How Do I Get You?
by Bloody Lover
Summary: Mature. Some hentai content. UlquixOC First hentai story so be nice! Reviews are welcome! Ulquiorra is a vampire. All the girls around are the same. They're all at his feet. But one is not.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~~~**Ulquiorra**~~~

My cock slid in and out of her so easily. Her moans of pleasure were of annoyance. Her overly tan body made a horrible match with the green sheets. She grabbed me, pulling me closer, screaming for more and more. Her large breasts pinning agianst my chest. Her nipples were hard as rocks. Sweat coated her overly done face. Her blonde hair flowed down her back and snapped back and forth with each thrust I made. Her pussy was more loose than the last girl I fucked today. It was a routine thing to me now. I fucked for money. I'm not proud of it, then again, I'm not ashamed of it either. But I'm starting to get sick of it. All the girls I fuck are the same. The same attitude all the time. I heard her climax gasp. She shuddered and pulled herself against me.

"Oh... Ulquiorra-kun..." She whispered. I took the chance of her clouded mind and quickly bit her neck. A quick spray of blood entered my mouth, then I was done. I unraveled her arms and stood up. My cum was dripping out of her lips. My erection died down easily. I went to the dresser and dug into the drawers for a cigerrette and a lighter. She panted and sat up.

"Ulquiorra-kun... that was... so amazing..." She blushed and held a finger to her mouth. She ran her fingers over her nipples and tugged on them.

"I... wouldn't mind another go..." I found a cigerrette and lite it.

"Unless you want to pay me. If not, then no. I'm busy anyways..." I grabbed my clothes from the floor. She slid off the bed and lightly played with my hair.

"Aww... c'mon Ulqui-kun... how about another go? Neh?" She giggled. Her hand slid around to the front. Her fingers tickling my stomach. I knew where she was headed. I dragged on the cigerrette, hoping she'd be smart enough to take the hint. Instead, as I thought she would, her fingers wrapped around my dick and started jacking me off, her tongue playing with my ear. Nothing happened. I was in no mood. I grasped her wrist and held it out to the side.

"I'm in no mood. I'd like to be paid now." She pouted and whined.

"Oh! Ulqui-kun! Come on! Not even a quick kiss? Huh??" She spread her legs apart and rubbed her clit. It stamped out the cigrrette in the ashtray and tugged my pants on. She finally got the hint.

"Fine... but you won't fuck me again!"

_Nice try. I can always tell you're lying... you said that the last time... _I zipped my fly and started putting on my shirt. She handed me a lump of cash. I took it and started counting.

"Gez... you're so impatient to leave! All the time!" She said. I pushed the bills into my pocket. It was already three a.m. I was late to getting home.

"Yoko... don't bother to ask me tomorrow..." I said, shutting the door. I walked out of her home and into the street. It was still quite busy for the middle of the night. A rough hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Gez, Ulquiorra... you're out awfully... late!" He said. I slapped the hand away.

"Don't ever touch me, Grimmjow." The blue haired devil was grinning.

"So... how was this slut?"

"Same... boring and... well a whore..." I muttered. He laughed.

"I can't believe you actually get sick of fucking some hot chicks! What, is your dick turning into a pussy?" He taunted.

"Very funny... but it's probably the best way to get blood without having them suspect anything..." I glanced at Grimmjow's face.

"You still have blood on your face, you pig." He growled and wiped it off.

"Shut up! I fight for my blood! You just go around fucking girls for it! It's win win for you!" He snapped.

"I'm certain Zangetsu is getting mad for us being out late... tomorrow is that school day..." I said. Grimmjow snickered.

"Oh he ain't mad at me. He sent me out to get ya! Hahaa!" He laughed again. I sighed. Grimmjow's laugh was so irritating. We started to head home. Sometimes I wondered if all the girls at my school were nothing but whores. I was getting to used to their blood and it was becoming bland. We stood at the last stop light before the large home we lived in. An odd scent caught my attention. I took a quick sniff. I glanced through the crowd. This scent was pure innocence compared to every other scent I could smell. My eyes quickly pin-pointed the source. A girl. Black hair. She was in a school uniform.

_Not my school..._

"Oi! Let's go!" Grimmjow yelled. I didn't notice that the light had changed. We walked forward.

* * *

Zangetsu glared down at me. I closed my eyes, ready for his screaming. I was used to it. The girls always kept me late; hoping to try to make me cum before they do so they can try to go on longer and longer. It was a pain. He shook his head.

"Ulquiorra... I know your method to get blood is what I first suggested to you... but there are others. Grimmjow's, Harribel's... even Aporro's methods are less time consuming than yours!!"

"I apologize... but it's the thing I grew up with. Besides... violence is an un-nessecary way of accquiring blood. Making women reach a point in where they feel nothing but pleasure to get blood erases all evidence that I ever even stole blood from them."

"Yet it makes you stay out late every night!" He snapped.

"Yes... I realize that..."

"If you know this then why don't you avoid it?"

"They pay quite a heafty sum to be fucked by the popular dark guy..." Grimmjow muttered. Zangetsu shot a glare at him.

"It is true... that is how I earn my money around here."

"So you sell your body!?"

"Not sell... I would never sell my body." I hated it when he said I sell my body. It was degrading. He left, an evil aura surrounding him.

"Wow... you really know how to get on his good side, Ulquiorra..." Grimmjow said. I ignored him and went to my room.

* * *

I climbed the stairs of the front of the school. The smell of cheap perfume and colounge wafted into my nose. A crowd of jock boys and girls were all hanging out in the hallways, picking on the less popular people. Nothing changed. The smell of sex wavered in. I glanced to my right. A boy was peeking into the principel's office with a camera. I could see a small figure of the principel pounding away at a woman teacher. I sighed and headed for my class floor, climbing more stairs. A few girls stopped me.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" They cooed. They crowded around me, already trying to seduce me.

"Are you doing anything after school?"

"We could have some real fun..." Their hands were crawling all over me.

"Hey... we have some time before class..." One breathed, sticking a hand down my pants. I pushed her away and moved through the group.

"I have no time for this..." I climbed the stairs.

"C'mon Ulquiorra! Just a quick fuck?"

"No." I opened the door, leading from the stairway. A fimiliar scent immediatly caught my attention. I stopped.

_Here? But she was from another school... Never mind... _I opened the door to my classroom and was greeted with the usual crap. Girls were hanging around their boyfriends, beefing them up, hoping for a quicky in between classes. Some girls were in groups talking, some boys with their friends. I sat at my desk and sighed.

"Ulquiorra..." Aizen said coolly.

"Yes... hello..." I grunted.

"I have more orders for you..." He handed me a slipped of paper, ladies' names were on it.

"Dammit... I'm in no mood for any of them..." I sighed.

"Did any pay up front?" I asked, annoyed.

"The first two." He said, handing me money. I grunted.

"Great... no lunch for me again today..." I muttered. He chuckled.

"I'm surprised you're sick of it..." The teacher walked in. Everyone took their seats.

"Morning class!"

"Morning, Mrs. Yoruichi." She smacked her hands on the desk.

"Alright! We have a new transfer student! Be nice to her, she's moving in from Okinawa. Yes, to you idiots, that's an island to the south. She's not used to big city life here. Treat her well..." She walked to the door and opened it. The girl walked in. The scent wavered in front of my nose again. It was her. Black hair, piecey and messy, hung below her shoulders, black eyes, and fair skin. There was no nasty perfume or the scent of cum. It was a regular human. She walked to the front of the class and bowed.

"I am Mizuki Totayama. Please treat me nicely," She said. Her voice was dignified and calm.

"You can sit..." Yoruichi looked around.

"Right over there." She pointed to the seat across from me to my left, by the window. She sat down calmly and situated herself. The girls immediatly started whispering. A few of the boys eyed her, deciding how to judge her on body type.

_"I wouldn't be surprised if she's fucked a few guys already..."_

_"I don't argue with ya... she has some nice hips..." _I ignored the piggish comments and focused on the blackboard in the front of the classroom. I would see how she handled this school. Tokyo was a huge change from Okinawa.

* * *

I stood in front of Reiko, counting the bills.

"This seems right..." A blush ran across her cheeks.

"Don't tell my boyfriend now..." She winked. She took my hand and lead me a small ally behind the school. Reiko kissed me roughly and unzipped my pants.

"I want it really hard. Slam me up against the wall!" She said. She undid her own shirt and exposed her bare breasts to me. I pulled down her underware and roughly shoved my cock into her pussy. She gasped.

"Oh!" I slammed her against the wall adn rammed my cock in her pussy over and over again. She clawed at my back and gasped and moaned.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Ahhhnnnn! Ulqui!!" She cried out. I closed my eyes and my thoughts drifted away. A faint scent came across my nose. I opened my eyes and looked out the allyway. Mizuki's hair drifted past the entrance of the allyway.

_Well dammit..._

"Ulqui! Ulqui!! Ulquiorra!" Reiko yelled. I stopped.

"What?" She panted heavily.

"I... I'm done..." She smiled, winking. I slid my cock out of her loose pussy lips and zipped my pants up.

"Thanks..." She winked again. I left, leaving her to calm down and close her shirt. Another slut down. So annoying.

* * *

With Mizuki in the class, we had to rearrange partners in science. It was a random draw. I ended up with Mizuki. Her calm eyes showed no disagreement. She bowed to me and greeted me like a regular.

_"Hmph... who does she think she is? Look! She's obviously turning onto Ulquiorra-kun!" _The hisses and whispers rang throughout the class. Mizuki was calm and quiet. It was rare in the girls I knew.

"Mizuki..." She turned to me.

"Maybe we should know each other better. We are lab partners. I am Ulquiorra."

"Yes." She was unmoving.

"Well, shouldn't we try to talk a bit...?" She stared at me.

"I guess... I don't see how... I've heard enough about you already." I blinked.

"Uh... what...?"

"Very intelligent, and fucks slutty girls for money," She said calmly. I couldn't say anything.

_What a horrible first impression..._

"Well... my family... we're in some trouble right now... that's why..." I murmured. She closed her eyes.

"I understand."

* * *

I walked out of the school, my bag over my shoulder. Everyone was out already. A few were already fucking each other behind the school. I passed a group of girls, Mizuki's scent wavered past my nose. I stopped.

"Look, newbie... you obviously don't know who you are!" I glanced into the ally in interest. Mizuki was surrounded by a few girls I had fucked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice was low and on edge.

"Oh bullshit! We're talking about you and Ulquiorra!!"

"You may be science partners with him, but don't even think about making a move on him!"

"Why would I? I already know you've all fucked him." They got pissed.

"You'll never get that pleasure!"

"At least I don't pay people to have sex with me. Oh... dear... I hit a nerve, did I?" I heard a slap. Mizuko stumbled against the wall.

"You bitch!" I walked forward.

"What's going on here?" The girls turned around and crowded around Mizuki.

"Oh~~! Nothing Ulqui-kun!" They cooed. I shoved past them.

"Pathetic little games... why is she holding her cheek?" I grabbed Mizuki's wrist and pulled her forward. She resisted a bit, but my strength overcame her. I could hear their heartbeats quicken in anger as I did so. Kuniri came forward, grasping onto the back of Mizuki's shirt.

"Oh! Don't take away are new playmate, Ulquiorra-kun! We were just talking to her!" She whined. I glared down at her and jerked Mizuki to go behind me.

"Playmate? What a pathetic term..." I turned my back and left, a hand on Mizuki's back to push her along. Her heartbeat was slightly higher than normal, yet she wasn't in panick or embarressed. When we entered the streets, she pushed me away.

"Why the hell are you interfereing?!" She snapped. Her gorgeous eyes were black as coal. They piercing into mine. I heard her heart flutter a few beats.

"Interfereing? If I hadn't stepped in, you wouldn't have any hair left on your head." Her heart quickened. Her pale face was covered with mild anger.

"I don't need your damn help... leave me alone." She turned on her heel. I chuckled. She stopped and glared at me.

"What's so damn funny?" She growled.

"I overheard what they said... you're going to give into what they demand? You, demanding to leave you alone, is an obvious sign that you're afraid of what they will do to you." I saw her face start to be engulfed in rage. Then I heard Mizuki's heart skipped a few beats. Her anger disappeared, she turned around and coughed into her hand. I smelled blood.

"Mizuki-" She ran off down the street. I made a move to follow, then I decided against it. It was probably my imagination. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Ulquiorra-kun! You're late!!" _I sighed.

"What is it Taiko?" She giggled.

_"Please don't say you forgot about me! I paied up front! So don't just skip me!" _She said. I closed my phone. I headed for the downtown area. It was going to be another painful night for me.

* * *

"Ah! Ahn! Oh! Ulqui!! Ahnnn!!" She gasped and moaned with every thrust I put in her. Her pussy was making such wet sounds. Her died brown hair was blonde highlights was sprayed out onto the bed under us. Her breasts bounced up and down. My cock was starting to loose it's hardness. She had better cum soon.

"OH! Harder, Ulquiorra!" I rolled my eyes and started to slammed her into the bed. The smacking sound between us filled my ears. She moaned louder and louder. She was going to climax.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum~~~!!" She screamed. Her whole body shook with her climax. I took the chance and got my share of blood from her neck. I pulled my cock out and wiped it off with a tissue. I didn't want her disgusting scent on me. She grabbed the sheets under her and pulled them against her body. She kept her legs wide open. I could see my cum dripping out of her pussy lips.

"Wow... Ulquiorra-kun..." She whispered. I took my pants up from the floor and tugged them on. As soon as I was dressed, I left, not saying a word. The night air was young. Many people were out. Mainly for sex. Middle aged men were walking around with little girls wearing exposing clothing. I started to head home. I passed several allyways, all filled with people fucking each other. I stood in front of a coffee shop, bored. Mizuki's scent filled my nose. I saw her. She looked pretty lost. Her worried eyes looked frantically around, trying to find a fimiliar landmark. I followed her.

"Well, you seem lost." She spun around, her hair flying behind her. Suddenly her face seemed so smooth, so beautiful.

"Ulquiorra?" She said. Mizuki seemed surprised and also embarressed.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I could ask the same thing... I thought you knew your way home?" I asked. She turned her gaze away from me.

"I know the way home... I... I'm just taking a detour."

"Tch... sure... then why are you in the downtown area? You don't seem like the type who goes around giving out free fucks." She tensed up and glared at me. Oh, I loved that look. Hate in her eyes, full lips turned down and face stern. We stopped.

"Why would you ever even think that?" Her voice was so serious. I smirked.

"Would you like to direct you home?" She blushed, flustered.

"I'm fine without directions!"

"Oh? Too proud to ask for directions when lost and in risk of being raped by strangers? That's odd to me." Mizuki growled. She walked on, trying to escape me. I was close behind her.

"Just tell me where you live and I can escort you there." She ignored me. We stopped at a cross section. She looked to the left, and to the right. I chuckled.

"Do you want to go down the right road or the road that leads to a scarring for life?" I said. I could hear her heartbeat quicken in frustration. She sighed.

"Help me get home, please..." She muttered.

"Address..." I murmured.

* * *

I stayed by the gate. I memorized her address. It wasn't very far away from where I lived. An apartment complex in a middle class neighborhood.

"Would you like me to walk you inside?" Her face turned red in embarressment.

"Shut up..." She muttered. I bowed, I knew this would piss her off. I wanted to see how she'd react. Her face got redder. She walked quickly inside. I laughed.

"I'm just joking!" I yelled. She waved and closed the door. I smirked to myself. She was different than the other girls. Everybody else would be yapping away, trying to keep me with them longer than nessecary. I started home. It was an early night for me.

* * *

"Wow... you're home early," Aporro sneered. I gave him a dark look. Her made a sarcastic expression and laughed. I went upstairs. Zangetsu passed me.

"You're here early..."

"The sluts were taken today, I had a break." He snickered.

"I see..."

"I'm taking a bath..."

* * *

I let the water run over my skin. A steamy shower was what I needed. The stress in my muscles was quickly decreasing. I let out a sigh.

"That Mizuki..." I closed my eyes, imagining her cool, black hair. Her night-black eyes and her smooth skin. I could just imagine touching her creamy skin. She was so much different than the girls I had fucked. She was more reasonable and more human. I could only imagine what her blood tasted like. It must be pure. She didn't seem like the one who would go around just giving herself to anyone for the hell of it. Her smell easily yelled out virgin. That meant that she was innocent, completely clean. I recalled her scent and felt my heart fluttered. My cock got hard. I stared at it. I was amazed. I had never gotten hard to just thinking of one girl in respect. I wrapped my fingers around it, imagining it was Mizuki's fingers. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. The image played out in my head.

_Mizuki was kneeling on the ground, naked. Her round breasts were perfect, her nipples erect. I sat across her. Her soft eyes stared up at me. Her hand was on my cock, playing with it and kissing it. I ran my fingers through her hair. She smiled at me and put her lips over the tip and moved down it. Her lips were so wet, it felt so good. Her thin fingers cradled my balls. I let out a gasp._

"Mizuki...!" The cum spurted out, dripping down to the drain. I looked down, expecting my cock to be soft; it was still hard. I could see it pulsing. Was Mizuki turning me on this much? I stroked my cock. Yes. She was. It felt great. I imagined her face she made when I walked her home, I stroked faster.

"Un!" I came again. I let out a breath. How could she possibly make me so hard? It puzzled me. I let the water wash the cum away before getting out. I wrapped the towel around my waist. I made my decision: I wanted her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~~~~**Ulquiorra**~~~~

For the entire class period, I watched Mizuki. She was calm, but her heartbeat was somewhat irregular. Every now and then she would cover her mouth with her hand to cough quietly. The girls who had tried to rough her up yesterday were eyeing her quietly, whispering to each other ways to get to her again. The I heard something else during the lecture, the school leaders were talking of how to win her over. It wasn't to charm her, it was to rough her up and threaten her; to show off stength. The Jjang's lackey's were whispering how she had interested him. I felt a surge of angry emotion. She was mine and mine alone. No body else would have her. I had to make sure of it. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket, I checked it. Another whore. Ignore. I heard a flustered hiss from the front of the room. I kept my eyes on Mizuki. I closed my eyes, focusing on the sound of her heartbeat. It made my mind swing in emotion. Then I heard a shuttering sound. I opened my eyes. She was hunched over, having a coughing fit. She raised her hand.

"Sensei, may I go to the restroom?"

"Wa? Oh, sure..." She said, waving at her. Mizuki hurridly got out of her seat and walked quickly out of the restroom. A few of the lackey's in the class got out their cell phones and started to text. Something wasn't right. I glanced out the window. What could they possibly be planning? I sniffed the air. The stench of perfume clogged my senses. I was unable to smell Mizuki. I let out a flustered grunt.

"God damn..." I whispered. Aizen tapped my shoulder.

"You should try to look out the window again..." He pointed. I looked out again. I froze. Mizuki was running across the grounds, a group of boys chasing her. My fingernails dug into the desktop. What the hell could they want with her?!

"Sensei! May I go to the restroom?" I asked, annoyed.

"No! Not until Mizuki comes back. You know the rules, Ulquiorra, god damn. Be patient!" She went back to teaching. I looked out the window again, Mizuki wasn't there.

_They had better not touch her!!!_

~~~~**Mizuki**~~~~

Why was it acting up again? I had taken my medicene this morning. Why was it happening? I was already being harassed by unknown text messages. Now I couldn't figure out which way was up. My vision was doubled and my senses were a mess. I stumbled down the stairs, maybe the nurse could help me out. No, my drugs were actually illegal. I still couldn't believe that. They were what kept me from coughing up my organs. I should take one of the emergency pills now. I stopped, taking in a few breaths and reached into my sock. My fingers slipped around the smooth red pill. I pulled it out and gripped it in my hand. I started to grope the walls for the water fountain. Once I found it, I quickly started to sip the water. I took my medicene and took in a few more breaths. The immediate effects helped me. My entire body created a pleasent numbness and my senses were fuzzy. I could see perfectly now. I saw someone a ways down the hallway. He was leaning against the wall, watching me carefully.

_That guy looks like bad news... _

"Hey there." I jumped and turned around to face a scarred face teen boy. He grinned at me and lightly touched my shoulder.

"You look a bit lost. Want some help?" I slapped his hand away.

"Get... get away from me!" I said. He laughed.

"Maybe an introduction will ease the tension? My name is Nnoitora... I hope we can be friends. But... I will need to know your name." He grinned. I didn't like the look in his eyes. I started to walk away. He caught my arm.

"Now, now... don't get off on the wrong start! I want us to be friends!" I yanked my arm, his grasp tightened.

"Ow! Let go!" The boy from down the hall towards us.

"Nnoitora... the boss is getting impatient, are we going to have her peacefully or not?" I blinked.

"What's this about?"

"Calm down, Zommari! You're making her nervous! See! She's just pulling really hard!" He snickered. I panicked. These guys were bad news. I bent over my arm and bit his hand.

"Ouch! God damn!!!" He made a grab for me. I dashed away. The doors leading outside were down the hall. I ran to them as fast as I could. A few more boys walked out in front of me. I stopped.

"Gez... that really hurt, you bitch!" Nnoitora was rubbing his hand.

"I think I should repay you for it!" He hissed.

"Nnoitora, don't mess around again. You know what'll happen if you do that... gez..."

"Can it, Staark! I don't want to hear your crap!" Nnoitora faced me again.

"So... are you gonna be a good little girl and apologize or do I have to treat you like one of the pieces of trash I kill every day?" I looked around. The others didn't seem very interested in beating me up. Only Nnoitora was. I glanced at the exit.

"Tch... I guess I'll have to treat you like a piece of trash then!" He made his move towards me. I quickly dashed between to boys and ran through the doors.

"God dammit! Get her!!" I ran fast. My body was still numb. My head was starting to swim. I was getting light headed. It seemed brighter than usual. I could hear them gaining.

"Hey!! Get back here!!" They kept yelling for me. I wasn't going to back down easily. I ran across the open yard and headed for the streets. The crowds there would definatly cover me. As soon as I turned for the gate, there was a line of boys standing in front of me. I stopped, panting. This wasn't a good day. I knew something was up. Those bitches probably ratted to their boyfriends and requested to have me killed. Nnoitora grabbed my neck and yanked me closer to him.

"Now you're gonna pay bitch..." He hissed.

"Ow!! Let go of me!!" I screamed. It wasn't a scream. My medicene was so strong it was weakening my voice and strength.

"Oi... Nnoitora! That's no way to treat a lady!" A man with blue hair stepped forward. Nnoitora smirked.

"This isn't a lady. It's just another common whore!" He laughed.

"Oh man..."

"I'm sure Grimmjow won't take that lightly..." His name was Grimmjow. His blazing eyes were eerily glaring at me with fascination.

"Nnoitora, how about we let her go and just see what so does!"

"She fucking bit me, Jjang... I think she might make another fucking move like that except it may be with her foot and someone's balls." Grimmjow laughed. He slapped Nnoitora's hand from my neck and swung his leg around me to kick Nnoitora in the stomach. I was stunned. The wind blew my hair across my face. His leg was inches from my body. I heard a few strained coughs and the sound of someone collapsing behind me. Grimmjow recoiled his leg and sighed.

"Boy... that's some shitty little sound you're making, Nnoitora. You sound like a woman! God damn..." He laughed again. I stared at the ground. This guy had the ability to really fuck me up. He could probably pound my face in by just trying to slap me. He roughly took my chin between his fingers.

"Oh... you're shaking like a leaf. Don't worry about a thing! I'm not here to hurt you at all." His grin disappeared and was replaced with a puzzled look. He was staring right into my eyes.

"Your... pupils... god damn... are you on drugs or something? Fuck!" He let go of my chin.

"And here I thought you were different from those regular sluts in school! Well damn! I wasted a lot of time!" My fear changed to anger. He was calling me a slut!?

"I'm not a slut!" I snapped. He paused and smirked.

"Oh really? How should I believe you? You're on drugs."

"It's my medicene! Gez! Can't you assholes just leave me alone!? If you want a hole to stick your cock in then why don't you just go find one of those sluts you keep talking about?!" A murmured went throughout the small group. Grimmjow laughed.

"Wow! Gusty! I really like that! Hahaha! So! What's this medicene you talk about? Neh? Do you have proof?" He held out his hand, a smug look on his face. My face got hot. I glared up at him.

"God! Dammit! Leave me alone! I'm not just going to show you something like that!!" He frowned.

"Look sweety.... I'm not very easy going. I'm more leaniant than Nnoitora, but I'm definatly someone who seperates people by gender. So don't go mouthing off too much of you'll end up like Nnoitora down there." I didn't realize that Nnoitora was actually knocked out. I stared down at him and began to back away from Grimmjow. He was definatly too dangerous for me to mess with. But I couldn't let down my front. I had to at least ward him off.

"It's a personal matter... I don't want anyone in on my personal matters!" Grimmjow smirked. He reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He opened it and revealed a picture of me with a bottle of red pills. I froze.

"Where... where did you get that!? Why do you have it!?"

"I was curious! Look, I know you need your medicene to keep those coughing fits down... but... what are the side effects? I've seen you move. You're staggering and you aren't rubbing your arm in pain from where Nnoitora grabbed you. He has the hardest grip in the school." I looked down at my arm and gasped. A huge purple bruise was already on my skin. Grimmjow snickered.

"I'm going to guess it numbs pain... Well let's just put that aside..." The group around us started to thin.

"I think we can have a nice little talk to ourselves until school is over. No violence, no bad mouthing... hey! We may become the best of friends!" He gave me a smile. I looked around. Nearly all of his group was gone. He lightly pushed me ahead of him. We started back to the school.

"Just so you know... I wouldn't be making a sound of your pretty body may get a few more bruises..." He whispered. I ignored him. I didn't want to give in to his pressure. I kept a stern expression and didn't look at him. We went to the staircase. Only one of his lackey's followed him. We passed the last floor and kept walking, silence between us.

"Where are you taking me?" I muttered. He only grinned. He pushed open the door to the roof. His lackey was gone.

"Come on. I'm not gonna rape ya up here! Ha!" I didn't move. I thought about running down the stairs. He frowned.

"I'm not going to be a gentlemen holding this door all day." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the door. He slammed it shut.

"Alright! See? Nice view, eh? It's very peaceful, quiet and oh so private! We can talk up here for as long as we like." He leaned against the railing. I felt the effects of my medicene kicking in already. My heartbeat was getting stressed from all the activity. I tried to stay away from him. I needed something to lean against. My legs were giving out. I walked a few yards from him and grasped onto the railing, gasping for my breath. He glanced at me and snickered.

"Gez... I'm guessing you aren't supposed to be doing activites while on your 'medicene', now are you? Your legs are just shaking like there's no tomorrow!" He teased. I shot him a glare. He shook his head and only laughed.

"You know, you can really take a lot of shit. I guess that's why you interest me. Those little primpy girls slapped you and threatened you with violence from their 'boyfriends', and what did you do? Just stand there, take it, and then talk shit to them. You really pissed them off alright. They came whining to me like no tomorrow. 'Oh Jjang-san! Please! Please get rid of her! You have to! She's just oh so mean! Wahhh!' Hahahaa!" He laughed harder. My legs gave out. I dropped to my knees and wrapped an arm over my stomach. A fever was coming over me now. I remembered I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch. Damn it. The medicene was just acting like a poisen now. At least I wasn't having a coughing fit. But I was stuck up here with the Jjang of the school. The god damn fighter king of our school. This was getting worse than I thought today would get. He looked down at me, his face plain.

"Oh, did your legs finally give out? Well damn... I thought you could handle more than that." He walked over to me, his hands in his pockets.

"S... stay th... the hell away fr-from me...!" I gasped. He snickered and bent down to my level.

"Still talking shit, neh? You know, if I do leave you alone, you'll be up here. All alone. You won't be able to leave either. You need to start thinking." I took in a deep breath.

"Oh please... l... like you're one... to talk... You... you dumbass fighters... y-you just go and... and be-beat the shit out of... of each other like there's no tomorrow... you're the one who needs to st... start thinking..." Grimmjow frowned.

"Oh boy... here I'm trying to be nice, really nice... and you're shitting on me! That's just so cruel, Mizuki-chan," He said. I felt my arms starting to loose all feeling. My hand slipped from the bars on the fence. Damn, it looked like I wasn't going to be able to defend myself. Grimmjow snickered.

"Here... maybe I'll help you..." He took my arm and put it around his shoulders and hoisted me up. He began to walked around the shed that was behind us. A bench and a box was back there.

_I knew it! He's going to do something!! _I wasn't going to trust him at all. Whatever was in that box could kill me or rape me. He set me down on the bench and reached for the box. I gathered all the strength I had and kicked the box away. He stopped and stared down at me.

"Now what's the point of th-?" I launched a weak fist at his cheek. There was a slap sound. Grimmjow was looking the other way, a red mark on his cheek. He spat some spit onto the ground and looked back at me. He bent down and picked up a ruined rice ball. He sighed.

"What was the point of that? I'm giving you food... and help you to a good seat... and you hit me?" He took a bite out of it. He grabbed my chin roughly. Sweat was rolling down my face. I knew he was going to fuck me up now. Instead he forced my mouth open and shoved half of the rice ball into it. I coughed and pushed him away, weakly. He sat down next to me and held a hand over my mouth.

"Swallow it. Medicene requires for you to eat something when taking it. Now eat the god damn rice ball." He reached into his pocket and took out a cigerrette. He stuck it in his mouth and lite it, waiting for me to swallow the food. I swallowed it, painfully, down my throat. He took his hand away and leaned back.

"There. Not so bad, is it? See how nice I can be? Don't try to treat me like some dumbass ox. I'm smarter than that and I'm a lot calmer. Now... you doin' a bit better?" He let out a puff of smoke and lowered his cigerrette to his side. My heartbeat was slower and my strength was coming back. Maybe I had misjudged him. But I couldn't ignore the fact about his strength.

"Sure... I don't know why you're acting like this..." Grimmjow laughed.

"Why? 'Cause you sparked my interest. I haven't seen someone who's acted like you in a long time. I've followed you home after school. You head home, and then after twenty minutes or so, you went to take a little walk. Were you trying to get to know the town? Well... after a couple of hours... You got lost... you wandered into downtown. Some guy, a drunk of course, came to you when you were wandering in an allyway. You got really pissed! Ha! It was the most entertaining thing in my life!! You beat the fucking life out of him! I never thought I girl knew how to smash a guy's nose in with their palm. You... haha!!!" He glanced at me through the corner of his eye, grinning.

"I like you..." I stood up, my legs wobbled.

"I don't think you're ready to move yet." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!! Don't ever come near me again! I don't want you following me anywhere or I'll get the police! Understand!?" I yelled. He snickered, then threw his cigerrette away. He turned to me.

"Mizuki, do you know how many policemen I've beaten the shit out of? Do you? Don't you know what I can do? You saw what I did to Nnoitora. Don't think I can't handle a taser or a few bullet wounds. I've beaten so many Jjangs from other schools so many times. I have in fact been able to make the entire police force scared of me. If you want to challenge me... go ahead... I'll treat you like every... body... else..." He said in a low voice. I kept my front up. There was no way he'd win. My face was flushed with red. Grimmjow's calm breath brushed over my face.

"There... you're being a good girl now!" He smiled. I raised a stronger fist and slammed it into his nose as hard as I could. He shrank away from me quickly and grabbed his bleeding nose.

"Fuck! God dammit!!" He stood up, blood dripping from between his fingers. I stood up, my legs still wobbling. He glared at me.

"That's it!! I've been way too nice!!" He lunged at me. I let out a short scream and fell to the ground heavily. He was on top of me.

"Shut up! Shut up!! Hold still, bitch!!" He pinned me down, lowering his bleeding face just above mine.

"Now what?! Are you going to rape me!?" Grimmjow growled.

"Rape you?! Who do you think I am!? I take pride in fighting!! Rape is for the weak! Now just shut the fuck up and listen! I gave you food and treated you so nicely! It's way out of my character! You punched me and made my nose bleed!" A drop of his blood fell on my cheek.

"I tell you you're interesting and you take advantage of me and still act like a fucking bitch!!" He screamed. He raised a closed fist to his ear.

"Now you're definately going to feel some pain today!!"

"Fuck you!" I screamed. I closed my eyes and coiled into a ball. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes slightly and peered up at Grimmjow. He was still smiling, his fist was still next to his ear.

"Tch... what a face!" I opened my eyes and lowered my hand.

"What are you trying to pull!?" I yelled. His hand came down and grabbed my neck. I started clawing at his wrist.

"I still like that face! So determined and just yelling out 'Fuck you!' It's so wonderful! It's hard to find anyone with a face like that! Hahaa!" I kicked and struggled.

"Let!! Go!!" He chuckled and lowerd his face close to mine.

"I told you you'd feel some pain today..." I panicked.

_He's going to rape me! He may kill me!! Dammit!! _I felt him press his lips hard down on mine. I froze. What the hell was he doing?! I struggled again, his kept my face still. Then I felt a stinging pain on my lip.

"Mmm!!" He pulled back and licked his lips. I felt blood run down the corner of my mouth.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"Oh... just tasting a different girl. I like you..." He stood up and picked up a sandwhich. He began to munch on it while calmly walking around slowly. I sat up and wiped my face clean. He glanced down at me.

"So... how about we get to know each other like real friends?" He sat down on the bench. He patted the space next to him.

"How about it?" He smiled. I couldn't trust him. He was violent and strong. His mood was unbalanced. I stood up and made a run for the door. He let out an annoyed sigh and ran after me.

"No! No you fucking don't!!" He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up off the ground.

"Let me go!! Let me go you bastard!! Help!!! Someone!!!" I screamed. I kicked and stuggled as he carried me back.

"Shut up!!! God damn! I'm not here to fucking rape you or kill you!! SHUT UP!" He screamed in my ear. He sat me down on the bench again. I struggled some more, but he held me down.

"Look just shut up! Shut the hell up!!"

"Fuck you!" I kicked him hard in the chest. He toppled backwards, enough for me to dash for the door again. He cursed and ran after me.

"God dammit!! Get back here!!!" He yelled. Grimmjow was a fast runner. With my medicene's effects still strong, I couldn't out run him for long. I managed to reach the door and flung it open. I ran down the stairs. Grimmjow was close behind me. He jumped out in front of me.

"Stop! Shut up! Don't fucking move!" He snapped. I panted for my breath and slowly began to back away again. He rasied his hands up.

"See? I'm not going to fucking hurt you, ok!? Just shut up! God damn!" He blocked my only exit. If I tried to hit him again, I was sure to recieve a hit back; only ten times harder.

"What's going on here?" A fimiliar voice said from down the staircase. Grimmjow's face turned pissed.

"Dammit..." Ulquiorra climbed the stairs slowly, his calm eyes staring at me. I kept glancing from Grimmjow to him.

"Ulquiorra... what the hell do you want? Shouldn't you be fucking some whore for money?"

"Shut up. Let me say this again. What is going on here?" He stood in front of Grimmjow. His eyes were unwavering. How could he not show any sign of fear against Grimmjow?! His face was completely calm and his eyes were fierce and cold. Grimmjow growled.

"Look... just stay out of my fucking business, pal... I'm not in any mood to argue!!"

"Neither am I. So let me make this perfectly clear..." He walked past Grimmjow and to me, taking my arm gently.

"Mizuki is mine." I froze.

"Wha-What?!!"

"God dammit, Ulquiorra! You just claimed her to piss me off, didn't you!? You never made a move on her. She's mine!" He snapped. I was confused. They were claiming me?! Ulquiorra, the ladies man, and Grimmjow, the Jjang were fighting over me?! It had to be a joke. Nothing had ever happened to me like this.

"No, Grimmjow... I claimed her the day she arrived. You were just a moron and decided to see what was special about her and claim her as your own. Now... move out of the way..." He gently pulled me along side him. Grimmjow was lost for words. Only an angry glare was on his face. He quickly hid it behind a smirk.

"Fine... you go ahead and have her... it's not like I want a slutty bitch like her anyways..." My face got hot. I ripped my arm from Ulquiorra's grasp and stormed up to Grimmjow. He seemed surprised.

"Oh? Choose me over him, eh?" A smirked on his face. I gave him a death glare and delivered a bone crunching punch to his face. He stumbled backwards and hit the wall.

"Fuck!" I went down the stairs again, passing Ulquiorra. I heard Grimmjow cussing and swearing. Ulquiorra calmly followed me, ignoring the foul aura around me.

"You have a quick temper." His voice was calm.

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

"He only said that to get to you. I don't why you would fall for it."

"If you knew what he had been saying to me, I'm sure you'd want to kill him too!" I growled. The bell rang.

"Shit! Now I'm a day behind on classwork!!" I went to my locker. Ulquiorra followed me.

"Now I have to go to the teachers-" He held a small stack of papers in front of me. I took them and looked them over.

"That is all the work we did today. I have notes if you want them. But there's nothing new we haven't already learned..." I stared at the work, then stared at him.

"What are you doing?" He didn't say anything, he seemed a bit surprised.

"Doing?"

"Yes..."

"Nothing. Just saving someone who hasn't fallen for the ring of prostitution from being involved with someone who breaks the laws all the time. You are valuable." I took my bag from my locker and shut.

"Valuable? I sound like an object... then again... you probably think all women are objects by now." I walked past him, slipping the papers into my bag.

"I disagree with that. I thought all women were idiots who only wanted sex to make themselves feel like they are wanted by others." I shook my head.

"Of course it's worse than what I thought..." Ulquiorra still didn't leave me. I left the school and walked out into the streets. He was still behind me.

"Are you being a stalker?"

"No."

"Then why are you following me?"

"You heard my reason. You are mine. I claimed you. You're no one elses. I'm escorting you home."

"Oh... comforting... it sounds like I'm an object... Well I'm a person, not an object." The light changed. The crowd began to cross the street.

"Of course... you wouldn't care at all of what I thought... You're on top of the world when it comes to women. If you don't get me, you have some more whores to go for..." He grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him. He kissed me. My face turned red in embarressment. I pulled away, he put his hand behind my head and pushed me against him. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"No. I claimed you... no... I've decided... that I want you to be by my side." I blinked and put a hand to my lips.

"You... you're a dumbass!" I ran off.

~~~~**Ulquiorra**~~~~

She kept talking on how she thought I viewed women. She didn't understand. Mizuki was so much different. It was almost wrong on how I felt about her. The light changed. She moved forward to cross the street. I had to make it clear to her. She had to know. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. Her skin felt so smooth. I pressed my lips against hers. They were so soft, so sweet. Her scent filled my nose. I felt her face get hot; her blood running quickly through her body. Her heartbeat picked up speed. She pulled away, I moved my hand to her head and pulled her against me. Her embarressment was obvious. I couldn't ignore her sweet scent. Her blood was racing through her veins, heating her entire body. I wanted her so much right now. I needed her. I let go. Her face was bright red. She put a hand to her lips.

"No. I claimed you... no... I've decided... that I want you to be by my side." She took in a few breaths.

"You... You're a dumbass!" She said before running off. From behind, her hair was lush as it whipped out behind her. Her pale legs stood out against the crowd. I felt my heart jump. I sighed and smirked a bit. Mizuki was perfect. She was defensive about everything. She stood up to Grimmjow and snapped at him like any other person, he was just a speed bump to her. She stood up to sluts who had boyfriends who loved to beat people up. She was different, and she was going to be mine.

"Well... I'd better start following her... Make sure she doesn't get lost..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~~~~**Mizuki**~~~~

The streets were always so crowded. It was so much different from when I was in Okinawa. I couldn't see the street signs through the mass crowds and confusion around me. I ended up being lost again. Today was just a mess. My medicene back fired on me, the Jjang of the school seemed to have a crush on me, and the man whore of the school 'claimed' me as his girl. All I needed now was to actually be murdered brutally. I wandered down the sidewalk, looking around. Everything was different than what I was used to. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Huh?"

_You'd better ignore them. Remember, you're mine. _Another harrassing text message? I let out an annoyed grunt and deleted it. It buzzed again.

"Now what?!"

_Don't ignore me, Mizuki. I can easily harm the ones you love if you do. _I stood, holding the phone in my hand, in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Who the hell is this bastard?!" I closed the phone and closed my eyes. I couldn't call the police because this guy's number was completely blocked and scrambled. I didn't want my family or friends to be harmed. I put the phone back in my pocket and started walking. I passed by a night cafe. I peered into the window. It was barren, but probably a place to get directions. I went inside.

"Um... excuse me..."

_I have to be brought down to asking for directions!!_

"Yes?"

"Do you know the way to... uh..."

_I'll just start from the school again..._

"To Toruko High?" He nodded.

"Yeah. You're a long way away from it though. Just follow this street back that way, turn right at the bank, go down that street until you see the 'Fast Reefs Shoes' store, and it should be almost a straight shot from there... you may have to go down another street. But you should be able to see the school from that one street." I nodded.

"Thank you." I turned around, running into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" I froze. Ulquiorra looked down on me.

"There you are." He lightly took my wrist and lead me outside.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I snapped, taking back my hand. He glanced at me.

"I'm going to walk you home."

"I don't need an escort!" He was silent. I stalked away, following the shopkeepers directions. He followed. I glanced over my shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" I stopped at the crosswalk, the bank in front of me.

"Ok... so I just..." He gently took my arm. I blushed and was frozen.

"Your home is the other way. I don't know why you're heading for the school." The light changed. Ulquiorra lead me across the road and started to other way. I pulled my arm from his grasp.

"Would you just stop!" He was silent.

"I know you were being nice and 'saving' me from Grimmjow... but I'm fine now! I'm not one of those useless sluts you fuck all the time, I can take care of myself." He smirked.

"Take care of yourself? Please... if you can take care of yourself, why do you keep getting lost? I realize the streets look the same, but you should be taking the same path from school to your home every evening." I felt my face get hot.

"Shut up!" I walked away. He followed. I turned around and slapped him.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. I turned on my heel and walked away. I found a fimiliar street and walked down it.

"Ok... so it should be somewhere... down here...?" I walked down an allyway, hoping it was a shortcut. My phone buzzed again.

_Nice hit. I think you might have actually hurt his feelings. Such a naughty girl. _My face got hot again.

"Who the hell are you?!" I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and stormed out of the allyway. I regretted it. A gang was hanging around the entrance of it. Motorcycles were parked along the street. They were smoking and roughing up some random kids. I saw fimiliar blue hair.

"God dammit..." I kept my head down, trying to hide my face, and walked quickly.

"Hey... it's a little kitten!" One grabbed my arm.

"Oh! Hey guys! It's Mizuki-chan!" The crowd grinned and started in on me.

"Hey! Let me go!!"

"Jjang a bit upset at you!" I saw his blue hair bob forward. He pushed through a few guys and stood in front of me. A bruise was on his nose.

"Hey there, Mizuki." He grinned. Whoever had my arm had let go. The circle got wider. Grimmjow started walking around me.

"Ya know... you really hurt me at school today... you hurt my feelings too! I was being so nice! Why did you have to hit me? Three times! No, four if you count that kick. The first I can forgive... it was just a silly little kiddy slap... but the other three...! Oh dear... I find them very hurtful!" He stopped behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I tensed up, my face hot with nervousness.

"I would like an apology for them. I mean... you kept saying I was gonna rape you or something! Now, I would never do that! I'm a nice guy! I'm not like those stupid little bastards I beat up every night!" He hissed in my ear. His hands slid down my arms, he grasped my hands tightly in his hands.

"Well... an apology is fine then! I'm sorry for hitting you!" I tried to pull my hands from his. His gripped tightened.

"No no... and apology isn't going to work, Mizuki-chan. You made me bleed twice. I want something a bit more."

"W-well... what do you want?" The group began to hiss and snicker.

"How about a date? Just the two of us, eh? I'm certain it'll be fun. Believe it or not... I've got a ton of money to burn. I'll spoil ya too! You'll love it!" He released me and walked in front of me.

"So how 'bout it? Sometime this week. I know you're free." I looked around the circle.

"W-well I... I don't want to. I'm not going to!" He snickered and shook his head. He covered his mouth with his hand.

"Still talking some major shit here... heh... you're defintely different, Mizuki-chan." I took a step back.

"You're surrounded by the toughest guys in Tokyo, facing the biggest, strongest Jjang... and you are still trying to act so tough! And you're trying to conceal the fact that you're shaking! Oh man! I really picked the right girl..." He grinned. I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket. That stupid stalker was calling me again wasn't he? I had to escape this dangerous place soon.

"Picked the right girl? Oh please... You sound like it was a game of chance. Are you one of those idiots who relies on scaring others with his strength to hide his stupidity and possible sensetivity? It's so pathetic. So cliche. No wonder you're single. You'll probably be single and alone for the rest of your life." Everyone went silent. Grimmjow's face slowly turned into rage.

"What... did... you just... say?" He growled.

"And strongest Jjang? Please... I had a Jjang at Okinawa who was skinnier than you and could lift up the front of a semi truck. I doubt you could possibly match that. You're concentrating on impressing people with your current strength, you don't try to make yourself useful to society. Thus, you're stuck with being some hoodlum for the rest of your life because you're too pathetic and unskilled to get a real job to support yourself in life. I highly doubt you're even worth my time." Grimmjow's eyes were filled with rage. He let out a stressed breath and cracked his knuckles.

"Not... worth your time, eh?" His fist was shaking with anger. I got a really bad feeling. He glared at me, then smirked.

"Still got guts insulting me like that... Hehe... you have some spunk... I'll give ya that..."

"Y... yeah... now let me go so I can go home." He snickered.

"Alright boys! You heard her! Let her through!" A hole was made behind Grimmjow. I quickly walked around him to it.

"Oh Mizuki~~!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me around. I felt him roughly kiss me. His grip was tight and his lips were wrapped around mine. I felt blood pulse in my face. The crowd of boys jeered and whistled.

"Alright Jjang!"

"Yeah!"

"Ladies man! Ooooo!" He let me go. I was frozen. He little tapped my nose.

"We still have a date some time this week..." He whispered. I was lost for words. I ran away. I heard them all jeering and laughing, whistling at me. My phone buzzed again. I flipped it open.

_Why did you let him kiss you!? You are mine and mine only! I'm coming to get you! _I stopped. My house was just across the street. This guy was a huge stalker. I looked around. No one was staring at me or walking towards me. I looked back at Grimmjow's group. They were all just talking and smoking. I looked around again. Maybe Ulquiorra was here? No sign of him anywhere. I shouldn't have slapped him! If I didn't find someone to talk to quick, this guy was going to do something to me.

"Damn!" I took in a deep breath. Stuffing my phone into my pocket, I walked back to Grimmjow's group.

"Oh? Hey! Look who's back!" Whistles rang out.

"Oi! Grimmjow! Your sweetie is back!" Grimmjow turned around and smirked.

"Oh? This is a surprise... what is it Mizuki-chan?" I lowered my gaze to the ground. I couldn't believe I was down to this. If I stayed home, that guy would probably break in. I didn't want that.

"I... um..." I took a deep breath.

"I want... to..." Grimmjow held a hand to his ear.

"What?? Can't hear ya, sweety! You need to speak up!" I blushed and bit my lip. My cell phone buzzed again.

"Please... I want to go out with you tonight!" I said in a hurry. The boys let out a call.

"Oooohhh!" Grimmjow smiled.

"Really? After insulting me like that, I don't konw if I want to go with you." I stared up at him.

"P-please... I'm... I'm really sorry... for what I said... please forgive me..." I muttered. He lightly took my chin between his fingers.

"What a very nice apology. I change my mind. I'd be happy to take you out on the town tonight." His group all cheered and made cat calls.

"Yeah! Jjang is on it tonight!"

"Ow owwwwwnnnn!" The group let Grimmjow and I out of the circle, he lead me over to the row of motorcycles.

"Ok... just hop on and we'll be off!" He got onto a dark blue one, he tossed me a helmet.

"C'mon. I promise I won't drive very fast!" He grinned. I hesitantly put the helmet on and got onto the bike. He revved the engine and drove out in front of a speeding car. I, being scared of being hit, immediately grabbed his waist to keep myself from falling off. He laughed and sped up. My cell phone buzzed. As long as I was with at least someone tonight, this guy wouldn't dare to bother me. I was going to ignore him all night. Grimmjow quickly pressed the brake. I felt the bike lurch upwards underneath me. I squeezed onto him tigher.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed as the bike plopped back on the ground.

"Just havin' fun! Haha!" He pulled into a parking spot and got off the bike. I pulled off my helmet and stumbled to my feet. He gently took my arm to support me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Alright! Now we're going to have some fun!" He grinned. I escaped his grasp when we entered the resturant. Oh boy... a bar. How romantic. The bar tender waved at Grimmjow.

"Hey! You coming in for a usual?"

"Oh no..." I sighed.

"Nope! I've got something special today!" He grinned. The bartender saw me and smiled.

"Oh! I got it! Haha!" Grimmjow sat down at a booth and pulled me down next to him. I scooted away from him and crossed my arms.

"Hey! How about two cokes and some fries!" He yelled. I glanced out the window. A car pulled into a spot next to the bike. A man got out, his hood over his face. I felt my phone buzz again. Grimmjow heard it.

"Oh? Someone texting you?" I looked away.

"Just... my mom probably..." I muttered. I took it out, turning away from him to read it.

_Just because you're with a Jjang, doesn't mean I'll leave you alone. _I scrolled to the previous messages.

_If you run off with him, then I won't leave you alone tonight._

_What do you think you're doing? Going to talk to that man who raped your lips? Why would you want to go with such a monster? _I shut my phone and let out a nervous breath.

"So? What did mommy say, eh?" Grimmjow took a drink of his coke.

"Oh! Just... um... she wanted me home before eleven!" I faked a smile. He smirked.

"Oh... she doesn't have to worry about you. You're in great hands." He offered me the tray of fries. I took one and nibbled on it. He began to talk and talk and go on about himself and the things he had recently done. I was still worried about the stalker. He could be anywhere. I didn't want my family involved in any of it. A half hour passed by. Grimmjow had finished his drink and half of the fries.

"Oi... you don't seem very in it... something bothering you?" I smiled.

"No... nothing..."

"Hey... I know you're here because you owe me, but at least act like you enjoy it. You're making me look bad and feel like shit." I tried to put up an act.

"I really am enjoying myself. Really!" He frowned.

"God damn... you try to cover it up... I can tell you aren't liking this one bit. Look... you just suggest what you want to do and I'll do it! No problem! I just came here 'cause I know the place." He was serious. He was trying to be kind to me. I felt my cell phone buzz again.

"Um... I'm... sorry... I just... well, I'm not used to it..." He sighed and looked out the window.

"God..." I flipped open my cell phone. I felt my heart freeze.

_I hope I don't accidentally shoot you, Mizuki-chan. _Shoot me?! What was this guy going to do. The window shattered behind me. I let out a scream and dove to the floor. Grimmjow let out a stream of swears and jumped to his feet. The bartender rushed over.

"The hell was that?!" He looked out the window. I saw blood dripping from his shoulder. I looked around, my cell phone was buzzing across from me. I grabbed it and read the screen.

_Did I scare you? I'm sorry. But you need to learn that you're mine. _I closed my phone and buried my head in my arms. Grimmjow gripped his shoulder tight.

"Bastard fucking shot me!" He saw me laying on the floor.

"Oi, Mizuki! You ok?" He bent down to my level. I couldn't hide my tears from him. I was scared. Whoever this guy was, he was meaning to do serious business.

"Hey! I know, pretty damn scary, but you're fine!"

"Your shoulder!" I said, hiding my face behind my hand, trying to wipe away the tears. He looked at it and laughed.

"This is nothing."

"Grimmjow, did you see anyone?"

"No. Not a single person. Dammit! Those assholes are always trying to fucking kill me!" He yelled. I heard another shot. The bartender fell to the ground. Blood spat from his neck. A few drops went across my face. Grimmjow stared.

"God... fucking!! GOD DAMMIT!!" He pushed my underneath a table.

"Stay under there. I'm calling the cops! Fuck! They killed fucking Ukimaru!" He ran off, heading for a phone. I took in a few breaths. His blood made a pool on the floor. It was crawling closer to my feet.

"God dammit! I knew I shouldn't have agreed to move here! I should have just stayed in Okinawa!" I whispered. My phone buzzed again.

_Oh dear. I made a messy shot, didn't I? So sorry about that. Do you see why you shouldn't be with other men? _I closed my phone and buried my face into my knees.

"Leave me alone!!" I cried. Grimmjow came running back. He had wrapped his shoulder in his uniform. He was bare chested, showing every muscle on his torso.

"Ok, they're on their way. Hey, stop crying! I thought you were a tough girl! Oh, it's the blood. I got it... here..." He picked me up and carried me outside. The police cruisers pulled up along with an ambulance. I closed my eyes and buried my face into my hands. Grimmjow lightly set me down on the sidewalk.

"There, you're away from the blood. Just calm down, ok? I'm gonna go talk to the pigs." He walked away. I wiped the blood off of my face and sniffed. My phone buzzed again.

_You'd better get away from there or I'll kill off your friend. _I stared at the message. I quickly looked back at Grimmjow, he was explaining everything to the police. Then I stared at the phone again. Why was he being so aggressive? I didn't want anyone else to die. I decided to leave. Without anyone noticing, I slipped away. I ran back to my house. I didn't want him to catch me. I had to get home fast. I saw my home in sight.

"Almost there!" I gasped. I saw Ulquiorra standing in front of the gate. I stopped. Why was he here? I looked around. Almost no one else was on the street. I walked forward, I would try to shake him off quickly.

"Mizuki." I stopped. I hoped he wasn't holding a grudge for me slapping him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I was going to escort you home, like a proper boyfriend." I tensed at the word 'boyfriend'.

"But you ran off before I got the chance. You also hit me. I don't know why."

"If you expect an apology, then I'm sorry I hit you." He had a hint of surprise in his eyes.

"You are apologizing? How unlike you." I opened the gate.

"You seem upset. Is something troubling you?" I ignored him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Since I couldn't walk you home, I could at least see you off at your door." I felt blood rush to my face.

"Sure... like I could care..." I left him and went inside. I slumped against the door. I peeked out the window. Ulquiorra was still there, he was staring calmly at the house. I didn't really want to just treat him so cruelly after slapping him. I was scared. The stalker might hurt him. I really didn't want to be the cause of him getting hurt. He lowered his gaze and let out a sigh. He left. I felt my cell phone buzz.

_Very nice work. Are you starting to accept me? _This guy! I locked the door and ran to my room. I quickly checked the windows. Locked. My hands groped for the curtains. Where were they!? I turned on the light. The curtains were only bits of scrap hanging from the rack. I sat on the floor; fear raced through my veins. This guy got into my room. My phone buzzed again.

_I want to see you at night, Mizuki. Oh, and I hope you like the dress. I know it's your size. _I clasped the phone tightly in my hands. Dress? What dress? I looked around the room. Something was on my bed. I stood up and walked to the foot of the bed. I dropped my phone. It was a black and purple dress. Ruffles were at the shoulders and puff filled the bottom. I fell to my knees. This guy was obsessive. He wasn't going to leave me alone anytime soon.

~~~~**Ulquiorra**~~~~

I could smell the blood on her. Something had happened. She seemed very upset. Her heart was racing. I knew she was upset with me trying to walk her home earlier, but now she seemed to be in major distress. Grimmjow's scent was on her as well. That made me worry. I decided to confront him at home.

* * *

Grimmjow came in at midnight. I could also smell blood on him. His was wearing a vest instead of his uniform shirt. He had an upset look on his face.

"Grimmjow." He stopped.

"Oh... Ulquiorra... what the hell do you want?" I stood up.

"What were you doing with Mizuki? I thought I told you she was mine."

"Hey... don't come whining to me! She came with me of her free will."

"Then you did something. She wouldn't dare do anything like that. It's out of her nature."

"Ha! You barely know her for a few days and you already think you know everything about her!" He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Why did she smell of blood? And... also... why is there a bullet wound in your shoulder?" He glanced at his shoulder and turned away.

"There was some rough stuff going on tonight... I don't know why she smells of blood..."

"You also smell of blood. And it's not yours; it's Ukimaru's. What happened? What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!! God dammit! Quit suspecting me of things I don't do! Look, I took Mizuki to get something to eat, and some asshole started shooting at us! A bullet hit Ukimaru and he's dead! Alright?! I didn't do a thing!"

"Then why didn't you act like a gentleman, at least, and walk her home?" Grimmjow looked surprised.

"She's home? So that's where she went..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last I saw her, she was looking really upset over her phone. Then she just disappeared... She kept getting text messages while we were eating..." I suspected something was going on. Something absolutly horrible.

"Hmm... I see..." I left Grimmjow and headed upstairs.

"Something is wrong... Mizuki... even though I've know her for only a few days... she wouldn't just run off like that..." I know it had to do with her phone. Was someone bothering her? She wouldn't allow it to get to her. She had a temper. She would have tracked them down and reported them to the police. I wanted to know what was happening to her. I wanted to help her. Something was wrong, and I was not going to let it pass over me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~~~~**Mizuki**~~~~

I had my arms crossed on my head. It was so stressful. Almost every minute, this stalker, whoever he was, kept sending me pictures of me in my bed. I wanted to find something to cover the window, but he threatened to attack my family. I was worried about Grimmjow. It was alien to me, since I didn't want to be worried about him, but I was still thinking of him being shot. Then the vision of the bloodied bartender came into mind. I shuddered at the thought. His blood spraying out of his neck, the pool crawling closer to my feet... I was afraid. This stalker meant business. What was I going to do?

~~~~**Ulquiorra**~~~~

Grimmjow's wound had healed almost immediatly. I sat in class, staring at Mizuki. When she came in, she seemed more sickly than usual. She was slumped over her desk, supporting herself with her elbows. Every ten minutes, she took out her cell phone to look at a text. Everytime, she had a pained expression on her face and hurridly put the phone away. I knew someone was bugging her, but now it looked like someone was harrassing her. Yoruichi barely paied attention to her distressed face. The lunch bell rang. She sat at her desk, her head in her hands. Everyone left the room. I stayed behind with Mizuki. She took out her cell phone again; this time she dropped it on her desk and grabbed her hair in her hands. I went to her. Whoever this was was causing her so much pain.

"Mizuki..." She jumped in her seat.

"Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?" She asked. Her eyes were shallow and had light shadows under them. I glanced at her phone.

"Who is bothering you?" She looked from me to the phone. She quickly took it into her hands and stuffed it away.

"No one! You don't need to bother yourself with it!"

"I'm your boyfriend. I think I should be concerned with this." Mizuki lowered her gaze.

"Would you stop saying that? You're not my boyfriend... You don't need to involve yourself in this..." I refused to accept it. I wanted to help her.

"I am your boyfriend. You deny it, but I say it's true. I want to help you get rid of whoever is causing you distress." Mizuki clawed her desk.

"I don't want you to be hurt..." She whispered.

"What?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt!" She snapped. She pushed me aside and left the room. Now I was really concerned. She didn't want anyone to get hurt? Whoever was bothering her was threatening people around her. It must be a stalker. I sighed. I was going to have to deal with Zangetsu on this. I had to be able to really investigate on this matter. He would only make me stay home and tell me the police would handle it; don't involve yourself with a human. I saw something in her desk.

"What is this...?" I bent down and gripped it in my hand. A pill bottle. I pulled it out and looked at the tag.

"A perscription? No... this isn't even sold here... hmmm... it's for her lungs... Why does she need medicene here at school? And so much too?" I heard the door open, I quickly shoved it back in Mizuki's desk. Matsumoto walked in.

"Oh good! You are here, Ulqui-kun! Your whores have been bitching on and on about how you've stopped having sex!"

"It's only been two days."

"Well obviously they are really horny. They keep saying that you're ignoring their calls and messages. They're also suspecting Mizuki as the culprit of taking you." I sighed.

"Of course they are... why wouldn't they?" Matsumoto laughed.

"You know... if you haven't had sex in two days.... that means you haven't had blood in two days." I looked out the window.

"No... I've been taking those blood pills."

"Oh nasty! Those things taste like crap!" Matsumoto wrinkled her nose.

"I'm cutting back on getting fresh blood."

"Sick of fucking already?"

"Yes, actually." I walked past Matsumoto. She was one of the only humans myself and the other vampires I lived with could trust. She worked with a peace organization that devised contracts between vampires and humans. I entered the hallway. There was a crowd gathered by the stairway entrance.

"What's going on here?" I pushed past a few people and saw Mizuki laying against the wall, sweat rolling down her face and blood dripping from her mouth. She had red marks all over her face. A teacher was by her side.

"Mizuki? Come on, don't pass out! Keep breathing, ok? The ambulance will be here soon!" I heard her heartbeat. It was fluttering quickly, her breath was hard and strained. Her lungs made a horrible racking sound every time she drew in a breath. In the corner of my eye, I saw her cell phone in the corner of the hallway, open. I walked over and picked it up.

"What the hell is this?!" I hissed.

_I told you not to talk to anyone today!! Why do you make me hurt you!? _It was a stalker. The phone number wasn't on the screen.

"Who the hell did this...!?" I whispered. I closed her phone and glanced back over the crowd. A few men were running upstairs with a stretcher.

"We'll take her." They lifted her up onto the stretcher. Grimmjow came running up the stairs.

"What happened?!"

"Move please, she needs to get to a hospital." Grimmjow stared after them. He was frozen when he saw Mizuki's blood. I could sense his anger. He saw me and went up to me.

"Ulquiorra... what the fuck happened to Mizuki?!" I shook my head.

"I don't know... but look at this..." I opened her phone and turned it to the text message I had found.

"'I told you not to talk to anyone today? Why do you make me hurt you!?' Who the hell did this!?" He snapped.

"I don't know. But whoever sent this text made Mizuki bleed." Grimmjow grinded his teeth.

"Don't try to save Mizuki, Grimmjow. It's my job. She is mine..." I muttered. He cracked his knuckles.

"Fuck that... I don't give a shit if you 'claim' her as your own... this guy shot me and it's a personal matter." He turned to one of the students.

"You! What the fuck happened here?"

"Well... no one really saw it. I just heard it when I was talking to my friend. I heard someone crash through the doors and the sound of her just collapsing. Then there was a scream and... we found Mizuki like that." Grimmjow growled.

"God dammit..." One of his lackey's went to him.

"Jjang... I think someone is trying to tease you by harming Mizuki..." I sighed. They weren't trying to get to Grimmjow, idiot, they were harming her because they were obsessed with her. I calmly stuck her phone into my pocket and went back to the room.

"This guy is a nuisence... I'm going to take care of this myself..." I looked out the window. Her ambulance pulled away quickly. The siren rang through the air. No one suspicious was in sight. I sat down at Mizuki's desk. Her phone buzzed. I flipped it open.

_I hope you get better, Mizuki. I didn't really want to hurt you. You just need to be more behavied! _I let out a yelled and snapped the phone in half.

"This bastard! Stop bothering her!!"

* * *

I entered her room silently. Mizuki was awake and well. A few bruises were on her cheeks and that was it. She was in a daze and staring at the television.

"Mizuki, I'm glad you're better." She was silent. I reached my hand out and lightly brushed her hair. She flinched and looked up at me.

"Why? Why are you here?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"Because I care about what happens to you." I handed her her broken phone. She stared at it.

"What...? What is... why?"

"I saw the text messages on there." Her eyes widened.

"Why didn't you just tell me about it? I could have easily found him by now." She shook her head.

"No... no..." She dropped the pieces of her phone and lowered her head, tears dripped from her eyes.

"You idiot! Now he's going to kill people! Now he really won't leave me alone!!" She yelled.

"Why? Why would he kill people?"

"Because!!" She stopped herself. She covered her face with her hands.

"Just leave! Get out!" She yelled. I shook my head and lightly grasped her wrist.

"No. I'm not leaving. If he tries to show up, I'll be right here. I'll protect you..." Her hand shook. He entire body was shaking.

"You idiot...!" I lightly wrapped my arm around her back and held her against me. Her sweet scent filled my nose. Her blood was pumping quickly through her veins. I had the feeling again; the feeling of want. I wanted her. I wanted Mizuki. Her body shuddered with every sob she made.

_She's probably had this stalker since she moved here... it wasn't that long ago... this bastard is ruining her life! _I kissed her hand delicately. Her smooth skin felt good on my lips. She pulled her hand away and pressed it against my chest as if to push me away, but she gave up and let me take her hand again and kiss it. I gently pulled her face towards me. With no resistance, I kissed her sweet lips. I felt my heart skip a beat. I kissed her more deeply. She didn't deny me at all. I slid my tongue into her mouth. I tasted her, savoring her so carefully. Her fingers brushed my cheek lightly. When we broke apart, I felt myself wanting to have her blood. Mizuki still had tears streaming down her face. Her sad eyes stared into mine. Her lips were trembling lightly, her heart was racing so fast. I stood up, holding the back of my hand to my mouth.

"I'm sorry... I..." She only stared up at me with her beautiful, sad eyes. Blush ran across my cheeks. I walked quickly out of the room. My fangs were poking at the inside of my mouth. I wanted her blood so badly! Why though? Why was she making me want her so much? I was almost afraid of her, but my lust for her overcame it. I wanted her to be mine forever!

~~~~**Stalker**~~~~

She wasn't answering her phone. It kept saying that it was unavalible. Did she dare turn her fucking phone off?! I punched the wall in anger. Was she testing me or something? I made it quite clear to her what would happen if she disobeyed me. If she turned her phone off, then I guess I would have to visit her to remind her who she belonged to. It couldn't be right now, though. That asshole, Ulquiorra was visiting her in the hospital. I decided to pay her a visit when she got home. She shouldn't be in the hospital for long. All I did was let a few air bullets hit her in the face and gut. Her disease was what made her bleed. I made my way downstairs and headed out the door. I'll send her a little package first. I walked down the street, hands in my pockets and a smile on my face. I stopped at a jewlers and picked out a beautiful ruby ring. Then I stopped at a tailors and picked up the white dress I ordered. I ran my fingers down the cloth and inhaled its scent. She would wear this soon. I went back home and carefully folded the dress so it fit into the box. I set the ring in a velvet box and buried in the folds of the dress. I took the extra cell phone on the table and put it at the bottom of the box. I took a long look at a few pictures of a younger Mizuki. She was so cute back then. Just thinking of her made me so horny. My cock pushed against the material of my pants. I chuckled.

"God damn... no matter how pissed off I get at you... your innocent face just always makes me forgive you!" I set the pictures down and unzipped my fly. My throbbing cock flopped out. I dug through the pile of photos and found the one of her sucking on a popcicle. Her cheeks were sun burnt and a hat was on her head. I imagined the sweet treat being my throbbing cock. Oh, how wonderful it felt. I stroked my shaft quickly, trying to get rid of the boner quickly. I imagined her sweet lips wrapped around my cock and her tongue playing with it, spreading her spit all over it.

"Oh... Mizuki-chan!" I came. It sprayed out onto the photos. I sighed and zipped up my pants.

"Damn... now I have to clean again... Tch! Mizuki... control your cuteness! It's making me cum way too much!" I cleaned the photos off and smiled to myself. I grabbed a roll of tape and flipped one of the pictures over, tapeing it onto the box. In sharpie, I wrote 'Mizuki' on it. I let out a happy sigh and picked up the package. She would love the dress, I was sure of it.

* * *

I kept my eyes on her window. The package was sitting in front of her room door. Ulquiorra was gone somewhere, but I know he hadn't left the hospital yet. I adjust that strength of the binoculars and focused on her sweet face. I could see tears stains on her cheeks. It seemed that my little punishment worked. Ulquiorra came back in, he had a faint blush tint on his cheeks. He was holding my package in his hands. I smirked. Just open it for her, buddy, she'll get a real kick out of it. Mizuki stared at the package. She seemed almost afraid of it. Ulquiorra sat it down on the bed and sat down next to her, they were silent. Please, Mizuki, open my gift! Don't throw it away! Her trembling fingers opened the flaps. She froze. I saw tears drip from her eyes. She put her hands over her eyes. Ulquiorra stood up and looked in the box. He grabbed it quickly and held up the white dress. I grinned. That's right, Ulquiorra, I bought her that pretty dress. He dropped the box and held the dress in his hands. The ring plopped down on Mizuki's lap. She wrapped her fingers around it and stared at it.

"Yes... open it, sweety... open it!" I whispered. With trembling hands, she opened the box. Mizuki took the ring out and shook her head. Ulquiorra threw the dress onto the bed and put a hand on his forehead. Now he was stessing out about it, too. Mizuki opened her mouth, I'm guessing she was crying and wailing. I don't know why she was crying, those gifts were expensive. I bought only the best for her! Ulquiorra took her into his arms. I felt rage cover my heart.

"Get the fuck off of her!!!" I hissed. Mizuki pushed him away and held her head in her hands. He didn't know what to do. I smirked.

"Yes... leave, you dipshit... take the fucking hint..." He eyes went to the floor, he left the room. I lowered my binoculars and grinned.

"Now... Look in the box again, sweety..." I flipped open my cell phone and called it. Mizuki lifted her head. She looked around the room, confused. She stared at the box. She slowly got out of the bed and fished the cell phone out of the box. She stared at the screen.

_"H... hello...?"_

"Hi sweety... do you like the dress? How about the ring? It's real ruby you know... I hope the ring fits your perfect finger!" I heard her cry through the phone.

_"Why the hell... why are you doing this to me?!"_

"Because, dearest, I love you. I want you for myself and I definatly want to charm you as much as I can... Oh... and since you threw your old cell phone away, I guess I have to remind you, again, who fucking owns you."

_"I didn't throw it away! It must have slipped out of my po-!"_

"Don't fucking lie, you bitch!" She was silent.

"Now listen... you'd better reject every fucking visit you get from your friends. Unless it's family, I don't want you seeing anyone. If you accept any other visit than your family, I will kill them and I'll deal with you as well!" Mizuki covered her hand with her mouth, I could tell she was crying.

_"Stop... p... please stop!" _I smiled.

"It's alright sweety..." I said in a calmer voice.

"I promise, I'll treat you like a queen if you just play nice! The night you get out of the hospital, wear that dress to bed. If you don't, I'll know. I want you to look like a princess in the moonlight! It's all because I love you dear..." I hung up. She dropped the phone in her lap and buried her face into her hands. I smirked and left my little post.

"Oh yes... I can't wait to visit you, sweety poo..."

~~~~**Mizuki**~~~~

I was afraid to leave the hospital. They let me out with an anxiety perscription. My hands were shaking. The box was next to me on my bed. The sun was starting to go down. Without curtains, I was afraid to change. The cell phone buzzed.

_It's almost dark, dear. You can change in the bathroom, go ahead! _I set the cell phone down and looked outside. I didn't see anyone. I took the dress into my hands and stared at it. It was almost a night gown. The simpleness of the dress and the material could have made me fall for him if he wasn't a stalker; if he was actually being a human and confessed to me like a normal person. I walked to the bathroom and changed. It was a slim fitting dress. The material hung at my knees. It was a short sleeved dress. It was beautiful, I had to admit it; but it was dreadful since _he _was making me wear it. I walked back to my room and sat on my bed. My parents had been worried sick over me and had taken precautions to make me healthier. They sent me to bed a half hour ago. The moon came out. I felt sleep drift over me. I set the box on the ground and crawled under the covers. I turned my back towards the window and pulled my knees to my chest. My windows were locked and my door was locked. He wouldn't get into my room at all.

* * *

I bolted upright. I looked around the room. It was quiet. My throat was parched. I looked out the window. The night life was still bright. I got out of bed and walked to my door. I was almost afraid to leave my room to get a glass of water. I unlocked the door and peered out into the hallway. There was no sign of anyone being there. I carefully smoothed out my dress and walked slowly down the hall. Everyone was asleep, the entire house was quiet. There was nothing making a sound. I let out a sigh. Maybe I was being paranoid. There was no way he'd think of entering the house. I was sure the front door was locked. I made my way to the kitchen, peering around carefully. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. I started my way back to the stairs. I felt a hand smack down across my mouth and grab my right hand. I dropped the glass. He pushed me up against the wall.

"Hey sweety..." I struggled. He hissed in my ear.

"Shh... don't make a sound now... I love your dress... it's so beautiful on you!" He kissed my neck. My heartbeat sped up. I was afraid. This guy was in my house! Why!? Why did he come?!

"I love your taste... if you make a sound or struggle against me... well... mom and dad would see the sun again..." I stared at the wall. Tears fell from my eyes. He chuckled. He moved his hand from my wrist and to my waist.

"Oh... crying? Why? I'm being so kind to you! Hehe..." He moved his face close to mine, I couldn't see what he looked like! It was too dark. He licked the tears from my cheek.

"Oh... that tastes so sweet! Mizuki-chan... you are just one big sweet, aren't you?" He licked my ear. I shuddered and tried to escape his grasp. He let out a growl and immediatly grabbed my neck. He squeezed tightly.

"I told you not to struggle, didn't I?!" I coughed and gasped for air.

"I don't want to start up one of your fits now... just calm down!" His gripped loosened, his fingers crawled down my chest.

"You just relax... I'm only visiting you... I just had to remind you you belong to me somehow..." He pressed his hand against my chest.

"Oh... your heart is racing so fast! Hmhm... mine too..." He kissed my neck again and pushed up against me. I whimpered as his hot breath raced down my chest.

"Ohhh... Mizuki... your body is so warm! You have no idea how much I want you right now..." Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I bit my lip, trying to keep myself quiet. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Don't cry, sweety... don't cry... daddy is right here... he's taking care of you so nicely... hehehe..." He brushed the tears from my eyes and kissed my neck again.

"Be a good girl, Mizuki. Don't tell anyone... this is our private little memory... You'd better not turn around until I'm gone..." He growled. His hands ran through my hair and down my hip. I felt him take his hands off of me. My entire body was shaking. Behind me, I heard the door close. Tears dripped to the floor. I fell to my knees and held my head in my hands. This guy got into the house! He threatened my family! I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. He meant serious business. I let out a cry and wiped my eyes. I was afraid of everything now. I never should have moved here. I should have stayed in Okinawa. I stood up, my legs trembling in fear. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A pair of bright white shoes were sitting on the table. A note beside them.

_Did you find that picture that I taped to the package? I know you still have it. Enjoy the shoes. The match your dress perfectly. _I took the shoes in my hand and closed my eyes. Why was he so obsessive?! Why did he choose me?

~~~~**Ulquiorra**~~~~

It was the weekend. Mizuki hadn't shown up for school since she left the hospital three days ago. Grimmjow was getting as pissed off as I was. I had stopped by her house everyday after school, all the time her mother said she was sick and still recovering. I decided to sneek into her room and talk to her. Her mother was cooking. I had to find out where her room was. I made sure no one was paying attention to me as I walked to the side of her home. I jumped up onto the fence and pulled myself up. I examined each window. I saw Mizuki pacing around in her room.

"Found you..." I jumped up to the window stil and held on tight as I pulled myself up. I heard Mizuki pick something up and run to the window.

"Go away!" She yelled. She saw my head pop into view. She froze. She dropped the bat in her hand. She unlocked the window and let me in. I glanced around her room. It was pretty barren.

"You look worse than you did when you were taken to the hospital..." I said. She looked out the window and locked it.

"You seem on edge. Has something been troubling you?" I saw the box from the hospital in the corner of her room.

"Well... uh... no... I'm surprised that... you're here... uh..." She paced around the room again.

"How did you get up to my window?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I climbed."

"There's no way! The fence is too far for anyone to jump from and the siding below it is perfectly smooth!" I sat down on her bed.

"That doesn't matter... I want to talk to you about something." She nodded.

"What?" Her eyes seemed sad and desperate. I was almost not wanting to ask her at all.

"Do you have a stalker?" She froze. She glanced at the floor and looked out the window again. Her eyes searching the air outside.

"Wh-Why would you even ask that?"

"Because... when you dropped your cell phone at school, I saw the text messages. Then that package came for you and you started crying as if your closest lover died. Even if you say no, I know the answer is yes." Mizuki's eyes showed signs of fear.

"Fine... I do... ok? But... don't try to be a hero... he's... he's really aggressive! I don't know how... he knows everything I do and goes everywhere I go. He shot Grimmjow! He killed that bartender too! He's willing to kill people! He's threatened your life and my family... I... I don't see how I can get rid of him..." I sighed. I patted the area next to me.

"Sit down." Mizuki was hesitant. I made myself more dominant.

"Sit... down..." She slowly sat down next to me, being careful not to touch me.

"If he's watching you... then he would shoot me right now. Besides... I broke your cell phone in half, remember? He can't call you any-" I heard a vibrating phone. Mizuki froze. She pulled it from her sleeve. I stared at it.

"He... gave me it..." She whispered. I grabbed it and opened it.

_Sweety, I love you. Don't do it. _I closed it and threw it to the floor.

"Don't do it?! What does this bastard want you to not do?!" She lowered her gaze.

"He doesn't want me near any other guy..." She murmured. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at the window.

"So... what if some 'guy' just touched you without your consent?"

"I don't know what you mean..." I put my hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to mine. Blood rushed to her face quickly. I kissed passionatly, showing that I meant business to whoever the hell was watching her. She put her hands on my chest and reluctantly started to push me away. I didn't move an inch. I ran my fingers down her arm and lightly grasped her hand in mine. I pulled away and kissed her palm.

"He will not... kill me..." I whispered. Mizuki was frozen. She was staring at me in fear. She put a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"No... no, no, no!!" She got to her feet and paced around the room again.

"Why did you do that?! Why!!?? He's going to hurt you now! He will! Oh!! I don't want you to get hurt! Please! Just leave!!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. I didn't move.

"I'm not going anywhere. If he wants to shoot me, then he should just shoot me. I will protect you. I'm not going to let him do anything to you." She shook her head and let out a cry.

"You're a dumbass! Just leave! Leave!!" I got up and walked to her side. She had her hands over her face, crying hard. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head.

"I'll stay here until you're calm..." I murmured. Her shuddering body was pressed up against mine. I petted her hair softly, taking in her scent. I wasn't going to let him hurt her. I couldn't let him. Mizuki gripped my shirt in her hands and buried her face into my chest. We were still for a while. Her shuddering breaths went silent and her body was still. She broke apart from me and sat on her bed.

"Ulquiorra... I'm sorry..." She whispered. I lowered my gaze.

"I'll leave you to rest now..." I unlocked the window and jumped down. She needed her rest. I walked off of her property and started down the street. The sun was starting to set. I was sure Mizuki was going to sleep soon. I had to get some help from Zangetsu. This guy was good and keeping himself hidden. I turned the corner and started heading home. At that moment, I felt a horrible pain erupt from my chest. I looked down. An arrow was sticking out from my bleeding chest.

"What... the hell?" I whispered. I felt blood drip down my chin. I looked around. People started towards me. I had to get away. If I went to the hospital, they would find out that I wasn't a normal human. I couldn't let that out. I ran quickly for an allway and hid behind a dumpster. I pulled the arrow out. With a grunt, the last part of it came out of my chest. A few drops of blood fell to the ground. My wound was already closing up. Mizuki was afraid for a reason. She was right; he was very aggressive. He waited until I was out of her sight and shot me. His aim was great. If I was a normal human, I would be dead. He was probably planning on killing me for kissing her. I examined the arrow. It was meant to kill. It was also meant to tear apart flesh if someone tried to pull it out of their flesh.

"Dammit... I need to watch Mizuki... I also need to be careful... he's meaning to take her all for himself... That asshole! He's just torturing her!" I slipped the arrow up my sleeve and started out into the street again. This guy, whoever he was, was going to die by my hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~~~~**Ulquiorra**~~~~

I waited a few days before trying to talk to Zangetsu. Mizuki had returned to school, she did look much better.

Zangetsu examined the arrow. I had explained the situation to him as thoroughly as I could. Now I waited for his answer. He put the shaft of the arrow to his nose and took a deep breath.

"Hmm... he's... not a local... I can only tell you this..." He muttered. Zangetsu wasn't usually one to help humans. He kept to himself and only socialized with vampires if he wanted to or had to; he almost never went near a human unless it was an emergency for blood.

"Ulquiorra... you said that you claimed Mizuki the day she appeared at school..." I nodded. He shook his head.

"Whoever her stalker is has been watching her for a long time... he claimed her before you did... If he was a vampire, I would tell you to forget Mizuki. It is a law of our clan."

"Yes... obey one's wishes on their claims, I know."

"But... there's almost no scent of a spieces on this arrow... I can't tell if he is a human or a vampire... Mizuki is a human girl that you love, and... although I dispise humans and try to stay away from them... I would advise that you take a step back from her."

"What!? Why would I?!"

"You realize what happens whenever she touches another man of her free will or if a man just touches her... correct?" I nodded, remembering all the events that had happened.

"This is traumitizing Mizuki. It's making her will weaker. This turns into a win-win situation for him. He keeps her seperated from everyone else while also breaking her will so she will easily go to him when he comes for her. He seems to be taking pleasure in hurting others..." I nodded.

"He's been worshipping her, I think. He sends her all sorts of expensive gifts; almost everyday. He may also be leaving notes. He texts her all sorts of messages. One would be loving as if it was from a boyfriend who was deeply in love with her, and then they're violent as if he's ready to kill her." Zangetsu set the arrow down in front of him.

"Well... don't try to get intimite with Mizuki now, alright? If you do, he will harm her. Don't try to pull anything that will directly affect Mizuki. Try doing what he does, follow her; I'll even let you watch her at night. But don't turn into a pervert and jack off to her sleeping face." I smirked.

"I'm not that type of person, Zangetsu. I understand what you mean. I should start tonight-"

"No. Only on certain nights. He probably has some sort of pattern. Whenever she doesn't leave her home after school, on the week days, watch her at night. Follow her when she goes out somewhere, hang around her house; in hiding; maybe until a half hour after she goes to sleep. On weekends, act like it's any other day. Go back to your pity fucks to make the stalker think that you're beginning to abandon her because you're afraid. You said he shot to kill you, right?" I nodded.

"Don't leave the house after school anymore. He'll probably be stopping by to check every now and then..." He stood up, taking the arrow with him.

"What?! I can't just sit here and let her be tortured!"

"Get some help from someone else! Ask Grimmjow!" He yelled from the other room. I let out a groan.

"That ass! Grimmjow is somewhere in the middle of Tokyo! He's probably beating the shit out of someone for the sexual thrill!" I took out my cell phone and called him.

_"Hey! Shut the hell up! Would you stop whining?! Hello?! The fuck do you want Ulquiorra?!"_

"Grimmjow, I want you to try and talk to Mizuki."

_"Huh? She's locked in her room. I went by yesterday and asked. Her mom says she ain't coming down for the entire week. I don't think she's wanting to go anywhere after school."_

"Ask again. Take Mizuki out tonight. Just try to get her out of the house."

_"Why? Oh I get it... you're gonna raid her room for her underwear! Wow! Such a perv! Hahaa!" _I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Just do it you insult of nature!" I closed my phone and let out an agitated grunt.

"He'd better do it or I will hunt him down and rip his head off!"

~~~~**Mizuki**~~~~

This guy was texting me non-stop. All of them were love letters, apologizing for scaring me a few nights ago. I held my head in my hands and threw the phone to the ground.

"Leave me the fuck alone!!" I hissed. I heard something tap on my window.

"Oh god... please don't let that be him...!" I whispered. I slowly walked to the window. Another tap. Someone was throwing pebbles at it. I looked down. Grimmjow was getting ready to throw another pebble, he stopped and waved at me. I opened the window.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could go out tonight! How 'bout it? I already called up some of my friends! They're bringing their friends!" He grinned. I shook my head.

"No. I'm staying home." I shut the window. There was a slam at my window. I jumped and whipped my head around. Grimmjow's face was pressed up against it, his hand flat on the glass.

"Come on, Mizuki-chan! It'll be fun!" He grinned. I opened the window. Without permission, he crawled in through it.

"Get out of my room!" He laughed.

"Oh nice try. You aren't gonna get rid of me!" He took out his cell phone.

"Ok, I have this all arranged. Tonight should be more fun for ya. We're going to a karaoke bar! Real fun! I've been there before, best place ever!" He showed me a picture of it.

"See? It's in a good place. No dirty crap, no bastards trying to kill anyone... just plain fun! Come on, what do you say?" I shook my head.

"Get out."

"Well if you don't come I'll just make all the noise I can make."

"Don't you dare!" He took a deep breath.

"OOHHH~~!" I slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Quit it!!" I hissed. He grinned and pushed my hand away.

"Come on... you know you wanna!" I looked out the window. The sun was still up.

"Fine... Just get out so I can change..." He grinned.

"Oh... you can change right here! I won't look..." He put a hand over his eyes, peering through his fingers.

"Get out!" He laughed and jumped back out the window.

''I'll meet you up front!" He yelled. I heard the cell phone buzz. I opened it.

_Don't you dare. Mizuki, if you go, I'll be waiting in your fucking room, ready to fucking kill you. _I shut the phone. I looked out the window. This guy wasn't going to get to me so easily. I held up my middle finger.

"Let me have fun for once, you asshole," I mouthed. I grabbed a shirt and jeans and quickly changed with cover from my closet door. I heard the phone buzz again.

_Fun? Fine... but it comes with a price. You better take this phone with you. _I smirked and threw the phone under the bed. I wasn't taking it with me. I don't think so. I ran out the door.

"Mom! I'm going out!"

"What? But I thought you said you were sick?" I smiled and waved.

"Not anymore!" She smiled at me.

"Be careful."

"No problem!" I ran out the door. Grimmjow was waiting, sitting on his bike, a cigerrette hanging from his mouth. At least he was an escape from this stalker. He tossed me the blue helmet and revved the engine.

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late." I climbed on and wrapped my arms around his waist, afraid he was going to pull some stupid stunt like the last time. I was right. He pulled into the street and immediatly pulled a wheely.

"Wooooo!!! Yeah!!" He swirved past cars and made horrifyingly sharp turns.

"Would you fucking stop?!" I yelled. He laughed and came to a halt, making the bike spin sideways. He jumped off and stamped out his cigerrette.

"We have arrived!" I threw the helmet at him and walked past him, holding my stomach.

"Oh god... I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Nonsense!" He grabbed me around the waist and carried me inside.

"Let! Go!! Ahh! Let go!" I kicked and punched his arm, trying to free myself. He set me down and leaned on the counter, talking to the host. I rubbed my stomach and looked around. It was a friendlier enviornment than I thought it would be. I felt Grimmjow hoist me up off the ground again.

"God dammit! Stop it!!" I snapped. He laughed and set me down, still walking. I followed him.

"Where are we going?" He opened the door to a room. A group of about ten people turned towards us and grinned.

"Hey!!!" They all yelled. Grimmjow laughed and threw up his hands.

"So we're gonna party! Yeah!" He pulled me into the room and shut the door.

"Alright! Let's start!" He yelled. I saw some people I knew from class. Chad, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Matsumoto, and Kira. A few others that I didn't know were lined up along the room.

"Ok! Let's start!" Matsumoto took the mike and pulled a man with purple hair up with her.

"One two three go!" She started dancing around, pulling him with her. I laughed. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into a headlock and laughed. This was really fun. I felt relief wash right over me. This was exactly what I needed. I didn't have the phone with me so he wasn't bothering me, I was with a large group of people in an enclosed room, I was certain he wouldn't dare try anything. Ulquiorra was taking heed to my warnings and was treating me like just a normal classmate. This night was like a breath of fresh air for me. My heart was lightened with every second of laughter that was shared. Everybody started to dance to the playlist of songs. I was sipping my drink and watching everyone behave like idiots. It was very fun. Then I saw Grimmjow come towards me and lift me off of my seat. I nearly dropped the coke onto the table.

"Hey!"

"C'mon! Be an idiot and just dance already!" He laughed. I only watched as Grimmjow started to do what looked like being an idiot. He took my hands and started pulling me along.

"Hey! Hey! Come on! I'm not one for dancing!" I laughed. He snickered.

"Oh really? Well... you aren't going to like this! Lift!!" He grabbed me around my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Whoa!! Hey!! What the hell are you doing!? Let me go!!" He laughed and spun around in a circle. Everyone was cheering and spinning around us. I started hitting his back.

"Put me down, you idiot!" Grimmjow slid me across the floor and sat down next to me.

"Oi! That was some fun! Haha!" He lightly hit my arm.

"You need to lighten up more often. I remember just last week you were insulting me like there was no tomorrow! Hahaa!" I was insulting him because last week, the stalker wasn't threatening my life. I was here really to escape that maniack. But I couldn't help but feel that going was well worth it. It was pretty fun.

"I have to use the bathroom... I'll be right back!" I smiled and got up from the floor. Grimmjow laughed and joined back in with the rest of the group. I closed the door and walked down the hallway. It was already almost nine. I couldn't believe time had flown by that fast. I found the restroom and did my business quickly, I think I was actually eager to get back to the room and act like an idiot with the rest of them. I opened the bathroom door and stopped. The lights in the hallway were out. I peered around.

"Huh... well... it must be some stupid faulty electricity..." I muttered. I started down the hallway. I could hear them from down the hall. They seemed really happy. A hand flew to my throat. I was tackled to the ground.

"Ack! Get!! Off!" I gasped. They clamped down tighter on my throat.

"I told you there was a price!" He hissed. My eyes widened. It was him! I thought he wasn't going to follow me here! I felt his hot breath run across my face. I turned my head away.

"You didn't bring your phone either... must you make me hurt you all the time!?" He slapped me across the face. His grasp around my throat didn't loosen, it got tighter. My head started swimming.

"Please... s...stop...!" He laughed and ran his fingers down my cheek.

"Oh Mizuki... if only I could!" He got off of my and dragged me by my neck to a secluded corner. I coughed and gasped for air. My vision was starting to leave me.

"Mizuki-chan... Mizuki-chan! Why do you always make me hurt you!? Do you think I really want to?! You keep breaking the rules I put down to protect you... I have to do this! I have to teach you a lesson or else you will never learn!" He slammed my head against the wall. His hand left my throat. I coughed and took in deep breaths of air. He kicked my side and punched my cheek. I let out a cry for help. He put his hand over my mouth.

"No, no... no help! You don't need help! Now stay quiet!!" He hissed. With one swift motion, he threw me to the other side of the hall and kicked me again in the side. He bent down over me and held my chin roughly in his hand.

"Oh Mizuki... If you could just see your face now... your eyes are so perfect! They're just yelling for help while showing such emotional sadness and anger! Oh... I'm so happy... that I made them mine!! I must... hehehe...! I must!" His lips pressed roughly against mine. I pushed against him. He was strong, stronger than Ulquiorra. He broke from me and grabbed my right wrist. I let out a whimper of pain. He gripped harder.

"Don't... push me... away!" I heard and felt my wrist starting to snap. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Stop! Stop!! It hurts!" He chuckled and sucked on one of my fingers.

"Dear... what do we say?!" He squeezed harder.

"Please!! Please stop!" I yelled. The tension on my wrist lessoned. He still held it on his hand.

"Oh... that sounded so sweet..." He whispered. He sucked on one of my fingers again, licking it. I rasied my free hand up and clawed him.

"Agh!!" I took the chance and pushed him away. I stumbled to my feet and ran down the hall. I heard him coming onto me.

"No no!!" He tackled me again.

"Let me go!!" I screamed. Why couldn't anyone here me? I crawled up my back and grabbed my hair.

"Ow!!"

"Shut up!! Shut up! I've tried to be nice to you!! You've brought this pain upon yourself!! Just deal with it!!" I felt his fingers run down my face.

"I should do to you what you did to me... just to make you feel what I feel!!"

"I don't want to feel what you feel!! Leave me alone!! I don't love you! I don't like you!!! Leave me alone!" I screamed. He let out a painful whimper.

"What? You... no... I know you love me! You must love me, Mizuki! You're just lying to go with him, aren't you?!" His fingernails dug into my skin.

"That's not very nice, Mizuki!" I let out a loud scream and kicked him over and over. His gripped was loosened quickly. I bent my leg to my chest and kicked to where I thought his head way. I was right on. He let out a stream of curses. I stumbled to my feet and grabbed for the doorknob. I threw myself into the room and shut the door. I leaned against it and slid to the floor. I buried my face into my knees and started to cry. Why wouldn't he leave me alone?! Grimmjow saw me from across the room. He hurridly came to my side.

"Mizuki... hey! What's wrong?" He petted my tangled hair and lightly touched my arm.

"Mizuki?" I looked up into his eyes. He froze. He stared at my battered face. I could see rage in his eyes. A trembling hand touch my cheek and wiped away blood from the corner of my mouth.

"Who did this to you?" He growled. I shook my head and buried my head into my knees again. He picked me up and set me down against the couch across from me.

"God dammit..." He opened the door and looked down the hallway, left and right. He went out and shut the door. My side hurt and my throat felt horrible. Grimmjow came back in, rage across his face. He bent down to me again.

"We're leaving... I'm getting you home." I grabbed his shirt.

"No... I can't go home. He'll be there!" I whispered. He stared at me.

"What?"

"He'll be there! He'll be waiting for me! He's always there!! Please, don't take me home. Don't let me go back there!" I whispered. He stared into my eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know... what to do then... you have to go somewhere... and I don't even know if your mom will let you-"

"Just make up some stupid excuse, I just don't want to go home! Please!" He sighed.

"Alright... I'll see what I can do..." He put his arm under me and helped me up. We walked out the door together. I frantically looked around me, worried that he was still here. Grimmjow helped me outside and hopped onto his bike. I didn't put on the helmet this time. I just didn't have the will to really do anything. He carefully got out into the street and made a smooth ride home. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his back. My tears soaked his shirt where they hit. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. I felt the bike stopping and the engine turn off; I felt Grimmjow get up and carry me inside his house. I started to drift off to sleep.

_"Grimmjow, why the hell did you bring her home?!" _Ulquiorra?

~~~~**Ulquiorra**~~~~

I heard his motorcycle come to a stop outside. I walked to the staircase balcony and watched as the door opened. Grimmjow had an angry expression on his face, he was carrying Mizuki. Her face was battered and bruised.

"Grimmjow, why the hell did you bring her home?!" I yelled. He glared at the floor.

"Someone fucking attacked her while we were having karaoke... She just went to the bathroom..." He bit his lip, holding back his rage. I flew down the stairs and stopped in front of him.

"But why did you bring her home? Why didn't you at least leave her at her house?" I hissed. He shook his head.

"She didn't want to. She said 'he' might be there. I'm guessing it would be the guy who attacked her. Look, we just need to find a place for her to sleep and call her mom up. No problem."

"Well, neither of us had better call her... we need a girl." Grimmjow carried her upstairs. Zangetsu was around the corner; we all froze.

"Grimmjow... what is that?" He growled. I stepped forward.

"This is Mizuki. She was attacked earlier by... some guy..." I said. He closed his eyes.

"I see... hmmm... Ulquiorra, if that's the case, let her sleep in your room." I nodded. Grimmjow followed me.

"Well don't you feel fucking special..." He growled.

"Shut it. I'm in more of a foul mood than you are right now..." He lightly set her down on the bed.

"God dammit! That guy must have been trying to rape her or something!"

_No... he was trying to tell her that he claims her as his own... Dammit! This asshole will not leave her alone no matter where she goes!! _I closed the door behind me and leaned against the wall. Grimmjow stood in front of me, glaring at me.

"You know something that I don't... don't you?"

"I know a lot of things that you don't know... you imbecile..."

"You know what I mean!! Does the guy who attacked her tonight have something to do with her?! I need to know! He was probably the one who shot me!" He yelled. I held up a hand.

"Keep your voice down, you idiot." I glanced at the door.

"That _guy _who shot you and attacked her are in fact the same man. Remember when she was taken to the hospital? He made that happen to her."

"What?!"

"I guess it was because she had talked to me... he is very protective over her."

"So it's a stalker?!"

"Basically, yes."

"Why haven't you done anything!?"

"I have been doing everything I can do."

"You've been avoiding her this entire week!" He hissed. I shook my head.

"That's the thing... it's all I can do. If Mizuki doesn't interact with any other male... then he doesn't torture her."

"So you're gonna do what he wants?!"

"If it means lessening the pain on Mizuki, then yes."

"So why the hell did you make me take her out tonight?!"

"To get her out of the house. She was making her room a prison for herself. I couldn't let that happen."

"But she ended up being attacked!" He snapped. Grimmjow was shaking with anger.

"I realize that. And I regret it greatly. But... while you were out... I managed to set up a few cameras... I'm going to montior her bedroom door, windows, and all other windows and doors of her home. I also set up a few cameras on houses surrounding her home. If he enters her home, I should be able to see it. I may be able to see his face. I could be able to track him down." Grimmjow let out a frustrated breath.

"I get it... so you're just going to drag it out, huh?! Why don't you take action?! Rebel against him!!"

"I did that when I got conformation from Mizuki that she had a stalker."

"What...?"

"I ended up being shot through the back by an arrow. It was meant to kill me." Grimmjow bit his lip.

"You're serious about it too... dammit!! This guy!! I'm going to kill him when I see him!!" I sat down.

"That's also what I'm planning... To cause pain to someone who doesn't deserve any pain at all... is a truely horrible and monsterous person..."

* * *

The curtains of my room were shut tight. Mizuki was asleep in my bed. I managed to clean her face of blood and dirt. Halibel came in and changed her into new clothes. Now I was sitting by her side and watching her peaceful face. It was the most calm I had seen it since she first arrived at school. I lightly ran my fingers down her cheek. Her skin was hot and smooth. I moved my thumb slowly over her lips. They were plump and hot. I felt my fangs poke against my lip.

"Damn..." I put a hand over my mouth. Just one swift bite. Just enough to draw a single drop of blood. I stood up and paced around the room. Mizuki was what I wanted. I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to taste her sweet blood. I stood over Mizuki. She was in a deep sleep. I brushed her hair from her face and ran my fingers down her neck. Her pulse was strong, it was drawing me into her. Just a quick nip. I had to limit myself. I bent over her face, kneeling beside her. Her breath was soft and warm. I ran my lips down her jawline to her throat. Her veins were pulsing under her skin, her blood was warm; the scent was so inviting. My mouth was watering but bone dry. I wanted her blood. I put a hand under her head and slightly lifted her neck up towards me. I opened my mouth, my fangs bared. I kept telling myself to be careful; only a quick nip.

"Mmm..." Mizuki grabbed onto my sleeve. I stopped.

"Mmm... Ulqui... orra..." She murmured. I felt my heart skip a beat. It was pounding so loudly. My hot breath ran over her skin. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? Ulquiorra?" I buried my fangs into her flesh.

"Ow! Ulquiorra! What're you...?? Ow!" She gripped my shirt tightly in her hands. Her sweet blood raced into my mouth, surrounding my tongue with the sweetest taste I had ever known. I straddled her on the bed.

"Ulquiorra! S-stop!" She gasped. Her heartbeat quickened. I licked her wound over and over, lapping up the blood. I wanted so much more. Mizuki let out a small cry.

"Ulquiorra, you're hurting me!" I stopped. My senses came back to me. She was shivering so much. I saw blood seeping from her neck. It was staining her shirt. Multiple bite marks were on her neck. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Mizuki... I'm... I'm so sorry..." I whispered. She let out a few hot breaths.

"I just... I just wanted to taste it..." She froze.

"What?" She breathed.

"Your blood... it's... it's so pure..." I gripped the sheets in my hands tightly.

"It tastes so good.. I couldn't control myself... I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"Blood? Why... why do you want blood?" I froze, eyes wide. Dammit. I realized what I just said. I closed my eyes and pushed myself a bit, my face a few inches from hers.

"Mizuki...don't... don'g tell anyone of this..." I bared my fangs and licked them, I still could taste her blood. She gasped, her eyes wide.

"No way..."

"I am... I'm a vampire..." I whispered. She didn't say anything, her frightened eyes only stared at me.

"I know... I'm a monster... I know... I'm not right... please forgive me... I just... I just can't resist someone so pure..." I closed my eyes. I was afraid to look at her. Her pulled my head down back to her bleeding neck.

"If... if you want my... blood... then take it..." She whispered. I opened my eyes.

"Mizuki..."

"I'd rather have you take my blood... than let that stalker... touch me ever again..." She whispered. I let out a studdering sob and kissed her neck tenderly. I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"Mizuki!" I whispered. She tenderly petted my hair and held me close to her. I brought my mouth to her bleeding neck.

"Thank... thank you..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~~~~**Ulquiorra**~~~~

I could still taste that sweet sensation in my mouth. A small bit of her blood was still on the corner of my mouth. Mizuki was asleep on the bed, the covers had traces of her blood on it, her head turned to the side, showing the marks of where I had tasted her sweet nectar. I was peering out the window, keeping my eyes sharp for any suspicious figure. I saw some of the others in the household return. Toshiro and Yumichika. Urahara and Yachiru. I was unaware that Mizuki had awaken until I turned around to see her face again. She was peering at me through the dark with unwavering, kind eyes. She kept the bed sheet over her chest. I had exchanged her bloodied top for my button down one; I was barechested. She seemed worried. I kept my gaze with hers. Her face looked so sweet. I closed my eyes and turned my attention back to the window.

"What are you looking for?" She said, her voice a whisper. I shook my head.

"Don't concern yourself. Rest." Her eyes turned sad.

"They sit next to me. I want you here..." I couldn't resist such a sweet voice. I detached myself from my post and slowly walked to her side. She lightly grasped my hand and pulled me down to sit on the bed. She smiled. I felt such an overwelming of emotion that I couldn't think straight. All thoughts of anything else were gone, only Mizuki's soft face was in my mind. How could I possibly defy such a delicate creature?

"Mizuki, I... I'm sorry for taking so much blood... I couldn't control myself... I apologize for such weakness..." She smiled and wiped away the blood on the corner of my mouth.

"It's fine. Ulquiorra... you've changed me..." She peered in my eyes. I kissed her cheek.

"Tell me... how so?" I whispered. She lightly put her hand on my cheek.

"You've saved me..." She whispered. I kissed her wrist.

"I only felt I had to... I wanted to..." Mizuki's eyes were overjoyed, but kept their softness all the same.

"You made me see the world differently..." She chuckled.

"I used to think all men... were just pigs who loved to fight and... fuck... You changed my mind. You were the first person who treated me so kindly... I just... want to thank you..." I could hear the hesitation in her voice. I leaned in close to her. My lips were so close to hers.

"You've changed me as well... Mizuki..." Her hot breath ran over my lips. She leaned back as I went closer and closer to her.

"I used to think humans... especially females... I thought they were useless things... that only wanted sex and other things to make them feel good and pretty... you proved me wrong... You wanted to be left alone... you rejected sex and downgraded whores to an even lower level than I imagined..." She was flat against the bed. I was inches above her.

"Your blood... it's so pure... so sweet... It isn't bitter and salty like everyone else's... It's taste is pure innocence... a luxary for any being on this planet..." I kissed her neck. She shuddered. I could hear her heart pounding. Her chest was heaving up and down for air. The heat radiated off of her body. I wanted her.

"You are one of a kind... for me to be attracted... to any woman... I thought it impossible... but you've... you have done the impossible..." I kissed her sweet lips. She froze, still a bit hesitatant in kissing me. My tongue crept into her mouth, licking her tongue and playing with it. She let out a shuddering hot breath and pulled me closer to her. I pushed the sheet down and moved my lips down her neck. One by one, I undid the buttons on the shirt. I wanted her. I felt it all through my body. She grasped my hands, blush across her cheeks.

"Please... I-I don't... I'm not ready for that..." She whispered. I smirked a bit and kissed her hands.

"I understand..." I whispered. She didn't rush right in like all the other girls; I was for certain that she was completely different now. I kissed the skin showing from the shirt and slowly buttoned it back up. She was still blushing, her heart beating so fast. A knock came at the door. Oh what perfect timing. I let out an annoyed sigh and stood up. I opened the door a crack and peered out, Grimmjow waiting there.

"What is it?" I hissed. He saw my bare chest. He snarled.

"Oh, already getting busy, eh?" He growled. I sighed.

"No, moron. She got cold so I gave her my shirt." He scuffed and tried to looked past me inside.

"What do you want?"

"Is she doing better?" He growled. I nodded. God he was getting nosy, lately.

"Yes. She's fine. I think she just needs more rest."

"How much more can she get?! It's noon!" I growled.

"I'm a better judge of health than you are, Grimmjow... now get the fuck out and don't criticize my decisions."

"You only want to keep her in your room, don't you?" I paused. It was true, I did like her being in my room, along with in my bed. I knew her scent would stay on the covers for a week; at least.

"How inappropriate."

"Whatever... Zangetsu is saying she needs food now." He held up a bag.

"I ran out and got food." He stuffed the bag through the door. I took it.

"Hmm... fruit, a salad and Onigiri. How classy." He snarled.

"Better than what you're doin!" I closed the door, a hand grasped mine and pulled it open. Mizuki was standing next to me.

"Who is it?" She said. She saw Grimmjow, who was looking dumbfounded and innocent.

"Oh! Hey Mizuki! You're up!" He grinned. I gave him a glare. Mizuki smiled.

"Grimmjow. You seem happier than usual..." I muttered. Grimmjow's eyes flared with anger.

"Oh shaddup! Mizuki, you're looking pretty perky!" He said. She nodded and saw the bag in my hand.

"What is that?" She asked. I held it up.

"Oh... Grimmjow went out and got some lunch for you."

"Thank you!" She gently hugged Grimmjow. I saw a faint line of blush across his cheeks. That bastard was still going for her.

"Well... get better soon... uh... I'll be lookin' for ya at school tomorrow..."

"School! That's right!" Mizuki said. She seemed almost surprised.

"I missed school today! Damn!" She said loudly. Grimmjow laughed.

"Oh don't worry! They can kiss it!" He walked away. I closed the door.

"I swear... he's so careless..." I muttered under my breath. Mizuki reached into the bag and took out an orange. She began to peel it.

"Careless? I would rather say 'a little too happy'." She took a wedge from the orange and stuck it in her mouth.

"Don't you want any?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't eat." She looked puzzled.

"Don't... eat? Well then how the hell are you alive?" She muttered, eating another wedge. I blinked.

"I thought I already explained it to you."

"Explained what?" I sighed.

"Vampires don't need food." She froze.

"Y... you were serious?" I nodded. I looked at the floor.

"Oh... I thought... nevermind..." She sat down on my bed.

"Wait... why is Grimmjow here again?" She asked.

"He lives in this household." Mizuki ate another wedge.

"So it's an apartment building?"

"No. It's one house. Many people live here."

"How many?"

"Why would I care? They come and go as they please."

"Does Grimmjow know you're a vampire?" She asked. I paused. I wasn't sure if I should tell her. I sighed.

"Mizuki... listen closely... You must tell no one of this at all. Understand?" She nodded. I leaned close and whispered into her ear.

"Everyone who lives here is a vampire..." She gasped, dropping the orange. She was frozen.

"B... But Grimmjow wa... he didn't..."

"He doesn't recieve his blood like I do. He beats the shit out of innocent people and takes their blood when they are unconcious." She blinked.

"Oh... that's... violent..."

"He is very hot headed and violent..."

"Everyone has different ways... of getting blood?" I nodded. She picked up the orange and took another wedge. She fiddled it around in her fingers and ate it.

"That's horrible..." She muttered. I turned away. It was horrible. Many ways of most vampires to achieve the gift of blood were quite violent. Very few have common sense and just go to the blood bank or do it peacefully like I do. She stood up and went to the window. She peeked out of the curtains, letting her eyes wander the streets below.

"Do you always keep your curtains closed?"

"Yes. I don't like seeing those annoying light the entire day and night. It's irritating. Get away from the window, he may be out there." Mizuki closed the curtain.

"Why are you so protective?" She whispered. I paused.

"Because I care about your safety." She slowly walked towards me.

"Safety? Ulquiorra... I heard you earlier... He won't kill me." I stiffened.

"That part doesn't matter, he will still mortally wound you!" I yelled. She gently grasped my hand. A faint smile on her face.

"But he's not killing me..." She whispered. I felt my heart freeze. I clutched her hand between mine.

"Why do you say that? You're smiling while you say it too! 'He's not killing me!' That's what you say! I can tell, Mizuki... I can tell! He's not physically killing you, he's psychologically killing you! Can't you see it?! He's breaking you down from the inside! He is tearing you to shreds! All so that he can just whisk you away some day when you are on the brink of a breakdown and keep you as his toy. Mizuki... I will not allow this to happen. If I fail to protect you in any way... I will kill myself... I am willing to kill this man, if it means protecting you..." I slid my fingers down her cheek. A tear fell from her eye.

"I just don't want to hurt his feelings..." She whispered. I felt my body shake in anger.

"Hurt his feelings?! This isn't the Mizuki I know! If you were how you acted just last week... you would've been thrilled to slice his fingers off... Now you're afraid of hurting his feelings?! Mizuki! He already has his grip on you!!" I whispered. She sniffled and let more tears fall.

"I'm sorry... I can't..." She buried her face in her hands. I held her gently in my arms.

"Mizuki... fight back... you would've stayed up for a full week to try and hunt him down yourself... but if this keeps up... I don't know what will happen to you..."

"But I don't know where he'll attack me next! He could have my family now! He could have killed my mother!! I worry about them! What about them!? He's not afraid to hurt them!" She cried.

"I'll protect them... my family... will protect yours..." I whispered.

* * *

Mizuki cautiously entered her home at five p.m. I watched from a distance. Grimmjow was standing outside, a guarding look on his face. Mizuki's mother hugged her, crying for joy. She was protective of her daughter. I didn't see her father, though. Her mother walked out with Mizuki and stared at Grimmjow. She had anger on her face. Grimmjow bowed deeply. Mizuki began to explain the story she agreed to tell. Her mother's eyes softened, her face went from anger to gratitude. She ran out to Grimmjow and hugged him. I smirked. Grimmjow must be embaressed beyond belief by now. Her mother kissed Grimmjow over and over again. Mizuki pulled her mother off of him and laughed. I glanced around, there weren't any people at the windows. No one hidden on the roofs. No one was standing in any allyway. That stalker must be around here somewhere. I saw Mizuki's mother beckon Grimmjow inside, he declined and hopped on his bike. Mizuki waved him off and both women watched him leave. Now I could investigate. I ran quickly across the street and to the side ally next to Mizuki's window. Swiftly, I climbed up the wall and leapt the her window, hanging onto the small shelf outside of it. I waited patiently. It opened. I climbed in to see Mizuki holding a vibrating phone. Worry was on her face. She didn't want to look at the screen.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. I took the phone and went through the text messages.

_Mizuki! You left it under your bed, didn't you!? You ungrateful bitch!_

_Escaping so soon? Please... I know where you're going._

_I hope you hurt, bitch. I could have killed you tonight!_

_He's holding you in his arms. Why, Mizuki?!_

_You rejected me? I think not! You're lying._

_I'll make sure your mother will never see you again._

_Do you want your family to die?_

_I see you've finally come home, Mizuki. And you're with him, again._

_I guess I'll have to hurt you now. _I clutched the phone in my hand and tossed it on her bed.

"He's insane... Mizuki... whatever you do... don't look at any more of his messages. Don't answer this phone. Carry it around with you so he won't immediatly do harm, but don't look at it. It's best for you not to try and listen to anything he says." I gazed into her eyes. They were confident in me. I swore to myself I would always remember those eyes. Those eyes that held all their confidence in me. Such eyes I loved and cared for. I heard her mother come up the stairs. I pulled Mizuki into a hug and jumped out the window.

"Be careful." Her words floated to my ear. They were like a song. I gazed up at her from the allyway and smiled. She disappeared from view, being replaced by her mother's back. I quickly left.

* * *

~~~~**Stalker**~~~~

How could she dare do anything like this?! First she tests my patience by leaving her cell phone under her bed. Then she goes with that asshole punk, Grimmjow, and spends nearly the entire night with him. Then she spends the night at his house! Probably trying to escape me. Next thing I knew, this morning, she came home with that asshole again! She was purposely trying to infuriate me. I knew she was. How dare she! I grabbed a fistful of my hair and grinded my teeth. What should I do, what should I do? Mizuki just couldn't understand that she was mine! She didn't seem to have a problem with me hitting her. I paused. I remembered something I saw near the side of her house. I closed my eyes. What was it. It hit me, hard. It was that dark bastard; Ulquiorra! My body shook with rage. She let him in her room!! Another thought hit me; he was supposed to be dead! I was sure the arrow had hit him correctly. I saw his blood! I growled. Mizuki still let him in her room. I bet she was working with him to try and catch me.

"Mizuki... Arghh!" I threw a coffee mug at the wall. It left small dents and shattered to pieces. I bit my knuckle and paced. She was trying to escape me! I wouldn't let her win. I would never let her escape me. She was mine. She would never leave me. What was I going to do?! I punched the wall.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

"Would you keep it down in there?! I'm trying to watch TV!" I turned towards his voice.

"Shut up! I told you not to speak to me!" I yelled. He sneered.

"Oh you shut up! You're so obsessed with that girl, why don't you just rape her, kill her, then kill yourself?? That's what my best friend did!" I grinded my teeth.

"I'm not trash like you!" I snarled.

"Besides, I don't want to hear anything from you, Aporro!" He laughed.

"Oh please... without me you wouldn't have found out where she lived!" I growled. I was in debt to him for that. But I didn't want to let him have that advantage.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" I snapped. I heard him walk over to me from his room. He was shirtless, a pair of red sweats on.

"Look... just learn to deal with defeat every once in a while... I've been covering for you for a long time. I suggest you treat me better." I turned away from him, looking out the window.

"I should just kick you out! You've bummed off of me for the entire time I've lived here!"

"You owe me for telling you where she lives~~~!" He chuckled, picking up a few pieces of the shattered mug. I punched the wall.

"Fuck this... I'm going with plan B..." He smirked.

"Plan B? Really now? I wonder what your 'parents' will have to say about that..."

"Fuck them. They're afraid of me. Getting me out of the house will be a god send to them." I gazed down at Mizuki's house. She was inside, probably frightened but reassured due to that asshole Ulquiorra. I grinded my teeth and growled.

"It'll take a while to start off though... Aporro, you know that form I need to register?" He nodded.

"Yeah... I'll get it printed off as soon as I get back to my room..." He was looking through the fridge, moving fruit and vegetables out of the way, getting a water.

"I'll try to make it as soon as possible... you just need your parents signature. No problem there... you control them like you're a dictator..." I smirked.

"That's because they're afraid of me... They learned after what happened to my sister..." I heard Aporro shudder.

"I'm not related to you and I find that horrifying! You even put extra detail in it! Ew!" He walked out of the room. I smirked. I hoped I wouldn't have to do to Mizuki what I did to my sister. She was an idiot, just like Mizuki is now. I wooed her, babied her; and all she thought of me was an overprotective brother. When I finally thought she had accepted me, and when I went to take her as mine; she screamed and resisted and tried to call the police on me! I hoped Mizuki wasn't a fool like she was. I punished her quite well because of what she tried to do. I did take her innocence; and it was enjoyable; I also managed to feed some of her body to my parents; just to make them shut up. The rest of her was put into school food, put into river, and also used for some of my experiments. Yes, my sister learned her lesson well. I only hoped Mizuki was better than her. Aporro shortly came back with a few papers in hand.

"Alright... I have the forms so you just need to- Whoa!! Control your bodily functions!" He reeled back in disgust.

"What the hell are you going on about now!?" I snapped.

"Hello!? Boner!" He yelled. I looked down.

"Huh... well... I guess I am sadistic..." I sneered. Aporro made a disgusted snarl and slammed the papers down on the table.

"Just get your damn parents to sign these and take them to the office!" He left the room. I gazed out the window again. Soon Mizuki would be in my grasp.

* * *

~~~~**Mizuki**~~~~

Over the next few days, Ulquiorra regularly checked up on me after school. Grimmjow would keep his eye on me at school. I've never felt safer in my life. The stalker had calmed down on texting me and his gifts had stopped coming. Was he being stalled by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's watches? I hoped he was. I hoped he had finally seen that he couldn't reach me anymore.

When I arrived at the classroom, the first thing that happened was that my cellphone buzzed in my pocket. Usually around this time, Ulquiorra texts me to see if I made it to school alright. I took out my phone and read the message.

_You're in for a goody. Have fun today! _It wasn't from Ulquiorra, or from Grimmjow. Was it the stalker again? I stuffed the cell phone into my pocket and went to my seat. Ulquiorra came in, just barely before the bell and sat behind me in his usual seat. His eyes were calm and cold. He kept his usual appearance up. The girls immediatly started gibbering. The teacher came in.

"Well! This is a busy year!" Yoruichi said.

"We have another new student!" She grinned.

"Now girls, this guy it pretty damn smokin' so keep your pants on! Come on in!" She yelled. The door slid open. Greenish blue hair, cold grey eyes and an edgy smile on his face. His skin was pale with some scars spread acrossed his arms. He bowed. I only stared. There was no way. Jjang?!

"I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I am pleased... to be here..." He smiled. A few girls were unimpressed, but most started whispering.

"Ok! Let's see... oh! There's an open seat! Right next to Mizuki!" She said happily. Mayuri grinned at me and sat down.

"Oh! Mizuki! It's nice to see you again!" He announced. I gaped at him. Yoruichi paused.

"You know each other?" Mayuri nodded.

"Uh... y... yeah... we went to school together before I... moved here..." I said. He stretched.

"Oh yeah! We were great pals back then! Hahaha!" He patted my back. Yoruichi grinned.

"Well good! Then she can show you around the school! Ok! On with the lesson!" I pulled my gaze away from Mayuri. My old Jjang was here?! I never even thought that would happen! Jjang was so dedicated to the school! He never showed signs of leaving it! A thought came across me; Jjang was a good friend of mine. Maybe he would help me with my stalker problem! He was kind enough, and he was always really close to almost every girl in the school. There was no doubt in my mind he would help me. I quickly passed him a note. He replied in an instant.

_Jjang, what're you doing here?_

_Well, a little after you left, my parents got a job up here and I had to move. Funny, isn't it?_

_Jjang, why didn't you maybe email me about this?_

_Don't call me Jjang. I'm not that anymore. I didn't know which school you went to, so I just didn't say anything._

_Oh. Mayuri, there's something I need help on._

_Well? What is it?_

_Well, there's this guy and well it's difficult to explain._

_Oh. I get it, you love him._

_No! I uh I just, he's a problem._

_What kind?_

_He won't leave me alone._

_Stalker?_

_Yeah. Exactly! This doesn't have to involve you but, will you help me?_

_Agh! I can't just deny such an experience! Of course! _I felt relief wash over me. I knew Mayuri was still the same. He could never refuse a girl who was being stalked. He enjoyed figuring out who it was. He was a master at finding people. I knew I was in good hands.

I went to lunch with Mayuri, we chatted on the old days. I showed him some places every now and then when we walked. He would ask me about how I was doing and how my parents were. I asked the same. Mayuri was strange. He never like social events and loved to dissect things. That part worried me. He seemed strange, at times, but he was usually pleasent. The scars on his skin showed past battles. It proved he was a Jjang.

"So, Mizuki... every school has a Jjang."

"Yeah."

"So who's the Jjang here?"

"You're not thinking of challenging him, are you?" I asked. He laughed.

"Of course! Well, depending on what he looks like. If he's not too showy and actually acts like a good Jjang, I'll just ask to join him! Out of respect of course." I nodded.

"Well... you haven't changed," I said. Grimmjow crossed our paths. He eyed Mayuri curiously.

"Mizuki... Who the hell is this?"

"A new student! He's the old Jjang at my old school! Cool, huh?" I said pleasently. Grimmjow had an odd look in his eye when he stared at me. He turned his gaze to Mayuri.

"Old... Jjang, eh? What happened? Getting too old?"

"No. I just moved. Say, you wouldn't happen to know who the Jjang is here, would you?" I chuckled. Mayuri was always taking chances.

"It's me, dumbass."

"Oh! Well then, pleasent greetings. I'm Mayuri Kurotsuchi. My! My! You aren't showy at all! I think I'd like to join your group!" Grimmjow laughed.

"You think you can just join like that? You have to pass tests first!"

"I can lift a truck off the group by the front wheels to my chest." I laughed.

"I remember that!" Grimmjow grunted.

"So? I didn't see it." Mayuri grinned.

"Would you like to see a few stab wounds? Or how about gunshot wounds?" I was sure of myself now. Mayuri was going to really help me. He wouldn't dare try to ignore my pleas for help. He was always willing to assist people. I think that was what gave him such strength and viciousness in his fighting. He always said that his reason for being a Jjang was to protect the student body, the school, and the school's honor. He was a very good person in my eyes.

Grimmjow had finished his conversation with Mayuri. They straightened things out and Mayuri was now a part of his gang. I knew Mayuri wouldn't disappoint him.

"Well Mizuki, class is going to begin in a few... how about after school, I walk you home?"

"Sure. But... you don't know where I live..."

"Oh that's alright. I know this city pretty well... I've been exploring for the past few days. I'll find my way back home, no problem!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **As always, there's going to be switching up of points of views. Guess what! Now there's a Reader's Point of View! Yeah! Now it'll be kind of normal! Well, not really normal.

Some major Hentai content in this chapter. Be PREPARED. I warned you all!

Chapter 7

~~~~**Mizuki**~~~~

Mayuri was still as chatty as always. The entire way to my house, he kept going over everything that had happened while I was gone. All my friends missed me and the classroom seemed to become a bit quieter without me in it. We were nearing my home when he stopped me with a confused look.

"This is the way to your home?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah... in fact it's right over there." I pointed to my house. He chuckled.

"Well! This is funny!" We continued walking.

"Why?"

"I'm directly across the street from you. In that apartment complex. In fact... that's my window..." He pointed to a window that was directly across from my home. I smiled.

"Wow. So, Jjang can just look out for me whenever, huh?"

"Yeah..." He lowered his voice.

"I can also look out for your stalker."

"Jjang... uh... well... you don't have to trouble yourself with it... I have two others friends looking out for me. Believe me, they're really protective!" I said. He smirked.

"Hey, they can't just hang around your place all the time can they? I'm right across the street! I just look out my window and I can see your house. You need someone around here looking out for you." I playfully punched his arm. His muscle was as firm as always, even though his arm was pretty thin.

"You're always looking out for me Jjang! I mean... I don't have any way to repay you!"

"No... it's the least I can do after you helped me... look for my sister..." His face grew remorse. His eyes were glued to the ground. I felt sadness tug at my chest. I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"At least they caught him. He's been put to death because of what he did. It is what he deserved." He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Mizuki... You know, since you know where I live now, how about you come over?" He grinned. I blinked.

"Really? But, when? I mean, not tonight! I have that report to work on!" He laughed.

"Yes! But, sometime this week! What do ya say?" I nodded.

"Sure!" We stopped at the front gate of my house.

"I'll give you the room tomorrow. Just let me know when you're free. My mom still loves you," He said. I bowed, grateful.

"Thanks for walking me home." I gazed into his eyes.

"It's good to know you're still ok after the move and everything." He nodded.

"Yeah... I have to go..." He walked away, waving back at me. I went inside. This was better than I thought! If Jjang lived right across the street from me, if he saw the stalker come into my house, he could just run over here and just get him! It was better than I ever imagined. Soon this nuisence would be gone! The phone in my bag rang. I looked at the screen. Another text.

_Another hubby? You think you're safe just because he lives so close to you? Be careful, Mizuki, he may just get killed._

I glared at the screen. This guy didn't know Jjang. Mayuri was stronger than he looked. I've been a witness to many of his fights. In all of them, even the ones I didn't see, he fed off of the hits he recieved and gave them back ten fold. Everyone at our school said he was a sadist. Every hit he recieved or gave, gave him a thrill that made him keep going. I locked the door behind me and went upstairs. I threw my bag on the floor and closed my bedroom door.

"Gee, Mizuki... I thought I was walking you home?" Ulquiorra was sitting on the bed. His face was passive and calm. I didn't move. I knew he was supposed to, I just got so caught up with Jjang I forgot.

"Who was that man? This, Mayuri Kurotsuchi... he seems so close to you. Who is he?" He asked. I cleared my throat and went to the window, peering out of it.

"Well, he was a close friend at my old school."

"Close friend? Maybe ex-boyfriend, how about that? You two looked like a pair of lovebirds. Don't tell me you're attracted to him?" I felt heat on my face.

"No! I'm not attracted to Mayuri in that way! He's a close friend!"

"Then who is he? I would like to know his little back story."

"He was the Jjang at my old school. Anytime I got cornered or bullied, he'd help me out. He was always really friendly to the girls at the school."

"So he is what you say... a ladies man?"

"No! He just has manners! If you're jealous of him, Ulquiorra, that's just too childish!" He scuffed.

"Jealous? No... I was only concerned what matters he had with you. Since you know him so well from your previous school, I think I can trust him. But since I am who I am and he is who he is... I don't think I will be able to be friends with him at the school."

"I hope you'll be friends with him... I..." I sat down on the bed behind Ulquiorra. I was almost afraid to tell him. He could see right through me.

"You are holding back something... tell me..." His hand found mine. His cool skin was resting against my hot hand. I gulped.

"Well... I told him... that well... I told him about the stalker..." I felt his fingers dig into my hand.

"So you trust him that much?" I was silent. He let out a sigh.

"Very well... but what could he do? He'd be no more useful that Grimmjow at this point..."

"He lives right across the street... in fact, his window faces my house. He can see if that stalker gets into my home!" I said. Ulquiorra slid across the bed and lightly grasped my chin.

"I understand. Don't panick. Your heartbeat is abnormally fast... As long as he's a good friend to you, I know I can trust him." He lightly kissed me.

"Mizuki... you have no idea what I'd do for you..." He whispered. I longed for another kiss. He escaped and swiftly went to the window.

"Ulquiorra..." I whispered. He gazed at me with cool eyes. He smiled a bit.

"You'll have to wait..." He jumped out the window, landing smoothly on the wall. He turned around and faced the window. I looked down at him and held my hand out. He kissed his fingers and held his hand out. I smiled, such warmth moved through my veins. An intoxicating feeling was all throughout my head. He left. I longed for him to stay. I wanted to smell his scent again. I wanted to feel his touch. I heard the door open to my room.

"Oh, you're home early m-" I felt a sharp hit on the back of my head, my vision went blank.

* * *

~~~~**Reader's POV**~~~~

He carried her limb body into the spartan room. A mattress, bottle of water, and plate of food were in it. A TV was mounted on the wall along with some books on the ground. He gently laid her down on the mattress, brushing away her hair. He let out a hot breath, a grin on his face. In the other room, the woman yelled and kicked against teh wall. He let out a growl.

"Damn woman! She will never learn to shut the fuck up!!" He hissed. He walked away from her and shut the door behind him, locking it. He unlocked the other door. Her mother was kicking the wall, trying to wriggle free from her wraps. He bent over her, glaring at her aged body. She was naked except an open button down shirt. He spat on her.

"Dumbass cunt! Do you want me to kill you or something!? Huh!?" He kicked her. She let out a whimper.

"What the fuck do you want?!" She cried. I smirked.

"I want you to shut the hell up. Does that answer your question?"

"Where is my daughter? What have you done to her?! You better not have hurt her!!" She screamed. He frowned and kicked her again.

"Bitch! I said shut the fuck up!" She cried in pain and curled into a ball.

"Tch... stupid bitch... just a half hour ago, you were begging for me to keep fucking you. Has your husband been away for so long that you never get cock anymore? Dumbass bitch..." He kicked her again.

"Don't... please don't... don't hurt my daughter..." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. He laughed.

"Oh, that'll be up to her. Depending on her actions, I may or I may not hurt her!" He laughed. He heard her voice through the wall.

"Oh... looks like she's awake..." The woman's eyes widened.

"No...! No! Mizuki!! Miz-!!" He clamped a hand over her mouth and bit her ear. She cried in pain.

"Bitch... I said shut up... I've been so patient... are you just begging for me to really fuck you up!?" He hissed into her ear. He pulled a gag out of his pocket and forced it around her head. Her voice was instantly muffled. She kicked and struggled. He slapped her hard.

"I said shut up! If you kick this wall again, your daughter will no longer be a virgin..." He hissed. She let out a whimper and closed her eyes. He chuckled in her ear and ran a hand down her chest. Her roughly grabbed her breast. She tensed up and let out a gasp.

"Now if you're good, I'll let you both go without any harm..." He stood up and left the room, locking the door behind him. He stood outside Mizuki's door and slipped on a black mask, only eyes hole were on it. He entered and shut the door behind him. Mizuki was sitting on her knees, gazing around the room with sleepy eyes. Her hands were tied behind her back.

"Wh... what's going on?" She said. He chuckled. Her eyes snapped all the open and stared at him.

"Who are you!?" He moved towards her, she scuttled backwards, afraid of his touch. Her back hit the wall, she shrank away from his outreaching hand.

"Now, now, Mizuki, don't be afraid! I'm treating you well! I haven't harmed you at all!" She froze.

"Haven't hurt me...? You've hit me! You've kicked me! You tried to fucking kill me!!" She cried. He roughly grabbed her chin.

"Sh... sh... I will not do any of those things anymore if you promise to behave..." She struggled to make him release her chin. His grip tightened.

"Mizuki... do you want to see your home again? Do you want to see daylight again? If you do then you will do this one thing for me..." He moved his face close to hers. She tried to turn her head away.

"Get off!" She hissed. He chuckled and began to straddle her. She panicked and kicked out at him, pushing him off. He was kicked roughly in then chest and stomach. Her let out a growled and snapped his hands around her neck.

"You little bitch! I said not to fuck with me!! I didn't want to hurt you at all, but you're making me hurt you! I said if you behaved, you wouldn't get hurt, see what happens?!" He yelled. She struggled and gasped for breath. Tears filled her eyes.

"W... what do... you what?!" She gasped. He chuckled, releasing her.

"Good girl... listen closely... I simply want... to spend the night with you! That's not so bad, is it?" His voice became desperate. Mizuki stared at him.

"Spend...? What the hell does that mean?! Are you going to rape me or something!?" She yelled. He laughed.

"No! No! I don't plan on that at all! But, if you get really bad... well... only if you get that bad... I may have to, just to punish you..." He chuckled, his eyes filled with delight. Mizuki was puzzled, but still afraid.

"F-fine...! Just... just don't... don't fucking touch me!"

"Oh! But spending the night with you means touching you! But I promise I won't touch you inappropriately, though. I can promise you that. I warn you though... if you resist me in any way... if you act horribly or hurt me in any way... I will have to hurt you..." He growled. He pulled her from the corner, her body limp. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. He sat her down in the middle of the mattress and turned on the TV.

"Just wait here... our night will begin shortly!" He laughed and left, turning off the lights and shutting the door. Mizuki let out a cry and bent her head down, sobbing. Tears left her eyes. Her back heaved up and down with each sob she made. A few minutes later, he came back in. Mizuki didn't move. His fingers gently wiped away her tears. He licked them from his finger and sighed.

"Oh... so... delicious!" He whispered. He quickly wrapped a cloth around her eyes.

"Just so you don't see me... I don't want our time to be ruined so quickly!" He whispered. Mizuki was silent. Her body was completely limp. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. He fiddled with her hair and put an arm around her waist. Tears kept falling from her eyes. He gazed at the TV and changed the channel.

"Here's our movie for tonight, Mizuki-chan! I know it's your favorite!" He kissed her neck. A chill ran through her spine. She weakly tried to turn away from him, he pulled her close and rested his head against hers.

* * *

The night continued. Mizuki was still in his arms. She hadn't move or said a word since it first started. When the movie had ended, he gently pushed her down on the mattress and laid down beside her, pulling a blanket over the both of them. He laid close to her, draping an arm over her waist and letting his other hand tangle with her hair. His breath ran over his skin like a swift current. She wanted to escape. He was asleep, keeping his body pressed against hers. She shifted slightly, trying to push his arm off her waist. Mizuki curled her legs against her body and slowly stuck them off the mattress. She pulled herself, struggling to be careful, from his grasp. As soon as she left the sheet, she rolled to her feet and stood in the middle of the room. Her breaths mixed with his in the still room. She slowly made her way forward, her foot tapped against the wall. She guided herself along the wall, searching for the door. Her breaths became panicked. She knew he would wake up sooner or later, she wanted to find the door quickly. Finally, she found the door. She turned around, her fingers groping along the door for the knob. Her fingers brushed it, she quickly grabbed it and struggled to turn it. She let out a soft cry. Her hands were sweaty and the knob wouldn't turn.

"No...!" She whispered. She bit her lip and fondled the knob, trying to turn it. After a few tries, she finally turned it. She let out a cry of victory and quickly walked out. She tried to rub the blindfold down so she could see. She walked forward, running into the wall. She lost her balance and fell to the floor. She heard someone moving. Mizuki held her breath, struggling to crawl away.

"What the hell!?" He yelled. She heard him run to the door.

"Where did you go!?" He yelled. Behind her, through the wall, she heard a woman yelling.

"Mizuki! Mizuki!!!" She gasped, fear clutching her heart. He had someone else.

"There you are!" He grabbed her roughly, pulling her to her feet.

"No! NO!! Let me go!! Let me go!!" She screamed. The woman screamed louder.

"Run away!! Mizuki, run away!!" He slammed a hand against the wall, anger on his face.

"Shut up whore!! Or do you want me to kill you!?" He screamed. Mizuki kicked and struggled, screaming for help.

"Help!! Someone! Help!"

"Shut up!" He roughly slammed her head against the wall. She let out a whimper of pain and gasped in agony. Blood trickled from her forehead.

"See what you did?! I told you! Not! To! Mis! BEHAVE!" He pushed her roughly back into the room. Mizuki curled into a ball, horrified. He roughly grabbed her hair and pressed her face into the floor.

"You're making me do this!" His hand grabbed her skirt and tore it off. She let out a scream.

"No!! Don't touch me! Get off!!" The woman in the other room screamed again.

"Let her go! Don't touch her!!" He let out a snarl.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!!" He pushed Mizuki to the ground and fished around in his pocket for something, he pulled out a pocket knife.

"Damn... bitch!" He growled. He roughly grabbed Mizuki again and pulled the knife up her shirt. She pulled herself away, trying to free herself, but he was too strong. He grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Stop moving!! It's your fault I'm doing this!" He yelled. She let out a scream and thrashed around, trying to escape again. He snarled and slammed her face into the floor again. This time she stopped moving, the pain that had spread through her body was too much now. He pressed himself on top of Mizuki, licking her neck and kissing her roughly. His hand grabbed her bra and ripped it off, he grabbed her breast and squeezed it hard. She let out a whimper of pain and turned away from him. His tongue ran down her neck and licked her nipple. She let out a cry, more tears slidding from the blindfold.

"Ah... Mizuki! Your body! It tastes delicious!" He hissed. His hand left her breast and clawed at her underwear. She let out a cry.

"No! Stop!!" He roughly kissed her, forcing his tongue in her mouth. His fingers pulled them down hurridly. Mizuki twisted around, trying to avoid his touch. He let out a shuddering hiss of glee as his fingers sild in and out of her pussy. Her entire body tremmered at the touch; she caught her breath and tensed up. She let out a few cries, pleading for him to stop. With a sadistic grin, he held the knife to her throat and drew a sliver of blood. Greedily, he lapped up her blood and kissed the small cut. Mizuki felt his member pressing against her back. She whimpered in fear and struggled to close her legs. He knew exactly what she was doing. With swift movements, he shoved his body between her legs, forcing her to keep them open. She let out a sob, her chesting heaving up and down with each breath.

"Mizuki... Mizuki! You should be so happy! You're going to loose your virginity to me! Do you realize how amazing this moment is??" He whispered, desperation in his voice. She let out another cry, terrified of him. He petted her cheek gently and kissed her lips delicately. He undid his pants and slipped them off, a hard cock exposed between the two of them. Mizuki could feel the heat against her theighs, fear spread through her body. She trembled and cried, begging for him to stop. He kissed her neck over and over, repeating that it would be over soon.

"Stop! Stop!! Please stop!! I'm begging you!! Stop!" She screamed. He let out a shuddering breath.

"Here we go, sweety!" He whispered, a grin across his face. She screamed harder, begging faster and faster; she didn't want him to have his way. He gently guided his cock to the entrance of her pussy. He took in a breath and slammed it in, hard. Mizuki's voice was choked away with pain and shock. Her body was racked in pain. She let out a whimper, then fell limp under his body. He leaned on his elbows on either side of her head, burying his lips on her neck and moving his cock in and out of her pussy. Blood trickled onto the floor beneath them. With every thrust he made, Mizuki let out a breath of pain. His face was covered with joy and ecstasy. Mizuki's was emotionless, broken, and blank. He kissed her lips again, breathing over them and eagerly tasting her. He kissed her breasts and licked the nipples, making them erect. His fingers ran over them and poked them eagerly.

"Mizuki! Yes!!" He said in pleasure. One of his hands moved to her waist, rubbing her skin and clawing at her. More blood trickled from her pussy as he fucked her harder. Pain filled her mind, mixing with the fear. Slick sounds rang throughout the room. His cock was pulsing with pleasure as it ran in and out of her virgin pussy. He was nearing his climax. He pressed himself against her, pushing his cock as far as it would go inside her; pressing up against her womb.

"Mizuki... take my cum!! I want you to have my child!!" He whispered, letting out an excited sigh as his cum sprayed into her womb. She let out a gasped, her mouth opening a little in shock. He thought it was a sign of acceptance and kissed her, digging his tongue into her mouth. With slow movements, he parted himself from her, rubbing her stomach gently with his hand.

"Yes... it probably hurt, didn't sweety? Don't worry... you'll be my princess now! No one else will have me but you. Oh! Just think, we will have a baby! Isn't that great, honey?" He leaned in close to her, whispering the words into her ear. A smile still on his face. A single tear fell from her blindfold. She was silent, her breath faint and slow. He kissed her cheek and stood up, zipping up his pants.

"I'll be right back deary. Don't go anywhere." He walked out of the room, not bothering to close it. He entered the other room, towering over the woman. His satisfied smile was still on his face. Tears rolled down her face.

"You asshole!" She hissed. He bent over her and grabbed her hair.

"I just gave you a grandchild, Mom. Be grateful. Mention your experience to no one. If you do, Mizuki loses her baby painfully." He lifted her to her feet and untied her. Before she could take a single step, he shoved his hand into her pussy. She let out a cry. He grinned.

"That's right... don't run away now..." He pointed to the pile of clothes in the other corner of the room.

"Get dressed, slut." He quickly pulled his hand out, making her fall to her knees. He left her side and stood in the doorway.

"Just go straight home. Talk to anyone and you never see your daughter again." He left, going back to Mizuki. She quickly threw on her clothes, hurrying out the door. He watched her leave and smirked.

"Dumb ox... Mizuki-chan! Are you dressed yet?" He peered into her room. She was still laying on the floor, hands tied behind her back. He walked towards her and sat next to her. He ran his eyes over her naked body. The blood for her losing her virginity stained the inside of her theighs. The sight of her made him excited again. His fingers ran down her cheek slowly, her skin warm to his touch. He lightly rub the lips of her mouth, he was grinning in pleasure. He froze, something warm was on her lips. He held his fingers to his nose. Shock spread across his face.

"No! I forgot about her god damn condition! Mizuki!" He held his ear to her chest and listened. He could barely here her heart over the racketing sound coming from her lungs. He turned her head to the side, blood spilled from her lips. He ran out of the room, flinging open the cabinet doors, searching for somethung. He found a red pill bottle and hurried back to the room. He took out two pills and pushed them in her mouth.

"Swallow, Mizuki! Swallow!" She refused to swallow them. He quickly put them in his mouth and kissed her, letting his tongue push them into her mouth; forcing them down her throat. He rubbed her throat with his fingers, massasing the pills down. He kissed her gently then pulled away.

"Mizuki, please... don't go into shock..." He whispered. He lightly petted her cheek and untied her hands. He grabbed her torn bra and put it back on her, tieing it together. He pulled on her ripped shirt, then her torn panties and her battered skirt.

"C'mon, Mizu-chan... you can move?" He lifted her up off the ground and into his arms. It was easy for him, she was so light. He carried her out of the room and sat her down in a chair. Red marks were around her wrists and blood dripped from her forehead. He took a towel from the table and began to erase the traces of blood on her theighs. She made no movement to resist. After he finished, he kissed her legs softly, rubbing them with his hands greedily. He stood up and looked out the window, making sure the streets were nearly deserted. He lifted her in his arms again and walked out the door. He stood in the allway just beside his apartment and settled her on her feet. He kissed her again and rubbed her stomach.

"Go home now, sweety... I'll keep an eye on you so no one will harm you... I love you..." He slipped the blindfold off and hid behind a dumpster. She stood still for a minute, her dazed eyes staring at the street. Then with teetering steps, she began to cross. Her shirt exposed her bra and stomach. The blood from her forehead was still dripping down her face. She bumped into the gate before her home and pushed it open. The front door was open, waiting for her to come in. Her mother wasn't there, ready to take her into her arms, she was upstairs in her bedroom, waiting for her husband. Mizuki found the stairs and slowly climbed up them. The stalker went back to his apartment, satisfaction and happiness on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mizuki was no where to be found the next day at school. Ulquiorra was worried about her. Mayuri had shown up, a confused look on his face. He asked Ulquiorra about Mizuki, questioning him on where she was. He gave Mayuri no answer and simply ignored him; keeping his mind on Mizuki. The normal sluts of the class were relieved to see her gone. They were free to hit on Ulquiorra without Mizuki burdening them. Ulquiorra simply acted normal, fucking a few of them at lunch and after school. But quickly so he could find out what had happened. Mayuri found him before he could even start to head to her house.

"Ulquiorra! I heard you were kind of a friend of Mizuki's from Grimmjow! I was wondering, have you seen her today? I've looked for her and... well... she's no where!" Ulquiorra sighed.

"Idiot... she's absant. That is quite obvious. And for your information, I'm not just a friend of Mizuki's... I'm her boyfriend." Mayuri laughed.

"Really? Why do you fuck so many girls then? That's not a boyfriend! Oh, I get it... you like her and you feel threatened by me! Hahaa! Don't worry so much! She is merely a school friend. I would never dream of taking her. She is a lady who is asking for help. I am helping her. I am not trying to hit on her!" He chuckled. Ulquiorra found him annoying.

"That doesn't matter to me... What I find odd is that she is absent the day after you arrive."

"Oh! She's just sick! Which is weird because she was so healthy yesterday... no fever, wasn't slow or anything. I can tell if someone's sick, I specialize in medicene and health. I don't know why she wasn't here..." He walked away, still wondering to himself where she was. Ulquiorra immediatly ran to her home. He arrived in just a few minutes. With haste, he knocked on her door. Her mother answered. Her kind face was calm as usual.

"Yes? Something the matter?" She asked.

"Uh... I'm a friend of Mizuki's... I have her homework here for her." Her mother didn't move. Ulquiorra strained to catch a whif of Mizuki's scent. She smiled.

"I'm afraid she's gone today. Her father took her along to have a bit of a father-daughter day. I think right now... well I'm not sure... but he may be with her at his office... I'm really sorry. I'll take the homework though!" She smiled. Holding out a hand. He blinked, forgetting he mentioned homework and dug through his backpack. He gave up finding a good cover up and handed her one of his own textbooks. She nodded and closed the door.

"Father-daughter? But... then the teacher would have known about it. This doesn't add up..." He left.

"Maybe if I hurry home... I can see what happened last night..." He muttered.

* * *

Ulquiorra hurried to his room and switched on his computer. He opened the camera files that were filming her room. He started it on the time right after school left out. He clicked fast forward and watched carefully. Near four, she entered her room. He saw himself sitting on her bed. He skipped this part to just a few seconds after he left. His eyes were glued to the screen. There was a pause, the screen was black, then it played to an empty room. He froze.

"What!? Mizuki!" He yelled. He doubletimed the fast-forward and watched. For hours, the room was empty. His heart filled with fear.

"Mizuki!" Then he saw her entered the room. It was almost four in the morning. He pressed play and watched her move to her bed. She was still in her school clothes. He narrowed his eyes. Her shirt was torn and open. There was blood on her forehead. He bit his lip and clawed at his desk.

"Dammit... DAMMIT!!" He screamed, slamming his fists down on the desk. His eyes were filled with rage and pain. He fell to his knees and held his head in his hands.

"God dammit!! I'm so stupid!!" Grimmjow entered the room.

"The hell are you going on about!?" He snapped. Ulquiorra leapt to his feet and stormed towards Grimmjow. His eyes were dark, his hand were claws. Grimmjow could feel his rage.

"Whoa! Ulquiorra, what's wro-?" He was cut off with Ulquiorra slamming a fist to his cheek and slamming the door shut. Grimmjow collided heavily with the wall, leaving a hole where his body landed.

* * *

Ulquiorra watched the door impatiently in class the next morning. It was still a bit early for students to get to their classes. He was filled with regret for ever leaving Mizuki's side so early. Everytime the door opened and someone else entered, he bit his hand, drawing blood. He was on edge and ready to hit anyone. The door opened, and there was Mizuki. She looked fine, her school clothes were neat and clean. But her eyes showed no emotion. A calm expression was on her face. She went to her seat and immediatly sat down, sitting perfectly still. Mayuri came in a little while afterwards and saw Mizuki. He grinned and sat at his seat. He turned towards her.

"Mizuki, where were you yesterday, eh? You missed an awful lot." She didn't answer him. Ulquiorra stood up and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Mizuki..." He whispered. Her eyes moved up to his. They showed no signs of emotion. Only a dazed look was on her face.

"What happened to you last night?" He murmured. She only stared at him. She lowered her gaze.

"It is not of importance to you..." She whispered. His knuckles cracked, stress baring down on him from his concern for her safety.

"Mizuki... It is of importance... I love you and you love me... we agreed-"

"Love you...?" She whispered. He paused.

"Yes, I do."

"I do not..." She closed her eyes, waiting for him to leave.

"Mizuki...!" He gasped. A small smile was on her face, she put a hand on her stomach and opened her eyes.

"I love... someone else..." Ulquiorra's eyes widened, shock and heartbreak were on his face.

"Mizuki... no... don't tell me!" He grabbed her chin and stared into her eyes. A tear fell from one, a smile still on her face.

"Mizuki! I know you're lying!" She gently took his hand away from her chin.

"No... it's him... he loves me, and I love him..." She chuckled softly.

"I was so stupid not to realize it before..." He stood up, unable to stand the words coming for her lips.

"You caved into him...! I can't... no!!" He whispered. She merely smiled up at him.

"I'm sure you understand. Now please, leave me alone." She turned away from him and stared at the front of the room.

"Mizuki..." His heart fell. He simply couldn't bear it. He ran out of the room, tears forming into his eyes. Mizuki was calm and unemotional. Mayuri stared at the door.

"So cruel..." He gazed at Mizuki.

"Oi, Mizuki... You seem... really unusual today..." He muttered. She ignored him and kept a pleasent smile on her face. Mayuri grunted and gazed out the window.

"Well... summer break is almost here... AH!! Three weeks of no school will do wonders!" He stretched, exclaiming it loudly. Yoruichi walked in.

"Alright! Shaddup! Since we have only three days til summer break, I'll be nice and not give homework." Everyone cheered.

"Just tests." Everyone groaned.

"That's not very nice, sensei!" She laughed.

"Too bad!!"

* * *

Ulquiorra slammed his door shut. He bit his hand roughly and let out a yell of heartbreak. He slammed his fists to the wall, leaving cracks. He slumped to the floor, crying.

"Dammit! DAMMIT!!" He screamed over and over again. His eyes fell across his bed. He remembered when she slept there, being protected from the beast that had seduced her and terrorized her. He crawled to the bedside and grabbed the sheets in his hands.

"Mizuki... Mizuki!!" He cried. Zangetsu opened the door and came in.

"Ulquiorra." He paid no attention. He shut the door and walked to his side, towering over him.

"Look at yourself. You look absolutly pathetic. And to think it's over a stupid human girl. Such second rate tastes." Ulquiorra froze.

"No, third rate. Seeing as how you're making such a big deal over her. You lost to some unknown enemy that was woeing her with such beast-like ways. Now you think there's no way to win her back. Tch... I'm almost ashamed I know you..." Ulquiorra leapt to his feet and grabbed his collar.

"Shut up!!! You have no right to say those things!! You don't have any idea what she's been through!! You don't have any idea how I feel! What's gives you the right to say anything!?" He screamed. Zangetsu smirked.

"Simply... because your stupidity clouds your judgement. Haven't you thought over what you could do to at least make her happy? Or what to do to possibly seduce her yourself while acting as if this never affected you? You didn't think ahead..." Ulquiorra's grip relaxed. Zangetsu took the chance and struck his cheek.

"This has become some idiotic obsession to you!! Look at yourself! You're turning into the thing that stole Mizuki from you!" Ulquiorra held his cheek, shock in his eyes.

"Learn to think, you fool! Don't just give up because she chose a beast over you! Dammit!" He sat down on Ulquiorra's bed.

"Zangetsu... but... what do I do? What can I do! Mizuki... she just... this morning... she just seemed in a daze! Almost like a doll."

"Then he just broke her." Ulquiorra stared at him.

"Broke her? You mean... no..."

"Yes... at sometime when you weren't keeping your eye on her like I said to, he took her and broke her will in half." Zangetsu glared at Ulquiorra. He could tell he was in major distress.

"Leaving school in the middle of the day isn't something you should be doing." Ulquiorra held his head in his hands.

"What will I do? I don't want to scare her..." He whispered. Zangetsu sighed and stood up. He paced slowly in front of him.

"You do realize that Summer break is just a few days away, correct?" Ulquiorra peered up at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?? He'll take her during that time! I just know he will!" Zangetsu smacked him across the head.

"Idiot... invite her to some camping trip." Ulquiorra froze.

"Camping...?"

"Yes. Invite her. I'll spread word to a few of our friends so they'll come along. Tell other humans you trust, but have no idea what you are. If you want, to act as a cover up, bring a whore or two along."

"What's the point of this?! Just to draw her away? He'll follow her!"

"Again... think. Tell her to bring someone. Tell her it can be anyone she wants. Even a man. Whoever she takes will most likely be the stalker."

"What about Mayuri?"

"Mayuri?" Zangetsu was confused.

"Her old Jjang from her old school. They friends. Close friends. They know each other."

"Then invite him before Mizuki can. If she brings no one, well there may be a connection. If she brings someone, then Mayuri is an excellent ally." Ulquiorra nodded and closed his eyes.

"I hope to god it works, Zangetsu..." He muttered.

"My plans usually work. If I had any doubt in it, I would have said to not completely trust what I just said." He left Ulquiorra's side and headed to the door.

"I'll have it arranged so the lodge near Mount Fuji is open. Tell them all tomorrow." He left.

* * *

Ulquiorra watched Mizuki awaken from the cameras the next day. His eyes studying her very carefully. She acted completely normal. She dressed, prepared her school work, and ate breakfast. Nothing else. No sign of the stalker. Once she went out the door, so did he.

* * *

Ulquiorra approached two whoes he normally fucked that he knew didn't hold any grudge against Mizuki for anything. He informed them about the camping trip and they both agreed to go. He then told Matsumoto, Grimmjow, Chad, and Staark. That made four humans and two vampires total so far. He waited until lunch to find Mayuri. He was at school and he was buddying with Mizuki, even though she was ignoring him.

"Mayuri. I need to talk to you." Ulquiorra motioned for him to follow. Mayuri nodded and followed. They stopped just outside of the lunch room.

"I'm holding a little camping trip over summer break. There isn't going to be a lot of people, maybe six or seven. Not including myself. If you would like to go, please tell." He said. Mayuri rubbed his chin.

"The outdoors, eh? Heh! I could use some fresh air! May help me with my research I'm doing with plants..."

"Research?" Ulquiorra asked. Mayuri grinned.

"Oh yeah. I've managed to find a few books on the effects of plants or combinations of plants. Whether herbs or poisens, they're so fun to play with!" He chuckled.

"I see... so you are a chemist of some sort?" Mayuri nodded.

"Yeah!" Ulquiorra looked past him.

"Interesting... The camping trip... You'll have to meet here at the school. Just in front of it. We'll be heading to Mount Fugi. I'm planning on leaving on Sunday at around noon. It'll take a while to get there in set up so the first day will just be a day to relax." Mayuri laughed.

"And I'll be disappearing in the woods!" He cackled. Ulquiorra left him and headed for Mizuki. She had barely touched her lunch and was sipping a bottle of water. He sat down across from her.

"Ulquiorra, I already told you I have no interest in even talking to you."

"Mizuki, I'm inviting you to a camping trip. Mayuri is going. Along with Grimmjow." She looked up at him, her dazed eyes almost staring past his.

"Camping? Where? Some reserve where everything is provided?"

"No. A lodge at mount Fugi. It's in the middle of a forest and quite private. I figured that some time away from the city would do my closer friends some good." Mizuki's eyes drifted down to the table.

"Hmm... when is it?" She softly asked.

"Sunday. We'll be meeting here at the school and leaving at around noon. I'm thinking we'll stay there for the entire break."

"Three weeks?"

"Yes. Privacy is important. I only asked those I knew who could stand that much camping." Ulquiorra stared at her. Mizuki ignored his eyes completely, keeping them glued to the table. She closed them and nodded.

"I'll go..."

"You can invite a friend as well. Anyone you want. I could care less who it is, just tell me if you're bringing someone." He left her quickly, making sure she couldn't say another thing to him that would hurt his heart. Grimmjow watched him leave and silently went after him. Ulquiorra went outside and immidiatly headed for the back of the school.

* * *

Ulquiorra slammed his fists against the dumpster. Tears of anger dripped from his eyes. He bared his teeth, trying to keep quiet his cries of pain and anger. He slammed his fists into the dumpster again and rested his head against the dented side.

"Oi... that isn't the how you bust a hole in that thing." Grimmjow teased. His voice was joking but his face was sincere. He laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're getting really upset over just talking to her. She didn't really say that much that could hurt _you."_

"Shut up, Grimmjow! You don't even know how I feel for her!! You couldn't possibly understand!" He snapped. His eyes were full of pain. Grimmjow sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I realize that. But I know you pretty damn well. You aren't the type to just go off over some weak conversation. You usually stand strong or hide it with ease. You're actually letting it out. I'm not saying it's unhealthy or anything, but it's really unusual."

"She changed my life, you asshole. Haven't you thought about that as a factor to my change in behavior?!"

"Well, of course! Look, you're obviously not thinking ahead here. She agreed to come on this trip, you'll be able to find out who this guy is. You'll be able to save her." He explained.

"I know... I know! I'm clinging to that fact as if the universe depended on it! But... her words... her attitude towards me... it just beats me down so much! I can barely stand it!" He whispered, choking on his tears. His frame began to slump against the dumpster. Grimmjow could barely stand seeing someone he knew as independent and as cold as him be turned into something so low. He grabbed his arm and pulled him upright.

"What're you doing?" He asked, his voice weak with tears. Grimmjow glared at him and gritted his teeth. Rage was in his eyes. He pulled a hard fist back and let it slam into Ulquiorra's jaw.

"Take a damn good look at yourself!" He held him by the collar, his nails digging into the material.

"Look at what you're digging yourself into! You're turning into one sorry son of a cunt! It's disgusting seeing you sobbing and breaking down like this! Get a hold of yourself! You call yourself Ulquiorra?! The Ulquiorra who treated those sluts in there like they were diseased and acted like the entire world could go fuck itself because you didn't give a damn wouldn't ever even dream of acting like this! If he were an entirely different person than you, he'd just stare at you and spit on you! Calling you some petty fag who can't keep his emotions under control! He'd call you a hormone-infested pansy! Where is that Ulquiorra, huh!?" Ulquiorra regained some of his confidence and stood his ground.

"I would never act like that towards Mizuki! I was only like that because I thought every god damn woman in the world was the same! A sick, diseased ridden, needy, and so god damn stuck up that I wanted to fucking kill it, piece of trash!" He pushed Grimmjow off of him. A smirk was on his face.

"Well! Look who woke the fuck up!" He exclaimed. Ulquiorra regained his calm look, the edge of anger still in his eyes. His stance was proper yet collective, the aura around him was icey and still. Grimmjow laughed, welcoming the old feeling of a threatening friend.

"Grimmjow... I don't know what exactly you did... but I really must thank you..." He lowered his head and gazed at the ground. A sorrowful expression came back to his face.

"Don't tell me you're turning pussy again."

"I'm going to wait. Once Mizuki is ready to talk, I'll talk as well. Until then, I guess I'll just treat her as one of those few girls who is actually dedicated to her lover." He stared up at Grimmjow, he was still smirking.

"That's a respectable answer I can live with." Ulquiorra walked past him, his eyes fixed on the clouds moving slowly across the sky.

"Hmm... I'm pretty sure Aizen has a whole bookful of names that are just dying for me to make them feel like something..." He murmured. Grimmjow let out a laugh.

"There's the Ulquiorra I know! Yeah!" He slapped his back and walked off, stuffing his hands in his pockets and laughing.

* * *

**Next day**

Mizuki had more of an expression than yesterday. Her eyes were still blank, but she forced smiles, frowns, and playful gestures to make her few friends and aquantinces convinced that she was still herself. Ulquiorra kept his eyes wandering around the room, occasionally gazing at her with calm eyes. Throughout each class, she seemed to distant herself from boys and keep herself closer to any girls; even the ones she knew were absolute sluts. When science class came around, the lab they were in together went along with barely any conversation exchanged. Mizuki did her best to not touch Ulquiorra without showing it, but he could tell. She reached over to the scalpel to put it away. Ulquiorra accidentally bumped her hand and made the blade slice her finger. She didn't let out a sound. She quickly recoiled her hand and held her finger, staring at the blood. Ulquiorra also stared at the blood. The taste of her blood came back to him. The sweet necter filled his mouth once more. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the racing thoughts. Then the scent powered over his will. It smelled so pure. Just a drop of blood was making him crazy. Mizuki looked around for a towel.

"Here..." Ulquiorra held out his hand. She only stared at it. He looked at her, his hair hanging over his red eyes. He was thirsty.

"Give me your hand." She hesitantly put her hand in his, letting her palm face up so the blood didn't drip directly onto him. With a quick movement, he licked the wound. Mizuki shuddered at his action. She tried to pull her hand back, he held onto it tight, sucking on her finger. She put a half closed hand over her face, trying to conceal her expression. Her heart began to flutter a bit. A thin line of blush ran over her cheeks. She bit her lip, trying to hide her racing breath. Ulquiorra pushed her hand away and held and hand over his mouth, turning away from her. She let out a silent breath of relief and stared at her clean wound.

"Are you bringing anyone?" He muttered. She froze.

"To the camping trip...?" He said. Mizuki collected herself and found her words.

"Y... yes..." Ulquiorra listened intently.

_If I can get her to say his name..._

"Is it a girl?"

"No..."

"A boy?" She was silent.

"What is his name?" He waited. Mizuki carefully picked up the scalpel and wiped off the thin line of blood on the blade.

"It's Aporro." Ulquiorra froze. His eyes narrowed.

"Aporro? Isn't he with Grimmjow's lackey squad?"

"You could say that... he's helped me with a lot of math homework... I thought he could use a breather. Oh, which reminds me." She reached down to the drawer in the lab desk and took out a book.

"This is yours." She handed it over to him with silent eyes. He took it without a word.

* * *

Ulquiorra reached for the bedpost to his left. His eyes were closed, trying to block out the sounds of the whore under him. His cock was sliding in and out of her loose pussy with ease. Her highpitched squeeks of pleasure were annoying him. She gripped the sheet tightly in her hands and moved her hips hard against his cock. Her ass was raised to meet his shaft and her torso was pressed against the bed. His cock was beginning to get soft.

"Oh! Ahn! Ulqui-kun! Ahn! Ahn~~! Harder!!" She cried. He blocked out her squeals and imagined Mizuki. She was lying in his bed, with his button down shirt on. She was asleep. He could feel her breath moving across his face with a slow, calm pace. Her eyes fluttered open. The sudden sensation of her blood enveloped his mouth. Her face turned to ectasy. Her mouth opened a little, releasing hot breath. She held a hand to her shirt, gripping it tightly. He felt his cock get harder.

_"Ulquiorra-kun...!" _She cooed. He let out a groan as he came. The whore under him let out a yelp, the note that her climax had arrived. She let out a few sighs and released the sheets in her hands.

"Ulqui-kun... that was so... so much more than usual!" She giggled. He stared down at her, his face blank. Disappoint spread across his mind. Mizuki's face had quickly faded away. He got off of her quickly and pulled on his pants. She sat up and ran a hand down her side.

"Ulquiorra, you seem a bit hurried today. What's the rush?" He didn't answer her. She frowned then sighed.

"I got it... money first, conversation never! Gez..." She got up from the bed and dug around in the drawer in the nightstand.

"Well... you came inside me like I asked so here's a little extra for you." She handed him a bundle of bills. He took them and stuffed them into his pocket. He was still silent. He headed for the door, she stopped him.

"Ulquiorra... you usually say at least something before you leave. Even if it's demanding money. What's wrong?" He shrugged her hand off and left. She sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"Men... Oh well... I'll call my boyfriend later..." She muttered.

He walked quickly out into the street. His held his bag over his shoulder and put a hand in his pocket. He stood, waiting at the stoplight, his mind nearly a blank. He felt something poking his shoulder. Ulquiorra calmly lowered his bag and unzipped it. He pulled out his textbook. A sad feeling came over his heart. The crowd moved, snapping out of his daze, he shoved the book back into his bag and moved.

* * *

He set his half-opened bag on his desk and sat in the chair, letting his legs spread out and his neck bend back. He let his arms hang down at his side. His eyes were half open and eyes glazed. Ulquiorra tried to block his mind from Mizuki, but failed miserably. He just couldn't forget her voice or her face. He couldn't forget her taste, or her scent. His eyes wandered to the monitor. He stared at it blankly. Mizuki was sitting erect on her bed, reading. She had been like that ever since he got home. He reached his hand up slowly, reaching his fingers out to touch the screen. He brushed against his bag, feeling the hard textbook inside. He noticed something sticking out from the pages. He sat up and pulled the uneven paper out. It was a folded note. After he opened it, his eyes scanned it quickly. He stood up suddenly. Ulquiorra's eyes were wide. He held the note tight in his hands. He let out a sigh and flopped down in his chair, a smile on his face. He closed his eyes and let his body be engulfed with happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~~~**Ulquiorra**~~~

It was nine a.m., Sunday. My things had already been transported to the lodge yesterday. Two vans, one to carry luggage and to carry people, were parked outside. Grimmjow was out somewhere in the city, finding ways to get some extra blood. I was sitting at my desk, my eyes were lazily set on the textbook in front of me. Mizuki had borrowed it again on Friday. She gave it back to me the same day just before she left. Not a single word had been exchanged then. I had three notes. Three from Mizuki, in her handwriting. My face didn't show it, but I was excited and anxious to see her again, to be with her, isolated on the mountain. With little effort, I stood up and reached for my button down, white shirt. I slid it over my bare chest and closed the bottom four buttons, leaving the top three undone. I gazed at the monitor once again. Mizuki was brushing her hair, a large and medium sized suitcase were in the corner of the room. I typed a few things in the computer, the screen went black.

"Mizuki... I swear... I won't let this go to waste..." I whispered. I silently left my room and headed downstairs. Zangetsu was sitting at the table with a glass of blood. I saw the medical bag next to his arm. He had replaced his usual black dress suit with rough work jeans and a black, flannel shirt. He was going to drive the luggage down. I sat across from him and stared calmly at him as he drank. He coal eyes were closed, his stubbled face was calm.

"Zangetsu... you have... those pills... right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Three bottles are in the cabinet. I doubt you need that much, though."

"If Mizuki is there... I'm not sure how thirsty I'll get." He stood up, taking the empty bag and glass to the sink. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. I heard rushing footsteps leaping down the stairs and coming into the kitchen. Yachiru's happy voice rang through the room.

"Good morning everyone!" She cheered, laughing.

"Yachiru... be quiet. Everyone is still asleep," Zangetsu said, washing out the glass. Yachiru giggled and tugged on my sleeve.

"You seem really upset, Ulquiorra-chan!" She smiled.

"Did you get beat up?"

"No," I growled. She laughed.

"I'm gonna go to Kenny's house again, today!" She announced. Zangetsu grunted as he reached up, taking down the three bottles of my blood pills.

"Sometimes I think he's a pedofile..." He muttered. Yachiru laughed.

"Silly! Kenny likes going around and beating up people! When he's in a good mood, it's so fun to watch!" She laughed.

"Just make sure he doesn't meet Grimmjow... they'd kill each other," Zangetsu said.

"Or that Nnoitora. Him and Kenpachi being human almost makes me think they're mutants," I said. She giggled again. Her pink hair bounced as she ran around the table.

"When you return, Ulquiorra, I'll throw a big party! Kenny can come too! And then Grimmjow and this Nnoitora guy will have a big fight with him! It'll be so fun!" She laughed. Zangetsu chuckled.

"We don't want to involve police, Yachiru. I think not." She groaned.

"Aw!" The clock tolled nine thirty. I stood up.

"We'd better go." Zangetsu and I headed out the door.

* * *

It was almost ten. Everyone was there on time. I was surprised that Grimmjow made it on time. Zangetsu was loading the luggage, disgust was on his face when he touched the whores things. Mizuki was chatting with Matsumoto, forcing herself to. It was obvious on her face.

"Listen everyone." I yelled.

"Zangetsu will come up once a week to replentish our food supply along with anything else you all request. Remember, we're going to be up there for three weeks. Try to control yourselves, all of you." One of the whores was hanging off of Grimmjow's neck and the other was hanging around Chad. Staark was half asleep on the ground. Mayuri was talking to Aporro and trying to talk to Mizuki.

"Alright! Let's go!" Grimmjow announced. I climbed into the drivers seat and waited for Zangetsu to drive ahead of me. Mizuki's notes were in my pocket. She was sitting in between Matsumoto and one of the whores. Mayuri behind her, Aporro and Chad next to him, Grimmjow next to me, and Staark half asleep in the back. It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

I tossed my suitcase and bag on the floor. Everyone was exploring the mansion sized lodge; excluding Grimmjow who was with me in the room, looking outside. Zangetsu was outside, waiting for the signal to leave. Mizuki was somewhere on the top floor, trying to pick a room.

"I'll make sure Aporro and Mayuri are on a different floor than Mizuki..." He said. I nodded.

"Yes." He left silently. I sat on the bare bed and let out a sigh. The large window wall let in the brilliance entire landscape. This room had the best overview of the forest. Every other room had a tree or something obscuring the view. I wanted to keep an eye on the outside. I wanted to watch for Mizuki's safety. I heard some yelling in the hallway. Matsumoto was whining along with the other whores for whoever was fighting to stop. I stood up, running a hand through my hair and opened the door. There was a loud thud just next to me. I looked down to see Ichigo Kurosaki. He had a red mark on his cheek. Grimmjow stormed down the hallway.

"How long were you fucking hiding?!" He yelled. Ichigo leapt to his feet.

"The hell was that for?!"

"I don't think you were invited, asshole!" They tackled each other. Staark walked down the hallway, soda in hand, and watched them.

"Gez, he's a stowaway. Don't beat him up too much, he was pretty good conversation."

"Wha?? You knew!" Matsumoto said. I sighed.

"Grimmjow."

"Fucker!!" He smacked Ichigo across the head and tried to twist him into a headlock. I let out an annoyed sigh and growled.

"Grimmjow!" I yelled. I stopped, holding Ichigo under his knee.

"What?!"

"Just let him stay. I'm sure he has his things here, right?" Ichigo grunted.

"Yeah! Why the hell do you think I'm here!?"

"I'd love to know!" Grimmjow dug his knuckles into his skull.

"Ow!! GET OFF!" I growled again.

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped. Soon everyone was in the hallway, curious with what was going on.

"Grimmjow, get off of him."

"Bu-"

"Now." Grimmjow reluctantly hopped to his feet and stood back, mumbling under his breath. Ichigo stood up, rubbing his head.

"Damn..."

"What are you doing here?" I asked calmly.

"Well... Chad told me... and I was wondering why I wasn't invited. Plus... my dad has been extra weird lately..." He grumbled.

"Just because Chad told you, doesn't mean you're invited, Ichigo Kurosaki." I glanced over at Chad. He was staring at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. Mizuki was neck to him, her curious eyes examining the situation. I gazed back at Ichigo.

"Well... I'll have to call Zangetsu and tell him we have three other people with us."

"Three??"

"You eat like a hog," I said calmly. Ichigo got into a defensive stance, pointing a finger at me.

"Hey!! What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" I walked out into the hallway and slammed the door shut.

"Just get to whatever the hell room you chose. And a quick announcement, one person a room, please. I'd like to keep this place clean, seeing as how I'm not the person who actually owns it." I walked past the oranged haired idiot and went to Staark.

"Next time we have any type of stowaway, I'd appreciate it if you would at least tell me," I said. He chuckled.

"Eh! I kind of fell asleep!" He laughed. I walked past him to the stairs. Mayuri followed.

"Say, this place is really big! Do you have maybe... a safe room? Somewhere airtight?" I stopped in the middle of the living room and stared at him.

"For what purpose do you need to know?"

"Oh, I've been walking outside, and I've found almost all the native plants of Japan! All of them! And I've been wanting to conduct a few experiments out here," He explained, grinning. I thought it over.

"Well, there's a black room downstairs in the south corner. I'm certain you'll see it, there's a sign that says 'black room'. The basement door is next to the kitchen..." I pointed a thumb over my shoulder to an oak door next to the sliding glass down leading to the kitchen.

"Oh! Marvalous!" He quickly walked to the door and headed downstairs. I sat down on the leather loveseat and sighed, closing my eyes. I could hear the heartbeats of the humans, running around upstairs. Then her smell enveloped my senses.

"Ulquiorra." She stood behind me. I tilted my head back and opened my eyes.

"Yes? Something you're looking for?" She still had her empty eyes and blank face. She was fiddling with her hands.

"How large is this place?" She asked.

"Well... Three floors and a basement underneath. There's also an indoor swimming pool and hot tub. A winery is locked downstairs as well. Are you satisfied, Mizuki?"

"There's no garden..." She whispered under her breath, as if she was trying to hide it from me. I stood up, she jumped a bit at my sudden movement.

"A garden?" I walked towards her, a shadow across my face. I saw a flicker of fear and suprise in her eyes.

"Um... y... yes..." I towered over her.

"I'll show it to you." I gently pushed her in front of me, guiding her to where I was going. I glanced at the basement door, Mayuri was still down there. Aporro was upstairs, I could hear his voice chatting away with Grimmjow. We walked outside. I guided her to the back of the large home and lead her into the forest, away from the path. I could sense her getting nervous.

"Where is the garden?" She asked. I didn't answer. She stopped.

"Where are you taking me?" Her voice was stern, no fear in it at all. She was demanding an answer. I smirked.

"Just look through the trees. The entrance is hidden... my... father didn't want anyone to mess with the rare plants inside." I walked ahead of her, waiting for her to follow. She did. I stopped and reached down to pull up a chain. A door slid open. Mizuki stopped.

"It's underground?" I chuckled.

"Afraid? It's not dark," I said, climbing down the steps. I motioned for her to follow. I heard her hesitantly come after me. A steel door was in my way, I typed in a code. Then only two glass doors. I slid the first open, waiting for Mizuki. Once I closed the first one, I opened the second one. Now there was a curtain.

"Prepare to be amazed," I whispered. She blinked.

"Amazed...?" I slid the curtain back. Bright light flooded our eyesight. Exotic plants and trees were planted all over the place, small stone paths spread out amoung the plants. There was a small waterfall and streams flowed through the lush garden. The space was amazing.

"Do you... have... wow..." Mizuki was lost for words. Her eyes wandered amoung the plants were curiousity and amazement. She walked down a path and examined each flower with delicate interest.

"There's a lot more. A second level up top to view the trees and... other plants..." I could see a faint smile on her face. She found a lily, she held it in her hand and closed her eyes. I felt my face get hot. I turned away, holding a hand over my face.

"Ulquiorra, do you have night flowers?" She asked. I blinked.

"Night flowers?"

"Yes, flowers that only bloom at night." I sighed.

"I'm not sure... If there are night flowers... I'm pretty sure they would be behind some locked door on the side of a wall." I scratched my head, trying to recall the layout of the garden.

"If I remember correctly... signs should be up here..." I went to the entrance of the garden and peered through leaves at some signs. I read each one.

"Mizuki, it's down this path." I looked around, Mizuki was gone. I hesitated. Had she already left to look for the door? There were no poisenous plants here. I sighed and headed back down the path I had last saw her. I concentrated on her scent, trying to filter it through the smell of flowers. I heard her voice. I whipped my head around, trying to find out where she was. My pace quickened. Then I saw her. She was standing in front of a large black door. She was examining it with curiousity.

"Oh, Ulquiorra, is this it?" She asked. I stared at the door.

"Yeah... I think so..." I punched in the code to open it and let Mizuki through. She seemed very interested in the plants. She disappeared in the darkness. I went in after her, closing the door. My eyes easily adjusted to the lack of light. I found her, examining a glowing mushroom. She seemed so happy. It seemed so long since I saw her happy face. Her eyes were filled with curiousity. She peered up at me.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She whispered. I only stared at her. There were few night flowers set up in the black room. Yet the faint glow that radiated from the few that glowed illuminated her pale face. She looked like a goddess. I lowered my gaze.

"Yes... it is..."

"I only got to see a night flower once. When I was younger. Oh... it was so beautiful.'' She closed her eyes, a light smile on her face. I gulped. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to leave, but I longed for her. I wanted to hold her in my arms and breath in her scent. I placed a hand on my forehead and took in a shuddering breath. She peered at me.

"Ulquiorra... something wrong?" Her voice was so innocent! I held my breath and shook my head, turning away from her.

"Nothing..." I murmured. My head was swimming with her scent, I was getting so dizzy with the intoxication of her voice. My mouth was filled with the sensation of her blood. I held a hand over my mouth and let out a small shuddering breath. My hands were shaking. Being alone in a dark room with only her made me weak to temptation. How I wanted to hold her and kiss her silky skin. I just wanted to bury myself beneath her sweet scent. I felt arms wrap around my chest, pulling me tight against her body. My eyes snapped open. I was frozen. She pressed her face against my back. I could feel her heartbeat and soothing breath.

"Ulquiorra..." She whispered. I didn't know what to do. What could I do? Wasn't she attached to that stalker like there was no other? I didn't move. Her embrace tightened.

"I... I miss your smell..." She whispered. Her fingers grasped my shirt, clinging to me as if she was never going to see me again.

"I'm sorry... I want you to embrace me again...!" She breathed. I could hear her choking on her words; was she crying? I gently held her hands, pulling them off of my shirt.

"I thought you were in love with someong else." She let out a cry.

"Please! I didn't want to!" I turned around to face her, a small jolt of surpise ran through me. No tears were in her eyes, but they were filled with pain and sadness. She fell into my arms and buried her face into my chest. I lowered my head and took in her scent. I gently put a hand around her back and petted her hair.

"Mizuki... I don't know if I should believe you. You've been rejecting me for so long." I knew this would hurt her, but I had to be sure. What if the stalker was controling her? She whipped her head up to stare into my eyes.

"NO!! I'm telling only the truth! Believe me, Ulquiorra. Please!" I closed my eyes. Her voice was frantic, screaming out for me to believe her and love her.

"The notes you wrote me, what if they were only stories that the stalker made you write? I can only believe so much-" I was cut off with Mizuki forcing her lips against mine. She pushed against me with great ferocity. I was so taken back she managed to pushed me against a table and become dominant. I answered her by pushing the back of her neck and pulling her against me with my other hand. I forced my tongue into her mouth and savored her taste. Her heart was racing, her breath was hot and fast. I could sense how much she wanted me. My own heart was longing for her body. Her blood was racing hot in her veins, pulling at my tastebuds. My mouth went dry. I grew so thirsty. My lips crawled down her jaw and to her neck. She let out quick breaths and tilted her head back. I licked her neck eagerly, my fangs were poking at my lip.

"Mizuki!" I whispered, sinking them into her flesh. She let out a gasp and clawed at my back. Her heart was skipping beats the faster it went. Her blood flooded into my mouth, enveloping me in the sweet nectur that I had been longing for for so long. I buried myself in it, wanting more and more.

"U-Ulquiorra!" She gasped. Her voice pulled me back to my senses. I slowly drew back my fangs and licked her wound gently. Her chest heaved up and down, gasping for her breath. Her body was shaking with each lick I made. My lips found hers again and gently kissed them. I heard her lungs begin to rattle.

"You're still sick..." I whispered. She gently petted my cheek and smiled softly.

"I don't care." I kissed her again and rested my forehead against her. She was burning up fast. I chuckled.

"Mizuki, you need to go back," I whispered. She closed her eyes.

"But I want to stay..." We held each other in silence for a few minutes. Her hair was soft between my fingers. I wanted to stay here forever, holding her in silence. Ringing pierced the air. I let out a sigh and let her go, reaching into my pocket. I flipped open my cell phone. Mizuki held and hand to her chest and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Hello?"

_"Ulquiorra! Where the hell are you?! Matsumoto and the whores found the wine cellar and are trying to break into it. They also brought some heavy shit! Really fucked up drinks, man!" _Grimmjow said. I sighed. Of course they brough alcohol and drugs. What else should I expect from them?

"Just keep them out of the cellar. Zangetsu will get pissed off if he smells their scent in there."

_"What about the drugs and stuff??"_

"Just don't let it settle or stain."

_"Alright! I got it!" _He hung up. I snapped my cell phone shut and slid it into my pocket. I stared at Mizuki, she was fiddling with her fingers silently.

"You can go ahead... I'll leave after a while. I have to make sure this place is sealed up." She nodded.

"Ulquiorra... I still love you..." She said softly. I felt my heart melt.

"I know." She left in silence, replacing her mask and letting her eyes drain of all emotion.

* * *

With careless footsteps, I walked between the bottles of beer and ruined papers in the room. Grimmjow had fallen in to the trap of alcohol and drugs and was acting like a dumbass. Matsumoto's top was about to fall off, the knot holding the front up was starting to untie from her exaggerated movements. She had a bottle of sake in one had and an arm draped around Aporro. She was laughing and swinging around the room. One whore was clinging to Chad's arm, also drunk, the other whore was 'dancing' with Ichigo. Staark was watching television, sipping at his first bottle of beer. Mayuri was mixing together some liquids and herbs to make some mysterious drinks and gases which he himself drank and inhaled. Mizuki was being the corner child of the party and sitting on the loveseat, watching the television silently. Ichigo grabbed my arm.

"Oi! Ulquiorra! You really know how to throw a party man! Hahaa!" He yelled. I growled and headed to where Staark was. I sat next to him.

"I swear, I wish I had the ignoring skills you have." He snickered.

"Well, when you live with an elementary schooler who lives to annoy you and be your alarm clock, it becomes natural." He sipped some beer. I chuckled and stared at the television. He was watching a music video channel. Visual Kei and J-rock filled the screen and speakers. My eyes drifted to Mizuki. Her eyes reflected the lights of the television, and blank expression still on her face like a marionette. My heart ached watching her be a tool of an unknown monster. She was completely still. A hand drifted over my eyes.

"God dammit," I muttered.

"Hey, Ulqui~~! Come join the party! C'mon! Have a drink!" One of the whores stuffed a bottle into my mouth, pouring the acid on my tongue. I pushed her hand away and snatched the bottle out of her hand. I swished the liquid around in my mouth and spat it back into the bottle.

"I'm not drinking something that's drugged." I shoved it back in her hands. She pouted.

"Wha?? Drugged! No way! Thaz just no good! Urrrgghhh!" She fell on her ass and laughed.

"I fell! Hahahaaa!" Mayuri hissed a laugh, amusement in his eyes. Aporro laughed as well.

"Someone needs to take a nap!" I walked away from the group and headed upstairs. I needed to be alone.

"Hey! Ulquiorra!" I stopped. Grimmjow was behind me. He was grinning ear to ear.

"What do you want?" He stopped at the same step as me and put a hand to his mouth.

"So, what'd ya do with Mizuki, eh?" He winked. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"What the hell are you going on about?" I growled.

"I can smell her all over you! Don't think I didn't see those marks on her neck!"

"They're from the last time I drank her blood. The first and last time," I said. He was starting to annoy me. He chuckled, hissing through his teeth.

"I knew she wasn't a puppet," He said.

"And here you thought she actually hated you! Hahaa! You're such a moron." He leapt back down the stairs, rejoining the drugged and drunk party. I sighed and slowly ascended the stairs. Of course he could tell. And of course he was going to bother me about it. I went to my room and shut the door. I sat on the bed and ran my hands through my hair.

"God... how am I going to spread the suspicion out for three weeks? I can't just attack the situation in one day..." I muttered.

"Somehow... I have to lure him out... I have to get Mizuki to a place where I can see her and easily take her if he appears..." I stayed up the entire night, thinking over what to do to try and catch the unknown monster.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~~~**RPV**~~~

Mizuki carefully ran her fingers over the lines of disks. On the far side of the room, next to the only window in the room, was a stereo. The speakers were spread out all over the room. They were hidden within the walls so it wouldn't be obvious. The soft melody of Bach on cello eveloped the room. The moonlight shone through the tall window, casting it's pale glow all over the room. The window was cracked open slightly to let in a breeze to relieve the stuffy air. Her blank eyes stared into space. Her soul melted with the music. It was the only thing that was keeping her calm. He was on her bed, watching her with piercing eyes. A catlike grin on his face. He made her wear a thin, white nightgown that barely went to her knees. The sleeves were long and went past her hands. A cool breeze ran up her legs. She stood at the end of the shelf and hid the shiver that went up her spine. He chuckled and held out his arms. Her eyes peered at him. Mizuki slowly glided to the bedside. She stood next her him, completely still. He sat up and gently took her arm, his hand ran down and lightly grasped her hand. She closed her eyes and let him guide her body under him.

* * *

~~~**Ulquiorra**~~~

The next morning was unusually slow for me. Of course, the whores bugged me, but not as much. They took advantage of being in the middle of a forest and went hiking. Or at least that's what they said. The moment they said hiking, they dragged Ichigo, Chad, and Aporro out the door. Mayuri was with Matsumoto, talking about plants and flowers. Somehow, Matsumoto understood everything he said when he went to the topic of how the toxins in each plant did something to the body and so on. It made my head hurt for a moment whenever I tried to listen to what he said. Mizuki spent her morning wandering around the house. I kept a loose eye on her, making sure she wasn't getting herself hurt and finding something no one was supposed to see.

By the time noon came around, I was about ready to take a long nap. I wasn't prepared to take on another party like last night. Grimmjow was already napping. Except his version of napping was a slobby fashion that involved burying himself in crumb, cans, magazines, and holding the remote in his hand. He didn't seem to be bothering with his clothes either, he left his pants unzipped and shirt open. It was so disgusting. Such indecency made me sick. I made my way upstairs, checking the floor above mine to see if Mizuki was still wandering the house. I saw something that enticed me quite a bit. There was barely a trace of her scent on this floor. I passed by each door, quickly checking for her scent. None had the overpowering scent of Mizuki. She didn't have a room on this floor. That made no sense, Grimmjow made sure she wasn't on the floors below me. He said she was on this floor. I closed my eyes and concentrated. If I could hear her heartbeat, I could find her easily. The entire bottom half of the lodge was empty; excluding Grimmjow. Then I concentrated on this floor. Still no heartbeat. I opened my eyes halfway. Where could she be? She wasn't outside, she never left the lodge.

"No... the attic? But no one knows where it is..." I muttered. I closed my eyes again and listened to the hidden floor above me. The attic was a place that Zangetsu specially set aside for any allied vampire to hide in case he or she was having an attack from a withdrawal of blood or, in some cases, have a sudden break down when they lose someone very dear to them. It was a reinforced room, I had to take extra time to search it. Then I heard it. The faint flutter of her delicate heartbeat. She had managed to take that room. I opened my eyes. Why would she choose such a far off place to be? I knew where the entrance was to the attic. I headed to the last room to the left and went in. No one occupied it. I saw the revolver door open just a crack.

_How... did she know it was a revolving hidden doorway? Was the dresser out of place...? Maybe it was open a bit... _I pushed the revolving door open a bit and slipped inside, closing it behind me. The stairway leading up was covered with her scent. It made me dizzy at first. So much of her scent so suddenly was pleasent and exhilerating. I climbed the staircase slowly. The slim windows let in slivers of light. I could hear classical music playing. She was enjoying a lot. I saw the door open. I froze at the top of the staircase. I didn't want to intrude on her being up here. I went to the corner next to the door and flattened myself against the wall. I could see the bed. Mizuki had already put everything she brough into the dressers and closet. She was sitting on the bed, legs crossed and back straight. Her eyes were closed. Her hair seemed to drift a bit. The window must have been open. The simple outfit she wore made her look like a child. A plain white t-shirt and blue shorts. I stared at her almost statue like appearance. Was she really enjoying herself? Maybe she was calming herself. Whenever I heard classical music, I only listened to it to calm myself. I flinched as her hand moved suddenly. She was holding the small remote to the stereo. She clicked a button. The song changed. She lowered her arm and froze.

I froze as soon as the song started to play. The Firebird? The song was a musical portrait of peace and yet sadness. What it really resembled was a beautiful sunrise against a lovely scenery in the countryside. Somehow, when I saw Mizuki, it resembled hope that was being yearned for; something that was wanted but just couldn't be reached. I closed my eyes, letting myself flow with the music. Then, once it reached the climax of the piece, the triumphant picture; I suddenly felt a connection. It was just a rush of emotion. I almost lost my breath when everything flooded into my mind. I forced my eyes open, a sweat covered my body. The felt the emotion leave me immediatly. It was as if nothing had happened. The resolution played; the calming repeat of the beginning. I glanced back at Mizuki in the room. She wasn't on the bed anymore. I froze. Where had she gone? I heard a creak. I snapped my head around. Mizuki was coming up the staircase. She saw me and stopped. We stared at each other.

"Ulquiorra... what are you doing up here?" She asked. She seemed very tense. The music had completely stopped. I regained my composure and took in a breath to calm myself.

"Actually, that's the same question I was going to ask. I didn't think someone would be able to find the attic," I said, walking towards her. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I neared her. She stood at the top of the staircase, staring at me with her blank eyes.

"I wanted somewhere private. The room I was going to choose... I was just looking around and I found the door..." She murmured. I could hear her heart racing. Although she looked completely calm and emotionless, her heart gave everything away. It sounded as if she had just gotten done with running.

"Mizuki, this room is hidden so well because it's a room which my kind hide in whenever we loose control. You could say it's a type of isolation room. I'm surprised you find it comfortable up here. It's design is only comforting to my kind. To a human, you could say they find it quite creepy at night and during the day; much too cramped. That's how it's supposed to be..." I stood in front of her in silence, waiting for her reaction. She slowly walked past me, not saying a word.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay up here..." She said softly. I heard her heart skip a few beats. I sighed and nodded.

"Very well. If there are any problems with the room... just tell me..." I said. She stopped at the doorway. I waited for her to say something. The tension in the air was thick. The silence between us almost racked my body in impatient pain. I heard her close the door. I closed my eyes, I could feel tears pushing up against my lids. I let out a hot breath and went down the stairs. I heard the music play again. Dammit, I wanted to hold her close to me so badly. I wanted to taste her blood, I wanted to talk to her! If only he wasn't here! If only he wasn't after her! I closed the secret revolving door and exited the room. It was almost one. I made my way to my room, dread in my heart. Somehow, I knew tonight and every night we were here, _he _would do something to her. I'm not sure what, but something that made her more obediant. How was I going to live with it?

* * *

Days passed by. The entire household acted normally. The whores kept up their acts of trying to fuck the guys and the guys tried their best to either get laid or to make them pissed off. Matsumoto was only doing her best to cover up what she was doing at night. She had agreed to wandering around the room that hid the hidden entrance was in and watching for whenever Mizuki went to a from that room. Grimmjow was watching Mayuri as much as possible without looking suspicious. So far, I couldn't figure out how the stalker managed to get to her room! If I only knew, I could try and watch over Mizuki in a much safer way.

* * *

~~~**RPV**~~~

The one week mark came swiftly. Zangetsu came early on Sunday morning with more supplies. When he found out that Ichigo had come along, he only gave a disappointed sigh and smacked him upside the head.

"If you wanted to come along, just ask..." He growled. He unloaded a few tents and extra flashlights.

"Uh... what's with the tents?" One of the whores asked.

"We're gonna go camping for the next week, aren't we, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow grinned. He ignored him and picked up one of the tents.

"Oi! Chiyo! Get some of the flashlights!" Grimmjow yelled at the blonde whore who was examining her nails. She let out a scuff and grinned.

"Alright, but what's in it for me, Grimm-poo?" She said as she bent down and picked up three flashlights. Mayuri grinned. A light of curiousity was bright in his eyes.

"Camping? Why... that just sounds so fun!" He hissed. Zangetsu pulled Ulquiorra aside.

"Remember where I told you, right? Make sure it's close to some sort of path but deep in the woods." He nodded.

"Yes... An entire week. Starting on Tuesday." They parted. Zangetsu went back into the van.

"Make sure this place doesn't get ruined. If it does, I'll make you all slaves and force you to clean ten others lodges like this one. Believe me, some of my friends would just love it." He drove away quickly. Mizuki was sitting on the steps of the lodge, a knee under her chin and lips hidden behind her hands. Her calm eyes darted from each tent to each person. Grimmjow walked past her lightly tapped her head. A smirked came across his face. She peered up at him and watched him pass by. As soon as the tents and extra flashlights and supplies were put inside, everyone began to disperse again. Mizuki was still sitting on the steps, peering out in the forest. Ulquiorra was sitting in the living room, staring out the window and keeping an eye on her. Aporro walked by him, chatting to Chad over how boring school had been. Mayuri walked down the stairs and headed out the door. He stopped by Mizuki and sat down next to her. He began trying to talk to her.

"Hey, Mizuki, I found this nice little path leading from here. It heads out this great plateau that over looks this forest! There's even a small little garden filled with some flowers that I'm sure you'd like." He smiled at her, his eyes glinting with glee. Mizuki stared at him with halfclosed eyes.

"How long is it?" She asked. He pondered a bit.

"Well... since it's maybe almost one thirty... By the time we get to the plateau it'd be maybe... two thirty. But that's only if we straight shot it. The path gets kind of bumpy on the way. Some trees have fallen down across it and roots have ruined it. There's also, for some reason, a stream running across it. It's kind of tricky, but it's quite a sight to see once you get there! If you want, I'll pack you a lunch or something. But I think I could make something out of all these plants out here! Maybe a salad..." He explained. Mizuki peered back out at the forest and closed her eyes.

"Sure... I'll just... get some things..." She stood up and went inside. Mayuri followed.

"Alright!" They went through the living room. Ulqiuorra watched Mizuki head upstairs. Mayuri stood at the bottom, talking to her still.

"What kind of sandwhich do you want?" He called.

"Anything without fish," She answered back; her voice was timid. She disappeared upstairs. Mayuri went into the kitchen, fishing around for any extra snacks and began to stuff them into a bag. He took down a few bottles of salad dressing and put some of each into small tubes. In just a few minutes, he had a bag full of snacks and food for him and Mizuki. Grimmjow came in and stood behind him.

"Damn, that's an awful lot of food there, the hell are you going?"

"I managed to convince Mizuki-chan to come with me on a hike," He said pleasently. Grimmjow smirked.

"Oh... a hike? Is that was it's gonna be? Is that all?" He threw an arm around his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. Mayuri let out a long laugh.

"I haven't laugh so hard in years! Yes, Grimmjow-san, that's all it'll be. I wouldn't dare make a move on Mizuki-chan, we're just friends. I know Mizuki-chan is having a bit of a rough time, and I'll try my best to make her feel better! But I definately wouldn't dare to try anything like that." He put the bag over his shoulder and walked past Grimmjow. Mizuki was coming downstairs with tennis shoes and jeans, still wearing her white shirt. She saw Grimmjow and gave him a slight smile.

"Oi! Mizuki-chan! I hear ya goin' on a hike! Have fun!" He gave a wave and went past her, going upstairs. Ulquiorra watched the two of them leave. He had a uneasy feeling, but knowing Mayuri, he could trust Mizuki with him.

* * *

Mizuki kept her eyes on the trail ahead, not letting her face show any sign of emotion whatsoever. Mayuri would stop them every now and then and point out a few plants or flowers. He was trying to bring out Mizuki's talkitive side.

"I think this one is really something like a treasure. Sure, it's common in the city, but out in the forest, that's where it's rare. Plus, when it's away from those fumes, the petals just show an amazing color!" He delicately pulled the flower up into view. Mizuki gazed at it for a little.

"Now what's really interesting is that, even though they're common in the city, they're really sensetive to light. Plus, they're a n-"

"Night flower..." Mizuki said softly, her eyes seemed entranced by the flower suddenly. Mayuri paushed.

"Y-Yeah... how did you know that, Mizuki-chan?" He asked, a smile on his lips. She gently took the flower from him and bent down over it, keeping her shadow over it so it wouldn't hit the light.

_It's the same one from... back then... I thought I'd never see it again._

"So fine..." She murmured. Mayuri bent down next to her.

"Yeah... I don't know much about it, I just know it makes some sort of poisen and is one of the rare flowers that can never be used in an antidote or medicene. Just in a poisen. I don't know how though..." He went on. Mizuki cupped the flower between her hands and closed her eyes.

"Poisen... Hmm... some would say..." She whispered.

"Neh? What'd you say, Mizuki-chan?" He asked. She held her nose close to the flower and inhaled deeply. Her face was completely relaxed and calm. She opened her eyes and smiled. A warm feeling flooded her mind. Her eyes were filled with relaxation and warmth.

"Mayuri-san, should we go on?" She asked. She stood up, her hands gripping the straps of her backpack. Mayuri stood as well, a confused grin on his face.

"Uh... sure..." He followed Mizuki as she headed down the path. She had a light spring in her step as they went further into the forest. A few trees came in their way, Mizuki somehow managed to jump over them quite easily. Mayuri laughed with her, falling a few times. He kept her walking down the path and then stopped her right when the path dropped off into a ravine.

"Wow... when did this get here?" Mizuki muttered, looking down. Mayuri grinned.

"Well, I'm guessing there was some sort of a mudslide... maybe a small earthquake. But, this stream is new. I mean, I could go on and explain how I know just from looking at the soil, but that'd bore you." He sat down on the side of the ravine and began to slide down.

"What're you doing?" She asked, curious. Mayuri grabbed onto a root and looked up at her, grinning.

"Making this hike a bit tough. You're not to scared, are you?" He chuckled. Mizuki frowned.

"Jjang... you know me a lot better than that," She said. She sat down on the edge of the ravine just like Mayuri did and slid down. She went past Mayuri and kept her balance steady as she went faster down the side.

"Oi! Slow down or you'll hit the water!" He yelled after her, slowly coming down.

"Oh, don't be afraid! It's just a little water! C'mon! You're so slow, Jjang!" She called back. Mayuri laughed and kicked off the side of the ravine. Mizuki watched him landed steadily on his feet. He turned and stared up at Mizuki.

"Gez, looks who's slow now. C'mon!" He taunted. Mizuki giggled and jumped off, landing a few feet in front of him.

"Now, we just cross this stream." Mayuri motioned out at a river that was only a few meters wide, but pretty deep and travelling fast down the mountain. Mizuki scratched her head.

"Hmmm... I really don't want to..." Mayuri grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"Hurry up!" He pulled her to a fallen tree just at their waist that went nearly all the way to the other side.

"If we balance, we can get across." He pushed Mizuki onto the tree first and went behind her, keeping his hands out in case she lost balance. She carefully walked across the tree, then stopped. She put her hands on her hips and looked down the river.

"Mayuri-san... where does this river go?"

"Well... When I got to the plateau, I found it had travelled just below it. But climbing up the cliff is pretty hard, even though it's only, say, two and a half meters, but after the plateau, it dropped off to a really big waterfall. I think there were rocks under it." Mizuki nodded. She closed her eyes and began to tighten the straps on her backpack. Mayuri watched her in curiousity. She turned towards him, her cheerful appearance back to the emotionless doll.

"Goodbye." Mayuri's eyes widened. He lunged forward, reaching for her. Mizuki jumped off the log quickly and disappeared under the water. Mayuri cursed, searching for her.

"Mizuki! Dammit! Mizuki, show yourself you god damn idiot!" He yelled. His eyes went from the friendly man who chatted with everyone, to an almost crazed, dim appearance. He let out a snarl and leapt into the water after her. He pushed himself down the river with amazing speed, still searching for her bobbing head.

Mizuki clung to a large rock hidden under the water. Her lungs were burning and eyes were searching the water above her. She saw Mayuri dive into the river a few moments ago, she was waiting for him to pass her. She would reappear as soon he was far enough away where she knew he wouldn't see her. Her grip began to slip a bit. She frantically searched the water again, she saw his arms pumping through the water, propelling him to where he thought she was. She closed her eyes tight, waiting.

_Go! Hurry up and fucking leave!! Dammit... My lungs hurt! I have to hold on for a little longer!! Dammit! God, it's starting to hurt! I wish... I wish Ulquiorra was here... _She opened her eyes and scanned the water above her again. She pushed her head up out of the water, still clinging onto the rock and looked around, gasping for breath. She didn't see Mayuri anywhere. She launched herself against the current and swam sideways to the bank. Her hands brushed against the bottom of the river and she began to crawl up the bank. Once she was out of the river, she stayed on her knees and gasped for air. Water dripped down her hair and onto the ground. She was shivering from the cold water. She heard something move towards her on the bank. She snapped her head up and stared at the fast approaching Mayuri. His eyes were filled with rage. She let out a yelp and scrambled to her feet.

"Dammit Mizuki!!" He tackled her to the ground, wrestling her under him. She kicked and pushed, trying to escape.

"Let me go!! STOP!" She screamed. Mayuri grabbed her wrists and held them on either side of her head. His eyes were insane, burning into hers. He pinned her to the ground, his face centimeters from hers.

"Mizuki... what did I say... about running away?!" He hissed. Mizuki whimpered and closed her eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!!" He snapped. He grabbed her face tightly in his hand and forced her to stare into his eyes.

"What the hell were you trying to pull? Hmm? What!! Answer me, god dammit!" He yelled. She let out a whimper, tears slidding down her face.

"I brought you out here to have a romantic moment... but what do you go and do!? You fucking try to escape me!! Mizuki, I've told you time after time about this... Do I have to punish you now??" She struggled a bit at his words, whimpering and crying. His trembling breath ran over her face. He licked her cold lips.

"Yes... I'm going to have to punish you, Mizuki...!" He whispered. Mizuki let out a cry, turning her head away from him. He kissed her neck tenderly, running a hand down to her waist. He forced the backpack off of her. Mizuki whimpered and weakly tried to push him away. Everytime she resisted, he would pushed her face into the stony riverbend. With quick fingers, Mayuri had undone her jeans and pulled them off. Her shirt was up above her bra, his fingers quickly unhooking the strap and grabbing her breasts. His tongue ran down her neck eagerly, his hot breath making her shiver. She closed her eyes and sobbed quietly to herself. The hard stones were uncomfortable underneath her naked body. He let go of her wrists and turned her face towards his, burying his lips into hers. Mizuki let her body go limp in his grasp. His hands crawled all over her body, stripping her of all her clothes and invading her pussy. Mayuri undid his pants and let his cock rub against her legs. She let out a small whimper as he readied himself to fuck her.

* * *

Ulquiorra was dozing on the couch when the sun was starting to set. Ichigo and Chad were sitting in the basement, watching a baseball game and lazily shooting pool. Grimmjow and Aporro were chatting with the whores and Matsumoto. Everything was quieting down as night came closer. Mayuri came through the front door, escorting and wet Mizuki. Her eyes were distant and she had bruises on her cheeks. He quickly pushed her up the stairs before anyone noticed. He silently guided her to the bathroom and began to dry her off. He brushed off the dirt and roughly combed out her hair. He sent her out, still in the bathroom. She slowly walked down the hall and headed for the staircase.

Ulquiorra shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. He let out a sigh and sat up. He rubbed his neck and stood up, yawning. Mizuki's scent caught him. He took in a deep breath, something wasn't right about it. He looked around. No one was in the room. Mayuri came down the stairs, scratching his head and yawning.

"Whooo! That hike wore me out!" He stretched.

"Where's Mizuki?"

"Hm? Oh.. I think she went to her room. We came back about a half hour ago. She said she was tired and went upstairs. I haven't seen her since." Ulquiorra went past him. Mayuri stared up at him, his eyes darkened.

_Question her if you want, Ulquiorra... Mizuki is mine... you won't be able to talk to her ever again._


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've edited this chapter!! Please read the parts I've added!! You'll be a bit confused if you don't. Thank you!**

Chapter 11

Ulquiorra was sitting against the wall next to the hidden revolving door. His eyes were starting to get heavy with sleep. He had been there since eleven. He hadn't seen Mizuki since before she left with Mayuri to go hiking. He knew she was in her room, he could smell her scent. He was worried though. She didn't come down for dinner or to use the shower yet. It was almost one a.m. A shadow drifted over him. Grimmjow stood in front of Ulquiorra with his hands on his hips. His eyes were a little concerned for his friend. Although his face didn't show it at all; only disappointment; he was very worried. He wasn't only concerned for Ulquiorra, he was also concerned for Mizuki. When she came home, she didn't say anything to anyone. She didn't see anyone either. Plus, he was still worried that she was under the stalker's control. He bent down and put an arm around Ulquiorra's back, picking him up. He slowly dragged him back to his room. He stopped, his ears perked when he heard a faint sound of music.

"What... is that...?" His eyes drifted to the ceiling. He shook his head and lowered his gaze.

"Poor... Mizuki," He muttered. He went downstairs to Ulquiorra's floor and pushed the door open to his room. He carefully laid Ulquiorra down on the bed and closed the door. His eyes drifted to the ceiling again. He could still faintly hear the music. Classical, a whole orchestrial sound. He went back upstairs. He knew that Mizuki would freak out if he went to her room by the usual entrance. He knew this place almost as well as Ulquiorra did. He got to the room where the entrance to Mizuki's room was. He pressed his ear against the wall and listened. There was almost no movement above, just the sound of the music. He frowned and went to the window. With smooth movements, he opened it, climbed out of it and starting to crawl up the wall. He reached the narrow window in her room and gently and softly grasped onto the edge. With slow movements, he pulled himself up with little strain, just enough to look in. To his surprise, the music was louder. Once his eyes were over the edge, he saw that the window was open. He hid a gasp. He could see two people on the bed. His eyes went wide. The only scent he smelled was Mizuki's.

_How the hell do I only smell Mizuki if there are two people?! Wait... what... what is he doing? _He narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on what was going on. He saw someone sit up and throw their head back, their arms reaching down to whoever was below them. It was Mizuki. Her mouth was open a bit, blush was heavy on her cheeks; her eyes were closed tight. She was naked on top of him. His hands were on her waist, making her ride on him. Grimmjow felt anger in his heart. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to rush in and pull her off so badly. He wanted to beat this man up. He heard the two breathing together, then heard Mizuki let out a short gasp. Her body shivered as the motion between them slowed. His hand clid on her cheek, holding her face in it. She fell against him, letting his arms wrap around her body. Grimmjow lowered himself and closed his eyes, he pressed his head against the wall.

_God dammit! I want to just attack that bastard! But I have to think, Ulquiorra warned me about him. He's got brains as well as strength. He beat up Mizuki from a long distance at school, and even put an arrow through Ulquiorra's chest without him sensing it! If I barge in... he might hurt her... Shit!! At least I know he's here. Maybe I should try and just look at his face. No! He might see me! Dammit, what should I do? I don't want to just leave! I want to help Mizuki! _A cool touched his arm. Grimmjow's eyes snapped open, he jerked his head up. Mizuki was staring at him with dazed eyes, a calm expression on her face.

"Grimmjow, what're doing out here?" She asked. He was frozen. Sweat rolled down his face.

"Uh... w-well... I... Uh... I saw the window open and... well... This is the attic... I didn't know anyone was... up here," He stammered.

"You're going to fall if you stay like that." She disappeared back inside, her hand slidding off of his arm. His mouth was held agape, searching for something to say. She peered out again.

"You can come up if you want," She said. Mizuki lightly took his wrist and gently pulled him. He lifted himself up.

"Uh... sorry, Mizuki! You must think I'm some sort of pervert or something!" He stood in front of the window, rubbing the back of his neck. The room was empty, except for Mizuki and him.

_This is really strange... His scent isn't in the room... not even a trace of his past presence. What is this guy, a ghost? A fucking ninja? _Mizuki was in a thin, white robe. She stood in front of Grimmjow, her hands at her sides and eyes staring at him. But they looked as if they were staring right through him. They were empty and cold.

"Not at all. I understand your suspicions..." She walked over to her bed and sat down on it. The sheet were frozen in a position that indicated that she had just pushed them off of her, waking up when she found Grimmjow.

"Ulquiorra discovered I was up here earlier. He said it was the room that was to be kept a secret. I was pretty sure he was going to kick me out, but I guess he had some heart to let me stay." A smile spread across her lips, she chuckled. Grimmjow gulped.

"Yeah. That's kind of weird of him, letting ya off the hook like that. He's usually pretty damn cold! I guess you caught him on his good side!" He said, grinning. Mizuki tilted her head to the side, her smile faded.

"Grimmjow... I have a feeling you're hiding something." He froze and lowered his hand.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're acting too nice. No, you're acting too friendly." A confused look spread across Grimmjow's face.

"Too friendly? What are you talking about? You're my friend, Mizuki. Of course I'd act friendly."

"Plus... you hanging outside of the window like you were seemed odd. If you saw me, I'm pretty sure you would have just woken me up and demanded an explination as of why I was up here." Mizuki's eyes stared into Grimmjow's. They made him feel uneasy. He let out a sigh.

"Now you're just talking nonsense. You must be pretty tired." He waved his hand at her, trying to convince her nothing was wrong.

"Grimmjow... please don't lie." Her voice rang in his head like a bell. He felt his heart melt. He shook his head.

"It's nothing, anyways..." He turned his back, putting a hand on the window.

"I should leave, you need your rest- uh." Mizuki wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head against his back. Grimmjow's eyes were wide, his heart began to race. She held him tightly and let her breath run into his shirt.

"Mizuki..." He whispered.

"I know something is troubling you. Tell me what it is," She asked. Her voice was sweet and soft. He bit his lip, trying to keep his mind clear. Mizuki's body was pressed up against him, her hands were clinging to his shirt. He couldn't refuse her.

"Mizuki... I... I'm just worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were ok." He gently put his hand on hers.

"With everything that's been going on, I wanted to make sure you were ok. You've just been so troubled. Plus... with that stalker... I just wanted to be there for you!" He clenched his fist tight and bowed his head.

"I've been really useless, Mizuki. When that guy... when he shot at you... I couldn't protect you from those sights... I know it scared you, and I regret being so careless! Then you were beaten at school! And I... I was so close to you then! I could have saved you! Dammit...! I'm just... I'm so weak, Mizuki!" She pulled him back from the window and turned him towards her. She held his face in his hands.

"You're not weak, Grimmjow-kun." He closed his eyes.

"Mizuki..."

"You've done more than you think. In fact... I believe you've done more than Ulquiorra has." He shook his head.

"No... I could've... Ulquiorra loves you with all his heart. For god's sakes... he challenged whoever is torturing you directly! He's sticking up for you in every way!"

"And you took a bullet for me." His eyes opened, her kind ones stared into his.

"Mizuki, I... I..." She leaned up and gently kissed him. He hesitantly put his hands on her waist, unsure as of what to do. She pulled back, her breath ran over his lips. Her fingers trailed down his neck, down his chest, and to his wrists. She slowly began backwards, leading him with her to her bed. Grimmjow kept his eyes on hers, his heart was pounding in his ears. Mizuki sat on the bed with him. She began to unbutton his shirt slowly. He was silent, his mind was swimming with emotion. His thoughts were getting cloudy.

"Grimmjow, hold me," She murmured. His body tensed, he was hesitant. She gazed up into his eyes, hers were pleading and warm. He gently took her in his arms and held her close. Her hands were laid gently on his chest, her eyes were closed. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"Mizuki, I love you... I want to kiss you..." He whispered. She gently stroked his cheek, she peered up at him with soft eyes.

"Then kiss me." He stared at her for a moment, then, with all the care and love he could muster, he wrapped his lips around her and kissed her deeply. They fell into each others embrace. She let out a small moan when he parted from her. His lips trailed to her neck, he kissed her delicately and lovingly. She shuddered and leaned her head back. His hands wandered to her robe. His fingers slipped underneath the fabric and slid over her skin. Her robe fell open, revealing her breasts. Grimmjow stopped suddenly. He recoiled and lowered her gaze from her breasts. Mizuki gently touched his hand.

"It's ok," She whispered. She kissed his neck and pulled him on top of her. He buried himself into her once more with a kiss. Mizuki held him close to her and arched her back. She undid his pants and pushed them off. Grimmjow was enveloped in the lust. He ran his hand down her leg and brought it up against him. Mizuki clung to his back and moaned as he kissed and licked her skin.

"Grimmjow-kun! Uhn!" She blushed heavily as his cock rubbed against her. He pushed off her robe and kissed her again.

"Mizuki, I love you!" He whispered in her ear. Grimmjow slowly slid his cock into her pussy. She let out a gasp, her entire body shivered. He began to slide his cock in and out of her, causing Mizuki to moan. He let out hot breaths of air that ran over her skin. Mizuki dug her nails into his back, ectasy spread across her face. He pumped his cock into her with smooth motions. Their lustful sounds filled the room. He could hear her heart beating quickly. It's monotonous rythem was embeded into his mind. Her scent enveloped his nose, his mind was mixing in with the lustful moment. He licked her neck, his mouth was almost sand dry. His mouth was itching for a drink. He wanted her blood. He wanted to taste it. His fangs poked at his lips. Mizuki blood was racing and hot; it was edging him to ravage her until she was but a corpse. He opened his mouth, his hot breath running down her neck. His fangs gently poked her as he hesitantly neared her skin. She let out a shudder. Grimmjow plunged them into her neck. Her eyes snapped wide open, her mouth was agape. Grimmjow buried himself into her, pressing himself against her with his powerful body. She let out a weak moan. At the same time, his cum sprayed into her womb. Blood raced into his mouth, covering his tongue with a sweet nectur. Her blood poured down his throat, soothing the ravaging thirst that had attacked him like an animal. Mizuki closed her eyes and tried to turn away from his grasp. Grimmjow's jaws were latched onto her neck tight. She let out a small gasp as he licked the wound with a fast tongue.

"Mizuki... your blood is a delicacy!" He whispered.

"Mmn! G... Grimmjow, please...!" She faintly whispered. He stopped, coming slowly back to his senses. Her blood had stained the sheets under her neck, leaving a large red spot. He gazed at Mizuki's face. Blush ran across her cheeks, her eyes were pleading. He slowly removed himself from her. Mizuki's chest moved up and down as she panted for her breath. He pulled the sheet up over them and craddled her in his arms. She caught her breath. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her head.

"Rest, Mizuki..." He whispered. She hesitantly touched his hand with her fingers. The warmth from his body made her feel comforted. She closed her eyes and nestled into his arms.

* * *

Grimmjow opened his eyes. It was barely sunrise. Mizuki was beside him, asleep. He slipped from the bed and rubbed his temples.

_What the hell did I just do? _He stood up, keeping his eyes to the floor. He grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on, being quiet to not wake Mizuki. He stood by Mizuki's bedside, staring at her face. He let out a silent gasp. Tears were running from her eyes. He let out a sad sigh.

_Crying in her sleep... Mizuki, how can you stand it? Being tortured everyday... _He turned from her and slipped out the window.

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at the ceiling. His mind was racing with thoughts. He could hear everyone starting to awaken now. Small beams of sunlights streamed through the cracks in the curtains. He pushed himself out of bed. He almost dreaded the day. He still had the urge to take Mizuki away, to hide her from the world and take her to where no one would find her. He wanted to save her. He opened the door and dragged himself out. Chad was walking down the hall, tugging on a fresh shirt as he headed for the stairway. Ulquiorra stood at the top of the stairs. He quickly ran through the scents he could smell. Everyone was downstairs. He went down and found them wandering around, searching for breakfast or something to do. Mizuki was laying on the couch, reading through a book. She seemed almost completely normal. Ichigo ran past him, holding a flaming dish.

"Oh crap!! CRAP!! HOT!! OW OWOWWW!" He yelled. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Dammit... not now..." He muttered. Matsumoto let out a shrill laugh. Mayuri watched him run around the room, chuckling. Aporro kept his distance, trying to keep his silk pajamas clean. Grimmjow laughed hard. The noise was annoying Ulquiorra to great lengths.

"Ichigo... just drop it in the damn sink!" He hissed. Ichigo let out a yelp as the flames licked his fingers. He dropped the plate behind the couch. Mizuki sat up and peered over the edge, watching the flames slowly die away.

"Huh... pretty close..." She murmured. Ichiog held his hands, blowing air on them.

"Shit! That's fucking hot!"

"Just what were you trying to make?" Aporro asked, fixing his glasses.

"Eggs."

"Eggs?!" Matsumoto let out another laugh. The two whores laughed as well, giggling and teasing Ichigo. Ulquiorra ran a hand through his hair.

"Clean it up, now." He went past everyone and headed to the kitchen himself. Chad was spreading butter on some toast.

"Hey, Chad... is there another piece?" He muttered. Chad passed him a fresh piece of toast.

"Thanks," He muttered. Ulquiorra didn't bother with any butter and nibbled on the nearly burnt piece of bread. Mizuki was still reading her book when he came back to the living room.

"Oi. Why isn't this cleaned up yet!?" He yelled. Mayuri chuckled.

"Ichigo ran away, probably hiding," He said. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Great..."

"Don't worry, I'll clean it!" Aporro sang, coming down the stairs in fresh clothes.

"Where were you?" Mayuri said.

"Oh, I changed! I wasn't going to ruin those expensive pajamas!" He said. Mayuri followed Aporro to the kitchen. Ulquiorra sighed and sat on the chair next to Mizuki.

"Mizuki, do you have anything in mind for today?" She shook her head. Her eyes were still on her book. He glanced to the window, staring at the scenery outside.

"Hey, did you know that I know something about Grimmjow?" She whispered under her breath. Ulquiorra froze.

_She doesn't know about Grimmjow! How would she find something like that out??_

_"_He's like you in a lot of ways..." She murmured. She stood up, her eyes swiftly scanning the room, no one was present.

"I also found out you took a pretty big blow for me..." His eyes were frozen wide.

"What was it? Some sort of... arrow?"

"Mizuki, I-"

"But, that doesn't matter, now does it? I don't know why you'd hide something like that from me." He stood up suddenly and grabbed her arms.

"How did you find out? About either one??" He asked.

"I know you're worried about me; I know you protect me in so many ways... But, why did you hide them from me before?" She whispered, her eyes stern. He hesitated.

"Well... uh... to protect you, for one... and, I promised Grimmjow I wouldn't tell..."

"Weird... he really seemed eager to tell me..." She shrugged him off of her and walked away. He was glued to where he stood.

_Eager? Grimmjow told her? That doesn't make sense, he wasn't near her last night... I think... Dammit! Why did I fall asleep?? _He gazed around the room. Mizuki was long gone.

"How... did she find out?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Mayuri was leaning against the wall just behind the staircase. Mizuki walked past him, silent. He began walking next to her. He gripped her arm tightly. She stopped. Tension filled the air. He leaned in over her shoulder, his lips next to her ear.

"Well? Was Ulquiorra left questioning...?"

"Yes." He smirked.

"How about Grimmjow? He still convinced?" She nodded. He kissed her neck.

"Good girl." Her eyes were blank, her face still emotionless. He let out a sigh and stroke her hair.

"Aporro is going to tell you about my next task for you. It'll take you some time to prepare," He murmured into her ear. He let her go and silently left, a smirk still on his face. Mizuki continued walking. She opened the bathroom door at the end of the hall. Aporro was standing with his arms crossed, waiting for her.

"Close the door." Mizuki obeyed. He kept his stern eyes on her.

"This will test your loyalty and cleverness quite well. It will be executed during the camping trip." He held up a pair of scissors.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone, I've had writers block and it just sucks!!**

Chapter 12

The day arrived when the entire group was to go camping in the forest. Matsumoto divided the girls belongings to each guy to carry so they could chat. Ulquiorra was tapping his foot nervously on the ground and biting his fingers. His eyes kept flickering to the front door. Grimmjow had been minimizing his contact with him the entire time between his night with Mizuki and now. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"The hell are you getting nervous about? Are you afraid that the whores'll mawl you for sex during the hike?" He let out a growl.

"No... Mizuki hasn't been out of her room for almost four days. I'm worried." Grimmjow scratched his head. A worried expression was in his eyes, but was concealed by a confused expression on his face.

"Four days? What? That's just torture! I wouldn't be able to handle not walking outside for an hour!"

_Is she hiding from everyone? Maybe it's because of that night... but that doesn't make any sense! She was out the morning after! What the hell happened to her? I hope she's alright. _Mayuri yawned and stretched out on the ground, using his pack as a pillow.

"Oi! Are we leaving yet? It's almost noon! I'm not hiking however many miles in near one hundred degree weather!" He called to Ulquiorra. He sighed.

"Not everyone is here yet, Mayuri!" Matsumoto said, leaning over him. He sneered.

"Well who the hell is missing!" He said. Mizuki peeked out of the door, Ulquiorra immediately froze his movements. He concentrated on her heartbeat. It was completely normal. But just from the look in her eyes, he could sense that something had happened. She walked out and smiled a little. His mind froze. Her hair had been cut. It was straight edge, almost professional. Bangs that angled down her forehead with straight edges, and hair cut to the middle of her neck, the edges cleanly cut in a straight line angling upwards to the back of her head. She pulled out a large pack of camping gear along with a light backpack. Matsumoto ran up to her.

"Oh my god! Mizuki! Your hair! Wow!" She lightly touched it.

"Whoa! It's like a professional did it!" She glanced at Mizuki's large bag.

"Oh, well, I've been planning to get a hair cut for a whi-"

"Oi!! Grimmjow! Get your lazy ass up here and get Mizuki's stuff!" She yelled, interrupting Mizuki's statement. She smiled and grabbed her arm.

"C'mon! We're almost ready to gooo!" She dragged her down the steps and settled her between the two whores while she went after Grimmjow to lecture him as of why he was carrying Mizuki's things. Ulquiorra stared at Mizuki. Her hair was yelling at him that something happened during the days she was locked in her room. Grimmjow was being stubborn about carrying Mizuki's things; saying that it was bullshit since he was carrying his own and Matsumoto's items. Matsumoto moved onto Ichigo, wrestling with him to have him carry Mizuki's things.

"Ulquiorra..." Grimmjow muttered. He nodded.

"I know..." His eyes were stuck on Mizuki. She was being pushed around between the two whores; argueing over who would do her hair.

"Oi!! Are we going yet?!" Mayuri snapped.

"Alright, le-"

"Hey! I have to prepare myself for the outdoors!" Aporro called, slathering on sunscreen. Everyone let out a groan. After Aporro finished spraying himself with bug spray they began their hike. Matsumoto and the other girls were only carrying a light pack. Chad, Grimmjow, Mayuri, and Ichigo were carrying their things. Ulquiorra was leading the way, making sure that Mizuki was surrounded by the girls and had no way of slipping off the path. They were quickly making their way towards the destination he had picked out.

_Remember Ulquiorra, get him to a sucluded spot. Somewhere near a cliff or a stream. But not too close. You never know what he may do. If he's truely obsessive over Mizuki, he may use these blocks as a way to threaten Mizuki or harm her. So make sure you aren't too close. But don't put yourself out in the middle of nowhere either. People will disappear easily. Keep near a minor or major path. Make sure you're out of range for any type of cell phone signal. We don't want to have him track her or anything extreme like that. _He took Zangetsu's words close to heart. He never questioned his plans. Zangetsu was a mastermind when it came to situations like with Mizuki. He heard a yelp. Ulquiorra turned his head. Mizuki was on the ground, holding her ankle.

"Ow... crap..." She moaned. Chad bent down next to her and carefully examined her foot.

"You twisted it," He said.

"Oh, crap! Now we have to go back!" Matsumoto whined. Mizuki smiled.

"Nah, it's ok. I can stand it." Ulquiorra felt so much pressure to go to Mizuki and help her. He wanted to nurse her until she was better.

"Well you're not walking. Never walk on an injured limb, that's just horrible!" Aporro said.

"You just need some ice and then try to relax it," Chad said to Mizuki. She nodded, grimacing in pain as Chad gently began to rub her ankle. Grimmjow let out a sigh and set his things on the ground heavily.

"Well, someone has to help you out. And tell you the truth, I vote for Matsumoto since she has the least to carry."

"Excuse me?? I'm a girl! I don't carry items over 25 pounds unless they're shopping bags!"

"I can carry her," Chad said.

"Thank you, Chad," Ulquiorra said. He nodded and helped Mizuki to her feet.

"Ready?"

"Yeah... oh!!" Chad lifted her up off of the ground and carried her easily in his arms. The whores nudged Matsumoto and whispered about his strength, commenting on how he might look without clothes.

"Let's go." Ulquiorra continued to lead the group on ahead.

"Good thing Chad is literally a gentle giant..." Mayuri muttered. Aporro chuckled at the comment. They continued to walk, the sun gradually began to dip closer and closer to the horizen. Soon, everyone was starting to complain about how far they were from the main cabin. Grimmjow began to get a little worried with Ulquiorra. So far, they had been traveling in circles, but in such complex circles, a good tracker would have a hard time finding out where they were. Ulquiorra kept his mind on the path ahead of him. His goal was to make everyone think they were far from the cabin. He didn't want the stalker to end up finding out quickly that Mizuki a mile or less from it. He stopped the group when he reached the landmark for where he was to go off the trail.

"Listen everyone, for a few minutes, we're going to be heading through an animal path. It'll be bumpy and really rough. So girls, try to hold your hair back. It could easy get tangled in some branches."

"What?! We're going off trail? This had better be worth it!" A whore yelled, putting a hand on her hip. Ulquiorra led the way again, pushing branches out to make a better path for the group. Aporro whined and complained about the bugs and dirt. Ulquiorra reached the clearing and threw his things to the side. It was a spacish clearing that way about 30 feet in diameter. In front of Ulquiorra was a line of trees which barely let anyone see a cliff just behind it. Everyone filed into the clearing.

"Alright, Mayuri, take a look at Mizuki's ankle as soon as we make a suitable little place she can sit and you can do your medicene stuff."

"Alright, alright." He chuckled and sat his things down, already starting to dig through them for some sort of brace and bandages. Everyone began to unpack, first taking out the tents. Chad lightly put Mizuki down on the ground and began to take everything out of his pack. Matsumoto worked as a supervisor as the men put up the tents. She ordered them around, occasionally wacking Grimmjow for being slow or slacking. Ulquiorra, Chad, and Aporro already put up four tents. Grimmjow almost finished one, then he snapped out at Matsumoto and started a fight. He kicked down the tent and went at her, yelling and screaming while she did the same. In reluctance, Ichigo carefully put up the tent without Grimmjow seeing, then hid next to Chad, not wanting to be apart of his rage. Mayuri rubbed a salve on Mizuki's ankle and wrapped a brace around it. He handed her a bag of Hot Ice, telling her to keep it on her ankle for a while. The other girls proceeded on filling the tents that were already up with their possesions, claiming which tents were theirs. Mizuki sat quietly by herself, watching everyone run around, argueing over who go which tent and biting at each others throats. Ulquiorra stood by himself on the opposite side of the site. His eyes were pinned to her. Their eyes met. It was uncomfortable for Mizuki, knowing that _he _was watching her. She gazed to the side, uneasiness on her face. His eyes were still set on her, not caring who saw or what they thought. She met his eyes again. They were sad, pleading for him to not stare at her. He lowered his head, almost like a nodd, and clsoed his eyes.

"Mizuki-chan!! We have your tent ready!" A whore called, waving her hand in the air.

"Yeah! It's right between Matsu-chan and us!" The other yelled through the open flap of her own tent. Her eyes flickered to them, she smiled.

"Ok!" Matsumoto grabbed her from behind, laughing, her breasts almost covering Mizuki's entire head.

"I'll help you Mizu-chan~~~~!!" She yelled. Mizuki's eyes snapped wide open.

"Agh! Matsumoto, you're boobs!!" She hoarsely said. She picked her up, laughing and swinging her around.

"Oh, Mizuki! This'll be so fun!!! We can go to each others tents and talk and all sorts of stuff!!!" She sang.

"Matsumoto-!"

"Yeah! And we can even give each other makeovers!!"

"And try to do something with your hair!" The whores cheered. Matsumoto dropped Mizuki down in her tent, on top of a pile of pillows, a sleeping bag, and Mizuki's things. Everyone crowded into the tent.

"Oh my god! Move over!! You're sitting on me!" Grimmjow came out of his tent and watched them argue in Mizuki's tent. Ichigo stood beside him.

"How the hell can girls stand each other so much?" Grimmjow muttered.

"I don't know, but if we're lucky they'll practice kissing on each other," Ichigo said. Grimmjow slowly looked at Ichigo. A look that literally said 'What-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you?' Aporro walked by, holding a large bag of food and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his skull. Grimmjow shook his head.

"Idiot..." Chad sat in his tent, reading a book. He wouldn't get himself involved in it. Ulquiorra walked into the treeline, escaping the noise and chaos. He leaned against a tree and let out a heavy sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and kept it against his forehead. His feverish thoughts tormented him every second. Mizuki's eyes had captivated him and pulled him towards her. But he had to force himself to refuse. It was all to protect her.

_I just wish she would talk to me again. Or look at me without regretting it! I want to see her smile again. I just... want to hold her... _He let his hand fall to his side. Ulquiorra reached into his pocket and fished out the small bottle of blood tablets he brought with him. He put two in his mouth and put the rest away. He headed back to the cite. Most everyone was settled. Mayuri was laying halfway out of his tent, skimming through a medical book, chewing on a leaf. Mizuki was trying to get the girls off of her; they were trying to curl and style her hair. Ichigo and Chad were playing cards with Grimmjow and Aporro in a circle in the middle of the cite. A small, still developing fire next to them. An early picture of the moon came out. The sun couldn't be seen at all. Ulquiorra knew that the stalker wouldn't try to take any major moves on Mizuki. He might only talk to her tonight, nothing more. But that was enough to harm her. He disappeared into his tent, hoping to escape from the world. He laid on his back and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about Mizuki or see her. For now, he wanted to rest and escape the world for a short period of time.

* * *

Mizuki laughed as the girls dispersed from her tent. The night was dark outside, the shining night of the moon casted the shadows of the trees down on everything. She zipped her tent shut, preparing for a nights rest. The light glow from the fire shone softly through the material of the tent. One person was left out; he was quickly putting a few more logs on the fire to last the night. He left and slipped into his tent. Mizuki moved her things to one side of the tent and made herself a comfortable bed. She lightly rubbed her aching ankle and reached into her bag for her medicene and a water. She popped a pill in her mouth and sipped water. As soon as she put it all away, she laid down on her bed. She nestled into the warmth of the sleeping bag and began to close her eyes.

A shadow drifted over her tent. Shadowy hands crept towards Mizuki slowly. Her eyes snapped open. Then the mask came over her face again. Whispery words crept into her ear. She sat up and bowed her head, listening to them. The hands crept slowly up Mizuki's body. She shivered and let out a few gasps as they crawled. One began to move its way around her neck, slithering up her face. Her head fell back, her eyes were closed and she was breathing hot breaths. The sensations moving throughout her body were beginning to make her weak.

Outside, Matsumoto came out of her tent, scratching her head. She let out a yawn and walked towards Mizuki's tent. She reached for the zipper.

"Hey, Mizuki, are you awake? I need to borrow something real fast." She opened the flap to find Mizuki sitting up, shivering in cold sweat.

"Huh? Mizuki, are you alright?" Her eyes were wide, staring past Matsumoto.

"... they're not... dark... not that again... why them? They're innocent... cold..." She whispered. Matsumoto reached out to Mizuki, concerned.

"Mizuki, what's wrong?" Her voice serious. She shook her, trying to wake her up. Mizuki blinked, coming out of her trance and looked up at Matsumoto.

"Oh... hey, Matsumoto!" She smiled weakly. She narrowed her eyes.

"Mizuki... what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were just going on like your were scared out of your wits. What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"No... just a bad dream!" She waved it off. Matsumoto grunted.

"But you were awake... Tell me, Mizuki, did someone harm you?" She asked. Mizuki shook her head.

"No. No one! Believe me, Matsu-san, if someone tried to hurt me I'd let you know," She said. Matsumoto nodded.

"Alright..."

"Oh, did you need something?" Mizuki asked. Matsumoto shook her head.

"No... just checking on you. Good night!" She zipped the tent back up and headed slowly back to her own tent. She thought over what just happened to Mizuki. She sealed her tent up and sat still on her sleeping bag.

_That might be an affect from the stalker... Mizuki could have been having some sort of little breakdown then, but Ulquiorra said that the spieces of this guy was unknown. So what if it was a vampire? I'm pretty certain vampires have mind manipulation and telepathy. This guy is dangerous. I thought Ulquiorra was over exageratting, but now I have no doubt in mind that this guy is a candidate for a class A vampire. If it goes on and Ulquiorra doesn't stop him by himself before break is over, I may have to contact the organization. I know Ulquiorra wouldn't want that. He doesn't want to put Mizuki in danger. That makes perfect sense, he's pretty good at catching onto things, so if he found out, he could threaten Mizuki's life. _She laid down and closed her eyes.

_I'd better just hope that she'll get some sleep tonight..._

* * *

The next morning was a late one. Everyone slept in, not wanting to face the morning chill. Ulquiorra was the first up. He came out of his tent slowly, sleep still on him and the last of the early morning chill nipping at him as it left. He cracked his back and looked around the cite. No one was even awake, from what he could tell. His eyes centered on Mizuki's tent. With concentration, he could hear her heartbeat faintly beating with sleep. He slowly walked into the treeline, his feet lightly treading on the frosted ground. In a few short mintues, he came to the final clearing before a drop-off cliff. He stood at the edge and stared out at the sky. The sun was already high in the sky, the birds were alive and noisy. A strong breeze was sweeping across treetops of the forest below him. He closed his eyes and inhaled the deep scent of the greens. A strange smell came across him. He coughed, the scent scratched at his throat. He turned his attention to the halfway closed flower laying in between large roots of a tree; a shadow hiding it neatly between the folds of the wood. He walked over to it and bent over the delicate bud. His fingertips ran up the side of the closed petals.

_The scent seems fimiliar somehow... Where have I smelled something like this before? _He tilted the flower gently from side to side, examining it. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, trying to remember.

_It was recent... somewhere here. But where?? Maybe in the garden. Yes, it must have been in the garden. Somehow, it reminds me... of... Mizuki... _He opened his eyes, staring at the flower tenderly. He remembered. It was the flower that Mizuki said she loved. A night flower. He slowly breathed in the scent again. Yet again, the horrible scratch once more went through his throat. He coughed for a few seconds, his eyes watering from it.

_How does Mizuki like this flower?? I know I have a sensitive sense of smell, but this would do worse to a humans lungs! _He recoiled from the flower, finding it dangerous.

_She must have become immune to it somehow... _He heard rustling behind him. His eyes flickered to the source of the noise. Matsumoto stumbled out into the clearing. She let out an annoyed grunt as she brushed off some leaves from her clothes.

"Ulquiorra! There you are!" She walked to him quickly. Her usual, carefree tone was gone; serious Matsumoto was here. He faced her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well..." She lowered her voice, her eyes serious.

"Last night, maybe ten minutes after we all went to sleep, I went to Mizuki's tent to borrow a pin for my hair. You know how I am with it."

"Yes, I know," He said, annoyed. Ulquiorra crossed his arms, impatient.

"Well... there was... something wrong with Mizuki." He tensed. His fingers dug into his arms.

"Something happened? What? Tell me." His mind raced with what could have happened to her.

"There wasn't anyone with her, but I'm pretty certain someone was. She was shivering like she was freezing and had sweat running down her skin. It looked like she was in shock or something. She kept going on like she was begging someone not to... hurt another person. But she said something like... uh... 'they're innocent'. Like that! It was scary, I mean, I woke her up from it, and she was fine, but that episode worried me."

"He's here..." Ulquiorra muttered, his eyes glaring at the ground. Matsumoto gazed out at the open space before them.

"Yes... he didn't touch, I'm certain, but if he can make her react like that just by talking to her...! We need to work faster than what you're planning!" Ulquiorra bit his lip.

"I know... I really want to, Matsumoto. But Zangetsu said that this was the fastest we could go."

"Zangetsu...? So he thought this up?" Her concerned eyes stared into his.

"Yes. He said if we approached this too irrationally, he would probably see it like that and bolt off with Mizuki somewhere or hurt her seriously. Even with this plan that he thought up, he's concerned that it's too fast. Zangetsu keeps going on about how if we don't execute it just right, he'll run off with Mizuki... or kill her..."

"Kill her?!" Matsumoto gasped.

"What made him think of that!? He's obsessed with her! He's mad with love for her!"

"That gives him all the reasons why he would kill her." Matsumoto stopped. Ulquiorra lowered his arms and slowly walked back into the trees.

"But why?" She called.

"If he realizes that we're trying to stop him... he'll kill her... because it means that he had her in his grasp. He had her as 'his girl'... and no one else will or would... have her."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mizuki was asleep in her tent, unaware of everyone outside, making noise. Ulquiorra came back through the treeline, almost unseen by everyone. Chad noticed him and approached him, a worried look on his face.

"What is it, Chad?"

"It's about last night." Ulquiorra stared up at his hidden eyes. His mind was focused on what Chad was going to say.

"What happened?"

"I woke up in the middle of last night, just a momentary thing, and I could hear someone walking around outside." Ulquiorra nodded.

"Walking around? Did you see who is was?" Chad shook his head.

"When I looked out, I could only see the shadow. What disturbed me was that... he..." He lowered his head. Ulquiorra urged him to continue.

"Tell me, Chad."

"He was... zipping up Mizuki's tent." He froze.

"Zipping up? You mean... he was in there already?" Chad nodded. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Mizuki is still asleep. She must have done something last night that exhausted her. It definately wasn't any of us. All of the tents were closed and no one was awake."

"Did you see where he went?" He asked.

"He just disappeared in the woods. I don't know where he went. But... Ulquiorra... could it be him? Grimmjow told me... about him..." He sounded worried.

"I'm not sure, but I'm certain it is him." Matsumoto came out of the woods. She pulled some leaves out of her hair and groaned.

"Stupid nature..." She growled. She headed over to Mizuki's tent.

"Mizuki-chan! Wake up!" Grimmjow grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He snapped.

"I'm waking Mizuki up!"

"She's sleeping! Leave her alone!" He yelled. Mizuki's tent flap opened up. Her drowsy face came into view.

"Shut. Up." Matsumoto let out a laugh, pointing at Grimmjow.

"That's right, buster! Shut up! Hahahaa!" Mizuki threw a shoe at Matsumoto.

"I'm trying to sleep! Aww! No use... I'm awake already..." She crawled out of her tent, already fully dressed. She scratched her head and let out a yawn.

"I should pound you right now," She muttered. Grimmjow smiled nervously.

"Hehe... sorry..." Matsumoto smacked his hand away from her arm and went to Mizuki, cheery as can be.

"So, Mizuki! Can I do your hair?" At that moment, both whores came running from across the campground and seized Matsumoto.

"No! I'm doing her hair!"

"No way! I said I would!!" Mizuki sighed. Ulquiorra chuckled.

"At least she doesn't seem affected by whatever happened to her last night..." Chad said as he walked away. Ichigo let out a loud groan.

"Would you idiots shut up!? God! I can't hear myself think!!" He yelled. Ulquiorra let out a sigh. Mizuki was hiding everything again. He knew she was. He could only cling to the thought that Mizuki was showing a sign that she was having fun.

* * *

"Ok~~~!! Mizuki-chan! Come with us! We should totally go with Aporro-san to look for flowers!" A whore called, waving her hand in the air. Mizuki smiled.

"Nah, I should rest my ankle. It's starting to bug me," She said. Matsumoto and the other girls laughed.

"Alright! We'll bring you back a lot of flowers!" They ran after Aporro as he entered the woods with a good bundle of bug spray. Chad, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Mayuri had all gone on a hike, trying to escape the girls. Ulquiorra was back at the camp with Mizuki, he was sitting inside of his tent, laying on his back for a rest. Mizuki was flipping through a book she brought. She was a little uncomfortable with being alone with Ulquiorra. He was staring at the inside of his tent, thinking on what he should do.

_He could be watching her right now. I'm just lucky I got of with saying I should make sure the camp doesn't get ransacked to stay here. If I just sit outside, it'll seem obvious. Maybe I should keep the flap open, that would make sense. I'd be letting in air and light while secretly keeping my eye on Mizuki. Unless... _He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of air. He let his senses release a net to map out the surrounding forest area. His vision sweept all around the campsite, searching for anyone who wasn't with the group. He opened his eyes, satisfactory spread across his face. It was just him and Mizuki alone. He sat up, letting out a forced yawn. He glanced around the campsite, his eyes centering on Mizuki's open tent. He got out of his tent and quickly; silently went to her tent. He bent down in front of her, a calm expression on his face. Mizuki glanced up at him, a small spark of fear appeared in her eyes.

"Oh, hey Ulquiorra," She said, returning to her book. He lightly ran his hand down the pages of the book. Mizuki gulped nervously and retracted her book from his grasped. He fiddled with a few strands of her hair with his slim fingers.

"Stop... please..." She murmured. He bent his head in and took in a deep breath of her scent, holding her hair to his nose. Mizuki's face flushed. She tried to push his hand away from her. He lightly grasped her wrist and kissed her fingers. She retracted her hand and scooted away from him, keeping her eyes down. Ulquiorra slowly crawled deeper into the tent.

"Please, stop," She said. Her voice wavered a bit in weakness. He was over her, his arms making a cage she couldn't escape.

"Then make me." Mizuki's face flushed, she hid her face behind her hands. He gently petted her cheek and kissed her hands over and over again. She began to tremble, her arms growing weak. A faint voice whispered in her head:

_Pretend to love him... _A glaze went across her eyes. She lowered her hands and lightly touched Ulquiorra's. Mizuki's lips reached for Ulquiorra's. He waited for her patiently, her soft lips gently caressing his with passion and love. She gently ran her fingers down his cheek, eagerly calling him to her. He kissed her passionately, reminding himself of the lips he loved so much. He gently forced her down, his entire body on hers. Mizuki let out a gasp as Ulquiorra kissed and licked her neck. He ran a hand down her legs, feeling her smooth skin and making her shudder. She eagerly pulled him against her, straining her head back, her chest heaving up and down with hot breaths. Ulquiorra felt something was wrong. Mizuki was too eager. Even without the current situation, she wouldn't be as forceful as she was now. He retracted from her, his eyes half closed and staring at her calmly. Her head was turned to the side, blush was bright on her cheeks. Her eyes stared up at his, pleading.

"U... Ulquiorra...? What's wrong?" She whispered. He sighed and rolled to the side, bringing his knee up and resting arm on it.

"I'm not going to do anything to you if you fake it," He muttered. Mizuki sat up, her eyes staring at him calmly. She lowered her head, hiding a smile. She reached for her book again and brought the pages up to her face. Her hair barely concealed her face; barely concealing the relief that was thoroughly washing over her; nearly bringing her to tears. Ulquiorra noticed it after a while and tried to ignore it, knowing that comforting her would only make her become more emotionally unstable. After a few minutes, Mizuki calmed herself and replaced her mask.

"Why do you say I was faking something? I would never fake my love for you," She said with a wavering voice.

"I know he's on your mind, Mizuki. For now, I can only gently comfort you, as a friend whenever the group is around. It's when we're alone, isolated, that we can truely love each other..." He murmured. Mizuki stared at him. A dull sound of thunder rang throughout the forest. Mizuki was startled at first. She blinked a few times and frowned.

"It... didn't look like rain before..." She murmured to herself. She slowly crawled to the mouth of the tent and looked outside. The sky had gotten much darker and the calls of birds and insects had died away. Ulquiorra had a calm look on his face; he knew it was going to storm.

"Where's everyone else? They're gonna get soaked." Mizuki pushed herself out of the tent and to her feet. She wobbled, her ankle still sore and started for the woods. Ulquiorra watched her walk, not making any motions to move. He sighed and shook his head.

"Watch where you're walking, smarty..." He whispered. Soon after he said that, Mizuki tripped over her feet and fell to the ground, her ankle obviously acting up again. She let out a yelp as she landed heavily on her stomach and rolled over, sitting up. Dirt covered her chest, a pained look on her face.

"Ow...! Not again!" She muttered. Ulquiorra chuckled and got out of the tent.

"You won't be able to get back into the tent before it rains." He picked her up, as if she was light as a feather and headed back to the tent. It began to sprinkle, the rumbling of thunder growing louder. He set her down on her seat and sat next to her.

"I'm fine, I can take care of my crippled-ness by myself, Ulquiorra-san," She said. She ran her fingers over her hurt ankle and began to rub hard. She flinched and let out a hiss of pain. He smirked and slowly scooted over to Mizuki.

"Idiot... you're making it worse..." He gently pushed her hands aside and began to untie her shoe. He set it aside and rolled off her sock. Mizuki had blush on her cheeks, she looked away and waited. Ulquiorra's pale fingers gently rolled across her ankle. She blinked and looked back at Ulquiorra. His massage was very gentle and soothing. The pain slowly faded away. A pleasent feeling surrounded her foot. She smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." He gave her no answer and continued to massage her crippled limb. Lightning flashed throughout the sky, letting out an ear-splitting roar of thunder. A few screams were heard from the trees, Matsumoto came running out with the two whores.

"OH MY GOD! MY HAIR!!!" They screamed. They dove into their tents and zipped the flap up tight. From inside, each were complaining about the rain. Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Chad walked out of the line of trees just behind Mizuki's tent, soaking wet.

"Wow. It rained much faster than I thought it would."

"I bet the girls are pissed as hell," Ichigo commented. Grimmjow let out a howl of laughter. They went to their tents. Mayuri and Aporro came racing out of the trees, dirt all over them and leaves sticking out of their hair.

"Whew!! That was a fun little race back here!" Mayuri yelled.

"Ech! So not worth the dirt!!" Aporro shrieked. Mayuri began taking off his shirt and pants as he dove into his tent. Aporro took a few towels as he took off his dirty clothes and slowly edged his way into his tent, trying to not dirty the material.

"Ulquiorra, shouldn't you go back to your tent?" Mizuki asked softly. He shook his head.

"Do you want me to get sick?" He replied with a soft voice. She closed her eyes and smiled. Together, they sat in the tent. Their silence a symbol of secret love for each other. The prince with the princess.

* * *

The next morning, the entire campground was soaked with rain and wind had knocked a few tree limbs all over the ground. Ulquiorra was still in Mizuki's tent, laying beside her and watching her sleep. A peaceful mood had set in his mind as he gazed at her with kind eyes. During the night, the boom of the thunder had rattled the ground, causing Mizuki to become scared. Ulquiorra teased, like a friend would do, and made comments on how pathetic she was to scared of a vibration. In the end, Mizuki ended up falling asleep while burying her face in Ulquiorra's chest to escaping the loud noises and sudden lights made by the storm. A few bird's let out a hesitating call, trying to figure out if the storm had passed. Within a few minutes, the hidden animals of the forest were all chirping and announcing their presence. A few noises of struggle were heard outside. Ichigo flew out of his tent, holding up a shoe.

"God dammit!! Shut the hell up! I can't get a friggin' wink of sleep!!" He threw the shoe at unseen animals. The calls stopped. Ichigo sighed.

"Thank god!" Suddenly, swarms of insects and birds came flying at him. Ichigo let out a yell and ran away, trying to escape the pests.

"God dammit!! AH!! Someone help me here! I'm about to become FOREST FOOD!" He yelled. Slowly, people began to wake up.

"Well would ya turn into food quietly!? Sheesh!" Matsumoto snapped. Ichigo dived into his tent, hurrying to zip up the flap. It jammed.

"FUCK NO!!" The birds and insects all filled the tent, beating Ichigo senselessly. Screams were heard from his tent. Mayuri came out, face lined with marks from his pillow. He stood outside Ichigo's tent and sighed.

"What a moron... I ought to hit him..." He reached inside the tent and pulled Ichigo out. His face was bleeding from the pecks made by birds and had bumps all over his body from the attacks made by insects.

"Don't fuck with nature, dumbass. As you can see, we are helplessly out numbered." He smacked him across the face.

"And you woke me up. When I'm not sleepy, I'm going to kill you." Mayuri dropped Ichigo on the ground and slid back into his tent. Ichigo let out a whiny moan.

"God! Today is gonna suck now!" Ulquiorra opened Mizuki's tent with a pissed look on his face.

"Will you shut up!?" He snapped. Everyone poked their heads out of their tents.

"What?!" He yelled at them. Matsumoto grinned.

"Ohhh! What's going on over there, huh!!" She sang. Ichigo stared at Ulquiorra.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, why are you in Mizuki's tent?" Grimmjow let out a howl of laughter.

"Oh boy! Someone couldn't stand being alone, huh?" He laughed. Ulquiorra growled. A cold hand grabbed his shoulder. Mizuki pulled herself upright, sleep drawn on her face. She looked like a zombie. Her eyes were red and hair in a mess.

"Will... you... SHUT THE HELL UP?!! I WANT TO SLEEP!!" She screamed. Everyone was silent.

"Sorry!" Ichigo disappeared into his tent and closed the flap. Everyone disappeared without a word said. Ulquiorra peered at Mizuki, she had laid back down and closed her eyes, a smirk on her face.

"Where did that come from?" He murmured.

"That, my friend, is how you handle little children," She whispered, her voice fluttering with laughter. He chuckled and laid down next to her after closing the flap.

"I swear. Sometimes I wonder if you are Mizuki or... in this case, a zombie." She laughed.

"Never mess with someone who wants sleep." He chuckled again and nodded.

* * *

The day passed by quickly. Ulquiorra and Mizuki were quickly to look past what had happened. He wanted to focus on watching her, making sure that _he _didn't show up and hurt her. The night came, everyone was normal, everyone acted just the way it should have been in Ulquiorra's mind. His uneasiness was beginning to slip. Mizuki was opening more. She was allowing herself to talk to others. He began to think that _he _wasn't physically here. It occured to him that he could have just left enough damage in Mizuki's mind to make her believe he was here. That did more harm to her than him actually being there. Ulquiorra didn't want her tortured. He found no respect for anyone who did anything by leaving a scar that would haunt a victim forever. It was disrespectful. He wouldn't stand for anything that was sneaky or in the shadows. He didn't like that method. He didn't like anyone who used it.

Matsumoto made the first announcement that it was time for the gentle flowers of the group to sleep. She stretched and yawned while saying, cueing the two whores to follow.

"Gentle flowers? You mean sour grapes!" Grimmjow teased. Matsumoto picked up a log and chucked it a him.

"You're one to talk, you damn blue haired ape!!" She snapped. Ichigo let out a howl of laughter, falling over.

"Shut up, orange moron!" The girls headed to their tents, snapping out at the guys who dared to comment and insult them. Mizuki was the only girl left out. She decided to stay a while longer, to talk to the others. She turned to Chad, the closest one to her. Ulquiorra kept his eyes on the treeline. Especially near Mizuki's tent. If he was going to sneak into her tent, if he was here, he would choose now, when everyone was distracted. His eyes drifted to Mizuki. She was having an enjoyable conversation with Chad. What about, Ulquiorra didn't seem to care. She smiled and laughed, and they were true feelings, not a mask.

_I never want you to wallow in the pit of dispare or sorrow again, Mizuki... _Aporro put an arm around Ulquiorra.

"Hey, why the long face, Ulquiorra-san? This is a night to enjoy! Loosen up a bit! Don't want to put wrinkles on that girl-pleasing face, now do you?" He shrugged him off.

"Don't every say that again, Aporro. I may just have to hit you." Mayuri hissed with laughter.

"Just be thankful it wasn't Ichigo! His disease of dumbass-ness is pretty easy to catch..." Mayuri jeered. Ichigo snapped his head around.

"Hey! What'd you say about me?! Huh?" He snapped. Mayuri laughed and put him in a headlock.

"Calm down! Don't burn out that last braincell you have left, Kurosaki!" He said, digging his knuckles into Ichigo's head.

"Ouch! Ouch! Dammit!" Mizuki say them and laughed.

"Give it to him Mayuri-san!" She said, laughing. Chad chuckled and watched them fight. Grimmjow tackled Mayuri and stared a pile. Mayuri still had Ichigo in his grasp. Ichigo managed to put a hand to his cheek and push him away. Grimmjow was holding Ichigo's arm back and digging a foot into Mayuri's side. Mizuki laughed, watching them fight. Aporro let out a sigh.

"Gez! So childish! Well, I'm not going to get caught up in your games. It'll ruin my mood and my hair..." He started for his tent, being careful to go around the pile of fighting boys.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mayuri reached up and grabbed the back of Aporro's shit, pulling him down. Aporro let out a yelp as he fell on top of the pile.

"Ow! God dammit! Watch where you're falling, fatass!" Aporro's eyebrow twitched.

"FATASS?!" He screamed. He lunged at Grimmjow and clawed at his face.

"Damn! Ass!" He snapped. The four began to go into an all out brawl, punching and kicking each other. Ulquiorra let out a sigh.

"You're going to wake Matsumoto, idiots..." He muttered, putting a hand to his forehead. They froze, fear on their faces.

"Oh god no..."

"Do you realize how that woman is when she's grumpy?" Ichigo let out a shudder.

"I heard... it's like a demon... with... guh! Such... an evil aura! It's a beast out of hell!" He whispered. They all shudder, a chill running down their spines. Aporro pushed them off of him.

"I'm not getting involved with your affairs!" He ran to his tent. Grimmjow made a pissed look.

"Pussy! Won't face it like a man!"

"I'm more of a man than you, believe me!" Aporro turned around and pointed at his crouch. Mayuri sighed.

"God... so immature and bothersome..." He stood up, cracked his back and headed to his tent.

"I don't want to face an ogre of hell this late at night. Such a waste of time." Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off of him.

"Get your ass of me!"

"Stop clinging to my ass, faggot!" Grimmjow snapped back. Mizuki chuckled. Ulquiorra gave a little smile. If Mizuki found joy in watching idiots argue, then he was fine with it as well. Ichigo and Grimmjow started to argue, their volume raising. Then they heard Matsumoto.

"Umn... rraaaaa...." Her voice rang through the air. Ichigo and Grimmjow froze. It was only sleep talk, but it was an alarm to them. They quickly seperated and dove into their tents.

"Night!"

"Save my ass!!" Mizuki stood up.

"I'd better get to bed too. Sleep is important for healing this ankle up faster!" She smiled. Chad stood up with her.

"I'll help you." She thanked him and took his arm as he politely escorted her to her tent, being careful not to bump her hurt ankle. Ulquiorra watched them go. Chad let Mizuki go to her tent and zipped up the flap for her like a friend and headed to his own tent.

"Get some rest, Ulquiorra." He nodded. Chad went into his own tent. Silence fell across the campground. Ulquiorra felt his throat itching for blood. He narrowed his eyes.

_This makes no sense, I just took two tablets a few hours ago. That should last me until tomorrow morning. _He reached into his pocket and took out the bottle of pills. He popped two pills into his mouth, the iron taste of blood immediately took affect. But it only lasted for so long. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, sweat beaded on his brow.

_Why is my thirst getting even worse? These things... Could I have gotten used to them already? That doesn't... make any sense! _He let out a grunt, trying to ignore the thirst, but it got back at him. It doubled every minute. Soon, his nerves began to twitch, his body ached to find real blood. Minutes past by, Ulquiorra was trapped by his own thirst to stay where he was. If he moved, he didn't trust himself to walk past everyone and head into the woods. He stared into the fire, it was slowly dying. The embers were glowing a deep red. His eyes relfected the color. The blood red eyes that he never wanted to have again appeared, his thirst was monstrous now. His concious mind was slipping away. He bit his lip and curled into a ball, trying to fight it deperately. Mizuki came into his mind. He clung to the vision of her face. He wanted to remain calm, he didn't want to turn into the blood hunting thing he was.

_"It's alright, Ulquiorra-kun..." _The words she said when he first tasted her blood rang through his head. He took in a deep breath and bolted from where he sat. He vanished into the trees and zipped past every obsticle in his way. He skidded to a stop just as he reached the edge of the treeline, just before the drop-off cliff. He went to one knee, curling over and holding his hands over his face. His fangs poked at his lips. His eyes were burning and his throat was dry as sand. He wanted blood so badly. He gave up, his instincts were too much for him. He lowered his hands and stood up, a calm expression on his face once more. The moon shone into his blood red eyes. He scanned the trees, searching for something with fresh blood. A scattering sound caught his attention. He leaned forward, and bolted towards the sound. His hands scooped up a rabbit. It was fat and full of blood. It struggled and wriggled in his hands. It grabbed it by the ears and legs and sank his teeth into its throat without a second thought. It let out a second long scream, but was cut off by Ulquiorra ripping its throat out. Blood dripped onto his tongue, he eagerly lapped it up, satisfying his raging thirst. Its blood ran down his chin, dripping to the ground. When the poor carcus was empty, he threw it into the woods. His thirst wasn't quenched. His eyes searched again for another animal to devour. He heard rustling. He concentrated, it was a large animal. In his mind, it only meant more blood. He waited patiently until he was certain of where it was. He leaned forward, and bolted. His eyes focused on the area ahead of him. Tree limbs and leaves snapped past him. He saw it coming closer to him. His eagerness was insane. The moonlight washed over his prey; it was Mizuki.

Ulquiorra wanted to pull away, but his instincts for blood were too great. He tackled Mizuki to the ground. She didn't make a sound. She laid under him, her hands beside her head, her eyes gazing to the side. Her hair had been sprayed out, a few strands hanging in her face. Ulquiorra felt his fangs give him a sharp poke; he wanted her blood. His eyes stared at her bare neck. A drop of the rabbits blood fell on her skin. She flinched. Her eyes slowly turned to Ulquiorra. No fear was present. They were blank from any emotion. He lowered his lips to her neck, his hot breath running over her skin. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Mizuki was a still doll. Something stopped him, Ulquiorra was quivering over her neck, he couldn't bite her. His thirst was still unbearable, but he couldn't bring himself to bite her. He let out a gasp, his body shaking.

"It's alright, Ulquiorra-kun..." Mizuki's voice softly murmured. His eyes flashed to hers. They were peering up at him, care and love in them. He closed his eyes, her voice washed over his mind, bringing calmness. He pressed his lips against her neck. Her pulse was steady and at ease. The warmth of her skin urged Ulquiorra to take her blood. He ran a hand under her neck and bared his fangs. His blood red eyes flashed open as he sank his fangs into her neck. She closed her eyes and reached for his other hand. She gently wrapped her fingers around his hand. Ulquiorra felt warmth flow through his body. His heart pounded in his ears. His instincts began to die away and his passion and love for her shone through.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ulquiorra was concerned that he had gone to far with Mizuki the night before. She had retreated back to her tent after Ulquiorra pulled himself away from her. It was difficult for him to do, not only was he insanely thirsty at the time, but his love fueled him to try and go further than simply drink her blood. It took a lot of strength for him to break away from Mizuki. He was sitting on the log in front of the now dead fire. It was around noon, most of the group was hanging around the campsite. Mayuri was peering into Mizuki's tent every now and then, checking on her ankle and seeing if she was able to do anything today. She wasn't going to be going out until later, when she had gotten more rest. Aporro would occasionally sit with her and talk, trying to get her awake faster. It didn't help very much. Ulquiorra knew the reason why she was so tired; he had taken too much blood from her. It drained her.

"Grimmjow, do you know any... well... calmer activities we can do?" Mizuki asked out of the blue. Grimmjow took a second to think.

"Well, the girls mainly run around a meadow a ways from here, you don't want to do that. I'd say... uh... there's some... creek a bit down the path. It takes a bit of walking, but it's just hiking. Why?" She smiled and started putting on her shoes.

"I think I'll hike with you guys today!" She said cheerfully. Mayuri hurried to her to make sure her ankle was wrapped tightly so she wouldn't hurt it and helped her up. Ulquiorra stood to go with her. the only ones who were probably going with her were himself, Aporro, Mayuri and Grimmjow. Matsumoto and the other girls had stolen Ichigo and Chad for some 'private' activities. Mizuki was being supported by her old Jjang very delicately. She seemed pretty cheerful, but still pale from the night before.

"So Grimmjow, exactly how far away is this creek?" Ulquiorra asked. He scratched his head.

"Well, I'm going to say half a mile. Maybe less. It wasn't that far. We took our sweet time getting to there last time. It was a nice place to just hang out and talk and junk. And I'm not trying to sound gay or anything, but it was a pretty place to be at..." He explained, muttering at the end. Mizuki giggled.

"Don't be shy about it, Grimmjow. It's not like you were going into detail about it." Aporro agreed.

"Yes, like saying, the creek was a sparkling brook where only the finest of flowers bloomed-" Grimmjow smacked him across the head.

"Ow!"

"Shut up ya pansy!" He snapped. Ulquiorra shook his head.

"Childish."

"Yet so fun to watch..." Mayuri added. Ulquiorra smirked. Mizuki giggled again.

"Guys, you're just picking on each other now," She said. They walked the rest of the way, chatting and Grimmjow occasionally lashing out at Aporro or Mayuri as he usually did. Finally, they could hear the brook just up ahead. They came to it cautiously, making sure Mizuki could see it just as well as they could. Mayuri helped her down and steep decline leading to the creek, Ulquiorra at the bottom to help her down. The creek was a calming place to be. Ulquiorra felt almost all of his worries shed off instantly. Grimmjow was also calming himself, settling himself down by just taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Mizuki tried to walk around by herself, not going far or going very fast since she was still worried about her ankle. She walked around the edges of the creek, examining the few flowers that grew by the creekside. Grimmjow elbowed him in the side.

"She's having fun, isn't she? There's no way he's got an iron grip on her all the way out here. Right Ulquiorra?" He tried to be optimistic, unfortunately Ulquiorra's adament beliefs prevented him from agreeing with Grimmjow. He sighed.

"What? Are you still stuck on that? Gez, you really need to lighten up, Ulquiorra. Just try to have a good time with Mizuki. Who knows, maybe she'll wake up and go back to ya," He said. Mayuri reached into the creek swiftly and threw a fish at Aporro.

"Agh! What the hell was that?" He screeched. Mayuri let out a laugh. Mizuki sat on a boulder and chuckled at the scene between Mayuri and Aporro. Ulquiorra stood behind Mizuki; silent as a shadow. He bent down next to her ear.

"Enjoying yourself?" She flinched a bit and glanced up at him.

"It's pretty funny. I mean, did you see that fish? Hehe!" She giggled. Ulquiorra smirked. Grimmjow joined in teasing Aporro by scooping up a frog and putting it in his shirt.

"You know, I saw your favortie flower the other night..." She stiffened a little bit.

"You did? That's... interesting."

"I have to say... It has a vicious scent that certainly caused me some displeasure. How do you stand smelling it so deeply?" He questioned. She smiled to herself.

"How do I stand it, you ask? Hmmm... I don't think you want to know why... but, I'll give you a hint. It deals with my medicene. You know, the pills that are hard to obtain?" Mizuki said. Ulquiorra paused.

"Your pills?" She nodded. He straightened his back. Mayuri was being pinned down in the creek by Aporro while Grimmjow was lifting up a half buried log from the creek.

"I'll think it over, then. I'd better go break this fight up before they kill each other." Mizuki laughed and clapped her hands together.

"I'll cheer you on from the sidelines!" She said. He smirked and kicked a rock at the back of Mayuri's head.

"Break it up!"

* * *

Mizuki was fast asleep in her tent. Ulquiorra was dozing in his, staring up at the small spot of moonlight that was shining through the tent material. The night air was chilly and calm; but in the trees; the calm was interrupted by fast breaths of fear and snapping twigs. Her blonde hair got caught every now and then on some branches, but she was in too much of a hurry to pay attention to it. Her entire body was shaking in fear. Her eyes were wide and pleading for help.

"Oh god!" She moaned. Tears were streaming down her face. She was holding her left wrist, a pipe was sticking out of it. Her blood was dripping onto the ground around her, leaving a trail. She whipped her head around, trying to see where her pursuer was. She stopped, only her breath was heard. She choked on her sobs of pain, trying to silence herself. She turned her attention to her wrist.

"Son of a bitch!" She whispered. Chiyo gently touched the pipe and flinched.

"Dammit! I can't touch this thing! Oh god!" She whispered and moaned. There was a rustling in the trees. She froze and flickered her eyes all around her. Her heart raced in fear. She turned around, searching in the dark forest for him.

"_Chiyo..." _She gasped and turned to where she heard the voice. She whimpered and fell to her knees. She could only hope that he wouldn't see her in the brush. A twig snapped behind her. She turned to the noise, fear gripped her throat tightly. She held her breath, her entire body trembling in fear.

"I'm not over there..." She opened her mouth to let out a scream when a white hand lurched out and covered her mouth, pulling her back into the darkness.

* * *

Ulquiorra awoke the next morning with Ichigo kicking his tent. He was kicking and yelling at him to get up. Ulquiorra sat up and ripped the flap open.

"What do you want, you insufferable simpleton?" He growled. Ichigo motioned for him to come out. Matsumoto was holding the crying whore in her arms.

"It's ok, Shishi-chan! chiyo will come back. She just probably got lost in the woods last night when she went potty!" She said softly. Ulquiorra had a confused look on his face. He got out of his tent and looked around. Chad, Mayuri, Grimmjow, and Aporro were nowhere to be found.

"What's going on?" He asked. Mizuki was peering out of her tent, chewing on her nails in a nervous habit.

"Chiyo disppeared last night. We don't know where she is. The guys went out to try and find her," Ichigo explained. He seemed a bit uneasy. Ulquiorra took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. To Ichigo, he looked as if he was trying to clear his mind for a moment, but he was actually searching for Chiyo's scent. The scent he caught first was from her tent and it was an older scent; from last night. He concentrated harder. He found a faint scent leading into woods. It was Chiyo's; but it was definately an old scent. That meant that she was taken earlier in the night. He opened his eyes and exhaled.

"Ichigo, you just stay here with the girls... I'll go help look," He said. Ichigo nodded. Ulquiorra walked over to Mizuki. She was fiddling with her nails nervously. Her eyes were a little wide and had some held back tears in them. He stood over her.

"Are you worried about her?" He asked. She nodded.

"This is probably why I don't camp a lot..." She murmured. He snickered and moved towards the path of Chiyo's old scent. Ulquiorra bent his head down to pass under a branch and headed into the woods. He kept his eyes peeled for any signs of a path Chiyo might have made. A few scared animals scattered away from him as he made his way through through leaves and branches of the forest. He inhaled deeply, making sure he didn't loose track of her trail. He followed the invisible tracks leading him closer and closer to Chiyo. Up ahead, he could make out a patch of blue hair. Ulquiorra felt uneasiness come over him as Chiyo's scent was soon overcome with the smell of blood. He came to Grimmjow, who was standing with his hand over his mouth and arm around his stomach; his face showing that he was in thought. Ulquiorra saw Chiyo's body; or what would be called a body. It looked more like a mummified corpse. Her body was completely dried out, not a single bit of fluid was left in it. Her blood was under the corpse and on the surrounding plants. A piece of pipe was through her wrist. Grimmjow glanced at Ulquiorra.

"What the hell am I going to tell them?" He muttered. Ulquiorra lowered his eyes and put a hand on his neck.

"Well, either we lie and say we haven't found her and keep going on... or we just flat out say it. But then we would have to leave... and the entire purpose of this trip would be for naught," Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow bent over the corpse and ran his fingers along the side of her neck. He grimaced.

"This is bad Ulquiorra... I'm trying to show a tad bit of optimism by not being specific, but we have... another vampire here..." He looked up at Ulquiorra. His eyes widened.

"You can't possibly mean...?" Ulquiorra breathed. Grimmjow nodded.

"Unfortunately... I've taken measures and brought a few blood bags for myself. And you have those blood pills. There's no other explination. Every other vampire remotely close to here is our ally and knows our scent well. It has to be him, Ulquiorra. Huh...? What's... this?" He picked up a small white flower, it's petals were slightly crinkled. He sniffed it and dropped the small bud.

"Ugh! God, that thing... bites!" He hissed. Ulquiorra felt his heart leap.

"Mizuki..." He whispered. A scream rang through the air. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra leapt to their feet.

"Dammit!" Ulquiorra yelled, running full blast back to the camp. Grimmjow kept up behind him. They arrived in a matter of seconds. Matsumoto was on the ground, holding her bleeding neck and barely concious. The other girl had her leg ripped off, she was nearly dead from the loss of blood. Ichigo was slumped up against a tree with his head bleeding and a hole in his gut. Ulquiorra searched around for Mizuki with his eyes quickly, he didn't see her anywhere. Grimmjow ran forward.

"Where are ya, you bastard? Come on! Get your cowardly ass out here!" He yelled. Ulquiorra ran to Mizuki's tent and looked inside, the walls were ripped and there were clear signs of struggle. He bit his lip and looked around the site again.

"Grimmjow!" Chad came running out of the woods. Ulquiorra met his eyes. He stopped in his tracks, knowing he shouldn't have come back to the camp. He took a step back, ready to run back into the woods. A dark figure appeared behind him.

"Hey, Chad..." He murmured. Chad's eyes widened. His arm went around Chad's neck and pulled him down, his other fist collided with his nose. Blood spilled to the ground. He dropped Chad to the ground. Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"What...? You... you fucking asshole! YOU TRAITOR!" Grimmjow screamed, charging with his fist ready. Aporro licked his hand and smirked.

"What? I didn't attack you personally. I don't see how I'm the traitor." He dodged Grimmjow and jumped to the side. A small bit of blood was on his cheek. Ulquiorra glared at him.

"You're the one aren't you!" He hissed. Aporro chuckled.

"Who are you talking about? If you're talking about those little girls, yes, that was me. I really like woman's blood, it makes me feel really young. They have that special taste, don't they Ulquiorra? You should know better than anyone else," He taunted.

"You... you demon... you tortured her, didn't you? You treated her like dirt, you beat her, and you fucking ruined her life!" Ulquiorra roared. Aporro laughed.

"I ruined her life, huh? Whose life are we discussing? I'm not sure who 'her' is. Do tell, Ulquiorra-kun," He said lightly. Ulquiorra growled and ran at Aporro, bloodlust in his eyes. Mayuri appeared in front of Aporro, Mizuki under his arm. He stopped. Mayuri's face was calm and smooth. Mizuki was staring at the ground, blood splattered across her face and her eyes distant. Ulquiorra's entire body tensed in rage.

"Mayuri..." He growled.

"That's far enough, Ulquiorra," He said. Grimmjow took in a breath.

"Mayuri?" His eyes flickered to Grimmjow.

"You're surprised? Tch... you're all idiots..."

"Mayuri, let go of Mizuki..." Ulquiorra growled, his eyes darkened by the shadow casted by his bangs. Mayuri's eyes went back to Ulquiorra.

"Let go? Why would I do anything like that?" He pulled Mizuki closer to him.

"I've been waiting for years to find Mizuki and have her by my side. I'm not going to just let her go so easily, Ulquiorra."

"Just... let her go... now..." He hissed. His knuckles turned white and cracked as his fists were clenched tighter and tighter. His body trembled with rage, and his eyes were blood red. Mayuri smirked.

"You seem a tad upset, Ulquiorra. Why is that? Is it because your love interest has found someone else to love and spend the rest of her life with? Or is it because you've been completely useless in saving your dead friends?" He questioned, cold look in his eyes. Ulquiorra let out a roar of anger and ran at Mayuri. He was taken back a bit.

"You're still human, I'll snap you like a twig!" Ulquiorra screamed. Mizuki pushed off Mayuri's arm and stood in front of him protectively. Ulquiorra stopped, just inches from her, his claws raised just at her eye level. His hand shook, his eyes were staring into hers.

"Mizuki," He breathed. She didn't move. Mayuri smirked.

"You see, Ulquiorra? See won't let you touch me. You can't refuse, can you?" He said. Ulquiorra slowly lowered his arms, his eyes still on Mizuki's.

"Mizuki... please... he was the one who hurt you. Please, move," Ulquiorra said, his voice quivering. She only stared up into his eyes, allowing no movement. He fell to his knees and grasped Mizuki's waist.

"Mizuki!" He cried out. Grimmjow snarled.

"Dammit, Mayuri! What the fuck did you do to her?" He charged at him. Aporro grabbed his shoulder and gave him a swift kick.

"No! No! No! That's not allowed here, Grimmjow!" He said. He lurched out and grabbed his neck.

"You have to realize, that not everyone is how they appear..." He said softly, grinning. Grimmjow growled and delivered and powerful punch to Aporro's cheek. He escaped his grasped and ran to Mayuri. Ulquiorra was still on his knees, pleading with Mizuki. Mayuri crossed his arms and closed his eyes, as if he was simply waiting for something to happen. Mizuki twisted out of Ulquiorra's grip, ripping herself free from his grasp and making him let out a cry of misery. She stood in front of Grimmjow, her arms out in front of her as if to stop Grimmjow's collision. He stopped, amazement in his eyes. He growled.

"Mayuri... you bastard! You fucking brainwashed her!" He snapped. Mayuri smirked.

"No. No... I just helped her realize who she really loves..." He ran a hand down her neck. Ulquiorra let out a scream of misery, his fangs at their full length. He leapt to his feet.

"Mayuri, Mizuki will never forget how much our love flourished! I can easily make her wake up from your god damn trance!" He screamed. He grabbed Mizuki's arm and pulled her to him, his mouth open to reveal his fangs. Grimmjow reached out to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra! Stop it! You're going out of it now, you'll hurt h-!" Mayuri delivered a bone crunching punch to his face. Grimmjow fell to the ground, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and blood pouring from his dented in nose. He reached out and smacked Ulquiorra's face with the back of his hand.

"Don't you dare touch her..." He growled. Mizuki took a step back, her showing only a little bit of shock. Ulquiorra snarled. His nails grew sharper and longer. His throat itched for blood.

"You're turning into that thing you've been surpressing just for Mizuki... what good does it do if you turn into now, Ulquiorra?" Mayuri said darkly. He paused, hesitation in his eyes. Mizuki stared at Ulquiorra's rage filled eyes. His eyes flickered from Mizuki to Mayuri.

"Just look at yourself Ulquiorra... you've turned into a monster. You look like you're ready to kill anything in sight. Don't you ever think about what you do? Maybe it affects others..." Ulquiorra was distracted, his eyes went to Mizuki. Mayuri took the moment and launched his foot into Ulquiorra's stomach. He doubled over, gripping his gut. His elbow went down on Ulquiorra's head. He let out a groan of pain and fell over. Mayuri pulled Mizuki to his side. He whispered in her ear.

"Say your goodbyes to Ulquiorra, Mizuki..." She flinched. She didn't expect anything like it. Mayuri bent over Ulquiorra, grasped his chin roughly in his hand.

"This will be the last time you ever see Mizuki, Ulquiorra. You'll never see her again..." He smirked and roughly pushed his face down as he stood up. Mayuri went to Aporro, letting Mizuki alone with Ulquiorra with a careful eye on them. She slowly got to her knees and brushed his hair out of his face. Ulquiorra breathed roughly, blood trickling from his lips. His red eyes flashed up to Mizuki. Her eyes had gotten softer, sadness were in them.

"Mizuki... please..." She closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek. She bent her face close to his.

"Ulquiorra... did you figure out what the flower dealt?" She whispered. He paused. His lightly grasped her hand.

"Mizuki-"

"Did you?" She asked again.

"No..." She smiled lightly.

"That flower... it's... my way out..." She whispered. He blinked.

"Way out...? What do you mean? Mizuki?" She opened her eyes and lightly stroked his cheek.

"My disease... it's from that flower..." His eyes widened.

"What?" He breathed. She nodded.

"When I was younger... when I first found that flower... that's when it all happened. I knew about it, I knew that if you inhaled the pollen, it'll give you a fatal disease that can barely be treated. That's what those pills are for. I've only put it off for so long because... I knew someday... I'd find someone..." She wiped her eyes with her arm and sniffed.

"But... now I... I'll never see them again...!" She whispered. Ulquiorra grasped her hand.

"I won't let you go, Mizuki..." He whispered. She smiled lightly.

"Ulquiorra... I'm so sorry... you... you have to... I'm not, I'm not right for you anymore..." She whispered. He blinked.

"That's nonsense, Mizuki. You're perfect!" Mizuki shook her head. Her hand went to her stomach. Her eyes casted down to the space between them.

"No... Ulquiorra... I... I have his child in me..." Her voice wavered as she spoke. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. His hands shook.

"Mizuki...! Mizuki!" He cried. Mayuri towered over her head. He lightly took her arm, making her stand up.

"Ulquiorra... it's time we leave. Don't try to search for her ever again..." He cracked his neck.

"Or else this mutant with rip you to pieces..." He hissed, grinning. Ulquiorra saw his eyes.

"You... you hid it so well, didn't you?" Ulquiorra breathed, disgust in his voice. Mayuri smirked. His beaming red eyes twinkling at him.

"Aren't I a stinker? Now... if you excuse us... Mizuki and I are now going." Aporro laughed.

"You'd better not forget your payment to me, Mayuri!" He snapped. Ulquiorra kept his eyes on Mizuki. She was still crying, her eyes filled with sadness but her soul was crushed to a point where she wouldn't even move on her own. Mayuri picked up Mizuki and headed into the forest with Aporro right behind him. Ulquiorra struggled to move, anger in his eyes.

"Mizuki!" He yelled. He crawled, trying to get to feet but failing. His stomach burned and his entire body was aching. He groaned and punched the ground, he could feel his insides shifting. His thirst for blood was going to the extremes.

"Mizuki!" He screamed. His rage turned into heartbreak, his chest felt crushed by his loss. He could barely contain himself as he let out a scream of misery and let tears slide down his face. The forest rang with his cries of agony. He quit trying to move and panted for air, his cries exhausting his already tired body.

_She's been killing herself! She's been killing herself for years! But why! Why did she do it! She knew all along what that damned flower could do, why did she keep... She just kept poisening herself! Now... now she's with that bastard! I won't fucking let her go... I'm not letting that bastard win! I'll save her... I'll save her! I swear Mizuki, I will find you... I will save you!_


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is extra short. Mainly because I want some time to write the next chapter and because I like to torture you all with suspense. Yes, evil Author. Muaha... eh... Anyways, without further adue, here's your super short chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Zangetsu hurried out of the room, cursing under his breath in rage. Ulquiorra sat on the floor, his back against the wall and his body beaten brutally. His eyes showed no pain, only misery. Tears still rolled down his eyes from the day Mizuki was taken. Matsumoto was downstairs, put under personal medical supervision. Her condition was horrible. Mayuri had injected her with a poisen only certain vampires know the antidote to. The other girls were long dead. Chad managed to get away with just a neck brace and a broken nose. Ichigo was in the hospital and going through surgery to seal the hole in his gut. The situation was disasterous. The Vampire council had decided to immediately put their foot in and hault the independent investigations for Mizuki and replace it with a team of ruthless vampires. Ulquiorra could barely stand to listen to the order when it was given. Zangetsu had to restrain him from attacking the superiors. His current condition was the result from Zangetsu punishing him for both attempting to attack the elders and for being so stupid to give up Mizuki so easily. Ulquiorra's head thumped up against the wall as he rasied it to stare at the ceiling. He longed for Mizuki so much. His soul was pulling at him to get up and search for her. Yet he still thought of her well being. If he searched for Mizuki, Mayuri may in fact harm her. There was no telling what he would do. He closed his weeping eyes and thought of Mizuki. For the short time he knew her, he knew pure bliss.

"Mizuki..." He whispered. Ulquiorra gripped his hands tightly, crumpling the papers that were in them. He let out a sigh and relaxed his body.

_'Ulquiorra,_

_I still love you with all my soul. Please don't doubt me for one second. I know it may look as though I'm drifting from you, but I still cling to you with my heart and soul. I won't let him take me, Ulquiorra. You gave me my strength.'_

_'Ulquiorra,_

_I'm doing everything myself now. Please, please try not to get too involved. He is a monster. He'll kill anyone. I'm sure of it now. I'm handling the personal business with him on my own. I won't let him destroy our love, Ulquiorra.'_

_'Ulquiorra,_

_This is probably going to be my grave. I love you forever. I hope that we'll be able to sit together and watch the sunset soon. Just the two of us. Without anyone around.' _He groaned with misery and thumped his head up against the wall again.

_I can't live with this pain! It's too much... I can't... I just can't! With Mizuki gone... I'll fall down that hole again. I'll be back with the devil. I won't have any reason to live... _He dropped the papers on the floor.

"I can't live with the memories..." He whispered. Ulquiorra stood up, his face blank and ghostlike. He felt his heart pounding in his chest in pain. He went to his dresser and dug out everything that reminded him of Mizuki. He ravaged through his clothing, searching for every article he wore whenever he embraced him. A pile was built up in his room, everything that reminded him of Mizuki was there. The few photos he had of her, small scribbles she made, notes and even her own books. His face was covered with agony as he flung everything to the floor. He smashed his fists into the door his closet. He let out a cry, his voice full of misery. Ulquiorra slowly walked out of his room, his misery ridden face hidden beneath the shadows casted by his hair. He went downstairs to the kitchen for a lighter. Zangetsu saw him, his bruised hand was red from beating Ulquiorra earlier.

"Ulquiorra, what are you doing in here?" He said. Ulquiorra didn't hear him and continued back upstairs, his tears falling to the floor as he went. Zangetsu grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey! Did you hear me? What are you doing?" He demanded. Ulquiorra said nothing and turned his pain filled eyes to Zangetsu. There was only silence between them. Zangetsu felt pity for him, realizing that he was in so much pain and let go. Ulquiorra continued his journey back upstairs and too his room. He swung the door behind him, ignoring the fact that it was still open by a crack. He stood over the pile of things that reminded him of Mizuki, his tears falling on a few papers. He clicked the lighter to life, the small flame on the tip and held it to a pile of papers Mizuki used to write notes to him. They burned quickly and helped the fire spread fast along the pile. He dropped the lighter on the pile, his eyes shining with the flames. He went to his desk and sat on the chair, slumping back and hanging his head back. Grimmjow saw the smoke coming from his room and opened the door.

"Ulquiorra, what the hell are you doing!" He yelled as he saw the fire. He saw Ulquiorra sitting in his chair, just looking at him signalled to Grimmjow that Ulquiorra had given up life. He ran in, unsure as of what to do about the fire. He looked back and forth from Ulquiorra and the fire.

"Z... Zangetsu! Zangetsu!" He yelled. Zangetsu came to the door and stared at the fire.

"You... idiot..." He muttered. Grimmjow smached Ulquiorra across the face.

"Ulquiorra! Wake up, dumbass! The fuck did you do to your room!" He yelled. He turned to the fire and saw a picture of Mizuki sitting on top of the pile. He froze. The picture shriveled in the flames before his eyes. He turned back to Ulquiorra.

"Why... Ulquiorra... why are you... burning Mizuki's stuff?" He asked. Grimmjow only stared at a motionless body. Ulquiorra didn't answer him. Grimmjow grabbed him and shook him viciously.

"Why are you burning her stuff?" He screamed. Zangetsu kicked Grimmjow.

"Dumbass! Forget about what's going on and get him out of here!" He snapped. Grimmjow picked Ulquiorra up and ran out of the room. Zangetsu tore sheets off of the bed and used them to smother out the fire as fast as he could. Grimmjow forced Ulquiorra to stand, and started to question him.

"Ulquiorra, the fuck were you doing? You were burning everything in there with Mizuki on it! What were you doing! You burning things like this isn't you, why did you do it?" He yelled. Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

"I'm giving up, Grimmjow." Grimmjow hesitated to speak.

"G... giving up? W... What do you mean by that?" He didn't answer him. Ulquiorra peered up at Grimmjow. He felt his heart leapt into his throat. Ulquiorra's eyes were dead and sad. His face was ruined with misery and pain. It was enough to make Grimmjow feel afraid of him to the bone. Ulquiorra had given up on life.

* * *

Mayuri ran his hand up and down Mizuki's stomach, a smile on his face. It had been three weeks since they had disappeared from Ulquiorra and the others. Mizuki was beginning to develop a belly showing she was pregnent. The setting sun shone through the windows of the small country home they were in. Mizuki's hair had been restyled again, to a short cut that was only a few inches long. Mayuri stroked her short hair and nestled his head on her shoulder.

"We'll just live our lives out here where no one can find us, Mizuki. No one will disrupt our lives." The clock chimed. Mayuri stood up and left Mizuki. He disappeared into the kitchen, picking up the phone and calling someone. Mizuki's eyes drifted to her stomach. It brought her sadness. She had dreamed that when she would get pregnant, it would be with the man she truely loved; in this case it was Ulquiorra. She closed her eyes and gripped the material of her shirt. Tears fell from her eyes. She would never see his face again. She would only live in fear with Mayuri and his child. Mizuki was trapped forever. She could hear Mayuri from the kitchen.

"Yes Aporro, I need you to bring the vial. You know which one... Yes the one marked 'venom'. No not snake venom! I don't care if you're joking around. Just get it over here now!" He slammed the phone back into place and return to the living room. He put a hand under Mizuki's chin and smiled.

"Mizuki, you're about to join me in eternal life as a vampire..." He kissed her tenderly. Mizuki felt her soul shrivel inside of her. She closed her eyes, restraining the tears swelling in her eyes. Mizuki was trapped forever.

* * *

**Four years later...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Four years...**

Ulquiorra entered the University campus as usual. It was his second year here; and he was already too smart for the classes provided. He had barely breezed past life over the last years because of the loss of Mizuki. He was nothing more than a doll that fucked for blood; just as he was before. To his old 'customers' this was great news since they got back their battering ram after so long. To him and the friends he had, it only meant he was digging himself down a hole of pity, darkness and solitude. Many times over Ulquiorra was tortured with dreams and nightmares of Mizuki. Grimmjow told him to stop being foolish and persue her; but Ulquiorra was still locked on Mayuri's words. He knew that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

The bringing of spring meant another school year. Ulquiorra was already famous around the campus; both for fucking and for his academics. His black hair shifted slightly with the breeze. He stopped suddenly. He caught a fimiliar scent. Emotion came flooding back into his mind. The world seemed to slow down as his eyes searched for the source. He saw a head of black hair disappear into a building. He put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

"I'm imagining things..." He muttered. He continued walking to his new class he was starting in. Of course, many of the girls knew him and already gave him a sweet hello. Most of the students were the same as last year. It was another year without his source of happiness. It pained him inside, but on the outside, he looked fine. His green eyes were a bit distant and his composure was calm. Grimmjow wasn't at the same university as Ulquiorra. His brain capacity wasn't as great as his. The teacher walked in.

"Alright! Alright! Everybody calm down. I know this is a new year, but you're college students. Control yourselves. Now I'm going to take attendence. When I call your name, say you're here." He began to call names out one by one. Ulquiorra knew all of them from last year. He closed his eyes and waited for his name to be called.

"Kurotsuchi, Hizaki." Ulquiorra's eyes snapped open.

"Here." His eyes flashed to whoever said 'here'. His heart froze. Long black hair, flowing over her shoulders and a calm, pale face. It was Mizuki. Her eyes were just the same as when she left him. Sad and so distant from the world.

_Mizuki is here. She's... she's alright... but... why is her name Kurotsuchi? That bastard Mayuri... He thinks he can get away with all the things he's done? Now that I know she's safe... I know she's here... I can finally... take her back. _Ulquiorra's eyes seemed to be filled with more spirit now. He felt his heart lift a little bit.

"Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Shiffer!" The teacher yelled. Ulquiorra blinked and looked up at him. A few students were smirking.

"What? Can't you see I'm sitting right here?" He said in a smooth tone. Most of the students laughed at the comment. The teacher growled a bit and moved on. He turned his attention back to Mizuki. It amazed him that she was at the same University as himself. So many things were runing through his mind at that very moment. His closed his eyes and forced himself to look away from her. He was staring; and it would only alert her that he knew who she was. He didn't want to risk the chance of her still being Mayuri's mind puppet. For all he knew, Mayuri could be lurking in the shadows somewhere in the very same University.

* * *

Ulquiorra followed Mizuki as she left the University. It was starting to get a bit dark; Mizuki had taken extra classes that Ulquiorra didn't bother to even think about. She went inside a seperate building that was far away from the others. Ulquiorra was a bit puzzled, he had never noticed this building on the campus before. It wasn't new either; so he felt a bit dumb for missing it. He slid into the door and stopped immediately. The smell of children was strong in the air. He looked around the hallway. It was decorated like a daycare. He could hear a few kids laughing here and there. Every now and then a baby would let out a whine and a woman would hush it. He made his way down the hallway slowly, sorting out Mizuki's scent from the rest and following it. He stopped by a room where sleeping kids were at. He peeked inside. Mizuki was kneeling next to a little, sleeping toddler. She was stroking his blue hair and humming softly. Ulquiorra tore his eyes from the room and put a hand over his eyes. He felt his heart being ripped in half. Mayuri had given her a child. It was like his soul had been torn from his body and thrown into the deepest pits of Hell. He could only imagine what Mizuki had gone through for the four years she was with him. Of course she wouldn't try to run away now; she had a child. Remembering Mizuki as how she was, she would never abandon a helpless creature just for her own sake. It was clear to him now, Mayuri's new weapon of manipulation was the child. He was using the poor child to control Mizuki. Without that child, Ulquiorra was certain Mizuki would still be fighting for her freedom. He looked into the room again and saw Mizuki holding the toddler in her arm, rubbing his back and whispering to the daycare worker. He let out a sigh and walked away, knowing she would be coming out soon. He walked out of the daycare, his eyes trailing along the ground.

_I'll need to tell Zangetsu this. I'm sure he'll know what to do... God, why does it hurt so much to see Mizuki well? She seems so happy with that child; but why does it hurt to see her with it? _He closed his eyes and gripped his chest. Mizuki walked out of the daycare with the little toddler clutching to her neck. She walked out, towards Ulquiorra, and then stopped. She seemed startled in seeing him in front of her. Although it was only his back, her heart fluttered in shock, surprise, and also delight. Ulquiorra heard her heartbeat quicken in pace and turned his head.

"Ulquiorra?" She said. He turned to her, facing her fully. He put on a calm face. She seemed surprised to see him, and also very worried.

"You're Hizaki Kurotsuchi, correct?" He said with a bit of ice on her fake name. She glanced down at her blue hair toddler.

"Yes..." He peered to the side, to avoid her eyes.

"Ulquiorra... san... do I know you from somewhere?" She asked. Mizuki's voice hinted that she didn't want to openly say what she wanted to say to him. He shifted from foot to foot. The toddler gave a groan and raised his head to rub his eyes.

"Mama!" He whined. She hugged him and turned her attention to him. Ulquiorra took in a breath at the toddler's noise. The little child made him angry and put him in pain. It was only a reminder of Mayuri to him.

"So... you're surprised to see me here, right? Hizaki?" He said, putting extra ice on the fake name. She blinked and glanced at him.

"I... I am... Ulquiorra, did you try to find me?" She said, her eyes starting to fill with more worry.

"No, actually. I gave up after figuring that Mayuri was actually going to kill you if I tried." She bit her lip. The toddler sensed her sadness and looked at Ulquiorra. His eyes were a chilling black. Ulquiorra could see Mayuri's features all over the child. It made his heart race in rage. He wanted to tear the child from Mizuki's arms and rip it to shreds; just so he wouldn't see a miniature Mayuri sitting in Mizuki's arms. His face looked like Mayuri, his hair, and even the way he just looked was like Mayuri. He gave a groan and buried his head in Mizuki's chest. She petted his hair softly and murmured in his ear to sooth him.

"You didn't need to worry... I was perfectly fine. You never should have thought of me anyways. If you knew what was best, you'd leave now, too." Ulquiorra scoffed.

"Leave? Why would I leave? I'll give you the childish reason why; I was here first. He's only trying to get to me. It won't work. I've already ripped my heart out when you were stolen," He said lowly. Mizuki looked around and went to Ulquiorra. He didn't know why she was coming to him, so he took a step back. She stood in front of him and pushed her child's head against her chest; her hand over his ear.

"Ulquiorra, listen to me. Mayuri didn't force me to _have_ this child. As for giving me the child, it was a nightmare beyond anything I ever could possibly imagine," She whispered to him. Ulquiorra turned his head away from her.

"Don't try to tempt me. It's a lie. I know it is." She stared at him in disbelief.

"A lie...? Why would I lie-!" Mizuki stopped herself and turned from Ulquiorra.

"I have to go. Good bye, Ulquiorra-san." She walked away from him, to the direction she had originally intended to go. He watched her with cold eyes. He felt some regret in just letting her go, especially with the child. He saw someone else come out and wrap an arm around her waist. They stopped, turning to face each other. It was Mayuri. He kissed Mizuki on the lips. The child reached up and grasped his chin. He smiled and poked at the little boy. Ulquiorra stalked away, he didn't want to see anymore.

Mizuki and Mayuri went to the parking lot and climbed in a black van. Mizuki strapped the little boy up in the back seat and petted his cheek. She went to the front seat and sat besides Mayuri. He grasped her wrist tightly in his hand.

"Mizuki, did you speak with him?" He said. She paused, lowering her eyes and taking in a breath.

"Yes."

"Did you tell him about Grimmjow?" Mizuki peered out the window. She didn't tell him. She didn't want to. She knew it would only make Ulquiorra suffer even more.

"Yes. I did."

"And?" Mayuri kept his eyes out the window, the van still and silent all the while they were talking. She petted his hand.

"He is... devistated..." She whispered. He smirked and took his hand from her wrist, starting up the van.

"Good girl. Remember, that little boy means nothing to me. I can easily dispose of him when I want to," He said. Mayuri pulled away from the University and sped past the traffic. Mizuki laid her head back and closed her eyes. She wanted to think, but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. Mayuri knew what she was thinking. She wasn't allowed to think what she wanted, do what she wanted, or go where she wanted. She was bound by an invisible chain that was tightening around her throat with each passing day. The baby behind her squirmed and let out a laugh, clapping his hands. Mayuri chuckled and reached back, tickling his feet. Mizuki felt her heart lurch into her throat. It was sickening and frightening how he would act so lovingly towards the child he forced on her. A half hour passed by. They pulled off the main road and went to a dirt road. It was heading up a hill and into a thick forest. In a few moments, a large cottage came into view. Mayuri stopped the van in front and turned it off. Mizuki climbed out and began to unstrap the baby. Mayuri caught her arms and pulled her away.

"Go inside." She stared at him for a few moments and looked to the baby. He lightly grasped her chin and turned her attention back to him.

"Go inside." Mizuki turned from him and went inside the little cottage. She saw Aporro sitting on the couch. He glanced up at her and grinned.

"Hey, Mizu-chan!" She felt panick. She ran to the door to get the baby. Aporro leapt up and grabbed her arms.

"Oh no! No! No! You aren't going to run! You're supposed to be a good girl!" He said. Mizuki struggled, looking for Mayuri and the baby. He appeared in front of the door. Mizuki stopped struggling. Her eyes flickered from Mayuri to the baby. Aporro chuckled.

"Mayuri-san has some things to discuss, Mizuki-chan," He said. Mayuri held the baby in one arm and grabbed her throat with the other.

"You want to know what I found growing, hidden too, in the middle of that forest garden I let you plant? Hmm?" His cold eyes burned into hers.

"I don't know..."

"Don't know?" He hissed, pushing closer to her, the baby grumbled in his hand.

"A white flower. With delicate petals. You know what flower it is... It's the one you keep using to kill yourself slowly! You know I won't let that happen. You know I won't let you go near that flower..." He hissed. Mizuki struggled to get away from Mayuri. He clutched down on her throat hard.

"Did you forget about this baby? Or do I need to give him a deformation to make you remember who you are?" She shook her head.

"Don't hurt the baby. I'm sorry! I'm really sorry," She whispered. Mayuri leaned in and licked her lips.

"I'm sure you are..." He released her and took the baby away, walking up the stairs and around a corner. Aporro dragged her back to the kitchen. She struggled and tried to wretch her arms free. He slammed her against the wall.

"Gez! Such a naughty human, aren't you? You're so stubborn. You know you have to take these things every day. Mayuri said I can give you some extra doses if I want to." Mizuki whimpered and tried to kick him. Aporro shoved her to the floor. He brought out a syringe from the sink and tapped the needle.

"Alright! Some treatment for you, Mizu-chan!" He sang with a grin. She let out a short scream when he grabbed her roughly and plunged the needle into her neck. She cried and kicked him.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed. Aporro purred and took the needle out, the syringe empty.

"Love you too, Mizu-chan," He said sweetly. He brought forth another syringe.

"I want to see if this'll irritate your lungs! Yes, it's not treatment for your little mystery disease, but I just want to know if certain chemicals will really just... rough you up!" He slammed her head on the floor and stuck the needle into her neck. Mizuki whined and kicked at Aporro. He took the syringe away, throwing it behind him. He stood and crossed his arms.

"Alright... let's watch now." Mizuki laid still on the floor, curled up in a ball and crying. She felt her chest tug in pain. She put a hand over her mouth. Aporro smirked. Blood hurled from her mouth. She coughed and spewed bile and blood onto the floor. She kept a hand to her mouth, crying and trying to control her pain.

"Ah. It works well." He chuckled to himself in content.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ulquiorra rapped on Grimmjow's door. He opened it, holding a rag to his brow and welcoming him in with a sour look.

"What the hell did you do this time?"

"Jackasses from down the street decided to tamper with my bike. Now I have to stay inside for about a week cause those assholes saw me get towed away on a stretcher..."

"Again with your idiocracy..." Grimmjow sat down and put his feet up on his desk. Ulquiorra crossed his arms.

"Guess who I discovered at the University today," He said in a low voice. Grimmjow sighed and growled.

"Who? Another one of our long lost relatives?"

"Mizuki." Grimmjow froze, he lowered the rag and his eyes.

"It was her?" Ulquiorra nodded.

"How was she? Did she seem... unharmed?"

"Not physically, from what I could see. But... she does have child..." He muttered. Grimmjow blinked.

"Child...? That bastard! He fucking got her pregnant?"

"It's a toddler. She's been pregnant, and gave birth. It looks exaclty like him, too..." Ulquiorra growled. Grimmjow leaned on his elbows. The stitches above his eyebrown began to turn red with blood. He sighed.

"Fucking hell... it's so bad..." He realized something. "Did you check her condition? You know, that weird thing she has with her heart?" Ulquiorra nodded.

"She was still treated. I didn't sense anything bad... Then again... I was distracted by that god damn baby..." He said. Grimmjow stood up and wiped his brow again.

"I must be getting low on blood, this thing is taking forever to heal. As for Mizuki, what are you going to do?" Ulquiorra shook his head. He turned from Grimmjow and sighed.

"I really don't know. The only reason she hasn't tried to escape from his was because of that baby, and that may be the only reason why she's still alive. So the main key to helping her is to get her along with the baby. At the same time. I'm certain Mayuri wouldn't care what happened to a baby. Even if it was his." He walked out of Grimmjow's room.

"Hey, if you need help... you know I will." Ulquiorra nodded.

"I never ask for it... but I'm certain I'll need it now more than ever," He said.

* * *

Mizuki shivered in the cool morning air as she walked from the black van, carrying the baby, to the daycare. Mayuri sped away, going somewhere else for his daily duty. She opened the door and felt pain spread throughout her torso. She groaned and leaned against the wall. She felt very weak. The baby shifted and grasped onto a lock of her hair. She peered down at the child and let out a hot breath. She could feel her eyes getting heavy and her face getting hot. She pushed herself from the wall and kept walking. The door was wide open, as usually during the morning, and saw the usual worker waiting for her in the hallway. She smiled, immediately putting on a mask, and lifted the baby up.

"He's asleep right now. Oh, but he just locked onto my hair!" She giggled. The worker giggled as well.

"He loves his mommy!" She gently tugged at his hand and freed Mizuki. They waved to each other as Mizuki left. As soon as she left, she let out a stressed breath. She put a hand to her chest and inhaled deeply. She could feel her chest rattle. The cool air made the pain lessen a little, yet stung when she let it out.

Ulquiorra saw Mizuki standing alone. She seemed to be in pain. He narrowed his eyes and listened closely. He could hear her condition. It wasn't good. In fact, it was worse than the day she ran out of the classroom. He walked forward quickly. With a leap, he was at her side. He took her arm. She jumped in surprise, holding a hand over her mouth. He kept his eyes ahead. Mizuki tried to pull her arm away.

"I'm escorting you. You look sick and you look as though you will pass out." He peered down at her. She shyed away from his glance.

"I'm fine..."

"Lie again, and I'll steal you." Mizuki's eyes widened a bit. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ulquiorra pulled her along, heading to their first class. She kept her eyes trained ahead, holding a hand, still, over her mouth. She could feel her chest tickling her to cough. She didn't want to alarm Ulquiorra. She saw the building where their first class was and began to turn towards it. He pulled her away. She whirled her head back and forth from the building to Ulquiorra.

"But that's-"

"That's not your first class," He murmured. With a stern arm, he guided her into an abandoned building and drove Mizuki up the stairs. She began to feel dizzy the higher and higher they went up the steps. The patter of their steps began to make her drowzy. He pushed open a steel door and drove her through it. Chilly wind blew through her clothes and nipped at her skin. She shivered and looked around. They were on the roof.

"Why did you take me here?" She said. He stood behind her and crossed his arms, giving her no answer. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make herself seem in control. Ulquiorra only gave her a cool stare.

"Answer me, Ulquiorra." He still gave her no answer. Her eyes flickered over his face. She reached into her jacket pocket, fingering her cell phone.

"I can call him... If you try to-"

"I know you're putting up a tough front. And you don't have the heart to do that to me. You wouldn't call Mayuri to get me at all. If anything, you'd tell me to run or just yell at me. Your appearance doesn't fool me. You're still sick. In fact, right now, you should be in bed, sleeping. You shouldn't be awake. Something was put in you and it irritated your lungs. Now you're forced to still come here and pretend everything is fine and dandy. Isn't that right? Mizuki?" She froze. His cool eyes could see past her wavering ones. How could she possibly fool him? Even if he wasn't a vampire, Mizuki knew he could read her like a book.

"You're always rubbing it in my face... I still don't understand why you're still faithful to me," She said, taking out her cell phone. Ulquiorra didn't waver or move. She opened it and started to dial the numbers slowly.

"Ulquiorra, I know you don't want me to betray you... I know I don't either... but... He has the baby... under his control," Mizuki said softly. She paused, holding her thumb over the call button. Mayuri would pick up the phone in an instant if she pushed it. She gazed into Ulquiorra's eyes and raised the phone to her ear.

"What are you going to tell him? That I'm talking to you on a roof? I haven't harmed you, and I haven't done a single thing to you. What will you tell him? That I know who you are?" She paused, her hand shaking. Ulquiorra uncrossed his arms.

"If you think I'll just stand by, watch you live a forced life, and know that you're in pain all the time then you've become nothing more than a brainless doll for him. I know... that deep inside your soul, you're aching to get rid of him." He stepped forward towards Mizuki. She faltered, she wasn't expecting him to do anything.

"You're wanting to go back to the way things where. Just between us. When you were happy. You look back on those times and you just can't help yourself, Mizuki..." He kept coming towards her. She began to stumble back. He grasped his wrist, and gently took her cell phone away.

"You're only with him because you fear for that child's life. It's a spawn of satan. It's a spawn of him. You're only living with that monster because of that child. Just abandon it. Let someone else take it before he can touch it-" She slapped him hard across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed. He put a hand to his raw cheek, his cool eyes gazing into hers. Her hands shook furiously.

"You're telling me to abandon my son! You're telling me to let him die! I can't just leave him! Mayuri will find him, and he'll find me. All you're saying to me is what you believe! It's what you think can happen without any troubles! Can't you just think outside of your world? Think of what I'm going through right now!" She began to tear up. Mizuki gasped and put a hand to her face.

"He's always going to be there. He'll never let me go! Do you have any idea what he does? He'll never let me go! He hates it when I talk to other men, he even hates it when I talk to other girls! I can't just walk away, he'll get me back and be even more brutal! And it's not just him, anymore. Aporro is right next to him, doing whatever the fuck he tells him to do!" She gasped a few times and wiped away a few tears with shaking hands.

"If I get away from Mayuri, Aporro will find me. You've no idea how sadistic those sick bastards are! That Aporro... he constantly has some, some god damn needle to stick into me and make me suffer! Mayuri... he just can't get enough thrill out of beating me and hurting me. I can't leave them, Ulquiorra! I do one thing either of them detest, and I end up lying in a corner bleeding half to death." She started to breath much faster, her heart fluttered in panic.

"I can't escape from this life! I just can't!" She cried. Ulquiorra gently took her into his arms. She let out painful cries and buried her tear-stained face into his chest. He stroked her hair softly and rocked her back and forth, like a child.

"What happened to you, Mizuki? What happened to the woman I knew?" He laid his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes.

"You used to be so full of fire... now look at you... you're beaten, worn down and only used as a toy. You would've spat in Mayuri's face when we first met. Now you're bending to his every whim. And what for? A child that was forced upon you? The rest of a life that will only be filled with pain and misery and regret? Mizuki... all you have to do... is tell me... tell me I can help you... and I will..." He whispered. She shook her head and clung to his shirt.

"You can't! You can't! Ulquiorra, he'll just kill you. He's already killed my mother! My father disappeared a year ago! I don't want anything to happen to you," She cried. He held her tightly.

"You're just giving me more motivation to help you, Mizuki. I can free you... from Mayuri... From Aporro... and from your sickness," He whispered into her hair. She shook her head again.

"You can't cure it, Ulquiorra... I already told you! I'm putting this on myself to free myself." He raised his head and inhaled a breath of cool air.

"That's a horrible plan. Mizuki, I hate that plan. I dispise it. You should abandon it right away. I've talked with _my _people. I've managed to gather enough resources to help you. I've gained permission, and I've gained a few extra advantages in order to help you. All I need is for you to tell me..." He held her face in his hands, pressing his forehead against hers. She bit her lip and choked back a few tears. Mizuki ran a hand down Ulquiorra's neck.

"Why are you so driven to help me?" She whispered.

"Because I love you, Mizuki." She closed her eyes and let a fresh stream of tears run down her cheeks. Ulquiorra wiped them away with his thin fingers.

"You just need to tell me, Mizuki..." He whispered. She took in a breath, building up the strength to speak.

"Ulquoirra... if you end up dying, I'll follow you... please..." Her body shook.

"Please, help me..." She whispered. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and pulled her close to him. He longed to kiss her. He wanted to take her back. Yet, he was held back. And it killed him inside.

"If my princess asks me, I'll do whatever she wants..."

* * *

Aporro tapped a beaker with his finger, watching the small little tadpole desentigrate in the acid. He smirked and wrote a few things down. It's entire being was dissolving in the acid. Mayuri came up behind him and slammed a steel canteen. Aporro ran his fingers over it and smirked.

"Wow... you can sure collect in a very timely fashion, Mayuri-san." He turned to Mayuri, glancing over his bloodied clothes.

"I'm guessing they were worth the collection...?" He spat out a piece of flesh.

"Well worth the thrill. As for the collection... that amount is certainly not worth the trouble. I had to make a few stops in order to speed up the healing process of my wounds. I underestimated their poisons." He sat on a stool and ripped off his tattered shirt. Scars were all over his body, a few fresh ones stood out from the rest. He poked at them and growled. Aporro swatted his hand away. He took the canteen and unscrew the top.

"You know, picking and poking as scars doesn't help your health at all..." He attached a tube to it and hung the canteen upside-down from the ceiling.

"Going up against a god damn pair of vampires who've been alive for who knows how long doesn't help ones health either. And don't start bitching about wanting to lead the experiement on this blood, either! I'm the one who always goes and gets it, so I'm always going to be the one who tests it. Now move aside..." He pushed Aporro out of the way and lite a burner. Mayuri reached up to a screw and began to twist it, letting the blood run free. It dripped down into a blue solution and began to bubble. The resulting liquid ran through a series of tubes and a yellowish substance dripped into a small tube. Mayuri grinned.

"Oh goody. As always, those old vampires have the most venom." Aporro sulked. Mayuri turned to him and laughed.

"I proved you wrong again! Young vampires venom is so miniscule in their blood because they're still developing!" He turned back to the venom.

"Just because you're right, doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face. Although it's good news... I still don't see why you go through all this trouble! You're a vampire yourself now, why don't you just bite her?"

"Because, dumbshit, as proven in a previous procedure, I'm unable to turn others into vampires. She'll have to be turned just like me. Through injection." Aporro scoffed.

"You could just ask me as a favor... I don't mind-" Mayuri hissed and grabbed his throat.

"I've studied vampires for a while... and I know one thing well, when a vampire turns a human... that human is dedicated to them. Whether it be for good or for bad... they are dedicated..." Aporro gulped and smiled nervously.

"Alright, alright, I understand, Mayuri-san! You want to turn her yourself! I get it!" Mayuri released him and walked away, rubbing a fresh scar.

"Damn straight..." He took his cell phone out of his pocket. He rubbed the screen with his bloodied thumb.

"Tonight... no injections for Mizuki. Just the medication." Aporro sighed.

"Alright... no fun for me... oh wait... I guess that means I have to leave the house tonight, neh?" He smirked. Mayuri snickered.

"If I catch you still in it when Mizuki comes back, tch... you'll never see the outside world again." He eyed Aporro over his shoulder.

"It's a nice private time between us tonight..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been stuck in writers block for a while. I'm having some hard times thinking of things to write for my fanfics on here. If this one seems a bit off, sorry, I'm kind of forcing myself to please my many stalking readers.**

**P.S.- My skill with sexual writing have been heading downhill. T.T Anyone have a magic cure for this? Anyone at all! And no, I am not watching or reading porn. That is not a solution for me, thank you.**

Chapter 18

Mizuki rubbed her arms. They were sore from yesterday. The abuse she recieved was more ravinous that usual. Her entire body ached, but she didn't want to alarm Ulquiorra. She learned a few tricks to hide things from vampires thanks to so long with Mayuri and Aporro. She could feel his eyes staring into her back. Their conversation on the roof didn't help their secret relation. Mizuki felt more aggitated. If the feeling kept with her until the end of the day, Mayuri would know for sure. She looked up at the clock. Just twenty minutes until the end. She only had so long to calm herself. Someone came into the class.

"Yes, what is it?" The teacher asked.

"Is Miss Kurotsuchi in here?" He looked towards Mizuki and motioned for her to come up. The woman went to her quickly, whispering. Ulquiorra listened in.

"... He started coughing up a fit a while ago. His temperature is rising slowly. I think you need to take him home early today."

"When did it start?" She looked around the room and walked her out.

"It was this afternoon..." Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. Mizuki's eyes did show she was worried. He knew it wasn't a trick because of her eyes.

* * *

Mayuri waited patiently with the engine of the van humming softly. Mizuki came out with the little baby wrapped up tightly in a blanket. She strapped him in the back seat and kissed him on the head. Mayuri watched her as she went through the usual motions. She sat next to him and strapped herself in.

"He's sick?"

"Yes." Mayuri pulled out of the parking lot.

"Aporro will take him tonight." Mizuki's eyes widened a bit. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Wh... Why?"

"You and I need to have a chat." She griped the edges of her seat.

"Mayuri... I haven't done anything-"

"No, you haven't." He smirked and peered at her with chilly eyes.

"I'm going to reward you... I promise it'll be a lovely evening..." He reached over and softly wrapped his fingers around her hand. A chill went up her spine. Mizuki closed her eyes and inhaled a slow, deep breath. Mayuri watched her, his smirk turned into a frown. A flash of anger sparked in his eyes. He turned back to the road and sped up suddenly. Mizuki flinched. He swirved past the many cars in front of him and skidded down the driveway leading to the house. He screeched to a halt just inches from the house itself and ripped away from the seat. He threw open Mizuki door and pulled her out by her wrists. She barely made any sound and struggled in fear. He was angry for some reason, and she didn't know why.

"Aporro! Get you lazy ass out here!" He yelled. Aporro leapt down from the roof and put on a pair of thin sunglasses.

"Ah! You've found your princess? I shall take thine heir away, sir king."

"Shut the fuck up and get out," Mayuri snapped. Aporro grinned and bowed to Mizuki.

"You two crazy love birds have fun tonight..." He murmured. Mizuki's heart leapt in fear. Mayuri wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her inside.

"Let! GO! What is he going to do! What's he going to do to him?"

"Shut up!" He pushed her to the floor.

"You just worry about that baby like it's your life! It'll be fine, Mizuki! Fucking christ... that thing is all you think about now, isn't it?" He bent over her, his eyes burning into hers.

"How long has it been now? Almost a month? All because you're fretting over that thing. I've grown so sick of it!" He grabbed her face and held her still. She grasped his wrists in panick and started trembling.

"Mayuri, please...!" She whispered.

"It's nearing six. Get upstairs and wear the white gown." He got off of her and crossed his arms. She hesitated, staring up at him.

"Now!" He snapped. She scrambled to her feet and hurried upstairs. Mayuri grumbled under his breath as he walked to the kitchen. He took out a few pans and few dishes from the fridge. With a flick of the wrist, he put together a bowl of food and began to cook it with expert skill. Steam rose from the sizzling food as it steadily came to the finishing point. He heard footsteps above him. She was searching for the gown. He smirked.

_I've realized I've been scaring her for a long time... I'll try to talk to her tonight. Maybe she'll realize how nice I can be. Of course, then again, I do loose my temper easily... I need to work on that... I don't want to loose her, I don't even know how I'll act. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself then. _He let the cooking food sit and began to set the table up. The small table was decorated nicely and neatly with two candles and a bouquet of roses. He returned to the kitchen and dished out the food equally. He wanted it to actually be a romantic night. Mayuri felt sweat run down his brow. He grunted and wiped it off.

"Damn me not being used to being so... lovey dovey..." He mumbled. Mizuki entered the kitchen with an innocent and scared expression on her face. Mayuri smiled broadly and took her gently into his arms.

"Come sit..." He murmured. The simple white gown he bought her so many years ago. He was amazed it still fit her so nicely even after she was pregnant. Her eyes were very cautious, he could see the saddening fear in them. As a gentlemen, he seated her nicely and kissed her cheek. He disappeared back into the kitchen and started putting together the dishes. He placed the food onto a large tray and carried it out, struggling a bit to look like a butler and balance the tray. He came out with a grin on his face and set the tray down. Mizuki stared at it in surprise, then looked back up at Mayuri.

"Did... did you make all this?" She said as he pulled off the lid, revealing a circle of food. He carefully set a plate of delicious looking food in front of her and set each plate out accordingly. He discarded the tray and sat in his seat, just next to hers. He let out a sigh and smiled.

"I've been thinking, Mizuki, I've just been really nasty lately. In fact, I haven't treated you as a woman for a very, very long time. I'm starting to regret it. You're standing by me still after these years of abuse..." He gently took her hand and looked into her eyes. Mizuki searched his eyes for any sign of a lie, but they were faithful, they were kind and gentle. He was regretting; he was trying to make up to her.

"You've been through too much pain, Mizuki. You had a child... you abandoned your entire family and life just to be with me. I've been taking you for granted..." He kissed her hand and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. She stared into his eyes.

"Mizuki... this dinner is to show how much I really do care for you... if you wish, you can eat..." He whispered.

"But tonight was meant for something completely different..." He petted her cheek and twisted a strand of her hair in his fingers.

"Mayuri..."

"Mizuki, I want to love you... the entire night..." He whispered. She closed her eyes and took his face into her hands.

"Mayuri... before... anything happens tonight... I want to know something..." He smiled.

"Of course, anything at all." She opened her eyes and stared deep into his. His smile faded a bit; reading her eyes, he figured it was something bad.

"My son... our child... is he... is he really..." She bit her lip and casted her eyes down. Her hands slowly slipped from his face. Mayuri's smile disappeared. His eyes grew a bit darker.

"Mizuki... are you asking if he's my son?" She turned her head away. He sighed and stood.

"All this food... I'll just set it outside for the animals to feast on." His fingers slid down her cheek.

"That child...He might not be mine... that's a reason why I don't care what happens to him. He's a foreign brat that is a tool for a future event I await." She took in a quick breath.

"He's... not..."

"No. Why do you think I had you sleep with Grimmjow? I have to pull those Ulquiorra away from him somehow." He collected the still full dishes and went outside to the patio, setting them on the ground. Mizuki's hands shook, her eyes were wide.

_It's... it's Grimmjow's... it's his... Oh god... What have I done? I... It's not even... God... Oh god! Dammit! Why? Why did he...? I need that flower... I have to stop taking that damn medication. My heart... it can't take anymore pain. I can't take much more of this! I never wanted that to...! Fuck, what the hell have I done?_

"Mizuki, you seem to be fretting... Is it over the baby?" Mayuri rubbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"You shouldn't worry... I don't even know if it's true... I haven't done any blood tests yet. It's just... an assumption. Come... tonight has just begun," He said. He took Mizuki by the arm and walked her to the stairs. A satisfied smile was on his face. Mizuki's eyes were following the floor, now confusion swirled in her mind. Mayuri was playing mind games with her. She was worried, she couldn't tell what he was going to do. Just twenty minutes ago, he was angry and enraged. Now, he was calm and loving. It frightened her. The stairs passed her eyes one at a time. Mayuri was stroking her arm and kissing her neck as they went further up the stairs. He truely was impossible to read right now. It seemed that he truely only wanted her, but Mizuki was confused. His comment scared her, it made her panick on the inside. Before she knew it, they were in the bedroom. Mayuri was getting to work quickly. His lips ran down her skin and didn't miss an inch. His hands were quickly to seduce her body to his desire. With delicate movements, he removed her clothes, kissing her and holding her to him closely. Mizuki's lips were still, she was being pulled back to the self Mayuri had molded for a time like this. His fingers ran down her breasts, whispering across her skin as he made his way down. She tossed her head back and gasped as his fingers crept into her. He kissed her neck and laid her down onto the bed. He was eager, his cock was already erect in his pants. But he loved the foreplay, he loved teasing her; and himself. Mayuri tore off his shirt and pants, he couldn't wait much longer. He kissed her jaw and positioned himself at the entrance of her pussy. She could feel the tip and she grasped the sheets for the rough entry. Mayuri saw her reaction and calmed himself a bit. He gently ran his hand down her hip and slowly eased his cock in. She shuddered. Her eyes wandered, she was taken back at how gentle he was starting out. Mizuki arched her back, pressing her breasts against him; he usually demanded it. Mayuri kissed her neck and coxed her to relax. Mizuki took in a quick breath as he slowly moved in and out. He lightly kissed her jaw and her cheek. He held her in his arms gently, moving his cock in and out with the motions that naturally came. She could feel his muscles tense up underneath her fingers; he was cumming inside of her. The hot liquid soaked the inside of her thoroughly. His muscles relaxed. Mayuri's head dipped down next to Mizuki's. His hot breaths tickled her ear as he exhaled with each thrust. She was taken back with the sudden affection he was showing. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through his hair and wrapped him with her arms. He felt her embrace and pressed his lips against her neck. He kissed her over and over again. Mizuki couldn't help but fall for his lips. She felt a tear escape her eye. Mayuri felt it run over his lips. He pressed his forehead agianst hers and closed his eyes.

"Mizuki... god, Mizuki..." He whispered. She opened her eyes and stared at his face. She could see tears forming at the corners of his closed eyes.

"Mizuki... I love you. If you left me..." The drops rolled down his cheeks; Mizuki was shocked.

"I'll be alone forever," He whispered. She felt her heart leap with emotion. She kissed him and let out a breath as he held her tight against him. Mayuri held her head in his hands, his forehead was still against hers. He stopped moving and laid still against her. Mizuki waited patiently; both of them lying on the bed and bathed in moonlight. He kissed her again; his lips were soft and tender. Mizuki closed her eyes was let herself fall, once again, to his lips. Mayuri never kissed her like this. It reminded her all too well of Ulquiorra's kiss; how he kissed her with all the love he had and never seemed to want to stop it. She never thought she would be able to remember his kiss. Then she felt her heart leap again. Mayuri's lips turned into Ulquiorra's lips. She responded with a passionate answer. All to be heard was the sound of their breaths mixed together as one. Mayuri broke their kiss. His head dipped down and rested on her breast. She petted his hair and soaked in his body heat. She felt warm. It was the first time she felt so loved since she left Ulquiorra. Her heart pounded lightly in her chest, it felt as if something was wrapping around it and trapping it within her body. Mayuri's hand slid up her cheek. Her eyes flickered to his face. He kissed her forehead and got off of her. He laid next to her; running his fingers through her hair. Mizuki stared into his eyes. She was puzzled over how he suddenly was capable of showing such love.

"Mayuri, I..." She stopped herself from asking. Tears were still slowly running down his cheeks. She closed her eyes and kissed his hand. Mayuri sighed a long sigh and put an arm around her shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her head.

"What is it?" His voice was surprisingly tender. Mizuki could feel his heartbeat as she ran her hand over his chest. She closed her eyes. How she longed for this to be Ulquiorra, but now, she was somehow satisfied it was Mayuri.

"You're warm..." She whispered. "And... you... you were..." She tilted her head up to peer up at him. Tears. The tears on his face were such an alien sight to her. He knew she was staring at the trails running down his cheeks and turned his head away.

"Yes, I know... It's an odd sight," He murmured. She kissed his jaw and wiped away the tears with her thin fingers. Mayuri closed his eyes and took her hand. He held it against his cheek for the longest time.

"No, it's not." His eyes opened and flickered down to hers. He seemed surprised. She smiled softly.

"It's beautiful," She said. Mayuri bit his lip and buried his face in the top of her head. His fingernails dug into her shoulder. She grimaced at the small pain. He let out a shuddering breath.

"Shut up..." He hissed into her hair. He hugged her tightly to him and didn't let go.

* * *

Ulquiorra paced back and forth. The chilly air nipped at his cheeks. It was the least of his worries. Grimmjow sat behind him, leaning up against his motorcycle. His eyes followed Ulquiorra as he paced back and forth; back and forth. Then he snapped.

"For fuck's sakes! Stop pacing! It's starting to piss me the fuck off!" He yelled. Ulquiorra casted a glare at him.

"And you can just sit at a time like this? Mizuki is inches away from my grasp... from returning to me. How can you simply sit on your ass?"

"Because obviously, you don't have street smarts like I do."

"Oh god dammit, don't start on this again!" He snapped.

"Listen to me, Ulquiorra. True that there have been countless of times where Mizuki was right in front of you and your could have taken her; easily. But you need to remember... Mizuki has a child now. She seems really attached to it. She won't simply let that kid go. She'll fight to get that kid. And who knows, Mayuri may be just as insane as we've been depicting it, he may just kill that baby if you even touch Mizuki. She won't stand for it. She'll break down," Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra shook his head.

"I know, I know... you've said this and so have I. But dammit, I had the chance to take Mizuki _and _her child as well. I had that opprutunity twice! Why didn't I do that? What was holding me back? I can't figure that out!"

"What did she say?" Grimmjow eyed him. Ulquiorra paused.

"What?"

"What did she say? She must've said something to keep you from taking her back. What did she say?"

"Well..." Ulquiorra took a moment.

"It was along the lines of her being afraid for herself, her baby, and for me. Also... so said she... did she say that...?"

"Say what?"

"I can't imagine her saying something like this... but she said that she was going to take care of Mayuri herself." Grimmjow stared at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ulquiorra rubbbed his forehead with his fingers.

"Dammit... I can't remember very well... It was something she said that I absolutely refused to believe. I know it was..." He stopped himself, then cursed under his breath.

"God dammit... no..."

"What?"

"You remember that disease she gave herself from that flower? She said that she's making that her deathbed. And while doing so, she would get rid of Mayuri. Fuck! No wonder I didn't get her... the emotion... oh god it's coming back to me now..." Grimmjow shook his head.

"I swear to god that woman is oblivious to everyone and everything around her. She pushing you away. Mizuki is planning to do all this after she seperates from you. But..." He smirked.

"We are a stubborn vampire, aren't we Ulquiorra?"

"Why are you talking like a moron?"

"Mizuki thinks you'll understand and go on... but you love her too much! And we both know she loves you too much as well. How about... sometime soon... maybe in a week... you never know, we arrange something to get just you, Mayuri, and Mizuki alone. And then it'll just play out from there." He winked.

"Grimmjow, I'm not fighting in an allyway like you do."

"Dumbass! I'm actually trying to help you. It'll be like those knights from the... uh... 1700s or somethin' like that. You'll both fight for Mizuki."

"He'll threaten the baby, Grimmjow."

"That's why all of us go. Plus, if we plan all this stuff out, we may be able to find a way to get the baby and it will be out of the way. Think Ulquiorra, think!"

"Don't tell me to think when you can barely think yourself..."

"Speaking of Mizuki, what time is it?" Ulquiorra sighed.

"It's about noon."

"Late for class. That's rare."

"It's odd. She would be here. She would have been here early to drop off her baby too. I've been here since six."

"You think Mayuri did something?" Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

"I can't look for her..." Grimmjow kicked a rock at his shin.

"Oh fuck off that thought! You're a better tracker than me! Love sick Ulquiorra, can't go look for his loved one because she's living with Mayuri. Big fucking deal. You're a vampire. Be a vampire. You can turn into mist, right? Or did you stop taking blood pills again? If Mayuri finds you snooping, then you just man up and fight him."

"Grimmjow, she's a mindslave to Mayuri-" Grimmjow lunged and grabbed Ulquiorra's shirt.

"Shut the fuck up about that crap! Do you think I think about that shit? No! Mizuki was deeply controlled by Mayuri, she was scared to death, she wanted someone to comfort her, and it ended with me-" He stopped. He released Ulquiorra.

"Never mind." He got onto his bike and started it up.

"What were you going to say? Grimmjow!"

"Nothing!" He screeched away and drove into the traffic. Ulquiorra stood alone, glaring at the speeding cars.

* * *

Aporro ran his fingers over the knife and watched as a thin line of blood grew on his skin. He smiled and quickly sliced up the fruit in front of him.

"Ah, haven't had a _nice _fruit salad in a while." Mizuki sat at the kitchen table behind him, staring out the window and holding a cool cup of hot chocolate. He hummed as he tossed the fruit into a large bowl and mixed it together. He finished quickly to brought the bowl back to the table.

"Ah! Fresh as fresh! The garden makes some tasty strawberries, I must say..." He plooped one in his mouth and looked out the window with Mizuki.

"You seem awfully quiet today. Was last night really that breath taking?" He smirked. Mizuki brought her eyes away from the window and closed them.

"Aporro... please... will you keep one secret for me?" He paused in taking another slice of strawberry. His eyes narrowed.

_Well... Mayuri may be questioning later... but I'll just see what she wants me to keep a secret._

"If it's simply one secret, I suppose it can't possibly hurt," He said as he plooped another slice of strawberry into his mouth. Mizuki sighed.

"Last night... Mayuri, he was, as always, straightforward and... and very threatening. I was sure it was going to be the same as usual..." Aporro snickered a bit.

"Yes, very brutal and cruel." Mizuki looked up at him with sad eyes.

"But he wasn't." Aporro blinked a few times.

"Ehhh?"

"He... like I said... he started rough... but... when he was ready to do it... he... he slowed himself and took it slow. It was as if he were another man. I don't know why he did it. But when he did it... it was so gentle, I never felt anything like it in the world. He didn't bite me, he didn't try to strangle me, he didn't even pull my hair; he just... held me close and kissed me. He kissed me so softly, it was as if I were recieving butterfly kisses. Then when he climaxed, he didn't force it all in me and curse at me or call me horrible names; it just happened. Then... then he held me so close to him. I felt so warm. I felt safe. He kissed me... but this kiss was... was different; and it reminded me of... of Ulquiorra's kiss," She said softly. Aporro studied her face. She was remembering in her mind, he could tell.

_Obviously she's having mixed feelings now. Mayuri showed a soft side. Hmm... I should probably try to forget this part of the secret, if I knew if, Mayuri would kill me._

"His lips... they were so gentle and... and the way he held me while kissing me... I knew he was putting all his love into it. I felt it surging through me. It reminded me of Ulquiorra... and I thought of Ulquiorra... I imagined it were Ulquiorra kissing me... How could I have done something like that?" She held her head in her hands. The sound of tears were fresh on her voice. Aporro was shocked at her reaction.

"I can't think right... I miss Ulquiorra so much! But after last night... now I think that Mayuri acts like he does to protect me! I know he has that gentle side of him! For god's sake, he cried while he said he would be alone forever if I left him!" Aporro gasped.

_Mayuri cries? I guess he still has that human side of him._

"I don't know what to do. Aporro, please, tell me what I should do!" She looked to him with weeping eyes. He leaned back in his chair, munching on a piece of apple.

"Mizuki, I have no idea what you are feeling. From the sound of things, you're in a love triangle. I've never been in one and never plan to be in one. Honestly, I have no idea what to tell you." She gave out a cry.

"You must! You're just as smart as Mayuri! You must have an answer!" Mizuki wiped her eyes and cried fresh tears. Aporro felt uneasy.

_If this goes on, Mayuri's little mind trap he's got on her will just be blown. She's not scared of him anymore, or at least that's what it seems. So now she's stuck between her feelings for Mayuri, which are now heavily fueled by last night, and her feelings for Ulquiorra. For once, I feel so sorry for her. Emotional pain is always more servere than physical pain._

"I can't decide what to do... I just can't! Mayuri loves me just as much as Ulquiorra! They both have told me that they couldn't live without me. How the hell did I start all of this? Why did it come down to this? I'm so confused...!" She sobbed. Aporro shifted a bit in his seat.

"Mizuki, you should just think over it all. Ignore what they said about how they would be alone without you forever. Think about who you love the most. Tch, listen to me, babbling about love. I shouldn't say it, Mayuri will get pissed off and just might go on a rampage. Hey, Mayuri will be home soon with that baby of yours. Straighten yourself out and calm down. He'll either get worried or he'll get pissed over the fact that you were crying." He plucked a sliver of pinapple from the bowl and left her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Grimmjow glared at the car in front of him. His anger was beating at his heart and ripping his brain in two. He had gotten dangerously close to revealing the devilish secret to Ulquiorra. He growled and sped around the car, weaving through the traffic at a dangerous speed. People honked at him angerily, but he left them behind.

_Dammit! Such a dumbass! I almost spilled the beans about Mizuki and me! Oh fuck who am I kidding... _He made a sharp turn, dodging between speeding traffic at a busy light and drove into a fastmoving lane. _I'll have to tell him eventually. Either that or Mizuki will tell, no, Mayuri probably will. Just to make him hate my guts. And not the way he usually does. Ulquiorra would probably try to actually kill me if Mayuri spilled the beans about- _A van swirved in front of him. He braked hard to avoid running into it. He growled.

"Piece of shit!" He yelled. Grimmjow made a move to pass, the van blocked him. He swirved; but the van blocked him again. He cursed and looked for a gap to pass him. One car started to fall behind next to Grimmjow; he footed the gas and sped to the side of the van. He looked over to flip the driver off.

"Hey you fuck-!" His words froze in his throat. His eyes locked with a pair of chillingly cruel eyes. Mayuri grinned and pointed a handgun at him. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"See ya Grimmjow." Mayuri pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through the air and hit Grimmjow's front axel. The bike's front lite up as the tire collapsed and flipped Grimmjow into the air. Mayuri rolled the window up and sped away. The car behind Grimmjow rammed through his bike and smashed him as his body skidded along the ground. It braked to a halt, twisting to the side and sending Grimmjow rolling along the ground. The cars behind screeched; one was slow and ran over Grimmjow's legs. The traffic stopped completely. People ran from their cars and gathered around his bleeding and broken body. Blood covered his face. A permanent grimace of pain was his expression. His body twitched in pain.

"Call an ambulence!"

"Oh my god..."

"Is that driver alright?"

"I saw it happen! His tire blew and it just went downhill from there!"

"Someone has to help him!" Grimmjow let out a moan. His head was throbbing in pain.

"I know some first aid, we have to stop this bleeding!" Someone knelt next to him and started to wrapped cloth around his arm. They stopped suddenly.

"Oh god... His bone...!" An ambulence siren rang through the air.

"Move! Let them through!"

* * *

Mizuki kept her eyes drifting across the winter sky. He breath was very slow; it ran through the air in puffs of steam. Behind her, the door opened to reveal Mayuri carrying the little baby in a carrier. He set it down next to the couch and adjusted the blanket the covered the sleeping body. He looked around and noticed she wasn't inside. He walked to the kitchen and into the dining area. He saw her outside. He grumbled under his breath.

"Idiot... she'll catch a cold..." He slid the door open and walked to her.

"How long have you been out here?" She gazed up at him.

"I'm not sure." He sighed, his breathing erupting from his mouth in a giant white cloud.

"You're not wearing a jacket and you don't have a blanket. A sick mother will make a sick baby." He crossed his arms. Her eyes drifted away and gazed out at the sky again. He frowned.

"Are you ignoring good advice? You'll catch a cold!"

"I don't want to cause you any trouble, I'm sorry." Mayuri looked down at her and sighed again.

"Idiot..." He placed his coat around her shoulders and sat down next to her. She blinked in surprise and gazed at him.

"I'm not going to let you get sick." He drew her closer to him and laid his hand in her hair. Mayuri kissed her forehead.

"I meant everything I said. I'll try to lessen my angry outbursts. I've been hurting you too much. I promise, I won't hit you again." Mizuki closed her eyes and let out a small breath. Mayuri took in the scent of her hair.

"I don't want to run you off. That flower... I don't want you to think about it again. Please..." He whispered. Inside, the wailing of the baby cracked the atmosphere. Mizuki smiled a bit. Mayuri gave a rough sigh.

"He hasn't made a sound all day! Now of all times!" He retracted his arms and set his chin on his palm.

"Go ahead. You're the only one he listens to," He muttered. Mizuki stood, wrapping the coat around her a bit more tightly. She bent down and kissed his nose.

"Get inside, you'll catch a cold." She smiled as she turned and went inside. Mayuri's nose turned red. He blinked as his face slowly got hotter.

"Damn..." He smirked and stood; looking around at the wintery scene; and went inside. Mizuki was holding the baby in her arms and murmuring to him softly. Mayuri stuffed his hands into his pockets and sat on the opposite end of the couch. The baby had quieted down and was playing with Mizuki's hair. His eyes were wide as his felt the texture of the strands. She smiled and kissed his hands. Mayuri watched them with bored eyes, he knew the baby would quiet down in Mizuki's arms. Her eyes met with his. She smiled.

"Does daddy want to hold his baby?" She said in a sweet voice. Mayuri felt something pound his heart with one violent smack. He grimaced.

"Ahe... He'll probably ball again!" She stood and sat down next to Mayuri. She held the baby up so he was eye level with him.

"I think baby wants daddy," She said in a soft voice. Mayuri smiled uncomfortably.

"Uh, he'll just ball! I'm sure! He always does, haha!" She slowly handed to baby over to him. Mayuri stared into it's grey-blue eyes. The baby stared back with a innocent and dumb look on his face. He reached up with his hands and grabbed Mayuri's nose.

"Da!" Mizuki chuckled and watched as Mayuri's face fell.

"Well... he like's my nose..." He muttered. Mayuri held the baby up in front of him. His hands went out in front of him to rest on Mayuri's wrists. He laughed and threw his arms up.

"Bwahhh!" Mayuri made a confused look.

"What is he doing?" Mizuki laughed.

"Bounce daddy! Bounce!" She teased. He chuckled and lightly started to bounce the little baby up and down. His laughter got louder as he became happier. Mizuki laid her head on his shoulder.

"See? He doesn't hate you, he loves his father," She whispered. Mayuri's bouncing got slower. His cheerful smile slowly began to fade. The baby's reactioned followed his. His innocent eyes stared into Mayuri's pained ones. He handed the baby back to Mizuki and stood. His eyes stared out the window. Mizuki looked up at him along with the baby.

"Mayuri?" He walked out of the room. Mizuki watched him leave with a confused look on her face. She looked at the baby. He stared into her eyes with the same look she had.

"I wonder what's troubling him."

* * *

The next morning Ulquiorra arrived as early as Mizuki did. He waited, hidden, behind one of the many signs around the University grounds and watched as Mizuki got out of the van with her baby in hand. Mayuri was, of course, driving. He could feel his heart burn with wrath. His nails dug into the sign's post. As soon as Mizuki had closed the door, Mayuri drove away. Ulquiorra watched him pull away; and when he was mixed with the traffic; he made his move. Mizuki seemed to be in a good mood, she didn't show any signs of pain on her face, nor sadness. He waited outside the door of the daycare. Mizuki came out shortly. She walked towards the building of her first class. Ulquiorra followed. As they neared the building, Ulquiorra quickened his pace to meet with Mizuki. He beat her to the door and held it open for her. Mizuki's eyes shot to Ulquiorra's. She hesitated to go in. Ulquoirra followed in behind her.

"Mizuki, you weren't here yesterday. Something happen?" He asked. She kept her eyes ahead of her. She didn't want to get herself worked up.

"Mizuki, ignoring won't do you any good. Did Mayuri hurt you yesterday? Is that why you weren't here?" She spun and slapped him.

"Just because I miss one day doesn't mean he hurt me, Ulquiorra!" She yelled. He stared at her in disbelief.

"I was... just worried about-"

"About me? Of course you were. You won't listen to me when I tell you to stay out of it for your own good. He didn't hurt me, he didn't yell at me, and he certainly didn't do anything bad yesterday!" Ulquiorra grabbed her arm.

"Anything bad?" He said in a low voice. Mizuki's eyes met his. She tried to wretch her arm free.

"Don't lecture me about this-!"

"Grimmjow is stuck in the hospital because of Mayuri." She froze. Ulquiorra's eyes turned dark.

"Mayuri nearly killed him. That's saying something. Especially when he's a vampire like me."

"You're lying... Ulquiorra, don't make up lies just to try and pull me away from what I'm doing!" Ulquiorra's grip tightened.

"I'm not lying!" He snapped. His hand shook. Mizuki looked into his eyes. She let out a breath.

"Wh... what did...?" They were silent. His hand fell from her arm. Mizuki trembled.

"He's in a semi-coma. He has serious brain damage. Both his legs are crushed. Both his arms were broken completely. His lungs were nearly crushed beyond belief. He only survived because he's a vampire..."

"You're serious...? Grimmjow?" She whispered. Mizuki dreath in a sharp breath and ran. Ulquiorra watched her run.

_"Ulquiorra! Get your ass down here now!" Zangetsu's voice boomed down the hall. Ulquiorra emerged at the top of the stairway and started down._

_"What? Why are you yelling?" Zangetsu's face was serious._

_"Grimmjow is in the hospital. He got into a pretty nasty accident."_

_"He'll be fine-"_

_"No." Ulquiorra stared at him. They stood still, Ulquiorra examining Zangetsu's face for any sign of a slight lie. He cursed under his breath and ran out the door._

_He ran into the hospital and stormed past the doctors and nurses._

_"You're not allowed in here!"_

_"My friend is here!" He yelled. Ulquiorra found the room and stormed in. A nurse was finishing wrapping his arm and gasped at Ulquiorra's entrance._

_"What are you doing here? You can't-"_

_"Leave."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Leave!" He snapped. She bound to bandage tightly together and hurried out. Ulquiorra closed the door and stood over Grimmjow. He was covered with casts of all types. His breathing was barely audible. His eyes wandered to Ulquiorra's face._

_"Hey... you... shithead..." He gasped. Ulquiorra grimaced._

_"You're such a moron. What the hell happened? Did you wreck?" Grimmjow let out a wheezy laugh._

_"Yeah... but I found... a present along the way... That bastard... Mayuri was playin' with me on the road... and I didn't even know it- agh!" He grimaced in pain. Ulquiorra flinched._

_"Mayuri? He did this?"_

_"Yeah... the bastard... I was gonna flip him off when I... passed him... but I saw him and..." He paused. "I just froze. I know what it feels like, Ulquiorra. He was right there... and that bastard... pulled a fuckin' gun... Well, you can see the results."_

_"Bastard!" Ulquiorra hissed._

_"He even pulled a smart... smartass move! He said... 'See ya, Grimmjow.' That fucking- ngh! Fucking asshole!" He wheezed. Ulquiorra set a hand on his shoulder._

_"Was Mizuki with him?"_

_"No..." Ulquiorra felt a small bit of relief._

_"Good. He's not going to get away with this. He's already trying to get rid of us. That prick is taking extra precautions." Grimmjow struggled to raise a fist._

_"Promise... you have to get her back." Ulquiorra smiled and met Grimmjow's fist with his own._

_

* * *

_

Mayuri drummed his fingers along the dashboard. Aporro was running around inside the grocery store getting food and accessories; he was stuck outside waiting for him. Mayuri was in deep thought. So far, Grimmjow was sucessfully forced into the hospital. This was good news to him. It meant he wouldn't be pissing him off and Mayuri wouldn't have an outburst which would end up hurting Mizuki. He narrowed his eyes.

_Grimmjow in the hospital is good... he won't bother me, but it'll make Ulquiorra more active, which is worse. _His knuckles cracked as he squeezed his fist.

_He pisses me off more than Grimmjow. If he does nose around more... My temper just might break. I promised Mizuki I wouldn't hurt her! Somehow I have to get Ulquiorra away from her... Should I just kill him off? No... not without a plan. Mizuki won't be given to him. He won't run off with my warning of injuring Grimmjow. He'll just get agitated. He'll tell her. He'll tell her what I did. She'll just have to understand._

"Hey Mayuri! I must say, that clerk, quite a cutey pie!" Aporro sang as he jumped into the passenger seat.

"Now, I got some extra soft wipes for the little baby and a new little bottle of medication for him. I also got some new spices for those exotic meals!" He saw Mayuri's face.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Mayuri blinked.

"Nothing." Aporro set the items down at his feet as Mayuri pulled away from the store.

"You know, what you've done already for Mizuki is quite enough. That was a dirty trick you pulled. Maybe you should just move to the other side of the world or something. Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to catch you then." Mayuri's grip on the wheel tightened.

"You just don't get it, Aporro..."

* * *

Mizuki couldn't wait for the day to end. She was impatient, her mind was in a jumble. What Ulquiorra had told her had shattered her trust for Mayuri. She hurried out to the daycare where her son was and picked him up. She stroked his hair and looked into his innocent eyes. She couldn't believe Mayuri hadn't killed the poor baby yet. She had a while until Mayuri came. She leaned against the wall and played with the baby's hair. He was starting to doze off; it was almost time for his afternoon nap. She let out a sigh and leaned her head back against the wall.

_Why? Why would he...? He... he is just being selfish. He's trying to kill them... I'm such a fool... _Ulquiorra's shadow fell across her.

"Do you believe me?" He asked in a low voice. Mizuki lowered her eyes and stroked her son's hair. Ulquiorra's muscles tensed at her motion. He still didn't like the kid.

"Mizuki, I'm only trying to tell you the truth. Mayuri did try to kill Grimmjow. He almost succeeded. I don't want you getting hurt as well. You should... run away." Mizuki's closed her eyes.

"Run away? To what? Ulquiorra, I can't run away. He knows everything about me. He'll know if I try to leave... Besides, what do I have to run away to? I've no where to go." Ulquiorra stepped forward.

"Mizuki! You have me! I will never abandon you! You know I love you and you know I never want anything to happen to you! Mayuri is insane. Grimmjow is a first hand witness. You're a witness to it too! Mizuki, how can I convince you to run away?" Mizuki let out a cry.

"Just shut up!" Ulquiorra was shocked to silence. She clung tightly to the baby in her hands.

"You don't know anything, Ulquoirra. You haven't seen what I've seen! I'm... I'm staying with my plan! You can't convince me otherwise! Yes, it's horrible what Mayuri did to Grimmjow... but... For all I know that was just Mayuri getting back at him for what he did to me!" Ulquiorra got a puzzled look on his face.

"Wha...? What did... Grimmjow do?" She bowed her head and trembled.

"Never mind!"

"Mizuki-"

"Never mind!" She snapped. Ulquiorra's hand slammed against the wall.

"Tell me what Grimmjow did to you!" He yelled. She shrank back against the wall. The baby awoke and let out a wail. Mizuki held him against her chest with trembling hands. Ulquiorra bit his lip.

"He was talking about something in pretty much the same way you were now... He wouldn't tell me what it was. He stopped himself from telling me something, something that he did to you. What... tell me, Mizuki... What the hell did he do?" Mizuki couldn't look at him. Ulquiorra's hand slowly fell; it was trembling.

"Mizuki, please don't hide this from me... What did Grimmjow do? Please... tell me!" She shook her head.

"No...! I-"

"Mizuki." Mayuri's voice stabbed through the conversation. Ulquiorra whiped his head around. His eyes met Mayuri's. Mizuki looked to Mayuri. He looked at Mizuki, then Ulquiorra.

"What are you doing to Mizuki? Why is she trembling?" He asked in a cool, crisp voice. His eyes glared into Ulquiorra's. He moved forward and gently put his arm around Mizuki.

"Get in the car," He murmured. Ulquiorra bowed his head; his hands were trembling with rage. Mayuri stayed behind and watched Mizuki climbed into the van and strap the baby in.

"Are you still trying to get her to run away with you, Ulquiorra?" He said. His eyes stayed on Mizuki who was shrunk down in her seat. Her head was bowed and her back was heaving up and down. Ulquiorra's eyes swiftly glared at the back of his head.

"What is it to you?" He growled.

"It's pointless, Ulqiuorra. She's had a child. I've taken care of her. And she's realized the feelings of love she has for me."

"You brainwashed her! What's more, you've beaten her. You didn't treat her like a woman, let along a human being. She's miserable, and I'll do anything to get her away from you." Mayuri turned his head and stared into Ulquiorra's eyes. He grinned.

"Ulquiorra... you're a fool! Do you want to see Grimmjow disappear? I know how to kill a vampire. I've killed countless for my research. Killing him would be like killing a flea. Same with you." Ulquiorra growled. He took a step forward; ready to attack.

"If you attack me, Mizuki will see it. She'll be scared," He whispered with a smile. Ulquiorra stopped. He restrained himself and bit his lip.

"I hope you fucking burn in hell... what you did to Grimmjow was dirty! He never touched Mizuki!" Mayuri chuckled.

"Never... touched her? Is that what you said? Ulquiorra... fufufu... out of me, Grimmjow, and you... you're the only one who hasn't felt the inside of her yet." With that, Mayuri left. Ulquiorra's eyes snapped wide open. He felt a new rage build up inside of him. The feeling of betrayal drowned his heart.

"You... You lier..." He whispered. Mayuri didn't hear him as he climbed into the driver's seat. Ulquiorra let out a yell.

"You're a lier!" He screamed. Mayuri grinned and waved at him as he drove away. Mizuki looked out the window with a sad face and placed her hand against the glass; a tear ran down her cheek. Ulquiorra let out a long scream and fell to his knees.

"Fucking lier! I know you are! You're a lier! He never would've considered it! Ahhh!" He yelled this over and over for a long time. People around him were scared and stayed away. He slammed his fists on the ground and let hot tears fall from his eyes. He felt his entire body collapse. He buried his face into his hands and moaned in misery.

"She... she didn't want to... I know she didn't! You made her...! You fucking made her!" He whimpered.

* * *

Mayuri kept his eyes calmly on the road. Mizuki kept her face to the window; she didn't want to show her tears to him. In the back, the baby shifted and made sounds of discomfort. Mizuki's forehead tapped the window. She let out a shuddering whimper and put her hand over her eyes. Mayuri looked to her and pulled her hand away. She resisted, trying to keep her tear stained face covered. He narrowed his eyes and let her snatch her hand back. His hand tensed with anger. He silently settled it back on the wheel and clamped to it tightly.

"Mayuri..." She murmured. His eyes flashed to her sobbing figure again.

"Yes?" She kept her face turned towards the window.

"What... what Ulquiorra told me... did you really? Did you really almost kill Grimmjow?" He was silent for a while. His eyes drifted back to the road. Each car seemed to be moving slowly today. The scenery seemed to be a blur.

"Yes." Mizuki's head bowed low.

"Why...? Why? Why would you try to kill him?" He didn't answer. Mizuki turned to Mayuri and grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Why! He didn't do anything! Mayuri why did you try to kill him!" He looked down at her weeping and pleading face.

"He was in the way and he threatened me."

"That doesn't mean you have to try and kill him!" Mayuri grip on the wheel tightened.

"Mizuki, stop," He said softly.

"He only wanted to help me, he didn't try to hurt me! He wouldn't have tried to take me, and you know it!"

"Stop..."

"And what's worse is that you did it with Grimmjow seeing you in plain sight. How could you do something so horrible!"

"Mizuki shut up!" He bellowed. She froze. His knuckles were white.

"Mizuki, I'm trying my best to restrain my anger. But if you keep doing things like this, I'll have a hard time. Yes, I tried to kill Grimmjow. Yes, I did it in plain sight. Sure, it may seem cruel and not needed, but he was in the way. He threatened out relationship. Plus..." His eyes went up to the rear view mirror. His eyes on the baby.

"If that baby isn't mine, I don't want his father alive." Mizuki drew in a small breath. His eyes went back down to her.

"Mizuki, understand that I did it for the sake of our love."

"But... but why...? Why did you choose such a horrible method?"

"I'm a male. A guy. I need to defend my love with all I have. I won't run away with you like a coward." Mizuki's head fell, her hands trembled.

"But why do you have to do it in such a violent way? Why not another way? Why can't you just... just...!" She lost her words.

"Have you ever read the story called 'The Aeneid'? There's a section of that story where the Greeks deliever the Trojan horse to the gates of Troy. Inside the horse, the Trojans didn't know, were Greek soldiers. A man was completely against it and threw a spear at the wooden bell. When he went forward to gut the horse filled with soldiers, two serphants came from the sea, sought him and his sons, and ate them. The Trojans saw this as a sign of the Gods; that the horse was a gift to the Gods. So they took inside. But little did they know, that it was actually a sign that Troy would fall; it was fate and destiny." He put a tensed hand around her shoulder. He struggled to relax and calm his remaining anger. Mizuki could tell and put a gentle hand on his.

"Mizuki... it's fate that we're together. We'll remain together. Ulquiorra is that man who denied the Gods and tried to gut the wooden horse's belly. Grimmjow is one of the sons that was eaten by a serphant. The remaining son will be whoever else stands in my way. They can't deny destiny."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Zangetsu was leaning over the bed, putting his ear close to Grimmjow's mouth to hear his voice. They were talking about what had happened. He leaned back and sighed.

"Grimmjow, as of right now, you're in no position to go about and find Mizuki. Let alone, blood."

"But I need blood to heal to find her...!"

"This is Ulquiorra's battle. You've been put into it enough as it is. Look what happened to you. You nearly died. Considering you're a tough vampire, one that fights for blood, it's amazing he forced you into a hospital. Of course the humans doctor say you'll be in here for years. But, under Matsumoto's earlier examination, if you take two blood pills a day, which is minimal, you'll be out of here in less that three weeks, your wounds will be healed in about a month and a half. Unfortunately, she mentioned to me that she couldn't decide about your legs." Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit.

"What about them?"

"She said your lower spinal cord was damaged. You can't feel your legs, can you?" Grimmjow's eyes lit in horrible realization. "She currently guesses you'll be able to walk, with a limp, in three months or... you'll be stuck like this. That's what she guesses. She isn't one of our kind, but her estimatations are close accurate."

"Get someone else to examine me!" He said sharply. Zangetsu bowed his head and stood over Grimmjow's body.

"I'll examine it. I've been around long enough to recieve every injury imaginable." He felt around Grimmjow's legs and tried to feel his tendons. His eyebrows met and casted a dark shadow over his eyes.

"Grimmjow... they haven't even mended yet. Normally, your tendons would have at least reconnected." He looked at his blue eyes. Grimmjow's teeth clenched tightly and grinded.

"What?"

"This isn't a good sign. I'll ask if the doctors will perform a surgery for you. It may speed things up. Don't get worked up over it. I was hoping we wouldn't have to ask for a human surgery, but maybe, considering the situation, it's needed."

"I don't care what we have to do, I need to heal as quickly as possible! Anything will help at this point!" Zangetsu sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Very well, I'll just tell the doctor that you want every surgery they've suggested so far. It shouldn't be bad. They're already confunded at the fact that you can speak and breath so cleanly so fast."

"Whatever, I don't give a fuck about those humans. I just need to heal fast so I can help Mizuki!"

* * *

Ulquiorra felt blind rage tearing at his heart. During that past few hours, he had acted blindly. Looking back in his mind, he could hardly remember what he had done. His vision had gone white during the time. He remembered crying and yelling in agony in learning that Mizuki had...

He shook his head and pouned the steering wheel with his fist. He looked back again, skipping over that torturing part. He remembered storming into one of the student parking lots and throwing a student aside to steal his car. He remembered speeding away from the city and escaping a few cop cars that had chased him. Now he was in the country. He didn't even know where he was going. But in his heart, he could feel something guiding him down every road and turn he went. The sun was setting, he had little time left.

_Maybe this is Mizuki's presence... maybe it's from all those years ago when we were still together. Her presence... it must be guiding me... I don't want to think about it now! I have to find her! I have to! That damn Mayuri... he's lying... he's lying! He has to be lying! He's just... he's trying to tear Grimmjow away from me... yes... he's trying to tear us apart. He knows it would leave me alone, wide open to be attacked. I'm certain I'm his next target. I'm certain of it! So I can't just let this go... I have to get Mizuki. _He saw a battered dirt road suddenly come up on his left. It was well hidden behind bushes and a free tree branch. With a sharp turn, he swirved to the road. A few cars honked at him angerily as he cut through them. The car strained to make up the sudden hill. Ulquiorra shifted it up a gear and stepped on the gas. The top came quickly. As the car rolled over the hill, Ulquiorra braked hard. He saw it; the house that held Mizuki. He knew, the van she rode in everyday was parked in front of it. In the window, he saw Mayuri walk by. He punched the steering wheel.

_I can't just drive up like this! Mayuri will fucking see me. He'll use Mizuki as a shield or something. I need to hide the car. _He switched off the lights and steered the car to some underbrush a few meters away. He slowly moved the car in deeper and deeper; making sure it was well hidden. He got out. Ulquiorra took a few branches and laid them on top of the car. With soft steps, he ran closer to the house. The light snow on the ground was trouble; it would leave footprints. His eyes flickered across the landscape.

_I'll have to make a jump for that cluster of trees over there. It's behind the house. He shouldn't be there, I saw him go the other way. _Ulquiorra backed up into the forest and bolted. He leapt into the air. His vampire strength pushed him farther than any normal human. It was so simple to leap that far, but as he neared the ground, Ulquiorra had to find a way to soften the sound of his landing. He reached out and grabbed a few sturdy branches and attempted to pull himself out of the fall. They bent under his weight but kept firm. His feet lightly tapped the ground as he released the branches. He bent low behind a bush facing the house and searched. He could only see light. The kitchen, he guessed, seeing the table and a plate of decorative food.

_I can't see too far. I'll have to listen. _He closed his eyes and focused only on the house interior. He found three heartbeats. He knew one well; Mizuki's. A small smile crept to his lips. Then the second one he detested; Mayuri's. He was close to Mizuki. His small smile quickly transformed into an expression of pure rage. Then the third was a small one. He didn't know it well but he guessed it was the baby. His ears perked as he heard the door open and slide shut. Ulquiorra opened his eyes to see Mizuki wrapped in a blanket stepping outside. She had red cheeks from the cold and seemed to be uncomfortable. She sat on a small bench on the porch and stared out at the open landscape. He could see her breath as she let out hot puffs of air. He narrowed his eyes. Would Mayuri follow? He listened hard. His heartbeat was on the second floor. He wasn't near a window. Then the sound of rushing water assured him that he was bathing. Ulquiorra bit his lip. It was the only time he could take her. He began to creep forward. Mizuki began to cough violently. He stopped. Her entire body rattled under the horrible sound. Her face got much redder. When she had finally calmed down, she withdrew her lips from her blanket to find fresh blood. Ulquiorra could smell it. She made a small pained face and closed her eyes.

"Soon..." She whispered. Ulquiorra took a deep breath and quickly crept up to the porch. Mizuki kept her eyes on the cool land in front of her. His steps were silent and smooth. His eyes stayed on her back. He took his first step onto the wooden porch. His motions slowed. He didn't want her to hear. Her head turned a bit to look at another scene. Her arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling the blanket closer to keept her warm. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her arm. He swooped in. His hand went over her mouth and his free hand caught her arm as she swung it around to try and hit him; a natural reaction. Her eyes were wide. Her pupils flickered to the corners of her eyes to try and see who it was.

"Mizuki..." She froze. Her body trembled. Under his palm, he could feel her lips turn into a smile.

"Ulquiorra..." She whispered.

"Mizuki... what you were about to say to me..." Her smile quickly disappeared. She struggled.

"Ulquiorra!" She said under his hand.

"Stop!" He whispered. Mizuki froze and tried to pry off his hand.

"I need to know what you were going to say. Tell me, Mizuki." She shook her head. He bit his lip.

"Mayuri said... what you were going to say was... he said that... Grimmjow had..." He drew in a small breath. He could feel her slump a little. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. His eyes were frantic for an answer. They swam in hers and held them to his attention.

"Mizuki! Please tell me the truth! Is it true! Did he... did he!" He whispered. He wanted to yell, but he knew it would alert Mayuri. She kept her eyes on the ground. A small look of shame was on her face. He shook her violently.

"Mizuki! Tell me!" His vioce rose. She shook her head. Ulquiorra felt tears come to his eyes.

"Why are you hiding this from me? Why? Mizuki, I just need to know!"

"You'll be angry," She whispered.

"Just tell me, Mizuki! Tell me! Was what Mayuri said true?" Hers eyes rose to meet his. He could see tears spilling from him. She began to weep.

"Ulquiorra, I'm sorry! I love you! I really do! I'm so sorry!" She cried in a whisper. He felt his mind go blank. His shoulders fell in defeat. Mizuki clung to his shirt.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried over and over again. His hands slowly began to tremble. She pulled him into a hug and cried in his shirt. He felt his heart freeze still.

"Why are you crying?" He said darkly. She looked up.

"What?"

"Why is it that you're the one who's crying?" He said again. His eyes looked down at hers. They seemed much darker, much colder; and so much more cruel. Mizuki felt fear. He pushed her away and kept his icy eyes on hers. He rested his hands on her shoulders again.

"You... you've no reason to cry. You weren't betrayed." She pleaded with him.

"Ulquiorra, please understand! I didn't want to do it! I mean it! I didn't mean to!"

"Didn't mean to?" His grip tightened. She winced.

"Didn't mean to!" He hissed. "It was your decision to!"

"No! Ulquiorra it wasn't-!"

"You did it yourself! You betrayed me. Don't use excuses. He was fond of you. He wooed you in his own way. I knew, somehow, it would happen. I knew you'd betray me." Mizuki shook her head and held his face in her hands.

"Ulquiorra, no! Please just listen to me!" He ripped himself away from her and threw her on the ground.

"Stop lying!" He yelled.

"Mayuri was right, he did do it to you! You let him! You wanted him to, too, didn't you? Do you love Grimmjow more, Mizuki? Do you!"

"Of course she doesn't." Mayuri's icy voice pierced through the air. A mechivious grin was on his face. He was dressed neatly in pants and a fresh shirt; only his green hair was wet. Ulquiorra's face turned into a scowl.

"You had to find out from her, didn't you? Ulquiorra? Couldn't believe what I said? I wasn't lying. Neither is she." He nodded to Mizuki. Ulquiorra's eyes lit with fire.

"You mean you... You forced her?"

"Oh... just used a little trick vampires have. I'm sure you've used it as well, Ulquiorra. You wouldn't believe how hard she fought me to resist my order. I nearly caused her to have a breakdown when I entered her head." He put a finger against his temple.

"You piece of shit!" He yelled. Mayuri laughed.

"So it seems! Don't be in such a fret, Ulquiorra. She wasn't harmed. Actually, I think it made her and Grimmjow closer..." He sneered. Ulquiorra felt his entire tense; he wanted to kill him. Mizuki grabbed his leg.

"Ulquiorra, don't, he's teasing you. Don't attack him!" She whispered. Mayuri frowned.

"Mizuki! Are you running around behind my back?" He chuckled.

"Not that it matters. Ulquiorra can't simply let his manhood be killed here. I know why you're really here, Ulquiorra. I can sense it radiating off your skin. You're here for a fight, aren't you? It's what you really want... Your using that little question for Mizuki as an excuse. It's only natural to want to fight, Ulquiorra! After all, it's in your blood!" He cackled leapt at Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra!" Mizuki yelled. He braced himself as Mayuri's body collided with his. They smashed into the bench. Mayuri made a grab for his throat. Ulquiorra kicked him off and tackled him. Mayuri was fast to react and dodged. He rammed into Ulquiorra and ran out into the yard. He smashed Ulquiorra in the ground and punched him in the gut. Ulquiorra swiftly kicked him off and slashed his leg. Mizuki ran to the railing of the porch and watched. She put a hand on her forehead and held back oncoming tears.

"Please... stop!" She moaned. Mayuri let out a wild laugh and grabbed Ulquiorra around the ribs. He squeezed hard. Ulquiorra grunted and dug his nails deep into Mayuri's wrists. He let out a hiss and threw him to the side. Ulquiorra rebounded and rammed Mayuri in the gut. He held his hand out behind him, his fingers pointed and his claw-like nails ready to pierce through flesh. Mizuki let out a yell.

"No! Ulquiorra! Don't kill him!" She screamed. He hesitated. Mayuri grinned and slashed his side. Ulquiorra let out a yelp of pain and skidded to the side. Mayuri pounced on his and slammed his head to the ground. He did this over and over; he began to laugh like a madman. Ulquiorra was beginning to lose his eyesight. His head was pounding in pain. He saw Mizuki running towards him.

"Mayuri stop!" She screamed. He felt his hands leaving his head. Mizuki had tackled him, a futile attempt at a tackle, and pulled him away.

"Mizuki! Don't stop me! I finish what I start!" He hissed. She held him and tried to keep him back.

"Stop! Please stop Mayuri! Stop! Don't kill Ulquiorra! Please!" She cried. Ulquiorra struggled to move. His head was bleeding too much, he knew he was going to pass out. Mayuri let out a yell.

"Mizuki, get the fuck off of me! I'll kill him and finish this damn battle now!" Ulquiorra's eyes rolled up. He saw Mizuki bite Mayuri. He drew in a quick breath. She bit hard and held fast. Mayuri's movements slowed. He looked down and saw his blood running from Mizuki's mouth. Ulquiorra gasped for air and struggled to speak. Mizuki was biting Mayuri to defend him? Mayuri made a disgusted face.

"Mizuki... I promised to hold my temper so I wouldn't hurt you! But you are hurting me now!" He pulled her hair and made her release him. She coughed on the blood and looked up at Mayuri.

"Just stop! Please! Leave him alone!"

"Mizuki, he came here to take you away from me." She started to protest. Mayuri's eyes darkened.

"Do you want to see that baby again?" He growled. Her words froze in her throat. Slowly she caved in.

"Yes..."

"Then will you cooperate for me?"

"Yes." He glanced down at Ulquiorra.

"Then let me finish him once and for all." She clung to him tightly.

"Please no! Let him live, Mayuri! I'll do anything! Please!" She begged with all her heart. Tears began to fall from her eyes. Her wails of misery mixed with her pleading. Mayuri frowned and looked back and forth from Ulquiorra and Mizuki. He let out a rough sigh.

"Remember, Mizuki, you said anything." He petted her hair softly and kept his eyes on her. She smiled in relief and bowed her head. He pushed her away from him and grabbed Ulquiorra's throat.

"But first, let me make sure he doesn't die from nature's hand." He punched Ulquiorra hard in the temple. Ulquiorra struggled to move. His head protest and shot pain all throughout his body. He blacked out. The next sensation he remembered feeling was that of being dropped on concrete from an open car door and the sound of it speeding away.

* * *

Zangetsu smacked his hand hard against Ulquiorra's cheek. His eyes snapped open as pain shot through his head. He let out a groan. Zangetsu's glaring black eyes met his. A frown was on his face.

"You fucking moron!" He yelled. Ulquiorra sat up and rubbed his head. Bandages were tightly wrapped around his head and a hospital band was on his wrist. His eyes wandered around the room and found that it was his room.

"The hell happened?"

"You were dumped at the hospital with a brain injury. I was called at three in the morning and I had to pull a lot of strings to get you out of there! Fucking dumbass, just what the hell did you do?" Ulquiorra felt it all rushing back to him. He felt his heart burn with anger. His bared his teeth and growled.

"Grimmjow..." Zangetsu gave him a puzzled look.

"Grimmjow? He's still in the hospital." Ulquiorra rose from the bed and grabbed a lankful of hair.

"That fucking bastard!" He snarled. Zangetsu put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra slapped his hand away.

"That asshole slept with Mizuki! And he knew she didn't want to! God damn asshole! He knew what was going on! That piece of shit!" He yelled. His eyes were filled with rage. Zangetsu's eyes narrowed.

"Ulquiorra, don't take your anger out on Grimmjow. He's in no condition to-"

"Mizuki wasn't in the right condition either when he went behind my back! He knew perfectly well what was wrong with her! He did it on purpose!" He made a move for the door. Zangetsu stopped him.

"No! You can't, Ulquiorra. Can't you see past you blind rage? Mayuri is trying to pull you apart!"

"Why should I fucking care! What I care about it the fact that Grimmjow betrayed me!" He shoved Zangetsu aside and flung the door open. Matsumoto stood there with a bat in her hand.

"No."

"Matsumoto, move!" She stood firm.

"I don't think so, Ulquiorra!" She snapped. He reached out to shove her aside. She swung the bat down hard. Quickly, he recoiled to avoid getting his arm hurt.

"What are you doing, Matsumoto!"

"Grimmjow needs to heal. You are not going to go out and nearly kill him because of something trivial as him sleeping with Mizuki when she was brainwashed by Mayuri." Ulquiorra hisitated.

"How did you...?"

"I can hear you yelling from down the hall!" She yelled. He shook his head.

"I don't care, Matsumoto! He knew what was going on and I'm going to give him what he should get!" Zangetsu grabbed his shoulder.

"Ulquiorra, you're usually more clearheaded than this. Has Mizuki's situation really clouded your judgement that much?"

"It's not a situation it's-!"

"It doesn't matter what it is and what it isn't! You aren't thinking this through!" Matsumoto screamed, shoving him backwards. She slammed the door shut behind her and stood in front of it like a guard ready to defend a homestead. Zangetsu stood behind him, ready to block his escape through any window. Ulquiorra snarled.

"Don't get in my way!"

"Obviously we have to in order to calm you down! Now listen carefully! What you did in 'visiting' Mizuki to find out the answer to your question made Mayuri more aware. Because of your foolish action you performed out of pride and stupidity, we lost one of our family!" Zangetsu said. Ulquiorra paused.

"What? When did this happen!"

"Just a few hours after you were checked into the hospital. His body was found behind the house."

"Who?" Matsumoto made a frown.

"Chad."

"What? Chad? He didn't do anything!"

"Well it seems Mayuri thought he did. He was with us on that camping trip. He attempted to help you, didn't he, Ulquiorra?" Matsumoto said. He nodded. Zangetsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"If you think, Ulquiorra, you can see that Mayuri is trying to drive you away from Grimmjow, and he's also trying to make you act blindly. If it weren't for Matsumoto and I, you'd be playing right into his hands. I'm certain Grimmjow was a part of his plan as well. Wasn't he pretty active with Mizuki before this incident went down?" Ulquiorra nodded. "He's getting rid of him. He knows Grimmjow is close to Mizuki. He is quite strong, so Mayuri is weakening our group. Luckily, he has no idea we have a pretty damn good healer within. Of course the methods are quite brutal. Once Grimmjow is back in this-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I won't work with him. I don't think I can bare looking at him."

"Ulquiorra, you're being childish!" Matsumoto said.

"I don't give a damn! You haven't felt what I've felt. Mizuki is my love! She is my passion. Grimmjow knew I loved her so much. I know she was forced to do it by Mayuri's hand, I know he didn't really think about what he was doing... but damn it! He tainted what I love! I can't stand it. And Zangetsu, if you want me to have a clear head, then allow me not to see Grimmjow. I can't talk to him because of this," Ulquiorra said it with an even voice. Matsumoto looked up at Zangetsu. He closed his eyes.

"Very well. We can work around that."

"How long will it be until he's ready to do anything?" Ulquiorra asked.

"His 'unusual' surgery will be later today. So I'd say he'll be out of the hospital tomorrow; with some strings pulled. As Matsumoto said, she doesn't know about his legs. If his operation goes quite well, he'll be ready to walk within the week. If not, I can't say. Depends on what the results say." Ulquiorra's eyes went up to Zangetsu's.

"Just who is the healer anyways?" Zangetsu smirked.

* * *

"Damn... I have to get better... tomorrow is when I get the operation for my spine. I wish they would have done it today and then I would know if I'll heal!" He punched the bed.

"I can't sit here and let her..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. The door opened. He looked up to find a tall shadow drifting over him. He paled.

"Oh my god..."

"Hey Grimmjow. I heard you needed some help getting better." He frowned.

"Not your help."

"What, you're going to turn me down and shove me away like some weakling? I don't take too kindly to that!"

"Get the hell out, Kenpachi before I ram my foot up your ass!" Kenpachi grinned.

"Oh what? This foot?" He twisted it in one hand. Grimmjow yelled and threw his pillow at him.

"Put that down, fuckin' asshole! Let go!" Kenpachi leaned over Grimmjow.

"I'm gonna heal you up nice and fast." Grimmjow panicked and flailed, trying to punch Kenpachi in the face.

"Get out! Get the fuck out! Don't touch me!" Yachiru's head popped over Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Grimmjow-chan!" She squealed. She flipped off the giant's ledge-like shoulder and landed heavily on Grimmjow's chest. He grimaced and flinched in pain.

"OW OW! GOD DAMMIT YACHIRU!" Kenpachi loomed over his head.

"Don't go insulting Yachiru, you fucking pussy."

"Who the fuck let you in here again?" Grimmjow yelled. Yachiru grabbed his face and turned it from side to side. He stared at her with his blue eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmmm..." She poked his neck and then his nose. Her brow narrowed in deep thought.

"Just as I thought..." Grimmjow found himself feeling a bit worried.

"W... what?" She put a finger in the air and took in a breath.

"You have the deadly condition called Blunkhead!"

"Stop playing around!" Grimmjow snapped. She clapped her hands together.

"Ok! No we play doctor!" She sang.

"No! You are not playing doctor! Get off me!"

"Kenny! We must sedate dah patient!" Kenpachi leaned over Grimmjow. His hair on the back of his neck prickled.

"No... no! Get off! Don't touch me! AHHH!" Yachiru laughed.

"Now the operation begins!"

"Yachiru! Get him off me- OWW! STOP HITTING ME!" Yachiru took Grimmjow hand and bit down on it. He let out a yell.

"I'm not a chew toy!"

"Shut up you piece of worm!" Kenpachi growled. Grimmjow snapped to bite his nose. Kenpachi smirked and headbutted him. Yachiru closed her eyes. Inside her head, she could see a layout of his central nervous system and his veins. She withdrew and sighed.

"OK!" She pounced on him again. Grimmjow let out yells of pain.

"STOP THAT!" She uncovered his lower body and flung his blanket aside. Her little hands grabbed his right leg and began to poke and prod.

"Hey! HEY! Don't! You're getting to close there, Yachiru! CUT IT OUT!"

"Shut up! You're pretty whiny for a vampire who fights a lot!"

"You're pretty ugly for a pig!" Kenpachi growled. Yachiru laughed.

"Oh no! The powerlines went down! Construction worker Yachiru is on dah job!"

"This isn't a construction job Yachi- OW! Stop headbutting me!" Yachiru poked all over his theigh and hummed to herself.

"One two three!" She bit down hard. Grimmjow yelled in pain.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Yachiru withdrew with a puzzled look.

"No... hmmm... Ah ha! Time for twisty time!" She sang.

"Twisty time? Twisty time!" Yachiru crawled down to the foot of the bed and took Grimmjow's foot into her hands. She laughed and smiled.

"One two threeeee!" With quick and jerky motion, she twisted Grimmjow leg around nearly one hundred eighty degrees. He yelled and flailed about. Yachiru clapped her hands.

"Twisty goooo!" She grabbed his other foot and did the same. A sickening crack rang through the air. He felt pain shoot up his body. Yachiru continued to do this to each leg.

"GAHHH!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mizuki's cries of misery filled the room. Her limp fists beat against the wall weakly over and over. Her face was stained with fresh and old tears. Mayuri was sitting behind her, on the couch, watching television. His eyes were passive and his face was completely calm. The baby was upstairs, sleeping with the sound of Aporro's favorite music tunes playing softly. Her eyes were puffy and red from the hours of crying she had done. The wall was stain with her tears and a small wet spot had formed at her knees on the carpet where her tears fell. Slowly her hits against the wall lessened. Her body began to give out and slumped against the wall. Her back still heaved up and down with each sob. Mayuri glanced down at her and turned his attention back to the television.

"Have you finally begun to calm down? I know it was messy, but it's not as horrible as you're making it out to be." She let out a moan and brought her hands to her hidden face. Her black hair hid her face completely and the tears that ran through her fingers. He flipped the channel and smiled as the news came on.

"Mizuki, you're missing something very nice here! Look, Chad is on the news!" Mizuki let out another moan and shook her head. Mayuri hummed as the reporter spoke.

_"Yasutora Sado, commonly know as Chad, was found outside the home of Zangetsu two days ago.. From what the police have found out, Zangetsu's home was like a second home to Chad, and he was found often there hanging out with his friends. Police have reported that Chad had been murdered late that night. The reason why details have not been released until now was because of how gruesome this murder was. Let me tell you this, the murder was not a human one. His body, from what was reported was; and I warn you, this is graphic; was stabbed repeatedly seventeen times and eight more times after he was dead. Then, the back of his neck was skinned all the way down to his tailbone. His fingers had been chewed as if by a wild animal, his eyes were stabbed out and are... were supposively taken out by the murderer's own fingers. The were found inside of his throat and... and his throat was... was ripped out by what appeared to be an animal. The police have never seen a murder such as this in decades. Still, no leads or any important clues were found at the scene. Whoever did this was certainly not human." _Mizuki let out another moan and let her head thump against the wall. Mayuri grin showed he was content.

"I'm sure Ulquiorra knows I'm serious now. Well anyway, I know that you're quite capable of such a thing once I touch that nerve in your head." He drilled a finger against his temple. Mizuki let out a morner's cry and shook her head back and forth. Mayuri sighed and got up from the couch. He slowly walked around the couch, his feet thumping softly against the rug, and towards her. He crouched down beside her and slithered his thin hand through her hair and grabbed her wrist. He slowly pulled her arm away from her and looked at her hand. He shook his head and sighed again.

"Tsk tsk, Mizuki! You didn't wash away the blood yet! I know you're upset, but at least clean your hands. The best way to recover from something such as this is the dispose of most things that remind of it. Why don't we get you to the restroom and wash you up, neh? I'll get you new clothes and a fresh towel for you. C'mon, get up-"

"Why did you make me do that?" She croaked. Mayuri brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears were still falling from them. He rubbed the tears away that were falling down her cheek and petted her cheek.

"You said you would do anything if I didn't kill Ulquiorra. This is part of it, Mizuki. You should have thought about it, dear. Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough-"

"Used to it! Mayuri I don't want to do this anymore! Don't make me do it again!" She cried. Mayuri lightly wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her to her feet. He guided her to the bathroom.

"Now, now, Mizuki, calm yourself. You said anything, you said you'd do anything. I haven't kill Ulquiorra. Just so long as you keep doing as I ask, I will not kill him. It'll be fine. You will soon learn to mind it." Mizuki sobbed and bowed her head low.

"Chad...! He was so kind! Why did it have to be him? He was a friend!" Mayuri kissed the top of her head.

"He was a warning, Mizuki. Just put it behind you." He pushed open the door of the bathroom and turned the light on. He reached out and put his hand on the facet. Mizuki let out a cry and sank to her knees.

"How can I do that...? His blood...! Everywhere!" Mayuri pulled up one of her hands and turned on the facet, running water over her bloody palms.

"Mizuki, if you think a small thing like that is horrible, then you have no idea what I've done and experienced in order to keep you. I've killed so many, I've lost count!" When he saw her hand was blood-free, he reached down and took her other hand and ran it under the water.

"Chad's death was relatively easy compared with the vampires I've killed. Since he's human, his strength wasn't special to what I've seen."

"Did he have to be butchered?" Mizuki yelled. Mayuri saw the blood run off of her palm slowly. When it was gone, he turned off the water. He crouched down beside her again and took her face into his hands.

"Mizuki, must we revert back to the times when I hurt you? Just forget about the incident, put it behind you. What do you think has been keeping me at ease all this time since I promised not to hurt you? I've been hunting around during my time away from you. I've seen the blood of many, Mizuki. I've seen the blood of men, women, and even children. I've murdered many, just to keep my promise to you. Do me a favor Mizuki, shut that out of your mind. Pin it up in a corner somewhere! That's what I did when I murdered my sister because she refused me. Please, just do what I ask you, Mizuki. Let's clean you up." He pulled her to her feet and turned on the shower.

"Go ahead and undress and I'll get you some new clothes." The door shut as he left. Mizuki looked into the mirror that hung over the sink. Shadows were under her eyes and the ghost of the girl she once was was barely visible. Her eyes was dull and chilling. The tips of her fingers brushed underneath her eye. Then, she saw a hidden face of herself. Mizuki, still as she was, grinned at her in the mirror, only she was much darker and her eyes were deep red.

_"Ahehehe..." _She giggled deeply and stared into Mizuki's eyes chillingly. Mizuki blinked and put a hand against the mirror. It was herself again. She shook her head. She looked into the mirror again and saw herself. She let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

_"Hey, Mizukiiiiii... look here..." _Mizuki backed up against the door and stared at the mirror. It was her. But it wasn't her reflection. She stood there, red eyes gleaming and a grin on her face.

"Trick... It's a trick. Not real... not real!"

_"Whatever, say what you want. Obviously you won't pay attention, but listen... I'm going to tell you something... I wanna talk. You've been mean to me lately and have held me back long enough! I got a nice tasty treat two nights ago because you chickened out... and I have to say, blood is SPECTACULAR!" _Mizuki closed her eyes. She whispered to herself.

"Not there... not there! Mayuri did something, yes, he did. It doesn't surprise me. She's not real. She's not me. Not me...!" The darker Mizuki's arm lashed out of the mirror and grabbed Mizuki's neck; dragging her closer and closer.

_"I am you. You are me. We make up 'Mizuki'. Aha, and you're trying to convince yourself that Mayuri did this? Please! I am here, I've always been here. Haven't you ever dreamed those dreams? You know, the ones where you saw me? Where you saw yourself covered in blood... saw your face in a puddle, a reflection, or in the eyes of a victim? I'm Mizuki, the Mizuki that you've held back because you were afraid. Everything your are, I am opposite of. Recall Chad's murder?" _She grinned and licked her lips. _"You know that we enjoyed it... deep inside, you loved the blood spraying onto our skin. You were in love with the gore that came! His struggle, his screams! That brought us ectasy! NAHAHAAA!" _Mizuki jerked herself free from the tight grasped around her neck and fell backwards in the shower. She crawled up against the side and stared at the mirror in horror. She could still hear her. Water washed down upon her head, bringing strings of hair in front of her face. As if she noticed, all she saw were the two hands waving out from the mirror.

_"Mizuki! Mizuki! Come back! Come backkkkk!" _The door opened, Mayuri looked in and saw Mizuki sitting in the shower. He eyes got soft.

"Mizuki..." She twitched. Her eyes flashed up to his and felt some sort of relief wash over her. He put a set of clothes on the floor and smiled softly.

"I guess I'll have to assist you then," He said softly. He pulled off his shirt; exposing his pale and scared skin. Light bounced off his abs and illuminated the scars; fresh and old. With a fluid motion, he slid out of his pants. He stood in front of her, naked and calm in all his glory. His muscles casted light shadows all over his body. The scars he had hightlighted his years of He climbed into the bath and crouched next to Mizuki. His strong hands unfolded her arms and reached down to lift off her shirt. He leaned in and stretched out her legs. His shoulder rested against hers as he slid them off of her. He tossed to two pieces of clothing onto the bathroom floor and turned back to Mizuki. She was soaked under the spray of water and had her head hung low. He leaned in and kissed her hair. His arms wrapped around her and unhooked her bra. He pulled it off and threw it behind him. His hand lingered on her arm. Mizuki's head tilted slightly to the side. His hand went to her cheek and turned her face up to him. He kissed her softly. His lips wrapped around hers again and pressed harder down. He held Mizuki tightly in his hands. Mizuki's hands rested on his shoulders. She felt herself wanting to resist badly; but she did nothing. He was simply too in control. He broke from her and lifted her to her feet. He kissed her again and hugged her tightly to him. His skin seemed so welcoming to Mizuki; but deep in her mind, she felt something yelling at her that it all fake. Her fingers could feel traces of scars on his chest. Beads of water ran down his face and dripped down her back.

"Mizuki, I apologize for having you do this... but understand. You've made a promise. I won't try to take it for granted. You won't be forced to do too much, just bear with it until the time comes," He whispered into her hair. She hid her face on his neck and softly kissed him. She could feel his member slowly getting harder. It was pressing up against her. He kissed her neck and petted her wet hair.

"Mayuri..." She whispered, holding onto him.

_Tsk, tsk... _Her eyes snapped open. That wasn't her nor Mayuri. Who was it? Mayuri kissed her forehead and kissed her lips.

"Mizuki, I want you," He murmured. She closed her eyes and kissed him. He held her face in his hands and kept the kiss for a long time. His hand slid down her back and pulled her up against him. He member slid between her thighs. She shuttered. It was hot. She could feel it pulsing. He kissed her harder, his tongue slithered into her mouth and wrapped around her tongue. Mizuki felt herself get light headed. Her wet legs let Mayuri's cock slide between them with every movement. Her body's desires took over. He pressed her back up against the wall of the shower and lifted one of her legs into the crook of his arm. His cock rested on the top of her pussy. It was pulsing under the drops of water that beat down on it. He kissed Mizuki again and shoved it in her. She let out a gasp and a small moan. Her arms draped over his shoulders and clawed at his back. Mayuri kissed her neck and moved his cock in and out. The head kept hitting her womb, making her moan and let her mouth hang open in ectasy. His kisses trailed up and met her lips. He kissed her and licked her chin. She let out moans with each thrust. Water slid down their skin. Mizuki could barely fell it. Her body was numb and her head was spinning. She felt her body starting to tense with an on-coming climax and ectasy.

_Mizuki have we really become a slave? Ohohoo... I can't blame you though, but you know the real reason why Mayuri is doing this. _Mizuki let out a small yelp of fear and grabbed Mayuri tightly. Mayuri mistook it as ectasy and kissed her roughly. His thrusts got harder and faster. He was nearing his limit. He buried his lips on her neck and slammed his cock as far as he could against her womb and let his cum spray into her. Mizuki let out a moan and rested her head on his shoulder. She let out pants of breath.

_Ulquiorra would be disappointed._

* * *

Mizuki wandered back downstairs. It had been a few hours since her and Mayuri had showered together; and when she last heard that voice in her head. She was hesitant and scared. The house was dark and nothing but the moonlight illuminated the downstairs. With soft footsteps, she walked to the living room, the found the bathroom door. Her eyes stared at the white wood. She reached out and pushed the door open. It creaked as it swung slowly to reveal the mirror. Mizuki turned on the light. She saw herself; just as she was. There was nothing else. She shut the door. Her hands rested on the counter of the sink as she leaned over it to look into her eyes. She could see the confusion and worry in them. They were dull and bleak. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She opened her eyes. Nothing. It was still her. Mizuki put her head against her hand.

"I knew it... I was imagining the entire thing." She turned on the facet and splashed some water onto her face.

_"Pathetic." _She froze. She hadn't said anything, yet that was her voice. She looked up at the mirror again. It was still her. She looked at herself for a long time. Then her focus began to wander. She noticed all the details of herself that had changed. Her eyes were sunken in, they were so dull, her skin didn't look healthy at all, and she could see the bones in her face. She could clearly see a vein running up her right temple. She had aged. Mizuki turned away and walked down the hallway.

_"Nighty night..." _She spun around and saw her reflection again in the mirror. It was still herself. Where was that voice coming from? She stared into her wide eyes and slowly turned back around. She rested her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Imagining things... that's all..." She murmured. Mizuki walked back to the staircase. She moved slowly up it. Her mind was jumbling pieces of information together. She was worried about that voice she had heard, along with her appearance. It hadn't occured to her that she had aged so sharply. She reached the top and started walking back to the bedroom where Mayuri was sleeping. Her hand rested on the doorframe. She hesitated to sleep next to him. The space was still empty from where she had left. His body showed no indication of missing her being there. She looked over her shoulder at the spare guest room. Her baby was in it, along with a spare bed. She slowly moved away and kept her eyes on Mayuri. Her hand brushed the doorframe as she left and then quickly walked into her baby's room. She closed the door quietly and turned to the crib. He was fast asleep and sucking on his thumb. She leaned over the rail and ran her fingers down his cheek. She felt warmth go over her heart.

"At least I have you..." She murmured. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers up and over her legs. She rested her head on the pillow and lay facing the crib. The room was almost completely dark excluding the night light in the corner. She closed her eyes and let out a small, satisfied sigh.

**

* * *

**

_Her vision was shaking. All she could see was grass and her feet. Her hands came into view with a knife. She let out a shuddering breath. Her legs were shaking violently underneath her. She closed her eyes and lowered her arms to her side. In front of her was the back of the home of the one she loved. A shadow drifted across the lawn. Her eyes looked up and saw Chad coming towards her. He seemed angry and his eyes were looking for something. They their eyes met. His anger faded quickly. He smiled and came towards her._

_"Mizuki! Is that really you? I've been worried about you! Ulquiorra is really torturing himself over you, you have to come back with me. It's great to see you're alright!" He moved closer to her and lightly put his hands on her arms. She shrank away from him and felt her hand holding the knife violently tremble. His eyes filled with worry and confusion._

_"Mizuki? Are you ok? You're shaking..." She slowly held up the knife and took in shaking breaths. Anger filled his eyes._

_"Why do you have that knife? It's Mayuri isn't it? Where is he Mizuki?" He turned his head. She took a step forward._

_**No...**_

_"Mizuki tell me! Is he here? I'll take care of him! I'll get Ulquiorra! I'll take you to him! Come on, Mizuki," He said. He held out a hand and continued to look around the yard with cautious eyes._

You have to Mizuki, unless you want Ulquiorra to die... _Chad heard that whisper and looked to Mizuki again._

_"Mizuki, let's go. Come on!" She let out a small cry and held the knife up. He looked to her in confusion. His hand slowly crept towards Mizuki's. He wanted to take the knife away._

**_No!_**

Now Mizuki! Or will Ulquiorrra die? _She groaned and bowed her head down. Chad moved forward and reached for the knife. Mizuki let out a shriek and lunged into him. The knife plunged into his chest. He let out a grunt of pain and tightly grabbed onto Mizuki's arms. She back away from him and stared at his face. Her hand was still on the knife. Chad coughed and spat out a bit of blood. Mizuki closed her eyes and tugged on the knife._

_"Mizuki, no!" He said. She shook her head._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Chad!" She pulled on the knife harder to get it out of him. He grabbed her wrist and stopped her._

_"No, Mizuki. Don't..."_

Mizuki, finish it. _Mayuri's voice was chillingly repeating in her mind. She yanked the knife out and slapped his hand off of her wrist. Chad held a hand against his wound and doubled over. He was breathing heavily and straining to keep his eyes on Mizuki._

_"Mizuki, please, drop the knife," He said. Mizuki looked at the bloody knife and sank to her knees. Her lips trembled with fear. The bloody reflection of her face terrified her. She closed her eyes and let out a shuddering string of pleads to stop. Then everything turned black._

**_No. No! _**

_She opened her eyes slowly. Everything was dyed red. She slowly got on her feet and held the knife up to be reflected in the moonlight. Her eyes were blood red. Was it the bloodied knife or were those really her eyes? Chad's struggling breaths caught her attention. She lowered the knife and rested those icy eyes on him. He met them and stopped his breath. His eyes widened in fear. A grin slowly crept to her face. She could see that fear in his eyes. She took a step towards him. He stumbled backwards._

_"Mizuki, what's happend to you? Stop!" She raised the knife and licked her lips._

_"Mizuki!"_

_"Sorry, Chad. But Ulquiorra has to live," She said coldly. The knife came down quickly and buried into his shoulder. He let out a small yell of pain and fell to his knees. She raised the knife again and swung down. He rolled to the side to dodge it. Mizuki grabbed a handful of his hair and buried the knife into his neck. He let out a gurgled yell of pain and put a hand on his throat. His eyes glistened in the moonlight; they were filled with the saddening look of betrayal. She yanked the knife out of neck and kicked him. He fell against the ground with a dull thud and choked for air. Mizuki let out a shuddering breath and stabbed him again. And again. And again. The sprays of blood littered her skin with dots of red. The blood rolling down his skin made her insanely thirsty. She ran her fingers through it and licked them slowly. She smiled and sucked them eagerly._

_"Nahh!" She sighed. She bent down and let out another excited cry._

_"Ah! Ahh!" She pressed her lips against Chad's neck and licked up his blood. The warm, irony taste rolled down her throat. It felt and tasted so good. So could feel joy wrap around her mind. The intoxicating sensation of ectasy slowly followed. She sucked and sucked up as much blood as she could from his neck. She threw her head back and let out a cry. Mayuri's shadow fell on her. He had a smile on his face. He bent down to her level. He could see the blood rolling down her chin and could see her body shaking. He lightly took her chin in his hand and kissed her. He took the knife from her hand and slashed it down quickly through Chad's neck. His head rolled to the side and stopped, face down. He began to carve Chad's body. Mizuki could feel her head begin to spin. She crossed her arms and dug her nails into her skin. Her eyes stared in fascination as Chad's body was chopped up._

**_Stop! NO!_**

_Mizuki let out a whimper. Mayuri looked up at her and saw her eyes; wide and glassy. He lightly touched her arm with a blood soaked hand. She looked to him with a frantic expression and took in shaking breaths. She felt excited. Why did she feel excited? A tingling sensation spread all over her body. She felt a strange urge she never felt before. Mayuri looked down at Chad's body again and smiled. Her eyes followed and look at the blood soaked corpse that was once Chad. It looked as though he had been turned inside-out. His guts glistened in the moonlight. His veins were still slighting pulsing; his heart was slowly beginning to stop. Mayuri held it up in his hand. The veins and arteries were still connected to it. He gently pulled her hand up and set it on her palm. It was warm. It was moving, and looked so enticing. Her hand started to tremble. Her throat felt dry. She wanted to bury herself in the blood filled muscle._

**_Not me..._**

_She wanted to bite it. She wanted to eat it._

**_Not me!_**

_Her breath quickened. Chad's heart fell from her hand from her shaking. Her eyes rolled back into her skull. Mayuri lurched forward and caught her; a grin was on his face. He bent down and kissed her again._

_"Mizuki, you seem a bit excited..."_

"Noo!" Mizuki screamed as she lurched upright. Mayuri grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Mizuki! Mizuki! Stop screaming! You're upsetting the baby!" He said. Mizuki felt her eyes blaze with burning tears that rolled down her face. She screamed over and over again. She brought her hands up to her eyes and struggled against Mayuri's grasped.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed. Mayuri growled. The baby was somewhere else, crying his eyes out. She kicked and struggled under Mayuri. He pressed her down harder on the bed and leaned over her.

"Mizuki! Shush! Listen to me! LISTEN to me! You were yelling in your sleep. You've been yelling since seven this morning! You didn't wake up when I tried to to wake you, just what the hell were you dreaming about?" She let out a cry and dug her nails into his arms.

"You made me do it! I didn't want to!" She sobbed. He shook his head.

"Mizuki, just leave that behind. What were you dreaming of?" She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. Mayuri grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

"Mizuki. Tell me." His eyes were piercing and terrifying. She could feel herself sinking. Mizuki bit her lip and took in a few breaths.

"No." His eyes widened a little bit.

"What?"

"No! Let me go!" She said weakly. He pulled her upright and shook her a bit.

"What did you just say?"

"I said no!" She snapped. Mayuri let out a growl. He pushed her back down and paced around in the room.

"Mizuki, what did I warn you about?"

"I don't care." She started to get out of the bed.

"What did I tell you would happen?"

"I don't care!" She started for the door.

"You'd better care!" He grabbed her arm and held it tightly in his hand. She felt the pressure squeeze down on her bone. She winced at the pain.

"You told me, you promised me! You promised to do whatever I asked. And now you're saying no? NO? To me? You know what will happen. I've warned you, Mizuki!" He yelled. Mizuki's eyes narrowed. She felt a sudden surge of hate and anger. Her eyes darkened and glared into Mayuri's. A hint of surprise flickered in his.

"Go ahead, Mayuri... hit me... Stab me... make me bleed... It won't change anything!" She jerked her arm free from his hand and walked out of the room. Mayuri glared at her back before it disappeared around the corner. He felt his body shake in anger.

"Mizuki... you, how dare you," He growled under his breath. He froze. He felt something wash over his mind. The picture of her eyes came back. They reminded him of that night, when she killed Chad. He remembered the look in her eyes when she was splattered with blood. Was that hysteria or pleasure of a beast? He couldn't tell, even now. He chuckled lightly.

"Alright, Mizuki. Maybe... you're just progressing to that stage I'm longing for you to reach, just maybe. I'll wait... I'll be quiet... I'll tolerate it... Heh! After all, vampires aren't quiet creatures, are they? If I just keep treating you like this... maybe you'll rippen up to be a fine vampire... then... you'll join me forever."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"This situation has gotten far out of hand."

"Zangetsu said that Ulquiorra was taking necessary steps to stop this-"

"And are they working? This murder was obviously done by the one he was supposed to get rid of! He's done nothing!"

"This needs to be taken care of before this psycho murders more!"

"Have we any of our members investigating the body?"

"Yes, three have taken over the case and are to bring the body here later today."

"Excellent. At least there's some good news."

"Zangetsu! You are to tell Ulquiorra that he is no longer responsible for this problem." Zangetsu's black eyes searched the darkness for the source of the voice.

"My lords, this is a personal matter. I request that you give Ulquiorra more time. He is limited in resources and in power-"

"Which is why he is no longer allowed to take part in this!"

"We will send somebody who is not personally involved with this Mizuki human and get this problem fixed." Zangetsu fell to his knees and bowed his head.

"Please, I ask this deeply, for Ulquiorra's problem has become my own; on a personal level... at least let him act with whoever you send. He won't sit by and let this happen; he wants to save Mizuki. She is the only human in a decade- no, a century he's ever had such a level of personal interest and love for."

"Why should we? Yes, he loves her, but love has ways of clouding ones actions; which he has certainly demonstrated over the past years."

"Yes, Ulquiorra had opprotunities to get rid of this... thing which is staining the vamipre name, yet he did not do so! Why? Because that human girl was there!" Zangetsu closed his eyes and shook his head.

_I can't argue with this... they are stating the truth. Damn elders, they can't possibly incorporate something they've never felt in any situation!_

"My lords, please at least let him work with whomever you send with. Like I said before, he is stubborn. He wants to find Mizuki and he wants her back. I caught him trying to steal my clan's book, earlier when he first met Mizuki, in order to find the instructions on how to swear the eternal oath of marriage and love. My lords, Ulquiorra never steals, let alone make such serious decisions so fast upon meeting one girl. Grant this request, my lords, I beg of you..." Zangetsu wanted to simply kill the elders at this point. He hated to beg, especially to those who he didn't see. A silence went through the room. It was strung out much further than what Zangetsu expected. He raised his head slightly and ran his eyes around the room.

"Very well. He may work along side our agents, but he must follow our orders and theirs. If he falters as much as he did when working by himself, we will contain him in the prison here."

"Thank you my lords."

"We well send out agents with you shortly. They will escort you out and follow you home. You will be the one to inform Ulquiorra of this. Is that clear, Zangetsu?"

"Yes my lords."

"It's a shame one such as you was mixed up in all of this... Your spot up here is still open, as always." Zangetsu smirked and stood. He turned his back on the hidden voices and headed to the door.

"It will remain open for eternity."

* * *

Grimmjow ran his fingers roughly over his bandaged legs. He could feel them perfectly now; after the few sessions with Yachiru that always ended in torture. He had a grin on his face. The doctors, of course, were amazed and simply shocked at how quickly he recovered. All he needed now was to find a way out of the hospital without drawing attention. That was being taken care of at that moment. He stood up and bent his knees a few times to stretch them out. A pair of pants were lying on the sidetable, waiting for him to complete his attire. When he was satisfied with the durability of his legs, he swiftly pulled them on. The door opened to his room just a minute later; revealing a nurse poking her head in with a wheelchair in front of her. He turned to her and eyed the chair.

"The fuck's that for?"

"Um... hospital policies, Mr. Grimmjow, you have to leave in a wheelchair," She said timidly. He let out a snort and snickered.

"That's a laugh! Look, babe, I don't need a wheelchair. Just roll it down to some old geezer's room cause I'm walkin' out of this prison a free man!" He said with a smart tone. The nurse began to studder in protest. He leaned over her with a sly grin.

"Just put that chair back, 'kay sweet face? We don't want any messes in here..." He said in a deep voice. A blush ran over her cheeks as she quickly turned away and walked down the hall with the chair. Grimmjow watched her with a grin and examined the hallway. It was nearly deserted. He pushed the door wide open and lifted his arms up in the air to crack his back. Matsumoto came up next to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, isn't someone happy?" She said. He let out a laugh.

"Hell yes! I'm finally out of this damn dump! No more hanging around diseased humans... it was driving me mad! Let's get the fuck out of here!" He walked past her with a fast pace. Matsumoto put a hand on his arm.

"Unfortunately, you aren't going to be happy for long. I have some bad news to tell you, Grimmjow." His blue eyes darkened and his grin faded fast. He turned to Matsumoto and stared straight into her eyes.

"What happened? Is Mizuki alright?" Matsumoto closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"It isn't about Mizuki..." He let out a sigh of relief and rolled his head back.

"That's good..."

"It's about Chad." Grimmjow's eyes flickered down to hers. His eyes narrowed.

"Chad?"

"Yes... he... we found him outside, behind the house... we could barely even recognize him..." She whispered. His blue eyes slowly widened. His jaw began to drop a little. Matsumoto could see his body beginning to shake.

"He... wha... what happened... Chad?" His voice was barely an audible growl. Matsumoto looked up into his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you're going to get pissed, I suggest you save it for when we get home. There's too many people here and you'll make a scene of yourself," She muttered. He clenched his teeth together and drew in a shaking breath.

"It was him, wasn't it? Fucking Mayuri...!" He growled.

"Yes, we suspect that... but let's save this talk for later... Zangetsu needs to tell us all something and the only ones we're waiting for are you and Ulquiorra. Let's go." She lead him down the hall of the white hospital.

* * *

A cloud of white smoke lazily drifted through the air. The room was dimly lite by the light filering in through the covered windows. Zangetsu sat, slumped back, in a chair and smoking a cigerrette. Yachiru was sitting on the table next to him with Kenpachi behind her; he was fiddling with her hair to tease her. Harribel was leaning agianst the wall just a little ways off. In her eyes, she was showing impatience and concern. Matsumoto came in with Grimmjow close behind her. Her eyes were un-naturally serious.

"Alright, I've brought him. Have you gathered Ulquiorra yet?" Yachiru clapped her hands.

"Blue kitty! Blue kitty! Hiiii!" Grimmjow grimaced a little.

"The fuck is she doing here...?" Kenpachi glanced up at him with and let out a sigh.

"You and Ulquiorra sure have fucked things up, haven't you?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how we all have to be involved with this matter and dragged into this shit storm you both started!" He snapped. Grimmjow made a move to scream; Zangetsu stopped them.

"Quiet both of you! Neither of you are making this any better. Now... let's get this over with," He said as he straightened himself and took a long drag from his cigerrette.

"Yes... what's all this about, Zangetsu?" Harribel asked.

"The Organization has grown very impatient... and they wish to withdraw Ulquiorra from his hunt and take over completely to find and kill Mayuri." Grimmjow shoved his way into Zangetsu's space.

"The hell is up with this shit? The fucking Organization has no damn clue what the fuck is going on! Those wrinklely old bastards are fucking senile after centuries of just sitting around being asswipes! Those fucking bastards have no right to-!" Zangetsu gave him a quick, cold glare that made Grimmjow quiet down fast.

"But... I managed to convince them otherwise. You all cannot participate in this any longer..." Grimmjow started to protest. Zangetsu held up his hand to stop him.

"But Ulquiorra will continue. There are a few conditions. One, he will follow the orders given and will not disobey them. Second, he will not do what he pleases unless he wants to be imprisoned. And lastly... he will have to obey everything the Organization's agents tell him to do." Harribel's eyes narrowed.

"Agents? They are sending agents?" He nodded. Kenpachi stood and stretched.

"Well, I have to problem with this whatsoever, so Yachiru and I will be going."

"Wait Kenny! I wanna see what Ulqui-bat does!" Zangetsu chuckled. Matsumoto's eyes light up a bit.

"Hold up... where is Ulquiorra?"

"Oh he's being introduced to the ones who will be ordering him around." Matsumoto made a slightly concerned look.

"Is that why he isn't here? You're letting him find this out in public?" She hissed. Yachiru clapped her hands in joy. Kenpachi shook his head and looked to Zangetsu.

"That's a bad call... Even for my standards. You're going to regret this," He said. Grimmjow put a hand on Zangetsu's shoulder.

"That means... we can't look for Mizuki anymore?" He asked. Zangetsu's black eyes stared into the bright blue ones that were searching for the answer they wanted. He shook his head.

"Sorry. Only Ulquiorra can... and it'll be constricted because of the agents. If you try to, Grimmjow, you'll be taken away for a while. Don't worry though... I've already met them; they are better than the Organization's normal agents. They actually realize that this case is quite personal for more than just Ulquiorra. Don't throw yourself into your emotions and act blindly." The blue eyes lowered slowly. Grimmjow turned away with anger on his face and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going, Grimmjow?" Zangetsu asked.

"To my room... and don't fucking worry, I'm not going to run off..." He growled. He feet pounded on each step as he went up. His blazing blue eyes stared at the empty space ahead of him with fury and cold rage. When he reached the top he punched the corner as he passed by; leaving a gaping and jagged hole. Drops of water dripped to the floor as he walked. His face was scrunched in an expression of rage mixed with grief. He kicked open his door and slammed it shut. He grabbed two fistfuls of hair and fell to his knees. He let out a scream that seemed to last forever. Tears streamed down his face as he emptied his lungs again and again with the same, horrific sound. When finally he was exhausted, he doubled over and pounded his fists on the floor. A wet stain spread below his head; just were the eyes were. He let out hot breaths and sobbed.

"Damn it, Mizuki! Damn you!"

* * *

Ulquiorra stood inside of Mizuki's old room. It was completely vacant. He had rented it a while ago when Mizuki had first disappeared. He didn't want to completely let go of her presense. His green eyes wandered the room; seeing memories that were long gone. The spot where the bed had been; the place where he held her so many times. The window; the place where he crept into one night and scared her, the place where he had watched her sleep, the place where she said goodnight to him, and the place where Mayuri struck her hardest. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Hot tears pushed against his lids. He let out a sigh and stared at the ceilng with watering eyes. He could still hear her in his mind; her small voice of surprise when he crawled through her window which had been an impossible feat.

_"Ulquiorra! What the hell are you doing!"_

_"I'm visiting you."_

_"Visiting? You're climbing through my window! No one can even reached the side of the house from the wall! There's no pipe or... or anything! How did you get up here?"_

_"I jumped."_

_"Jumped! Jumped? Are you a leaping lizard? No one can jump that far!"_

_"Well, one can jump when they want to be close to their girlfriend."_

_"I'm not your girlfriend!"_

He let out a chuckle, then quickly let the momentary rememberance of happiness slip away. He put a hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"Those memories... I can't let them be all I have of her... he can't... he just can't...!"

"Can't what?" Ulquiorra flinched and looked to the window. Someone was sitting in it, in a very carefree manner. A green and white striped hat shadowed his face well and let light, yellow hair spray out from the rim.

"Who are you?" He stood and let the wooden clogs on his feet announce his steps. He was tall, wearing green, traditional Japanese clothing, he held a white fan in his hand and a cane draped over his arm.

"Just a friend. Seem a bit down, Ulquiorra. If this place makes you so depressed, why bother coming back to it?" His voice sounded too cheery to Ulquiorra. His green eyes narrowed.

"Are you really a friend? Or are you simply pretending?" He waved his arms in the air and spun in circles.

"No! No! No! No! I'm not pretending! Please don't take offense to me! Come on! I'm just being friendly here! Come on! Hey!" He came close to Ulquiorra and stuffed his finger in his face.

"You look like you could use some fun time. Where do you like to go, huh?" He danced lightly around Ulquiorra and pointed at him with his closed fan.

"The mall? Pick up chicks, right? Come on! You are definately that kind of guy! Oh! How about..." He jumped up and down. "Night clubs! Or, oh!" He began slow-running in place. "The beach! Ahahaha! Or, oh!" He held the fan in front of his face and held his free hand out in front of him like a lady. "Maybe... stroll through the garden under the moonlight!" Ulquiorra made a disgusted face.

"What the hell...?" He interrupted Ulquiorra and spoke again.

"No! You like hiking! Standing on top of that mountain with your best girl at your side!" He grabbed Ulquiorra roughly by the shoulders and puffed out his chest. "You let the wind blow through your hair and smile at the ladies! Ohohohoho!" Ulquiorra slid out from under his grasp and backed away a bit.

"Who the hell are you!" He snapped. The blond straightened up and cleared his throat. He bowed low and snapped the fan up to his face.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara. Pleasure to meet you, Ulquiorra." His eyes stared at Ulquiorra over the edge of the fan intently. Ulquiorra was suspicious.

"How do you know me and why are you here? I've never seen you before." Urahara laughed and slowly walked over to him; pointing the tip of his cane in Ulquiorra's face.

"I sure hope not, otherwise my whole exsistence would be completely futile. Haha!" His eyes suddenly became serious. He lowered his fan and slid it into his sleeve. "Now as to why I am here... that Ulquiorra, is exactly what you will not be pleased with. You see..." He flipped up a badge that held a cross and three red slashes on it. Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"You..."

"Yes. I'm with the Organization." White hands attacked Urahara immediately. He dodged them with ease and quickly smacked Ulquiorra's back with his cane.

"Bastards! I'm not letting you take Mizuki away from me!" He hissed.

"Ulquiorra, shut up and listen. I'm not here to do that at all. Actually, I'm here to catch Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Aporro Grantz. Your Mizuki's return is my personal decision given to me by the organization. And I've chosen to get her back for you. I know you care for her, Ulquiorra... and I'm a big supporter of that sort of love. It's rare to find a successful Vampire and human relationship now-a-days... it's either based off of the fact that one's a vamipre or... just that sex. I don't see how sex with a vampire is any different than sex with a human-"

"So you're here to help me? You're going to assist me in getting Mizuki back?" Ulquiorra's eyes were hopeful. Urahara held up a finger.

"I am not assisting you on anything. You are the one assisting me. The Organization put me in charge of this investigation and you are only to help me and my partner whenever we request it."

"Your partner?" He nodded and pointed over his shoulder. A black cat was sitting on the window.

"Her." Ulquiorra's eyes stared at the cat.

"Is... that...?"

"Yes, she's a morphing pro. Oi! Youroichi, you might as well come out." The cat stuck up it's nose. Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"Youroichi? My old teacher?"

"Yes, it's me, idiot! And Urahara, you know I can't unless I have some clothes! Those of which I have none right now." Her voice was in the Baritone range which made Ulquiorra even more confused. Youroichi leapt down from her seat and strolled over to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, I've seen you and Mizuki together, so I know that this whole matter is very personal and very important. Don't worry, the Organization wasn't paying attention to who they sent, morals wise, just in skills and strengths. We both have agreed that we're going to get Mizuki back first, then go after Mayuri. If Mizuki is still in Mayuri's hands while we go through with all of this, then she might get hurt or she may die. We will not allow that."

"What about her baby?" Ulquiorra asked. Youroichi seemed a bit surprised and looked up at Urahara. He let out a sigh.

"Damn... those rumors were true... we didn't plan strongly with a baby involved... but we'll do what we can to save it. Do you want to baby as unscathed as Mizuki? Because saving both at the same time will be difficult."

"Not to me... but to Mizuki... he pain is my pain... if she lost that baby I know she would simply break down. She'd be even worse than what she is now... if possible..." He murmured. Yourioichi stretched out and arched her back.

"Then, we'll need all your information, Ulquiorra. Don't hide a single thing. We need to know exactly what we are dealing with. If you have any on Aporro, it would be just as well. Both are wanted dead and dead only. Alive would put more in danger." He nodded. Urahara smiled a bit.

"You're taking this well. Zangetsu told us you would fly off the handle and attack us to kill."

"Don't get me wrong... I am mad... but as long as you both stick to your word, I'm not angry."

"Yeah... don't get pissed at us and disobey us either, because the Organization can imprison you at anytime. So watch your ass, Ulquiorra..." Youroichi said darkly.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Aporro held the baby in his arms and lightly swayed back and forth. His eyes stared at the babies blue hair. A sigh escaped his lips, he felt that the child was one of pure misfortune. He walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned on the television and flipped through a couple of channels. The baby shifted in his arms. He looked down and saw it's eyes open a little. Bright blue eyes. He smiled a little at Aporro and closed his eyes again. Aporro let out a sigh and turned his attention back to the television. The one that just happened to appear was the news channel; and it was covering a big story.

_"A shocking series of violent murders have police baffled and without any clues! In the past two weeks, ten murders of the same pattern have occured randomly. Police say that the operator does this only at night and takes victims at random. This is quite possibly one of them most gruesome serial killings... in the country!"_

"Please, darling, your hairdo is more gruesome than those murders..." Aporro muttered.

_"Every single victim had been mutilated horribly, had their hearts pulled apart from their body, and decapitated. It is unknown where and when the next victim will be, but police warn everybody to get inside before dark! If you are unable to be inside, they strongly advise in staying in groups with four or more people. Also it is advised that nobody stay in large crowds for any period of time. No possible identity of the murderer is known so he is very dangerous and may strike at any given time!" _Aporro heard the front door open and craned his head around to see Mayuri and Mizuki walk in. Mayuri had a proud look on his face along with splatters of blood. Mizuki was beside him, her entire body covered in blood.

"Well! I know who the murderers are... but where, oh where will the bodies be found?" Mayuri smirked.

"How about the outskirts of Osaka?" Aporro smiled and stood up with the baby in his arms. He looked at Mizuki's empty and blank face and sighed.

"I am not letting mommy dearest hold her baby while covered in some disgusting man's blood!" Mayuri let out a laugh.

"How about a man and woman's blood?"

"Utterly disgusting! Even worse! Go get her cleaned up, Mayuri, that appearance is very unhealthy to my eyes!" The baby awoke and stared at his mother will wide, blue eyes. Mizuki was barely even paying attention, her gaze was distant and far off; she was hardly aware of the baby at the time. Mayuri ran a finger under her chin.

"I think she looks beautiful... It was quite fun killing those two... wasn't it dear?"

"Yes..." Mizuki's voice was small and monotone; completely changed from two weeks ago.

"I'm impressed with her performance every time we go out! She just seems to get better and better! It doesn't even matter that they're all vampires or exceptionally strong humans! The only time I'm needed is when she goes a little over board... like earlier, right dear?" He licked her cheek; leaving a trail of smeared blood.

"Yes..." The baby held its arms out and groped the air for Mizuki. Aporro tried to pull his hands down with a nervous laugh.

"No, no! Very bad! You don't want to catch a disease, do you?" Mayuri put a hand on Aporro shoulder.

"How about we let him have his mommy..." He said in a low voice. His eyes were cold as they stared into Aporro's. He gave up immediately and let out another nervous laugh. The baby groped the air for Mizuki again. Mayuri lightly pulled her forward and took the child into his hands. He held him in front of Mizuki's blood covered chest.

"Mommy, I want to hug you! Hold me mommy!" He said while lightly bouncing the child up and down. Mizuki's eyes stared at the bright blue ones gazing up at her. Small hands grabbed onto her red-dyed blouse and tugged eagerly. Mayuri's bright eyes went to Mizuki's.

"Don't you want to hold me, mommy?" He said. Mizuki hands automatically plucked the little baby from his hands and held him in her arms. The baby's fingers touched Mizuki's face and dragged down her neck. His fingers were like an eraser; where they touched left a white line showing her skin.

"Obah!" The baby's voice rang in Mizuki's ears. She blinked and gazed down at him. He was rubbing the blood from his fingers all over his hands. He clapped as the red stain spread all over his palms with each movement. Aporro made and uneasy face and slowly turned back to the television. Mayuri noticed his face and frowned. His hand slowly moved towards his neck; but stopped when the baby let out a small cry. His eyes flickered back to Mizuki. Her lips were pressed up against his small palm. Fresh blood was rolling down her chin. Her eyes were closed; she looked as if it were completely natural. Mayuri's eyes widened slightly. He reached forward and pulled the baby's hand away from her lips. She let out a sigh and bowed her head over the baby's small body. Mayuri took it away from her and examined his hand. It was a deep bite. He looked from the bite to Mizuki; her head was still bowed and her eyes were glued to the floor. He licked the baby's hand and rubbed his spit in. Slowly the wound closed up. His bright blue eyes stared up at Mayuri as he let out a little whine.

"Sorry about that, mommy isn't feeling too well..." He murmured. He elbowed Aporro in the head.

"Ow! What?" He snapped. Mayuri handed the baby over to him. Aporro blinked several times.

"What? Already? I thought mommy was holding him?" He looked to Mizuki. His gaze froze. Mayuri leaned over him.

"Just shut up and play babysitter..." He growled.

"Right..." He muttered. Mayuri lightly put his fingers under Mizuki's chin.

"Mizuki... are you feeling alright?" He murmured. Her eyes were still blank. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist tightly. A flicker of red danced across her eyes. Mayuri blinked.

_Am I seeing things...? _She threw his hand to the side and shoved him to the side. She was heading to the stairs.

"Mizuki...!" He hissed. She casted a hate filled glance over her shoulder. His breath was caught in his throat. Mayuri felt a tingle of pleasure run up his spine. Mizuki turned away and stormed upstairs. He bit his lip and cracked his neck.

"Ahh... I saw that Mizuki... very interesting..."

* * *

Urahara set out sets of photos and small notecards with summaries of information found in between each picture. Yoroichi was sitting, lazily, in a chair sipping on a Long Island ice tea. Ulquiorra carefully examined each item Urahara set down. When he was finished he sat back and rubbed some sweat off of his forehead.

"That is what the Organization itself has gathered. I added in what you just told us. Of course you'll have to forgive Yoroichi's drawing... it's as bad as Rukia's..."

"Rukia?" Ulquiorra looked up with a puzzled. Urahara laughed and waved his hand.

"Just another one of the Organization!" Yoroichi's foot collided with Urahara's head.

"How the hell is my drawing as bad as hers? I can clearly tell that there are no BUNNY EARS on any of my people!" She snapped. Urahara's crimpled hand raised into the air as a sigh of surrender.

"Sorry...!" Ulquiorra shrugged and examined the information map Urahara laid out. He noticed something.

"Why do you think he changed locations?"

"Well, you already know where he is, he's obviously not going to just sit there waiting for anyone," Yoroichi said. He shook his head.

"No, no... you don't know Mayuri... he's pretty damn cocky... he's still at that house."

"How do you know?" Yoroichi said with an annoyed tone. Urahara stared into his eyes; waiting for more information.

"It's just his personality... like I said, he's cocky... and he knows now that I won't just barge in... It's literally like his stronghold... he keeps Mizuki locked in there tight... For all I know... he may have turned the attic or basement into a prison and chained her to the wall..." Urahara rubbed his chin. He quickly rearranged the map and crumpled up a few pieces of paper.

"Alright... so same location... this makes it easier to find him... but since you said it's like a stronghold... I imagine it'll be hard to get in. Does he set up traps?" Ulquiorra shook his head.

"Not that I know of... but I know that someone is home all the time." Yoroichi sat up with an interested look on her face.

"Oh? Who's home?"

"Mayuri, I imagine, is out a lot... Whether he's with Mizuki or not doesn't matter. If he isn't home; then Aporro is. I'm worried about him... I've no idea what he can do. I've seen him beat one of my friends to a pulp without sweating..."

"Was your friend a simple human or...?" He shook his head.

"It was Chad..."

"The one that was murdered?" Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

"Yes... that Chad."

"He was a strong human... and he knew an awful lot about vampire bodies, too. He knew a majority of the weak points... I'm still amazed he was killed so easily," Yoroichi said. She got on her feet and bent over the map.

"Now, what will help me the most is first figuring out these murders." She pointed at a seperate cluster that was connected to the map with a question mark.

"We have suspcions that it was Mayuri, but when the Organization took in the bodies, we noticed that the only a few marks on the body match up with Mayuri's possible hand and claw size. A majority of the marks were in fact made by a female." Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He stared up at Yoroichi. She peered at him and stood straight with her hands on her hips. Urahara made an uncomfortable face; he knew what Ulquiorra was thinking.

"We aren't making this up, Ulquiorra... the Organization didn't want to believe it either. It is possible that Mizuki-"

"Shut the fuck up..." Ulquiorra breathed. Yoroichi frowned and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra... but if it's proven she did it, we'll have to take her-"

"I said shut up!" He yelled, leaping to his feet. He stormed towards Yoroichi. His eyes were bright red.

"She would never dream of doing such a thing! She wouldn't dare hurt anyone! Mizuki did not murder anyone!" He screamed. Yoroichi stood where she was and let him finish. His hands were tensed and shaking; it was clear to her that he wanted to strike her down. Her dark eyes stared into his.

"Ulquiorra... it's only a chance... but there's a bigger chance that Mayuri is forcing her to do this... Now Urahara here is much more friendly with the brain than I am. He suspects that something in her little mind snapped, so whenever Mayuri takes her out to do dirty work, whatever snapped comes back up and sends her into a frenzy. That's what Urahara suspects is going on; if in fact Mizuki is..." She didn't want to say the words to Ulquiorra; she knew it would have broken his heart. His eyes turned back to their normal green color as the blood drained from his face. He sank to his knees and ran a hand down his face. Urahara placed his hat on his head and stood up.

"If this is the case... we'll have to get Mizuki very soon. If this continues, when she turns into the thing that allows her to kill, she may not turn back. There are people within the Organization that can protect her mind from Mayuri and get rid of whatever was created... I think it was a way to protect herself; from the description you've told us, Ulquiorra, she is a very gentle girl and that probably makes her very fragile."

"Not to mention her disease..." Yoroichi muttered. Urahara looked at one card on the map with bold red letters scribbled on it.

"Yes... that... it certainly limits what we can do..." He whispered. Ulquiorra bowed his head.

"When do you plan on taking her?" He said. Urahara and Yoroichi looked at each other.

"We're not sure, yet... we're probably going to have to do some scouting first to find more information. Aporro is just as mad as Mayuri, yet calmer. He's also a scientist and he knows how to whip up any poison at any instant. I'm certain he's been 'watching' over Mizuki while Mayuri was away. But we need to find out how he fights before we move in, we need to know his exact personality and movements; this way we can take him out and head straight for Mayuri without him interfereing," She explained.

"I see... Good luck with that... I won't go near him... I don't know when he ever leaves the house except maybe to do some errands for Mayuri... even when he does that I have no idea..." Urahara smirked.

"And that is the genius behind little minions!" He sang. Ulquiorra looked up at him.

"What?" He whipped out his fan and pointed it into the air.

"Ururu! Ginta! Yohoooo!" He sang. Yoroichi gave a rough sigh.

"God damn it..." There was a smack against the window behind them. They all looked at the window and saw a red haired boy with his face pressed up hard agains the glass. He let out a moan and started to slip. A small hand reached up and lightly tugged him apart from the glass. It opened the window and let a little girl with black hair slip in.

"Damn it! That hurt!" Ginta screamed.

"That's why you don't try to look so bravo, Ginta, it's easier just to open the window," Ururu said with a small voice. Ginta pinched her cheeks and pulled hard. She let out a small cry.

"No no!"

"Shut up you little twerp! I oughtta' punch you in the face!" Urahara smacked him upside the head.

"Stop that!" Ururu rubbed her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mr. Urahara, sir..." She murmured. He petted her hair.

"It's ok Ururu-chan!" Ginta growled.

"What was that for!" Urahara growled deeply.

"You know exactly what for..." Ginta flinched.

"What are they for?" Ulquiorra asked; with a little annoyance in his voice. Urahara spun around and put on a green beret.

"Girl Scout cookies!" He sang. Yoroichi smacked her forehead.

"Good god..."

"Um... cookies...?"

"Yes! Girl Scouts are amazing! They'll just walk their cute little butts up to Mayuri's door, while Mayuri is away, and try to sell cookies! Now, if Aporro is there, I know he loves cookies, so he'll search for a lot of money! He'll take a while, so if we're lucky, he ask them to come inside. During this time, a few small cameras and bugs I'll leave with my dear minions will spread out all over the house and station themselves ever so secretly to watch... and learn..." He grinned evily.

"Where will you get cookies?" Ulquiorra as blatantly. Ginta laughed.

"Hahaa! You didn't think about that, stupid!" Urahara smacked him with his fan.

"Ow!"

"Taken care of! I have allies in the Girl Scout Alliance..." He murmured; holding his opened fan in front of his face. Yoroichi shook her head.

"God why is he so freakin' stupid...?" She clapped her hands to regain Urahara's attention.

"Alright! Let's wrap this up for today." Ulquiorra faced her.

"We're finishing? It isn't even sundown yet! There's so much more that we can do!"

"We're going to have to stop now. Urahara and I have to be on the lookout and try to prevent anymore murders. We may be a little late already..." Urahara's face turned serious once more.

"That's right, we can't walk away from that duty. The Organization ordered that preventing the murders be above rescuing Mizuki." Ulquiorra growled.

"What?"

"Sorry, but these are our orders. Don't worry, he won't hurt her anytime soon, we're certain of that. If we can possibly chase them off while the murder is in process, then Mizuki will be spared a night of torture. Now, hurry up and go home, Ulquiorra. If we catch you outside we will punish you severely." Ginta and Ururu followed Urahara as he climbed out the window. Yoroichi waved goodbye to Ulquiorra and leapt out the window.

* * *

"Aha! That's hilarious! Hey, hey, look... it's a puppy!" She let out a shrill laugh as a little white puppy skipped up to her. It let out a little bark and wagged its tail. She bent down and petted up, laughing.

"Look at these ears! Oh aren't they precious?" A man with dark hair bent down over her and smiled.

"Yes, he is cute isn't he? Come here little one! Ah!" The puppy playfully bit his finger and growled. Him and the woman laughed. The puppies ears perked up; it let go of his finger and scampered off.

"Aww! Too bad, it was so cute!" She said. The man chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Not as cute as you, darling." She giggled.

"Ohoho!" She kissed his cheek and giggled again. A shadow fell in front of them in the moonlight. The man stopped their pace; the woman peered ahead with friendly eyes. She tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Who is that?" The sound of footsteps came from the pavement in front of them. The man held the woman tightly against him.

"What do you want?" The woman sniffed the air. Her face grew darker.

"Blood..." She murmured. His eyes narrowed.

"Blood?" He smelled it too. It was a girl in front of them. He watched as she stopped in front of them.

"What are you doing here? You seem a little... lost... is that blood on you? You need to get to a hospital." Her head tilted to the side slowly. The woman's skin prickled, she tapped her partner's chest rapidly.

"We have to move! Stop her now! She'll hurt herself!" She hissed. He made a move forward. A sickening crack went through the air. The girls head was completely to the side; she rolled it back and snapped it forward. Gleaming red eyes shined through the drape of hair that covered her face. Glistening white teeth appeared beneath the red rubies.

"Run now..." He muttered to his partner. She let go of him as he pushed her back.

"I'm not going to leave you here..!" She whispered.

"Go now! She won't spare you-!" A quick flash of metal; blood squirted from his throat. He staggered back a few steps. His hand flew to his throat. Then, his hand detached from his arm. It flopped to the ground; waterd by red liquid. Two red rubies sparkled from behind him. The woman let out a small yell. She reached for her partner. He pushed her back roughly; taking a blow for her. A deep gash spread up his arm. A thick pool of blood surrounded him. He couldn't make a noise other than a gurgled moan. He fell to the ground and rolled onto his side. The girl stepped over his twitching body. She smirked and licked her blood covered knife. The woman let out a growl.

"You... you bitch! How dare you!" Her eyes turned red. Her blonde hair whipped in front of her face as she charged to attack. The girl's eyes widened in pleasure as she leapt to the side to dodge her. The woman was fast; she swiftly followed her and tackled her to the ground. The girl buried the knife deep into her shoulder. She let out a yell and grabbed her neck roughly.

"Little bitch! I've got you now! I'll teach you not to mess with a fucking vampire!" The girl kept a grin. Her pale skin was splattered with red dots and shadows.

"What are you grinning about! I'll kill you!" She grinned. The girl licked her lips.

"Nnnnooooo!" She sang. The woman's hands shook in anger.

"You..!" The girl started to laugh, her body squirmed as she tried to dance under the woman's body.

"No! No! No! Noooo!"

"Shut up!" She raised her hand up; ready to slap her, when the girls own hand shot up and stabbed her through the neck. The woman let out a choking gurgle and fell off of her. The girl grabbed the knife and ripped it out of her shoulder. She stood with a smirk and red eyes over the woman; struggling to move. She let out a hiss like laughter. A pole of solid red shot through her chest. Her eyes widened in surprise. Behind her, the man was holding his throat and holding out his arm. His blood had shifted into a solid and had shot out towards the girl. She let out a small breath and tilted her head towards the sky. Her eyes were wide, she drew in a strained breath; then let out a scream. It was short lived; he ripped the pole to the side, bringing a line of gore and blood with it. She fell to her knees and weakly put her hands on the wound. She shivered and let out small whimpers as blood dripped from her lips. The woman crawled past the girl and went to her partner. She held him to her and glared at the girls back. A shadow fell over them.

"My my... Mizuki you've gotten slow... I thought you could handle this. Ah well... it's not a total loss... I do enjoy bathing in blood..." Their eyes soared up to see the man who said this. Their heads rolled on the ground. Mayuri took out a large knife and began to carve their bodies. He looked to Mizuki's back and smiled.

"Mizuki... come here! Some nice red drink for you," He said. She didn't answer him; only her small whimpers were heard. He sighed and left his station. He bent over her and put a blood covered hand on her shoulder. Her hands were shaking over her open and pulsing wound. Her eyes were wide and full of tears. Mayuri moved and squatted down in front of her.

"Mizuki, it's a small wound. It isn't horrible." He touched her hand to move it; she let out a cry and propelled herself backwards. She landed heavily on her back. Her eyes were flickering every which way in fear. She was now sitting in the pool of blood. Mayuri frowned.

"Mizuki, that's no way to act. Come here," He ordered. Her hand flew to her wound, she let out a strained moan and gasped for air. Mayuri grabbed her roughly and smacked her hand away. She let out a cry and tried to push him away. He pressed his lips against her chest and licked up her blood. She froze, then her body went slack. She let out a small moan and tilted her head back. Her eyes sparkled red. The small grin returned to her face. She closed her eyes and let out a shivering moan.

**_Blood... I need that... blood... I'm thirsty... I'm starving! God, I need it, I want it!_**

_I can't bare this anymore... stop saying that! Stop it! Please! Stop!_

**_Blood... blood... I need it... Delicious... more... MORE!_**

Mizuki hugged Mayuri to her and grabbed a handful of his hair. His tongue stabbed into her wound. She let out a shuddering gasp and licked her lips. He pulled away, blood and drool dripping from his lips. The wound on her chest had closed and was healing rapidly. Mizuki held onto him tightly and let her mouth hang open in pleasure. He smirked and filled her lips with his tongue. Blood swirled in Mizuki's mouth as they kissed. He pulled her against him and roughly pushed her to the ground. His lips left hers as they trailed down her throat. His hands quickly ripped apart her blouse and grabbed onto her breasts. He wrapped his lips around her nipples and sucked on them hard. She shivered and arched her back.

_Stop... stop! Not him! Not him! GOD NO!_

**_Yes... more!_**

His fingers slipped below her waist and pulled up her skirt. She felt a stab of cold suddenly enter her. She let out a small cry and bit her lip. His tongue swept down between her breasts and slipped down her belly. She shivered and let out a gasp. His hand was working with her pussy rapidly. He shoved in two fingers, then three, and moved them in and out; drawing out juices from her and moans of pleasure. Mayuri was pleased with her reaction and pulled his fingers out. She let out a gasp and stared into his eyes with glowing red rubies. He couldn't resist the stare; it was pleading yet threatening, it made him tingle all over. His lust threw his body on Mizuki's and ravaged her pussy with his throbbing cock. She let out a loud cry of pleasure and threw her head back. Like a beast, he pounded his thick cock in and out of her pussy without mercy or hesitation. Her fingers dug into the hard ground above her head, leaving deep gashes. She could feel him pulsing inside her, and it made her feel even more excited. His breaths became more ragged; sweat began to bead on his face. Mizuki's red eyes stared straight up into the sky. The stars seemed the be sad as they looked down upon her. She could feel his dick grow larger and twitch every so often. Her back arched automatically as his cum sprayed into her womb. A high pitched moan rang through the air. Mizuki's entire body shuddered with an orgasm. Mayuri roughly bit her lip and sucked on it.

"I smell something over here!" A faint voice said from a distance. Two shadows fell over the scattered limbs and pools of blood. One fell to their knees.

"Damn... we were too late, Yoroichi..." Urahara took off his hat and rested it on the ground. He ran his hand over a pair of tired eyes and let out a sigh. Yoroichi shook her head and put a cloth over her nose and mouth.

"He really did a job on them... And they were vampires too... they're already starting to solidify. Urahara, get over it, we have to do our job," She said. Urahara nodded and held his cane pointed up in the air. The end flickered quickly down towards the ground then suddenly stopped; he lightly tapped the tip of the cane into the large pool of blood in front of him. It rippled and vaporized quickly. The red mist formed a cloud and was sucked into the cane. He stood up and quickly began to take note of every detail around the scene. Yoroichi began saying things out loud.

"A male and female... blonde..." Her eyes followed a trail of blood and disturbed ground.

"Looks like they were lured out... a big struggle..." She saw a white drop of liquid on the ground just inches from her foot. She bent down over it- removed the cloth from her nose- and took a quick sniff. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Urahara! I found DNA." He quickly leapt to her side. He eyed the small drop.

"What is it?"

"Jizz."

"What?" Yoroichi's face turned sour.

"CUM! SEMEN! SPERM! Whatever! Just collect it!" She snapped. He chuckled nervously and set the tip of his cane over it. His eyes narrowed.

"Why would his semen be..."

"Obviously he had sex... wasn't with either of the victims... so that means-" Urahara stopped her and pointed to claw marks in the ground. Yoroichi stared at them and looked to Urahara.

"Did he rape someone...?"

"No. Look at the shape of the marks. If he was raping someone, it would more than likely be from behind. Those marks were made from someone putting their hands over their head. And..." He carefully pinched together a small clump of dirt; it was tinted red.

"Can't you smell this? It's different than... all this other blood." Yoroichi quickly took a sniff. She grumbled under her breath.

"It is... it also has two scents in it... but they're very close to each other."

"How so?" Urahara tapped the tip of his cane agains the clump of dirt; it was sucked up.

"Well... they smell related; like siblings. Actually... closer than that... it was a twin scent."

"Twin? You can be suggesting-"

"NO! Mayuri Kurotsuchi does not have a fucking sister!" Urahara held up a finger.

"SHE DIED A LONG TIME AGO!" Yoroichi snapped. He laughed. She stood and walked over the path of disturbed dirt.

"Plus... look at all of this. You see here that whoever lured them out had smaller footprints than Mayuri. Which means..."

"Mizuki..." Urahara muttered. Yoroichi spotted a seperate pair of footprints that seemed fresher.

"Here. These are his. They're his size. Looks like he came over after the fight..."

"Which means he was watching. Watching..." Urahara's eyes widened slightly. He slammed a fist into the ground.

"He was watching!" Yoroichi stared at him with questioning eyes.

"What is it?" His eyes flickered to hers.

"That means Mizuki did this." She blinked.

"That's... there's no way should would... would do that!" She motioned to the scattered limbs.

"Not willingly, no. He was... probably forcing her..." Yoroichi groaned.

"And that bastard probably got excited and fucked her right... there... God he's sick! How the hell could she stand being around him?" Urahara looked up at the sky.

"I'm not sure... but we have to hurry and clean this up. Dawn is coming fast.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Mizuki stared into her eyes that were centimeters away from her. They seemed so dull. The hazy vision of what she remembered those eyes used to look like didn't match what she saw. She withdrew and stared up at the ceiling with tired eyes. A slight smudge from her forehead slightly obscured the reflected picture of herself. Her hair was still a little damp from her bath just minutes ago. Her mind felt exhausted and empty, it had been that way for almost two weeks now. Whenever she tried to think of something, even for a moment, she gave up. That, or another voice would speak. It used to scare her, but that emotion had degraded to irritation, then ended with her simply welcoming it as an invisible person she could communicate with. Lately, the voice had been hinting at an attack; but Mizuki had dismissed it as a dead grudge against Mayuri attempting to ressurect itself. Her fingers traced over the reflection of her eyes; trailing down to her chin and then slowly desended down her neck. She noticed something rather odd; a shadowy outline of a hand was painted on her skin. Her other hand instinctively went to her neck. What was it? Something in her told her it was useless to try and find out. Mizuki listened to it. Her hand fell from her throat and onto the countertop of the sink.

_It's my imagination... it's not real... I need to rest... I need to lie down... I've been so tired recently..._

**_Yes, just take a nap, it'll relieve you of your worries!_**

_Worries... yes, I will take a rest..._

**_A nice long one, maybe even just sleep until tomorrow afternoon! All of your worries for that day will vanish!_**

_Yes... _Mizuki turned from the mirror and slipped out the bathroom door. She could feel the heavy feeling of sleep washing over her. To her right, she heard the faint sound of the television. It was barely ten feet from her, yet it sounded miles away. Her vision began to get hazy to further she drifted from the bathroom. Aporro was nursing the baby with a bottle and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Hey Mizuki, where are ya headed? Bed? You look sleepy?" She didn't make any sign that his voice reached her. His eyes narrowed.

"Oi, Mizuki, are you listening to me?" Her steps began to drag across the floor, slowing her pace even more. Her hand weakly reached and rested on the top of the couch. It guided her to the seat next to Aporro. He stared up at her with a suspicious look.

"Mizuki, you look a bit haggard... Maybe you should take a rest for a bit."

"Rest..." She whispered. Her knees buckled and let her fall onto the couch. Her head fell against Aporro's arm. He jumped a bit and got to his feet.

"Gez! You didn't have to pass out right then and there!" He bent over her and examined her face. Her closed eyes showed the shadows of her miserable nights from the past. It worried him a bit; if that. He let out a small sigh.

"Mayuri won't like it if you sleep the whole day... he may punish you," He said as he turned away. Aporro went deep into thought. Mizuki had, lately, been turning into more a zombie than she had ever been. He had been along to see the murders Mayuri forced her to commit once or twice; and everytime she turned into a crazy, blood thirsty monster. Her began to suspect that something in her mind had finally snapped. A smirk crept across his face. His foot tapped against the first step of the stairs leading upstairs. He looked down at the dozing baby.

"Looks like your mommy's tough exterior has finally been completely broken through..." A knock came to the door. Aporro slowly turned his head around. He took a few strides towards forward and rested his fingers on the doorknob.

"Who is it?" He said.

"Girl Scout cookies!" A sweet voice said from the other side. His eyes lite up immediately. He flung the door open to see two little children standing in front of him with a wagon full of cookies.

"Oh my goodness this is exactly what I've been waiting for!" He cooed.

* * *

Grimmjow took a slow drag on the dying cigerette between his fingers. The sounds of grunts in front of him barely bothered him. He raised his bare arm in front of his face and eyed each and every vein. Plucking the cigertte from his lips, he held it over his muscle and pressed down hard. A small line of smoke slithered into the air. He tossed the butt onto the ground and watched the burn heal instantly.

"Oi! Jjang! You want to finish this?" His blue eyes turned to the shriveled men laying on the ground in front of him. He stepped forward; then shrank back.

"Yeah... move it..." He shoved Nnoitora to the side and raised his fist high above his head. The sickening sound of a skull hitting the pavement came from under it the next moment. One of his lackeys standing behind Nnoitora muttered to another very carefully.

"Hasn't Jjang been getting rather ruthless lately?"

"Yeah... it's like he's trying to kill these guys... I wonder what's gotten into him..." Grimmjow kicked the first one against the wall, leaving splatters of blood in the place where he once sat. The others cowered in fear.

"P-please! Mercy! We're begging!" Grimmjow's eyes darkened.

"Mercy...?" He grabbed two collars and held them at eye level. There were tears falling freely from their eyes.

"Please!"

"Nobody... will have mercy... not from me..." He growled. A flash of red flinted across his eyes as he said this.

"Oi oi! Look at this! He's pissin' his pants! Kahaha!" Nnoitora cackled. Grimmjow threw them against the wall and began to relentlessly pound them. Their blood splattered against his clothing and onto the concrete. His knuckles began to turn raw from how hard he was hitting them. It didn't bother him in the slightest bit. His face showed no emotion whatsoever. They stopped moving. Grimmjow kept hitting them, hoping to see their insides leak from their wounds. One of his lackeys came forward.

"H-hey... Jjang, I think their done... they aren't even moving anymore!" Grimmjow halted his assault and stood straight up. Everyone grew silent. He turned on his heel and walked out of the alleyway with a calm composure. Nnoitora watched him leave and followed closely after him.

"Ya know, Jjang... I've been noticing lately how brutal you've become. Heh! You finally listenin' to my advice in beating all those assholes into piles of shit?" Grimmjow grabbed Nnoitora's throat and threw him to the ground.

"Listen to me, Nnoitora..." Grimmjow bent over his chest and stared straight into his eyes.

"I would never consider anything you say... you are trash... Stop talking to me, I am in no mood..." He walked over him and continued down the street. Nnoitoras eyes were glued to the sky. A chill ran over his body. The cold, blue eyes that had just burned into his had frightened him. He put a hand on his throat and rubbed it for a moment.

"Hey, Nnoitora, you ok?"

"I'm fine!" He growled. He quickly got back onto his feet and turned to the direction Grimmjow had stormed off to. He snarled under his breath and reluctantly followed him.

* * *

Yoroichi was leaning against the door of the house, waiting for Ulquiorra. As he walked up, she looked up at him with stern eyes. He was thinking she brought news of the bad kind. He stopped in front of her and prepared himself for whatever she would say.

"Well, what is it?" She grinned from ear to ear.

"I have something very interesting to show you." She removed herself from the door and pushed it open. With a light step, she lead Ulquiorra through the house and up the stairs to Mizuki's old room. She turned and faced Ulquiorra again.

"Sorry to use her room in this manner," She said quickly. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean...?" Yoroichi didn't answer as she pushed the door open. The lights of computer screens stunned him as the new picture flooded his eyes. Urahara was sitting in a rolling chair in front of them; waving his fan back and forth in the air in victory. He walked into the room and gazed around. It certainly was a radical change from what he remembered.

"Ooohhh! Hooo! Vic-To-Ryyyy! Ay Yay yaaa! Oh ho! Ulquiorra! Look! My Scouts have performed successfully! See! We can now observe every single inch of that house without trouble! Nobody has noticed a thing! As of right now, we have the entire first floor and basement secure, we are just working on getting upstairs!" He sang. Ulquiorra's eyes scanned the screens in awe.

"You mean... that your cookie plan-"

"Acutally worked! I know, right? Isn't that weird?" Urahara said, spinning around in his chair. Yoroichi kicked the chair over and leaned over him with an irritated look.

"You mean you didn't think it would work?"

"Well... usually these types of plans go poof! Ahehee..." He laughed nervously. Yoroichi grabbed his cheeks and pulled them as hard as she could.

"You stupid blond idiot! We can't gamble at a time like thisssss!"

"Ahh! Yoroichi-san you're hurting me-EEEE!" Ulquiorra leaned over the control panel to get a better look at the screens. On a previously blank one, a view of a room with a crib in it came up.

"That's where the baby sleeps... huh?" He said someone walk into the room. He focused hard on them, trying to see their face. The black haired head swiveled around reveal Mizuki's tired face. Ulquiorra's hands flew to the screen and clutched the sides of the monitor tightly. Urahara and Yoroichi paused in their fighting to look up at him.

"Wha ish eh Ulquiowa?" Urahara said.

"It's Mizuki..." Yoroichi released him and peeked over his shoulder.

"She looks exhausted..." Urahara's hand slithered in between Yoroichi and Ulquiorra and pushed a button to zoom in on Mizuki. Her eyes were extremely tired; she look as if she would collapse at any moment.

"What the hell have they been doing to her?" Ulquiorra muttered. His eyes followed every movement she made. She laid herself down on the bed and clutched the pillow beneath her head tightly.

"I'll turn the sound on..." Ulquiorra flinched at Urahara's voice as he said this. He flipped a switched and looked up at the screen. She let out a sigh and buried her face in the fluffy comforter.

_"Ulquiorra..." _He let out a small breath and smiled slightly. She curled up into a tight ball and lay still. Ulquiorra relaxed a bit and let out a sigh of relief.

"She's still Mizuki..." He said softly. Yoroichi's eyes narrowed.

_"I hate it..." _Ulquiorra perked up and fixed his eyes on he screen again. Urahara now watched intently as well.

"What? What...?" Ulquiorra breathed.

_"... blood... he forces me... I hate it... no more..." _His heart began to race in anger.

"Mayuri..." He growled. Yoroichi was wary about his reaction. She could tell that he was angry, but she didn't want him to storm out and run immediately to Mizuki.

_"I want to go home...!" _She cried softly. Ulquiorra grinded his teeth together; his eyes turned blood red with rage. Urahara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ulquiorra..." He blinked and turned away from the monitor. He quickly walked out of the room. Yoroichi let out a sad sigh.

"He has to be going through a lot." She looked to Urahara and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Keep a close eye on them all." He nodded. She left the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Uh... Jjang? Where the hell are we going?"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow spat over his shoulder. His lackeys were starting to get worried over their leader's mental stability. Lately he had turned more brutal than he had ever been. His regular routine of merely scaring people had turned into a series of merciless massacres. The violent roar of the motorcycle engines didn't seem enough to block out the chaotic thoughts swirling in Grimmjow's head. The sharp winds whipping at his hair didn't push away the murderous intent he had swimming in his heart. Behind him, his lackeys were obediently yet reluctantly following him with concerned and confused looks on their faces. The engine revved hard and sent Grimmjow flying through a tight line of cars.

"Jesus christ he's going to get himself killed!" They pack swirved and did their best to keep up with their Jjang. Making a sharp turn, Grimmjow disappeared into the treeline by the road onto a hidden driveway. His group followed cautiously.

"Jjang! Slow down! We don't know where we're headin', so c'mon! Ease up will ya?"

"Just shut up and follow me you idiots!" He snapped. He halted behind the curve of a hill and leapt off his bike. He stormed up the ridge and looked down at the house.

"Jjang... are you going to... rob a house?" Zommari asked.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow slapped him hard. He turned to the group.

"Listen you limp dick fuckers! Some asshole is in here, and we're going to fucking kill him!"

"Jjang-!"

"Shut up!" He screamed. "I don't care if you don't have to stomach for it! This fuck... this sick fuck! Messed with a girl, and not some whore, a rare, good girl! He's going to fucking pay for what he's done... and all of you are going to help me dish out what's coming to him! Understand?" Grimmjow's face was red as fire and his eyes were as lean as a snake's.

"A-alright... jjang... We'll follow you..."

"Good!" He turned towards the house and started moving. "Then move your fucking asses!"

* * *

Aporro perked and glared out the window. His brows narrowed as he searched the land outside.

"That's odd... I swore I heard something..." The front door burst open. Aporro whirled around and grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Mayuri, you fucking bastard, get your sorry ass out here!" Grimmjow's screaming voice filled the entire house. A few of his lackey's flooded the kitchen.

"Oh! Pinky has a knife... I have one too!" Aporro smirked.

"You think your filthy hands can touch me?" A shadow fell over him.

"They can't..." He whirled around. Nnoitora leaned over him with a wide grin. "But I certainly can..."

"Shit!" Aporro slashed as him; but only scratched his cheek. Nnoitora grabbed his wrist hard and flung him against the wall. He kicked him hard and clubbed him over the head with his fist.

"Kyahaha! You pink haired piece of shit! You can't even raise a fist right now!" Aporro kicked out and struck Nnoitora in the groin. He hissed and doubled over.

"Why raise a fist when I can kick your ass?" Aporro tackled him against the counter and began kicked at his face.

"I'll show you..!" Nnoitora grabbed his foot and toppled him over.

"Son of a bitch!" Grimmjow's voice ripped through their fight.

"Mayuri! Don't fucking hide from me!" Aporro hissed.

"The hell is he doing here?" A huge hand grabbed his face and lifted him up. Nnoitora stared up at him, grinning.

"You shouldn't be worrying about him!"

* * *

Grimmjow stormed through each room, tossing things over and kicking doors out of anger. In each room he only saw his lackeys destroying it. His desperately sought after target was nowhere to be found. His blood was pulsing with rage with each step he took. His eyes were a fiery red and seemed to burn everything they saw. He returned to the front door and let out a frustrated yell. His eyes flickered to the stairs when he heard something move above him. His eyes narrowed.

"Bastard is upstairs, huh?" Grimmjow growled and stormed up the stairs; each step sent a ripple of thunder throughout the house. As he neared the top, he could hear a crying baby. His head swiveled to the direction; a dark shadow was casted on his face. Slowly he made his way closer to the wailing baby. Movement caught his eye. He stopped and waited.

"I saw you move... Mayuri... I know it's you, come out here and face your death, you fucking bastard..." He said darkly. A milky hand slithered out; resting on the wall. Mizuki slowly walked out with her head hung low and hair covering her face. Grimmjow's rage suddenly halted.

"M... Mizuki?" He took a step towards her.

"Mizuki!"

"You ruined it..." She hissed. He froze.

"What..? Mizuki, what did you say?" Her hand slid down the wall, allowing her body to rest against it. Her head tilted back and lightly bumped against it. Her hair still covered her face.

"You ruined... it..." She tilted her face towards him; a shining red eye peered out at him. Grimmjow stared at her in disbelief.

"Mizuki... your eye..."

"Don't change the subject!" She snapped. He felt something coming from Mizuki; something that he had never felt before.

_What's going on? Mizuki... her eye is... no... it can't be... He couldn't have changed her...! Not Mizuki! _

"You ruined my nap... my nap is precious to me..." She turned towards Grimmjow and slowly took a step towards him.

"You see... my nap keeps me calm..." She moved closer and reached out to him. He was glued to the spot. Her hand lightly rested on his chest. Her red eye peered up at him through a sliver in her hair.

"M.. Mizuki..."

"And you see, when I am calm... My thirst is quenched." She leaned forward; Grimmjow felt bloodthirst radiating off of her. He tried to take a step back; but her hold on him didn't allow him to move. He could feel his heartbeat start to pick up. Every sound from downstairs was being washed out. The sound of things crashing, things being busted, and his lackeys laughing were all drowned out by his own heartbeat and the sound of Mizuki's.

"When my thirst is quenched... I don't act crazy... but you see, my nap was ruined... so now..." She grinned; revealing her fangs. "I'm incredibly thirsty and just a tad... crazy..." Her nails dug into his chest, digging through his shirt and stabbing at his skin. He hissed and pushed her away. He looked down at his chest and gasped; small blotches of blood spotted where she had touched him.

"Mizuki, what happened to you?" He looked to her and froze. She was licking her nails eagerly to gather all the blood she had stolen from him. She paused and casted a sly glance towards him. She smirked and lowered her hand.

"Mizuki... why... Don't tell me that bastard turned you!"

"Oh yes he did. And quite a while ago, too. But you see I put up a beautiful fight. In fact, it was such a fight that the vamipric blood was rejected... but it was not ejected from my body." Grimmjow shook his head.

"What are you getting at, Mizuki? Why do you sound so calm about this? You hate him! You hate Mayuri!" She chuckled.

"You are so eager to just interrupt. It's quite rude. But I do hate him, I really do. Both of us hate him."

"Both?"

"Yes... both... which was what I was getting to." She held one hand out.

"Mayuri did inject me with vampiric blood. But since I put up such a fight, I was not overcome with it."

"Then why are you like this?" Mizuki's eyes flared.

"Quiet!" Grimmjow felt a shudder run down his spine. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. She smiled once more.

"Anyway... Although I was not overcome with it, it was still there. And it still fought against me. So what happened? Why, the most compromising thing happened! Rather than take the entire body over, it just split me apart and made a persona for my human side and a persona for my vamipiric side! Isn't that just such an amazing thing?" She seemed overjoyed to explain it; but it terrified Grimmjow.

"So... you're not Mizuki... you're not her?" She licked her lips.

"That's mean... I'm still Mizuki. I'm just not the human that you love so dearly..." Her eyes watched him carefully for his reaction; and she was pleased with what she got. Grimmjow's heart quickened. His eyes suddenly lost their spark and faded back to the icy blue they once were. She chuckled.

"Yes... and it would... _destroy _that human if something were to happen to _you. _I mean... you're like a big brother to me! So I'm certain that means your blood will be a delicacy..." She licked her lips. Grimmjow blinked.

"My blood? Why would you want my blood? I'm a vampire!" Mizuki snickered.

"Of course, that's the most delicious kind!" She lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. Grimmjow grabbed ahold of her arms and pushed her far enough to keep her claws away from his throat.

"Mizuki stop it! I'm not going to fight you!" She leaned in close and grinned.

"That makes it so much easier..." He shoved her off of him and leapt to his feet. Mizuki staggered to her feet and put a hand on her forehead.

"Ahh! I'm thirsty! I'm starting to feel a litte faint... I just may fall over! And you wouldn't want poor Mizuki to faint, would you? Grimmjow-kun?" She pouted. He gave her a disgusted look.

"You're definately not Mizuki..." The baby's cry rang out loudly. Mizuki's eyes widened slightly. She smiled softly.

"Ah... he's crying..." She turned and slowly walked back into the room from which she came. Grimmjow made a puzzled look.

"Mizuki? Mizuki!" He ran after her and stood in the doorway. She was standing by the crib, softly cooing to a whimpering baby. He approached her slowly; wary of her current form.

"Mizuki..." She turned, holding the baby with a small smile. His eyes were glued to the small infant, then looked away in shame.

"See his hair, Grimmjow? See his eyes? Aren't they so fimiliar to you? You know this isn't Mayuri's... we both know this." She took a step towards him; her bright red eyes staring up at him. "I'll let you in on something I've figured out... this baby... is going to play a vital roll in making Ulquiorra incredibly insane. I mean look at him! He's already making you wallow in your shame and regret! Think of what it would do to poor Ulquiorra..." She paused and looked over Grimmjow's shoulder and grinned.

"You know it has gotten quite quiet down there..." She whispered. He stared at her hard, then peered over his shoulder. He felt the rage come back to envelop his heart.

"Bastard..."

"My, you're so brave as to invade my territory, Grimmjow," Mayuri hissed with disgust. He took a step into the room. His hand were painted red with blood and his eyes matched them.

"You're brave to put the venom into her." Mayuri tilted his head slightly.

"Oh? How do you know of that?" Mizuki's giggle answered his question. He sighed and shook his head. "Mizuki, you naughty girl, you know it was a secret! I gave you the blood you desired, why couldn't you at least keep something like that hushed?"

"Blood?" Grimmjow looked to Mizuki. She had a gleaming smile on her face.

"Ah... yes the blood... those wonderful murders that assisted me in awakening! And yes Grimmjow... Your lovely Mizuki did in fact kill people... In cold blood!" She let out a wild laugh. Grimmjow's eyes flickered to Mayuri.

"You bastard! You forced her to do it!" He waved his hand.

"Nonsense! She was completely willing and complient in killing people. In fact she performed most acts better than I would! It was so beautiful, Grimmjow! I think it was more beautiful than... you sleeping with her..." He grinned. Grimmjow let out a yell and took a swipe at Mayuri. He dodged it and playfully tottered backwards out the door.

"You fucking asshole! Get back here!" Mayuri motioned for him to come with a playful expression.

"Follow... I have some things to show you anyways! Kyahahaha!" He turned and swiftly ran down the stairs. Grimmjow followed close behind him, his eyes burning into his back.

"Mayuri!" They ran through the house in circles for a few minutes. Mayuri was laughing the entire time as to annoy Grimmjow; and it worked wonderfully. He skipped to a halt and turned to face the enraged blue-haired Jjang in the kitchen. His hands roughly grabbed Mayuri's collar and pulled him close to his red face. His burning blood-red eyes glared into Mayuri's cheeky eyes.

"You bastard! Running around like a fucking coward! Now I have you! And I'll fucking end you!" He raised a hand above his head; his entire body was tense. Mayuri waved a hand in front of his face and pointed.

"Before you do that, why don't you take a look at your lovely little lackeys?" Grimmjow's eyes flickered to where he had pointed. He froze; a feeling of dread and regret washed over him.

"Shit..." Aporro was smirking and leaning on a pile of half dead subordinates. Nnoitora was on the top; his arms bent all the way back behind him and his legs broken cleanly in half at the knees. He weakly looked up at Grimmjow and took in a weezing breath.

"Sorry... Jjang... we... kind of failed... The bastards aren't... ugh..." He grimaced in pain. "They aren't human... Jjang... y... you need to get out of here...!" Aporro grabbed Nnoitora's cheeks and made a kissy face.

"Oh! We aren't human! Goodness what gave you that idea? My bending your knees back with one hand or snapping your spines over my knee? Haha! Well I'll be nice and go ahead and end your suffering now!" He raised a hand; pointing his fingers straight out.

"Bastard! Stop!" A spray of blood came from Nnoitora's throat as Aporro's nails sliced through it like butter. Grimmjow felt his confidence suddenly slip. They had basically killed all of his comrades so easily. His grip disappeared from Mayuri's collar. He took a staggering step back. Mayuri grinned viciously and licked his fingers.

"Yes, I'm so shocked too! I'm shocked how easily they went down, even with so many 'strong' fighters within their ranks. Even a few vampires! But as you can see... kukuku... They just couldn't avoid death." He took a step towards Grimmjow. He took a defensive stance and gritted his teeth.

"You son of a bitch... you're a monster! Nothing but a god damn monster! You slaughter so many people without a reason and forced Mizuki into a world that she never deserved!" Mayuri howled in laughter and threw his head back.

"Forced? Forced? My Mizuki? Ha! That tickles me!" He let out a loud sigh. "Mizuki did resist at first, but in just a short while she came around! She listened to me! She did it willingly!"

"Because she was afraid of you!" Mayuri frowned.

"Afraid?"

"You know she was! Don't act so puzzled! She cried almost everyday, she isolated herself because she was afraid of getting others hurt, and she did everything she could to run away. But no... no you couldn't just give her mercy! You had to scare her! You had to fucking destroy her mind! You sick bastard!" He lunged at Mayuri with his claws at the ready. Mayuri hissed and swiftly gave him a powerful kick to the face. Grimmjow crashed heavily against the cabinets and put a hand over his mis-shappened nose. He coughed up the blood that ran down the back of his throat and weezed for air. Mayuri grabbed his hair and pulled him up to his level.

"Do you realize what she has been trying to do to escape? She no longer does it... because she knows better!" He smashed Grimmjow's head into the countertop and threw him on the floor. He loomed over him and kicked his back.

"She has been trying to poisen herself for a while! Only after she began murdering people like a good girl she stopped. Want to know why? Because the blood has been satisfying her. It's kept her away. In a way... I've been prolonging her life." Grimmjow spat blood at Mayuri's feet.

"By... torturing her...!" Mayuri growled and stomped on his head; he repeated this over and over again.

"Torturing her? You think my rules are torture? I did everything to protect her! If she had listened to me, I wouldn't have been forced to hurt her in any way!" The wailing of a baby pierced through the air. Mayuri stopped and turned his attention towards the sound. Mizuki was standing at the mouth of the kitchen with the infant in her arms. Aporro leaned against the pile of bodies once more and crossed his arms.

"Oh... the princess appears..." He murmured. Mayuri's eyes softened; he held his arms out.

"Ah... Mizuki... I thought you were going to stay upstairs, love? Do you want a kiss from me first?" Grimmjow grimaced in disgust. She took a few steps towards the two of them; peering down at Grimmjow.

"Why is he bleeding so badly?" Her glowing red eyes flickered to Mayuri. They wandered over him; taking in every image of blood.

"He was acting quite badly, dear... you needn't worry about him!" He said sweetly. She moved past Mayuri and crouched down by Grimmjow's face. The baby was sniffling and choking on tears. Mizuki set him on the floor and returned her attention to Grimmjow.

"My... He certainly did a number on you... A lot of blood is coming out of your nose." She ran a finger down his cheek; collecting blood on the tip. She brought it to her lips and licked it. Mizuki's face brightened.

"Ah! Grimmjow you're delicious!" Mayuri's face turned into disgust.

"Mizuki... You know I don't like it when you taste blood like that-"

"Do I need your permission to fucking feed?" Her voice turned dark. He was silenced; regretably. She tilted her head to the side and softly smiled.

"You know... you owe me for sleeping with you... And I found something of yours I would absolutely love to have! So I think I'll have some right now. Oh and you don't mind of your 'might be' son has a taste, do you?" She smiled and picked up the baby; setting him down in front of her. Grimmjow closed his eyes; still ashamed of the infant. Mizuki raised the child's hand and wiped some of Grimmjow's blood with it.

"There, baby... have some! It's yummy! Yum yum!" He slowly put his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. Mizuki hummed softly and moved past her son; getting closer to Grimmjow.

"My turn, my lovely friend..." She murmured softly. He put a hand on her shoulder to try and stop her.

"Mizuki... don't you shouldn't...!" She put a finger on his lips.

"I know what I desire." She leaned in close to his throat. Grimmjow felt panick tickle his heart.

"Wait! Mizuki! Wha..."

_Shit...! If she does this I'm sure the other Mizuki won't come back!_

"What about Ulquiorra?" She froze. Her ruby eyes slowly shifted to peer up at him.

"What about him, Mizuki? What about the man you really love?" Mayuri growled in rage.

"You rat!"

"I know you want him, Mizuki! You love him! Both of you!" She flinched and backed away. Uncertainty was painted on her face.

"Ulquiorra...?" Mayuri grabbed Grimmjow's arm and flung him against the stove.

"I'll fucking kill you!" He wrapped his hands around Grimmjow's throat.

"Mizuki! I know you love him! I know you both love him! No matter how much you deny it or hide it!" Mizuki put a a hand to her face.

"Ulquiorra..." Mayuri tightened his grip. Grimmjow struggled and strained to keep his breath.

"You love him! You don't want this...! This freak..!" Mizuki stared up at Grimmjow with a slightly shocked look. Mayuri raised a hand.

"You're finished!" Mizuki leapt to her feet and stopped him. Aporro perked up with interest.

"Mizuki, let go of me!"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no!" She screamed; looking at him dead in the eye. He lowered his hand and made an unsatisfied face.

"Mizuki..."

"That human may obey you due to fear... but I'm not scared of you." Their eyes were in a deadlock with each other. Grimmjow lowered his head.

"Mizuki just let him." Her eyes flickered to him.

"What?"

"What's the point of letting me live!" He yelled. Mayuri peered; curious; at Grimmjow.

"I can't even get you out of this house! I can't do anything to Mayuri... I can't do any of that! Letting me live with this disappointment is fucking shameful. It's worse than death..." Mayuri smirked.

"Ah... you cooperate now? See? He wants to be killed. He's begging for it!" He jerked his hand free from Mizuki's and returend his attention to him. Mizuki's eyes flickered from red to black. She hissed and put her hands on her head.

"Stop...!" She growled. Mayuri ignored her and raised his hand higher. Tears fell from her eyes and fell to the floor.

"I'll end this pest's life quickly... to save him some pain," Mayuri said with a grin.

_Stop him now! _Mizuki's eyes widened. She lunged and sank her fangs into Mayuri throat. He froze and released Grimmjow; shocked.

"Mizuki!" She clung to him tightly and bit down harder. Grimmjow stared up in bewilderment.

"Mizuki what are you doing...?" She pulled Mayuri back and restrained him. Grimmjow saw her eyes and gasped. One was black and the other was red. Mayuri coughed and struggled to pull Mizuki off of him.

"Release me! Mizuki!" Aporro sprang to his feet.

"Shit!" Mizuki stared down at Grimmjow; tears still falling from her eyes.

"Mizuki... stop... you're just drinking his blood! Stop!" Grimmjow said weakly. She closed her eyes and harshly jerked Mayuri away from him. The baby wailed on the floor. Grimmjow looked at it and back to Mizuki.

"I'll be back... Mizuki I swear it!" He picked up the baby and bolted for the front door. Mayuri's eyes widened in rage.

"Aporro! You fucking moron, get him!" He screeched. Aporro ran after Grimmjow.

"Damn it!" He yelled. Grimmjow made it outside and ran fast towards the hidden bikes. Aporro skidded to a halt outside; looking for him. He caught sight of him and sprinted.

"Get back here!" He screamed. Grimmjow felt his chest begin to get heavy. He heaved for air and leapt as far as he could up the hill and over the ridge. Sure enough, all the bikes were still there. He grabbed the nearest one and held the baby close to his chest as he started the motor. Aporro was at the ridge and glaring at Grimmjow.

"You bastard! I'm not letting you leave!" He lunged at him. Grimmjow skidded out of the way and quickly sped towards the road. Aporro stood where he had landed and glared after the disappearing bike. He cursed under his breath and turned back to the house.

"Mayuri is going to kill me..."


	25. Chapter 25

The door bursted open with an exhausted Grimmjow covered in blood. In his arms, he craddled a wailing infant. Yoroichi bolted down the stairs and supported his weight. She helped him to the kitchen and sat him down in a chair. She quickly took the infant from his arms and brought the little tyke to the sink to wash off the blood. Urahara and Ulquiorra soon joined them.

"Yoroichi what's going on?" Urahara said. She glared at him over her shoulder and screamed loudly.

"You idiot! He's covered in his blood! Treat the damn wounds before you ask those fucking questions!" Urahara nodded and dove into the bathroom in search of bandages and medical supplies. Ulquiorra knelt next to Grimmjow with a stern look on his face.

"Grimmjow..." Grimmjow's fading blue eyes slowly turned to stare at him. He weakly grinned and bowed his head.

"I... I couldn't get Mizuki... but I got... I got her baby...!" He wrapped his arms around his stomach and grimaced. Ulquiorra put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes... we know..." Grimmjow looked up at him.

"Wha..? How do you know already...?" Urahara came back and shoved Ulquiorra out of the way. He ripped off what remained of Grimmjow's shirt and starting cleaning the pulsing wounds.

"I set up cameras in that house. We heard and saw everything that went down. Hold still." He poured peroxide down Grimmjow's torso and quickly dabbed the wounds. The vampire hissed and hit the table in pain. He stared at Urahara for a moment.

"What do you mean everything?" Yoroichi paused in her actions of washing the baby. She turned and looked at Ulquiorra. His face showed discontent and hidden anger.

"Well... uh..." The baby squealed and sniffled. She turned her attention back to him and quickly wiped him off with a towel.

"We... including Ulquiorra... heard everything said, Grimmjow," Urahara murmured. Grimmjow's eyes widened. He looked to Ulquiorra with a terrified and apologetic look. He wanted to fall to his knees then and there and beg for forgiveness.

"Ulquiorra! I...! Look, I really-"

"Enough, Grimmjow. There's no need to explain it. The infant... there is no question..." He looked out the back window of the kitchen and slowly turned on his heel; leaving an aura of chilling anger behind him. Grimmjow let out a breath; he still felt terrified. Knowing that Ulquiorra knew what he did with Mizuki made him wonder what he wished to do to him. Yoroichi stood over the two with the baby wrapped in clean towels and sighed.

"You men..." She shook her head and walked away. Grimmjow put his forehead against his hand and bit his lip.

"Hey, listen... This will probably tear you and Ulquiorra apart for a long time... but this should give you to something to fight for. A baby should never grow up without his mother."

"But... according to the code... Mayuri just set it up so that if Mizuki is taken back, she can't go with Ulquiorra. Not only because of the baby, but because Mayuri was the one who turned her-!" He stopped. Urahara peered up at him; he knew why he fell silent.

"Yes... about that... As I said, we heard everything. And all of this is nearly exactly as how I thought it would be. Unfortunately, it's too late to turn Mizuki back into a human."

"What about-?"

"That... that requires much more work, believe it or not. Multiple personas require years of therapy for humans, and often it doesn't even work. In order for Mizuki to overcome that, she must do it on her own. What will make it even harder for it is that her seperate persona is strictly of vampiric blood. In order to really help her get rid of whatever is in her mind, we have to drain her of that vampiric blood before its parasitic qualities take over her entire body. Another problem that comes with that is if we draw too much blood and she dies..." Urahara wrapped Grimmjow's arms tightly in white bandages. He began to wipe off his face and started dabbing the wounds with peroxide. Grimmjow slapped his hands away.

"For god's sake! I'm not a damn human!" He yelled. Urahara giggled and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"How are you going to face Ulquiorra now? This baby will probably split you two apart..."

"I'm not sure..." Grimmjow bent over and hung his head low. "I just have to hope he won't want to kill me... until he's somewhat okay with me... I'll just have to stay away from him."

* * *

Mayuri hissed with pain as Mizuki's jaws latched tighter and tighter. His blood was leaking from the corners of her mouth and spilling onto the floor. A slippery, smeared puddle of blood was slowly growing on the floor. Finally he could take no more; he sensed that Mizuki had no intention of simply letting go. She would eventually drain him of all the blood he had in his mortal body. Mayuri quickly clutched her throat and squeezed as hard as he could. His nails sank deep into her skin; burrowing down into her flesh. Her face began to turn red; her head was starting to pound. She shut her eyes and gave one last effort to bite down as hard as she could before releashing him. Mayuri howled in pain as she clamped down harder and threw her against the countertop once she relieved him of the pain. He held his palm tightly against his neck and cursed loudly in anger. Aporro came back into the kitchen; panting and expressing a rather distressed emotion.

"Jesus christ, what the hell is going on, Mayuri?" He said. Mayuri let out a loud growl and threw a dirty dish at him. Aporro dodged it easily and stared at his bleeding wound.

"The fuck do you think? Where is Grimmjow?" He hissed. Aporro ground his teeth together.

"He got away with the child, unfortunately... You should let me look at the wound-"

"You insufferable idiot!" Mayuri screamed. He lunged to Aporro and grabbed his collar. His eyes were lite a firey red that lashed out at Aporro.

"The least you could have done was kill that blued haired monkey!" Aporro put his hands on Mayuri's as he tried to loosen his iron latch.

"If I did that they child would have gotten hurt!"

"Who gives a damn about that fucking baby!" Mayuri threw him to the floor and turned to Mizuki. His anger was aflame and was growing into and unstoppable blaze.

"You damn bitch! If you didn't have to bite my god damn throat, that idiot would be dead and that fucking baby would still be here!" Mizuki's eyes were unwavering as Mayuri spat and screamed at him; just inches from her face. His veins became taunt in his neck and his face grew dark red.

"You fucking...! Remember who you really are! REMEMBER YOUR DAMN POSITION!" He latched onto her throat with his hands and began beating her head against the lower cabinets. Aporro clawed at Mayuri's legs to try and stop him.

"Mayuri quit it! You realize she is supposed to be your prize! Let me look at you damn wound!" He yelled. Mayuri growled and kicked Aporro square in the nose. He tumbled back and curled into a ball; cursing weakly. Mizuki's eyes were still unwavering, but her breath was starting to become ragged. Mayuri lifted her up into the air with trembling, rage filled arms. He was doing his best not to simply crush her throat and kill her.

"Why did you stop me, Mizuki? You could've had his blood! There would have been one less interference! What is wrong with you! Are you purposely trying to make me hurt you! Do you want me to kill you!" He screamed. Mizuki let out a sigh; she was unable to draw another breath. Blood was dripping from the back of her head when Mayuri had bashed her skull. Her arms became limp as the feeling began to disappear throughout her body. Mayuri let out a roar and threw her to the ground. She skidded across the floor and came to rest in the middle of the kitchen. Mayuri placed his palm against his wound again and stumbled to the sink. He ran water over it and hissed in pain.

"God..! Fuck! Aporro! Aporro move you fucking ass and look at this damn thing!" He yelled. Aporro scrambled to his feet; fearing that Mayuri would snap again if he did not comply with his request. He quickly began searching for peroxide and bandages. Mayuri hissed again with impatience.

"That damn bitch... I'll fucking teach her... I'll teach her well! She'll be obedient again, I'll make sure of it!" A moan came from the pile of unconcious lackeys that were left behind in Grimmjow's rampage. Mayuri eyes flared and he glanced at the mound.

"And get rid of those god damn piles of shit! They're a nuisance!"

Mizuki was laying perfectly still on the floor. The pool of blood underneath her was slowly growing. Her eyes were staring blankly at the wall; every nerve in her body was screaming in pain from the abuse. Her physical being was quiet; but inside; a fire had been lite.

* * *

**_"Well... baby has gone away. What do you think? Did I do ok?"_**

_"Leave me alone. I'm in too much pain to deal with you!"_

**_"Stop being a wuss. The pain will go away, we managed to scrap a good amount of blood from Mayuri to heal these measely wounds."_**

_"You..! Why did you drink his blood? Why did you take Mayuri's blood?"_

**_"I'm collecting... just shush about it. Unlike you, miss human-blood, I can collect some information from blood. That's a perk of being a vampire."_**

_"I didn't want you to drink his blood! I wanted you to just stop him!"_

**_"If you didn't interfere, I would've taken care of everything."_**

_"Grimmjow would have died!"_

**_"Who cares! He's useless anyways."_**

_"Don't say that about my friend..."_

**_"Friend? I beg to differ. And why are you arguing with me? You owe me everything."_**

_"I owe you nothing!"_

**_"Your promise, remember? If you don't be quiet, I'll just kill this body. You don't want that do you? You'll never see your precious Ulquiorre again."_**

_"Why are you here... why are you here?"_

**_"Why do you think? You needed an escape route and you didn't want to become a vampire. Here I am. I am your escape route, and I am the vampire. You created me, the least you could do is use me properly."_**

_"No I didn't...!"_

**_"You did. Now... You'd better stay quiet for a while. I have work to do once this body heals. If you interfere again, I will not let you out of your little sacred corner!"_**

_"You wouldn't...!"_

**_"Oho, you think I won't? Be nice and quiet or else I just take over this body and become what you don't want to be. It's only for a while! And once I'm done, you can fulfill the promise, alright? Now shush... and sleep little Mizuki... sleep..."_**

* * *

**OK AUTHOR TIME**

**I'm at a bit of block here, I am open for suggestions as to where to take this. I am in no mood to simply end it yet, so give me some ideas as to how to make an excellent last 'arc' for this story! Sorry I have been gone for so long, I have been through a rough time and have lost my ability to write. Please help this poor author!**

**Thank you all!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Ulquiorra paced back and forth in his room; his eyes glued to the floor yet looking past it. He felt betrayed upon seeing that baby. He felt angry. He didn't want to feel any of these emotions towards Mizuki; but he couldn't deny them. As of right now, he wanted to kill two people; Mayuri and Grimmjow. But he knew Grimmjow would have never meant to do something as this on purpose. That thought made him hold back his anger towards him. Unfortunately it was obscenely difficult. His possessive nature made him feel as though there was nobody who truely was on his side. A dark, disgusting emotion called jealousy was blocking his reason and clouding his judgement.

"Mizuki... Mizuki... Mizuki..." Saying her name was keeping him from storming out of the room and going on a rampage. It reminded of him of the friendly, innocent face he had fallen in love with. While doing so, it was also reminding him how far away she was from him now. She was completely different now. Mayuri had tortured her beyond repair and was scarred deeply; perhaps more deeply than he could repair by himself. He missed how she was; how she was completely different from all others. He missed his Mizuki. The transformation she was going through was horrifying and making his heart pulse with pain. In a way, he blamed himself for what was happening to her. He blamed himself for not being strong enough, for not being fast enough, for being inferior to the problems that had presented themselves. His heart changed emotions with each beat. Anger, fear, passion, rage, jealousy, and sadness; they all were present in his soul. He fell to his knees by the window and hid his eyes in his hands.

"Mizuki...!" His head swam with mixed thoughts. Dry tears pushed against his eyelids. His back shuddered with intense emotion, Ulquiorra was struggling to make sense of it all. Mizuki had become two different people. The one who was most dominate right now was a Mizuki he feared. She contained all the venom Mayuri had injected into her body. She was the one who was digging a hole for Mizuki by killing many people. The most submissive what Ulquiorra's Mizuki. The Mizuki that was frightened and wounded. She was the one he fell in love with and wanted to protect. Now she was under attack by her own body. If he didn't rescue Mizuki soon, the vampiric side would take over, and his love would be lost. His Mizuki was under attack. That phrase repeated in his mind over and over again. He soon felt rage overcome him. His body shook with rage instead of grief. He glared into the sky with pulsing red eyes. His fangs glistened as he bared them with a deep growl. He stood on his feet, an intensely pissed off aura surrounded him. His Mizuki was under attack.

* * *

Urahara and Yoroichi sat in front of the room of monitors with sullen faces. They had sent Grimmjow back home with Zangetsu. The baby was in a crib next to Yoroichi. He cooed softly in his still sleep every now and then. Urahara finally broke the long silence.

"We must call the elders and report this," He said calmly. Yoroichi looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Call the elders? This the first time I've heard you suggest that." He sighed and looked sadly upon the monitors.

"This situation has escalated beyond what we can handle by ourselves. It's too much to handle..." Yoroichi scoffed.

"You're joking right?" Urahara looked at her with sad eyes. Her smirk faded and turned into a sad frown.

"Damn... I suppose you're not..."

"We need to get help immediately... before Mayuri can do anymore harm to Mizuki's mind. As of right now, anything can permanently keep her in this state of mind. The vampiric venom has manifested into another state of mind due to Mizuki's fear. This is out of my reach..." Yoroichi looked at him in shock.

"Out of your reach? You're the best researcher we have! How is this out of your reach?" Urahara sighed.

"I can't do anything that is legal because she still retains a human mind. If I did, I would be afraid of hurting Mizuki. The Mizuki we all want back. If we could in fact take out every essence of this other side of her, it would cause a great deal of pain and would leave her feeling... incomplete. This would involved taking apart her mind and soul. If this were on a vampire, it would be different because we can handle pain much differently than humans, hell, we can stand having half our minds being taken out." He rested his forehead on his palm. His body sagged with fatigue and stress. He had been worried about this for a while; but it was obvious that he had refused to show it openly. Yoroichi peered at the baby.

"What about him? Will he be able to stay with Mizuki? Or do we have to keep him away from her altogether?" Urahara shook his head.

"That's beyond me... the laws concerning children that break the vampire's code are not of my concern. I haven't studied up on it enough to know any good loopholes that would keep the child close to Mizuki without argument. Ulquiorra has stated that he claimed Mizuki before anyone. As we've seen, Mayuri is a 'man-made' vampire, one born out of artificially injecting venom. Mayuri has known her longer than either Ulquiorra or Grimmjow. The real question is, was he a vampire before he came here; before Ulquiorra met Mizuki, or was this just after he appeared here? If it's the latter, Ulquiorra will be pleased and it will make things a little easier. If not... Ulquiorra will be the one punished... And Grimmjow could face the rest of his years in a camp or chained to a wall. Then Mayuri will be released without question... and only if he wishes to keep the child will Mizuki hear it again. That's to say if he really wants it..." Yoroichi groaned and gently rocked the crib with the tip of her finger.

"We could try to raid the house again ourselves. Mayuri is weakened and he wouldn't be expecting it at all. We could use the excuse of rescuing those lackeys of Grimmjow's." Urahara shrugged.

"That's iffy... I was informed recently by our dear Grimmjow that a few of those lackeys are vamipres. Which, he didn't say. But a majority, he told me, were human. But the codes are incredibly strict. If vampires are known to be in a group and are lead by a vampire to attack anyone, anyone at all, can be punished. It doesn't matter if humans were involved, whether they followed against or by will is waved away. The leader, Grimmjow, will be blamed because he put human lives at risk. If he were just another lackey and a human had lead this group without him really doing anything, it'd be completely different," He said with an exhausted tone. Yoroichi closed her eyes.

"I suppose we do need help..." She perked and made a worried face.

"I almost forgot something important!" She said. Urahara glanced at her and ran his hand through his hair.

"What?"

"Mizuki's condition!" She began typing away on a keyboard and pulled up a small screen. Urahara rose from his chair and looked at what she had.

"Ulquiorra told me she had some sort of sickness that directly affected her lungs. Now as a human these symptoms would be very visible. But as a vampire, obviously, the sickness would be cured. Now it puzzled me, so I looked into it. She's half and half, technically. Her body can't simply void itself of the disease because the venom is not a dominate presence. That disease is still in her body!"

"What are you getting at?" Yoroichi pulled up a video and turned to Urahara.

"I've collected as much data as I could about what she has based on what Ulquiorra has told me and what he showed about what gave her that disease." She began to play the video. The flower Mizuki loved was blooming on the screen. Yoroichi pointed to it.

"That is what gave her the disease. The pollen is highly dangerous to humans but only irritates vampires. Once a human inhales the pollen, it goes to the lungs; directly. None of it is diluted or anything. The poison attaches itself in various places and begins to eat away at the tissue." The video showed a pair of lungs beginning to shrink due to little yellow dots growing larger and larger. Urahara rubbed his chin.

"I'm going to guess that this condition is getting worse and worse as we speak?" Yoroichi nodded.

"I suspect that each time Mizuki slips into this vampire stage, the venom acts as a damn rather than an antidote. It holds back the bacteria eating away until the regular Mizuki comes back." The video showed a red line holding back a swarm of yellow dots all over the lungs.

"Of course when that happens... the venom disappears... and the dam breaks." The red line disappeared and the yellow dots swarmed the lungs and appeared to become more aggressive. Urahara's eyes widened.

"I see... they become more agitated and are faster in decomposing her lungs. And they don't slow?" Yoroichi shrugged.

"I hope, but I am not sure. I only managed to get a few good blood samples that were Mizuki's from a few scenes we went to. I am hoping this is completely wrong... but..." Her face turned into one of sadness. Urahara tapped her shoulder excitedly while looking at the screen. A small grin was on his face.

"This... this is it... you need to keep this close, Yoroichi-san. This is what's going to allow us to raid Mayuri's house once more."

"How so?"

"If a sickly human is under the direct care of a vampire, the vampire is responsible for all health problems. Seeing as how Mizuki's condition is getting worse, Mayuri isn't following the code. We can convince Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to state this as a reason for attacking Mayuri. He hasn't been taking care of her and has been abusing her. This is also a terminal illness... it's something you don't just overlook." Yoroichi smiled.

"Is this enough to break the partner code?" Urahara's smile broadened.

"What good is a partner who can't even keep you healthy?"

* * *

Mayuri rubbed his bruised neck and slammed the door shut behind him. Aporro was dragging the last lackey outside to the shed as he came to the kitchen area. He sat at the dining table and grumbled to himself. Again, a terrible mood had taken him. Fresh blood was on his hands; this time it wasn't his. His throat had managed to heal quite quickly and only left a few nasty bruises from Mizuki's attack. Aporro came back in and rinsed his hands off in the sink. The house was a wreck. It seemed almost unlivable.

"So what did you do with Mizuki this time?" He asked while he scrubbed the dirt and blood off his skin. Mayuri hissed and kept his eyes towards the window.

"She's being punished. That's all." Aporro turned the water off and yanked a towel from the broken cabinet above him.

"I don't know if punishing her is the best, Mayuri." The vampire's eyes glared at him from across the room with intense hate.

"How the hell do you know what's best?"

"I'm just saying... perhaps Mizuki won't improve with you punishing her like you do. I can only imagine the pain she goes through with you." Mayuri snapped.

"She's happy with me!"

"Really? Have you really seen her cry, Mayuri? She's in pain almost all the time. What you're doing to her now probably isn't helping her. Have you ever thought of talking to her? Actually talking to her?" Mayuri flipped his chair and stormed over to Aporro. He dug his finger into his chest and brought his face close.

"Mizuki is happy. I am helping her grow. She is turning into the perfect Mizuki that I love. She accepts all of this! What she did to me... she was growing! Growing! That's all! She isn't in pain, she learning!" He growled. Aporro frowned and shook his head.

"You've no idea how her mind words, Mayuri. You've no idea..." He walked away from him with a disappointed look on his face. Mayuri glared at his back and look at his hands. The blood somewhat bothered him. He frowned and began cleaning it away in the sink. It came off slowly, as if it were clinging to him.

"Mizuki is happy... she's just been a little naughty thing, that's all. I'm teaching her... I'm helping her," He muttered to himself.

* * *

A drop of blood fell to the floor to join a puddle of it's brothers. Another drop followed, then another, and another. Chains clinked against each other as she shifted slightly in pain. Her hands were locked in a pair of steel 'gloves'. They were too tight and had small spikes in them. They were digging into her flesh relentlessly, no matter how still her hands were. Around her neck was a similar device. Small spikes were drilling into her throat and drawing blood. The worst was on her face. It was a human muzzle. It clamped her mouth shut by applying pressure to the top of her head and bottom of her chin. Three thin spears went through her lips to hold them together. She could barely breath through the pain and blood collecting in her mouth. Her body was aching. Her mind was swirling. Mizuki felt as if she were dying. She opened her eyes to look out. She didn't know how she got into this situation. All she remembered was Mayuri beating her and finally chaining her to the wall in these contraptions. She had done something; but as of right now, she didn't care to figure anything out. The pain was unbearable and it was all she could think of.

_Why...? Why is there so much pain... It hurts..! I can't breath!_

_**Stop complaining.**_

_What? No... no not you... go away!_

_**Shut up! I told you to go away, and you ignored me. Look what happened! All because of that blue haired idiot!**  
_

_Stop it... stop it!_

_**Guh... **  
_

Mizuki closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose. It still hurt. Her chest felt horrible. Every time she breathed, she felt as if iron claws were scraping against her skin.

_What happened? Why did this happen?_

_**... **  
_

_Answer me! You were talking before!_

_**You told me to shut it.**  
_

_Please... I don't know what happened...!_ It was silent for a little while. Mizuki bowed her head; the spikes drove further into her flesh. She whimpered in pain.

_**Alright, I'll tell. I played a little when you were napping. Grimmjow came to get you. Obviously he didn't, but he did get the baby. When Mayuri was about to kill Grimmjow, you stuck your nose in and forced us to bite Mayuri's throat. That's why we're down here. You pissed Mayuri off and now we're in pain.**_

_Grimmjow is ok, though? Yes? He made it...?_

_**Yes, he did.**  
_

_Ah..! He isn't dead...! _A small tear rolled down Mizuki's cheek. She felt relieved. Grimmjow took the baby away; the baby was safe.

_**You know... that means that Ulqiuorra will see the baby. And it will be right next to Grimmjow...**_Mizuki shifted a little in surprise.

_No! I... oh no... He... Ulquiorra..!_

_**There's nothing special about him, why do you even care? It's pointless! Just die already so I can't get the fuck out of here! **_Mizuki closed her eyes and let the tears fall. The physical pain was fading and was replaced pain in her heart.

_Ulquiorra... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..._

_**Just keep saying that. Just keep saying that for no reason. You'll soon see how it really affects you.**  
_

* * *

Urahara heard the sound of Ulquiorra coming down the stairs. He turned with a small smile spread across his lips. As the pale vampire entered the room, Yoroichi quickly left, shielding the infant from his sight. She didn't want him to see the baby and feel anymore pain than he was already experiencing. Ulquiorra stood before Urahara with a rather dark look and glowing red eyes.

"Urahara-san." He tilted his head down and kept his shining eyes on the miserable man.

"You seem to have something on your mind," He said. Ulquiorra made no notice to the comment.

"I am going to get my Mizuki back. If I shall be disobeying the law, then I shall disobey the law. I cannot let that sick man have her while I am still here, alive and well. Mizuki should not be tortured anymore, and I intend to take her away from that Hell before she is truly taken away from me forever. If you and Yoroichi-san wish to stop me, I only ask that you do so once Mizuki is away from that bastard." His tone was unwavering as he kept his unmoving eyes on Urahara. He flipped his fan in front of his face and fluttered it delicately. A faint smile was still on his lips. He stood and slowly began to circle the young vampire.

"I see... young love does blind one's judgement, doesn't it? I thought you were the analytic one within your little family, but here you are proving me wrong. I am disappointed. Your request is very noble... very noble indeed. However..." He snapped the fan shut and put it against Ulquiorra's chest.

"I refuse to follow through with it." Ulquiorra's eyes flared. The blonde vampire raised a finger to stop him and smiled broadly.

"Because... There is no need for such a request. Yoroichi-san and I have found a marvelous loophole in Mayuri's actions. It puts the claim rule to the side quite nicely. So, Ulquiorra-chan, we will be preparing to take back your dear Mizuki-chan and Mayuri shall be either killed or captured for the elders to deal with him." A wave of relief washed over Ulquiorra's face. Happiness seemed to fill his heart. His arms clapped around Urahara out of pure joy as he pulled the older vampire in for a tight hug. He gave a shuddering sigh of bliss and released him from the embrace.

"Urahara-san...! I... I am eternally in your favor!" He whispered. He left the room. Urahara smiled widely, then it slowly faded.

"You are happy now... but there is still the matter of you accepting that baby..." He muttered under his breath.


End file.
